Historia de una Conspiración
by Hiskerian
Summary: A Lucius Malfoy solo le queda su nombre y su familia, y está dispuesto a usar todos los recursos a su alcance para preservar su linaje. Su lema: el fin siempre justifica los medios. Dramione.
1. 1 Los inicios: primera parte

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

**_Los inicios: primera parte (25 de mayo de 2002)_**

* * *

Con un "pop" el elfo doméstico apareció en medio de la salita e inclinó la cabeza esperando que su Señora advirtiera su presencia. Ésta se encontraba reclinada comodamente en el diván, y al sentir al elfo levantó la vista del libro que sostenía entre las manos y le preguntó:

- ¿Sí, Dinkly?

- Amo Lucius ha llegado, Ama. Espera Ama en estudio.

- Muy bien.

Suspirando se incorporó y se calzó las zapatillas. Salió de la habitación y empezó a recorrer los pasillos que la conducían de sus aposentos al ala oeste de la Mansión, donde en la segunda planta se encontraba el estudio de Lucius Malfoy. En la vieja residencia resonaban sus pasos a pesar de las extensas alfombras que cubrían el suelo de piedra. La Mansión nunca había estado tan sombría, ni siquiera cuando el Señor Tenebroso les "honoró" con su presencia. Al finalizar la Segunda Guerra, los aurores habían registrado la vivienda durante semanas y confiscado un gran número de objetos, incluso muebles y cuadros. Ni Narcisa ni Lucius habían tenido la fuerza o las ganas de sustituir todo lo que les habían usurpado, y ahora la vieja Mansión parecía más desolada que nunca.

Al llegar al estudio sonó suavemente un par de veces. La puerta estaba entreabierta y podía ver a Lucius junto al sillón cercano a la chimenea pensativo y jugueteando con una copa entre sus manos. Al sentirla, éste levantó la cabeza y le preguntó:

- Narcisa, ¿está mi hijo en casa?

- No, salió con Blaise Zabini y otros compañeros Slytherins al Callejón Diagon. ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Pudiste descubrir algo más?

- ¿Cuando crees que volverá?

- No lo sé, Lucius, tarde supongo, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que has averiguado? Me estas preocupando.

Lucius bajó de nuevo la vista a la copa de brandy que sostenía entre las manos.

- Sírvete una copa de jerez, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- ¡Oh Merlín!

- Y por favor, ahórrate el teatrismo, vamos contra reloj y ser pragmáticos es lo único que nos puede ayudar.

Narcisa chaspeó suavemente los dedos y un decrepito elfo apareció en el estudio.

- Señora - dijo el elfo inclinando la cabeza hasta el suelo en gesto de sumisión.

- Sírveme una copa doble de firewhisky, Dinkly.

Lucius levantó la vista y miró a su mujer con una ceja levantada. Ésta se limitó a sostenerle la mirada y se sentó en el sofá situado enfrente del sillón de su marido. Tras llevarse la copa ligeramente a los labios le miró expectante. Lucius suspiró y tras dar un trago a su coñac empezó a narrarle los acontecimientos de uno de los más largos y fastidiosos días de su vida.

- Empezaré por el principio. Esta mañana, como ya sabrás, fui a ver a Drew al Ministerio. Al confrontarle se mostró sorprendido de que estuviera al corriente de las celosamente guardadas "investigaciones secretas" del lamentable Gobierno que padecemos. Pero ya ves, Drew me debe más de lo que le gustaría, así que se mostró colaborador y me confirmó lo que Nott y Swertess ya me habían participado. Parece ser que los experimentos se remontan más allá del nefasto Gobierno de Fudge.

- Desde los años 50 – continúo Lucius- algunos empleados del Ministerio empezaron a tomar muestras de sangre de sus propios familiares, luego de presos de Azkaban. Mas tarde la "_marca de sangre_", como empezaron a llamarla, se realizó en todos los empleados del Gobierno para al final, con el consentimiento del sacrosanto Dumbledore, todo hay que decirlo, se empezaron a extraer muestras de sangre de todos los estudiantes que iban ocupando los pupitres de Hogtwards. No tengo que recordarte que estas "_marcas de sangre_" se han estado obteniendo sin el conocimiento ni el consentimiento de los donantes.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto? Todas esas historias sobre endogamia, y matrimonios entre primos y parientes, ¿han hecho de verdad que se debilite la magia y que haya habido tantos squibs entre las familias de sangre pura?

- Sí - Lucius se quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego, como si se hablara a si mismo, siguió divagando - Creería que todo no es más que una nueva patraña de todos esos traidores de la sangre, muggles-fanáticos, pero,… que el propio Señor Tenebroso tuviera en cuenta esos experimentos… ¡incluso forzó a Nott y Snape durante años a verificar los resultados del Ministerio!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y pensativos durante unos instantes. Luego Narcisa dirigió una mirada acusatoria a su marido y le espetó:

- Dime entonces porqué hemos…, porqué HAS estado a punto de acabar con nuestras vidas, ¡tu propia familia!, ¡siguiendo a un loco en su cruzada de limpieza de sangre!

- Narcisa, no voy a permitir que me hables así, no lo he hecho nunca ni lo haré ahora ni en un futuro. Te recuerdo, querida, que en lo que concierne al Señor Tenebroso, los dos somos igual de culpables, o inocentes, según quieras mirarlo. Tú fuiste la primera que quería el mejor mundo para Draco, y la más entusiasta durante su primera "campaña".

- Era joven e ignorante, Lucius, y además, la traición de Andromeda no me dejaba ver la realidad con claridad. Pero si hubiera sabido que todo era una mentira... - Narcisa negó con la cabeza - ¡Si es que aún no me lo puedo crer!, todo una mentira…

- No todo es mentira - afirmó enfadado Lucius - En algo el Señor Tenebroso tenía razón: nuestro mundo está en peligro. Puede que la pureza de sangre no sea la clave del problema, pero es indiscutible que hay un problema. ¿No lo ves? No es que los sangresucia estén manchando con su mugre nuestra sangre, es que están cambiando nuestra forma de vida, y nuestras costumbres y tradiciones, y la sociedad mágica tal y como la conocemos, ¡incluso el verdadero concepto de la magia! Puede que sea más una cuestión social que de sangre, no lo niego, pero lo cierto es que desde que empezaron a ser un porcentaje importante de nuestra sociedad, han estado infectándonos con sus sucias maneras y modos de vida. ¡Como se atreven esos seres inferiores a imponernos sus sucias costumbres!

Lucius se levantó súbitamente del sillón y empezó a pasear alrededor de la habitación mientras seguía sincerándose con su esposa.

- Tú no paras de quejarte de como las brujas de las nuevas generaciones no parecen ser brujas. Se visten, hablan, actúan como muggles. No siguen las tradiciones, ya no se negocian matrimonios entre familias, y la promiscuidad parece ser su nueva religión. Pues no sabes lo que es ver como cada vez nuestra sociedad se olvida de lo que es ser mágicos. Cada vez oigo más comentarios sobre como es mejor y más eficiente hacer esto o aquello "a la muggle", o como las nuevas familias adoptan los artefactos y extraños engendros muggles en su vida diaria. ¡Y encima me tengo que callar, Narcisa, tragarme lo que pienso de toda esta basura! Para que lo entiendas, se ha llegado a reducir el ala de Maternidad de San Mungo porque las brujas sangresucias o mestizas prefieren dar a luz en hospitales de muggles, alegando que sus técnicas son menos dolorosas y seguras.

Lucius hizo una pausa y enfadado continuó - ¡Si hasta Goldstein la semana pasada estuvo vanagloriándose en el Club de que su hijo había pasado unas especies de pruebas para dirigir esa especie de monstruosidad que llaman automóvil! ¡Y los Goldstein son una familia sangrepura que se remonta a muchas generaciones! Es exasperante.

- Lo se Lucius, y tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que nuestra familia y los que son como nosotros ya no tengamos sitio en esta sociedad.

Lucius dejó de pasear y se dirigió hacia el sofá donde se sentaba su esposa, inclinándose para estar a su nivel la obligó a levantar la vista y mirarle a los ojos con la firmeza de sus palabras :

- Eso nunca, querida. Somos Malfoys y slytherins, y seguiremos estando aquí cueste lo que nos cueste. Las circunstancias de la vida me han obligado a desarrollar una asombrosa capacidad camaleónica que me ha servido satisfactoriamente en múltiples ocasiones, y no creas que he perdido la práctica. Mide mis palabras, se hará lo que se tenga que hacer, pero nuestro linaje no se extinguirá nunca, y a la cabeza de esta sociedad estaremos los Malfoys. Siempre.

Lucius se separó de su sorprendida esposa, y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, alcanzó la copa de coñac y la botella y se sirvió otro trago mientras la siguió informando de los acontecimientos del día.

- Y esto me lleva a seguir con el _debriefing_ de mi jornada. Como imaginarás, el encuentro con Drew me dejó algo desazonado. Por varios motivos, algunos de ellos te los acabo de exponer, y uno en particular me preocupa especialmente: Draco.

- Lucius, Draco es más que una preocupación. Está más que furioso, está decepcionado y, y, ... - Narcisa torció el gesto y miró hacia otro lado - hasta asqueado con nosotros. Creo que la relación con nuestro hijo nunca volverá a ser como antes. Temo que lo hayamos perdido.

- Tonterías, Draco es joven y para ser un slytherin bastante susceptible. Un poco melodramático diría yo, y eso le viene de tu familia, no me lo puedes negar. Se le pasará, ya verás. De todas formas no es que tenga otra opción, y como le he repetido en innumerables ocasiones, y a ti también, él siempre ha estado al corriente de lo que implica ser un Malfoy. Puedo entender que se le fuera del espíritu, con todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar durante esta Segunda Guerra, es comprensible y no lo culpó.

Narcisa miró a su marido entre sorprendida y ofendida:

- Lucius, no eres justo. Una cosa es que sepa que esta familia tiene un origen mágico que se remonta a Merlín, y que tiene responsabilidades a la hora de mantener el linaje. Siempre ha sabido que debe seguir una serie de pautas que le obligan, bajo pena de su propia vida, por magia más antigua de la que pueda entender. Él sabe que para poder acceder a la herencia y sucederte como cabeza de los Malfoys tiene que casarse antes de cumplir los 25 años. Y que la elegida tiene que ser una auténtica bruja, y sin ningún vínculo anterior, y capaz de proporcionar un heredero varón y mágico, y…

- Exacto - la interrumpió Lucius - una auténtica bruja sin ningún vínculo anterior. Está claro que sin ningún vínculo anterior quiere decir sin ningún matrimonio precedente…

- Lucius, ¡ningún matrimonio precedente no quiere decir virgen!

- No hoy en día, pero nuestro hijo, a pesar de haber sido siempre sobrepasado en sus estudios por una sangresucia como Hermione Granger, es capaz de deducir que a principios del medievo, cuando se marcó a todos los sucesores Malfoy con este imperativo, se sobreentendía que no tener ningún vínculo precedente ¡quería decir no haber conocido varón!

Lucius estaba empezando a impacientarse. Esta conversación le aburría notoriamente, pues ya la había mantenido con su esposa y su hijo más veces, y en diferentes niveles de tensión y/o gritos, de las que podía recordar. Hacía unos 3 meses tuvo la desgracia, o la buenaventura, depende de como se mire, de empaparse, muy a pesar, con la imagen de su hijo en la biblioteca de la Mansión con los pantalones bajados y a la Srta. Pansy Parkinson semidesnuda, de rodillas y succionando las partes más intimas de su vástago como si se tratase de una ventosa. Tras el choque inicial, y después de pedir explicaciones de su compartimiento a Draco, descubrió que la que todos creían sería la futura Sra. Malfoy, desde que ambos fueran oficialmente declarados novios al finalizar el 5º año en Hogwarts, llevaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su hijo desde hacía tiempo, y que ni siquiera Draco había sido el primero en compartir su cama. Tras una conversación, que como mínimo podría clarificarse de "tirante", Lucius le recordó a su hijo cuales eran los requisitos que, si quería seguir siendo un Malfoy, debería cumplir su futura esposa. Al finalizar el encuentro, la relación de Draco con Pansy Parkinson era historia. Pero el joven Malfoy no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a su padre salvo en las raras ocasiones que la buena educación lo requería.

- Narcisa, no voy a discutir este punto más tiempo. Como te estaba diciendo, tras mi conversación con Drew saque dos conclusiones. La primera, que si queremos que los Malfoys sigan existiendo y no perder a nuestro hijo, Draco deberá casarse con una bruja con la que no tengamos ningún parentesco, con lo que la mayor parte de las jóvenes de familias puras de nuestro círculo están descartadas. En segundo lugar, y puesto que la chica debe ser virgen, requisito casi imposible en los tiempos que corren, tenemos que empezar a buscar candidatas hasta debajo de las piedras. Y ten en cuenta querida que Draco está a punto de cumplir 22 años.

Narcisa miró a su marido con recelo, todo lo expuesto hasta el momento la llevaba hacia una línea de pensamiento con la que no estaba nada cómoda, y dudaba que Lucius se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que su resumen de la situación implicaba. Dirigiéndose a su marido le habló con mucha precaución:

- Si lo he entendido bien, querido, la situación es peor de lo que imaginábamos. Lo que me estas diciendo es que la futura esposa de Draco va a tener que ser una bruja de cualquier condición o estatus, o venir de una familia de simples magos sin linaje, o traidores de sangre como los Weasley, incluso puede que – Narcisa trago saliva y desvió la mirada - no sea totalmente una sangre pura…

A Narcisa le sorprendió la falta de comentario ante su última observación. Alzó la vista hacia su marido y se estremeció. Lucius le sostenía la mirada sin mostrar cólera, ni horror, ni desdén. Nada. El semblante de su marido no mostraba ninguna emoción, y tras años de matrimonio sabía que esto no era normal.

- Querida, no puedes ni hacerte una idea lo desesperada que es nuestra situación. Te la voy a resumir. Draco tiene 3 años para encontrar una bruja virgen, fértil y sin ningún compromiso, y si puede ser, lo más alejada posible de nuestro árbol genealógico. El requisito de la virginidad me lleva a pensar que tenemos que empezar a buscar a brujas muy jóvenes o adolescentes. Y puesto que hasta la mayoría de edad de los 17 años no se puede celebrar ningún tipo de matrimonio o compromiso, las candidatas deberían tener al menos 15 años al día de hoy. Aunque dadas las circunstancias creo más seguro buscar alguna que pudiera unirse en matrimonio si necesario mañana mismo.

- ¿Has pensado que la chica pueda venir de fuera de Inglaterra? Al menos así la lista de candidatas sería mas larga y Draco tendría más donde elegir, estaría más contento – añadió Narcisa esperanzada.

- No es una buena idea. Primero porque no conoceríamos sus orígenes, con lo que perderíamos mucho tiempo y recursos recopilando información sobre las respectivas familias y, dependiendo del país… Narcisa, sabes también como yo que en la mayoría de ellos las interrelaciones con muggles son más que cordiales. ¡Sería prácticamente como casarlo con una muggle!. No. Si la sangre de los Malfoys ha de contaminarse con sangresucia, al menos que sea inglesa.

Narcisa no podía dar crédito. Lucius parecía haber aceptado la idea de que sus nietos fueran menos que sangrepuros. Abrió la boca para contestarle cuando unos fuertes golpes en la ventana y un aullido les advirtió que una lechuza les traía un mensaje.

- ¡Ah! Parece que esta noche podremos acostarnos con las ideas más claras – Lucius se dirigió hacia la ventana. Al abrirla una enorme lechuza marrón oscura, casi como una sombra, entro en la pieza y depositó encima de la mesa un gran paquete que parecía contener diversos pergaminos. Lucius dejó que la lechuza se posara un breve momento en su antebrazo y tras susurrarle unas palabras, se giró hacia la ventana abierta y la dejó partir.

Se acercó a la mesa y abrió el paquete extrayendo los diversos pergaminos, mientras le pedía a su esposa que le acercara la lista de candidatas.

Narcisa se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una estantería de caoba con diversos archivadores de piel que se alineaban a lo largo de la pared. Con la varita golpeo suavemente uno de ellos mientras susurraba un conjuro. De pronto el archivador se transformó en una ornamentada caja de madera. Se la llevó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó y empezó a rebuscar dentro. Extrajo finalemente un pergamino muy arrugado y levantándose se lo extendió a su marido. Éste levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba examinando y al ojear la lista que su esposa le ofrecía dijo exasperado:

- Esta no, mujer, la otra. La lista buena, la primera lista de Flint.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Narcisa mientras de vuelta al sofá, rebuscaba de nuevo en la caja y le alcanzaba el pergamino solicitado a su marido – ¿no habías triado ya a las candidatas de la lista de August Flint?.

- Pero querida, ahora tenemos que volver a revisar a todas las chicas teniendo en cuenta nuestro cambio de criterios. Lo bueno de la lista de Flint es que ellos tenían el mismo problema con el que nos encontramos nosotros, necesitaban una virgen. Esta lista incluye a todas las brujas británicas e irlandesas solteras entre 15 y 29 años vírgenes, o al menos lo eran al – Lucius dio la vuelta al pergamino – 3 de marzo de 2001. Hace poco más de un año.

Lucius colocó la lista en el centro de la mesa, sentándose en la silla apartó los manuscritos y libros de la superficie y junto a la lista situó algunos de los pergaminos que había traído la lechuza.

- Me he pasado toda la tarde asegurándome que la información necesaria para empezar a elaborar una lista real de candidatas me llegara lo antes posible. Me río yo de los hipócritas del Ministerio, con su moralina y sus falsos principios. Yo, Lucius Malfoy, soy escoria, la vergüenza de la sociedad mágica. Nunca más ensuciará mi presencia el inmaculado suelo del Ministerio. Pero eso sí, los galeones de Lucius Malfoy obtendrán, como lo han hecho siempre, todo, absolutamente todo, lo que el bendito Ministerio tenga que me interese.

Narcisa avanzó hacia su marido y examinó los documentos por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Cuál es la información que te han dado?

Pasándole los pergaminos a su esposa le fue explicando uno a uno su contenido:

- Aquí tenemos el listado de todas las uniones realizadas desde el 3 de marzo del año pasado. Esta lista incluye los nombres de las brujas con un parentesco hasta el 3º grado de consanguinidad con los Malfoys o los Blacks. Esta otra es una joya. Drew desde luego se ha ganado mi dinero. La ha obtenido de San Mungo, y es un listado de las brujas que en los últimos 30 años han dado luz a squibs o a niños inviables.

Narcisa examinó el conjunto de pergaminos de San Mungo con atención:

- ¡Es enorme! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado… ¡hay algunas brujas que han llegado a tener hasta cuatro partos fallidos!

Lucius le quitó el pergamino de las manos.

- Déjame ver ¿Quién es esa bruja?

Señalándole unas filas del listado Narcisa le dijo:

- Ésta, Alice Apeldy.

Lucius agarró la lista de candidatas y empezó a pasar el dedo índice por los nombres. De pronto se paró.

- ¡Ah! Aquí la tenemos. Tompsy Apeldy. Hija de Henry y Alice Apeldy. Si de tal palo tal astilla,… encima es una Hufflepuf. Nuestra lista tiene una candidata menos.

Durante varias horas los Malfoys compararon los diferentes documentos proporcionados por Drew y, tras contrastarlos con cada una de las candidatas de la lista de Flint, contemplaron la lista resultante de 28 brujas potenciales: alguna bruja de familia mágica reconocida, muchas mestizas y, ante el fastidio de Narcisa, definitivamente un buen puñado de sangresucias.

* * *

**_Este capítulo y el próximo es una especie de introducción. Espero que os pique el gusanillo..._**


	2. 2  Los inicios: segunda parte

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis. _

_

* * *

_

Capítulo segundo

**Los inicios: segunda parte (25 de mayo de 2002)**

**

* * *

**

Con pasos apesadumbrados Narcisa se dirigió de nuevo al sofá y se dejó caer en él suspirando.

- ¡Solo 28! Y ni siquiera sabemos cuantas de esas chicas son aún vírgenes. Me siento tan mal por el pobre de mi hijo.

- La cuestión de la edad no la hemos todavía tenido en cuenta. Tenemos que eliminar a las que son demasiado jóvenes que no están en mayoría de edad para comprometerse. Soy partidario de olvidar también a las dos que tienen más de 27 años. Sinceramente, una bruja sana que a esa edad esté soltera, y lo que es más, sea virgen…

- ¡Lucius!, precisamente son las dos que yo miraría en primer lugar. Puede que sean tímidas, o mejor aún, discretas y recatadas y que hayan tenido la decencia de esperar a estar casadas antes de lanzarse alegremente a intimidar con algún mago.

Lucius sonrió de forma pícara a su esposa.

- Te engañas a tí misma, querida, deben ser dos buenas solteronas. Además, no sólo pienso en el bienestar de Draco al sugerir que no las tengamos en cuenta, también en el tuyo. No creo que te resultara cómodo que tu nuera fuera prácticamente de tu misma generación…

Narcisa miró a su esposo agradablemente sorprendida por el piropo. Es cierto que a sus 46 años, Narcisa aparentaba como poco diez años menos, y disfrutaba de cada ocasión en que su "juventud" y belleza quedaban resaltadas.

- Al menos, querido, no las eliminemos hasta saber cuantas de las candidatas son todavía vírgenes ¿Has pensado en como nos vamos a enterar?

- Por supuesto.

Lucius rebuscó en el paquete que trajo la lechuza ly mostró a su esposa un extraño sobre oscuro. Era demasiado pequeño para contener algún pergamino de tamaño normal, y desde luego no estaba hecho de papiro. Depositándolo encima de la mesa lo apuntó con su varita y susurro un conjuro. Al instante el extraño sobre empezó a agrandarse y se transformó en una especie de maletín de sanador.

- Esta maleta, Narcisa, contiene las "_marcas de sangre_" de todas las candidatas de la lista de Flint – le dijo a su mujer orgulloso.

Narcisa se levantó del sofá de un saltó y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

-¡Lucius! ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo has conseguido robarlas del Ministerio?

- Ts, Ts, Ts – amonestó a su esposa – me decepcionas, querida. Los Malfoys no roban. Los Malfoys obtienen, ganan, compran, intercambian, pero no roban. En el caso presente es un mero préstamo. Como te dije, los empleados del Ministerio aún parecen estar muy dispuestos a colaborar con nuestra familia, bajo la adecuada motivación, por supuesto. Pero debemos tener mucho cuidado. Estas muestras son los únicos ejemplares que posee el Ministerio, así que mi contacto tendrá que reponerlas antes del lunes.

- Lucius, deberíamos llamar a Draco. ¿No crees que le gustaría estar aquí y ayudarnos a elegir a su futura esposa?

- No. Tu hijo ya ha demostrado su eficiencia en esta cuestión. Su comportamiento expresa con claridad lo que le importa el futuro de esta familia. Desde el incidente con la Srta. Parkinson todavía no le he visto ni un ápice de interés en asentar la cabeza y ponerse a buscar una esposa conveniente.

- Aún está dolido. No seas tan duro con él. Necesita tiempo.

- Pues tiempo es precisamente lo que no tenemos. No, Narcisa. Se acabaron las tonterías y mi paciencia – Lucius se dirigió a su esposa y le señaló con la varita la mesa del despacho – Tenemos aquí todo lo que necesitamos y esta noche tú y yo vamos a decidir el futuro de esta familia. Gracias a las "_muestras de sangre"_ tenemos sangre de las brujas y podremos averiguar si son aún vírgenes. Después usaremos el _révélateur de malfoi _y decidiremos cuál es la más idónea. Luego nos iremos a dormir, y mañana me encargaré de tomar las medidas necesarias para que la unión de nuestro hijo y la chica tenga lugar ineludiblemente en menos de tres años.

Narcisa miró a su esposo y asintió. Sabía que no era justo dejar de lado a Draco en la elección de su esposa, que era el futuro de su hijo lo que estaba en juego. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de maravillarse del cambio sufrido por su marido. El Lucius Malfoy de esta noche era el Lucius Malfoy de antes del retorno del Señor Tenebroso. Éste sí era el hombre con el que se había casado y del que se había enamorado a lo largo de su vida conyugal.

Tras la primera caída de Lord Voldermort, los Malfoy habían logrado salir muy bien parados. Alegando haber estado bajo el _imperius_, mantuvieron su posición y su estatus en la sociedad mágica sin que sus vidas se vieran afectadas. Ni Lucius ni Narcisa se alegraron del retorno del Señor Tenebroso. Su vuelta suponía que habría conflictos en el mundo mágico. Luchas, guerra, y perder la tranquilidad de su rutina y de su familia. Podían estar de acuerdo con su ideario, pero ya no estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas ni su bienestar. Creían que a través de la política, el poder social y las influencias se podía enderezar de forma más eficaz la sociedad mágica, y desde luego con menor costo para sus vidas.

El miedo a Lord Voldemort y a su ira contra los "traidores" obligó a Lucius a volver a entrar en sus filas y, aunque tratara de pasar desapercibido y eludir las obligaciones que conlleva ser un mortífago, parecía que el destino estaba en su contra. Todos los pasos que dio fueron para peor. Aceptando la estúpida y sencilla misión de arrebatarle al Niño Potter la profecía del Ministerio se encontró prisionero en Azkaban, su hijo se vio obligado a convertirse en un mortífago y sufrir las consecuencias de una misión imposible, que casi acaba con él, su casa fue tomada por el propio Lord Voldermort y toda la cohorte de mortífagos, y al derrotar Potter a éste último, su familia fue deshonorada por la sociedad mágica a causa de sus alianzas durante la guerra. Aunque gracias a su ambiguo interés por las acciones del Señor Tenebroso, y sobretodo al gesto de su esposa con el Niño-Milagro-Salvador-de-Todo-lo-Salvable-y-Más, sólo tuvo que volver a Azkaban por un par de años.

Pero Narcisa recordaba demasiado bien la vuelta de su marido de Azkaban. Lucius se benefició del reciente armisticio del Ministerio por razones humanitarias. Narcisa y su esposo nunca hablaban del tema, pero la salud de Lucius se había deteriorado tras su primera estancia en Azkaban, consecuencia de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Y luego Lord Voldemort, la guerra, la angustia por Draaco,… un cúmulo de circunstancias que habían terminado por mermar su salud. Sufría de un problema cardiaco que ningún sanador ni conjuro podían ya curar. Era una debilidad con la que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida.

Y Los Malfoys ya no eran nadie. Aunque seguían siendo ricos, a pesar de que el Ministerio les hubiera expropiado gran parte de sus bienes, la mayoría de la sociedad mágica los despreciaba. Narcisa lamentaba haber perdido su posición privilegiada entre la aristocracia de la magia inglesa. Ya casi nadie buscaba su compañía, y los que lo hacían eran tan sólo aquellos de su antiguo círculo social que habían sufrido su mismo destino, aquellos que eran menos que parias. Era preferible perder también el contacto con ellos, sobre todo si querían en algún futuro volver a ser respetados.

Narcisa no lo llevaba nada bien, el no poder pasearse tranquilamente por el Callejón Diagon, o visitar otras mansiones, o formar parte de asociaciones benéficas y de recreo. Pero para Lucius era peor. Trataba de seguir manteniendo su mismo ritmo de vida, con su Club, sus contactos, sus pequeñas conspiraciones para conseguir influencias o negocios rentables... parecía que viviera en permanente negación de la realidad. No se daba cuenta que ya nadie le tomaba en serio, que se aprovechaban de su dinero, que lo veían como un payaso y se reían de él a sus espaldas, que era despreciado por todos. A veces parecía que era consciente y entonces se encerraba un poquito más en sí mismo y en el pasado, y su semblante reflejaba cada vez más su frágil salud y su depresión.

Para el resto, Lucius podía parecer ser un simple cobarde oportunista, arrogante, snob y mezquino. Pero ella lo conocía bien. Lucius no era ningún cobarde, tan sólo prefería la sutilidad al enfrentamiento directo. Poseía una paciencia infinita y una gran visión de estratega. Era un planificador astuto, un hombre inteligente, ambicioso y orgulloso de lo suyo. Sí, también era vanidoso, manipulador y autosuficiente; su moral y sus principios variaban según sus intereses, y sólo era verdaderamente leal a su mujer y a su hijo, aunque con algunas de sus acciones hasta esta lealtad podía ponerse en duda. Para Lucius Malfoy el fin siempre justificaba los medios. Y en este caso el fin era la continuación de su linaje en las mejores condiciones posibles.

El brillo en sus ojos, su determinación al hablar durante toda la noche, su entusiasmo al estudiar las distintas candidatas… Narcisa no podía dejar de alegrarse, de sentir su corazón estremecerse de placer al ver a su marido rejuvenecer y activarse de nuevo. Lucius tenía un nuevo objetivo, un nuevo desafío al que dedicarse en cuerpo y alma. Y quería compartirlo con ella.

Por todo lo que era sagrado que Narcisa Malfoy Black estaría a su lado ayudándole y apoyándole en cada una de sus maquinaciones.

- Ésta era la última – dijo Narcisa mientras depositaba la "_muestra de sangre_" en el maletín.

- Pues a ver con que nos hemos quedado – Lucius se levantó de la mesa donde había estado conjurando el _virginitas revelio_ con cada "_muestra de sangre_" que su mujer le había ido procurando – Cuéntalas.

Narcisa se centró en el pergamino y tras un breve examen le dijo a su esposo pensativa:

- 23. Pero 7 no tienen aún la mayoría de edad.

- ¿Qué hay de mis dos amigas las paladines de la virtud? – preguntó Lucius burlón.

Narcisa levantó la vista del pergamino y amonestó a su esposo:

- Lucius… no seas cruel. Una ya no está en la lista.

- Pues la otra tampoco. Bórrala. Y ahora tenemos que decidir donde vamos a poner el _révélateur de malfoi_. No tengo ningún interés en que Draco vuelva de sus actividades lúdicas nocturnas y nos descubra. Podemos ir a nuestra alcoba.

- ¡Ah! ¡No! – exclamó Narcisa indignada- con todo la humareda y ese olor… ¡no vamos a poder utilizar el dormitorio en días! ¿Por qué no aquí en tu estudio?

- Por el mismo motivo que no quieres que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones. De todas formas no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos va a llevar… Mejor nos vamos a las mazmorras, o lo que queda de ellas. Avisa a Dinkly de que nos prevenga en cuanto aparezca Draco, y que si pregunta a algún elfo por nosotros que le informen que nos retiramos pronto a nuestra alcoba.

Lucius se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el sofá, alargando la mano hacia su esposa la ayudó a incorporarse y la condujo hasta la puerta.

- Ve. Trae el caldero de oro que yo llevaré todo lo demás. Nos vemos en las mazmorras en unos minutos.

* * *

Narcisa, sosteniendo el caldero de oro contra su pecho, descendió las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se sentía excitada como si fuera de nuevo una niña en casa de sus padres inmersa en alguna travesura con Bellatrix y Andromeda. Al llegar al nivel, empezó a recorrer el pasillo de piedra hacia la derecha que se encontraba levemente iluminado por algunas antorchas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado en esta parte de la Mansión, que nunca le había gustado, aunque entendía que era ineludible poseer este tipo de estancias para cuando los tiempos las hacían "necesarias". Enseguida vio la luz que se desprendía con más fuerza de una de las celdas y al mirar hacia el interior vio que en la misma se encontraba ya Lucius.

En una mesa de madera maciza había depositado los pergaminos, una serie de objetos y el maletín. Frente a la misma, estudiaba con el ceño fruncido el listado de las 15 candidatas. Al sentir a su mujer levantó la vista.

- Creo que lo mejor es que me vayas dando unas gotas de sangre de cada muestra y que te abstengas de decirme a quién van perteneciendo, porque visto lo que hay, me resulta imposible tener preferencia por ninguna, más bien al contrario. Sólo con ver los nombres me siento inclinado a no perder el tiempo y elegir cualquiera al azar. Qué desastre. No veo como alguna de estas especies de, de…excusas de brujas pueda ser capaz de aportar nada a la familia Malfoy. De verdad, que desastre. Al menos dejemos las sangresucias para el final, que sean el último recurso en caso de debacle.

Narcisa no dijo nada, depositó el caldero encima de la mesa y empezó a extraer las "_muestras de sangre_" del maletín. Ella también estaba muy desilusionada. De la lista de 15 candidatas sólo había tres sangre puras, y teniendo en cuenta sus familias, casi mejor podían dejarse como última opción. Luego ocho mestizas. Aquí residía su esperanza, pues algunas de ellas podían ser consideradas _casi_ puras, ya que la herencia muggle les venía por parte de algún abuelo o abuela. El problema es que eran jovencitas de familias sin ningún nombre. Y por último las 4 impuras, a las que Narcisa esperaba no tener que recurrir.

Lucius empezó a preparar la poción introduciendo los ingredientes en el caldero de oro de forma metódica y confiada. No había sido un buen amigo de Severus Snape por casualidad. Ambos compartían el amor por este arte, y los Malfoys siempre habían estado dotados de paciencia y gusto por la precisión, necesarios para sobresalir en la disciplina. Además, esta pócima requería mucha maestría.

El _révélateur de malfoi_ era una antiquísima poción inventada por uno de sus más nobles ancestros, _Leon de Malfoi_. Caballero bretón dotado de grandes poderes mágicos que fue discípulo del Mago Merlín al final de sus días, cuando el Gran Mago se recluyó en el bosque de _Brocéliande. _Debido a la política de alianzas y a las luchas internas de la época, la sucesión de las familias nobles se encontró afectada de debilidades ligadas a la endogamia, como en la época actual. _Leon de Malfoi_ ideó un sistema para asegurarse que las generaciones futuras pudieran saber de antemano qué uniones sería beneficiosas y aportarían descendencia mágica.

El _révélateur de malfoi_ era una poción por la que al mezclar la "esencia" del linaje (mezcla de la sangre de todos los varones Malfoy desde el caballero bretón hasta Draco) con la sangre de alguna doncella, se revelaba las cualidades más destacables que la bruja aportaría al futuro heredero mágico que naciera de la unión.

Cuando Lucius terminó la poción, extrajo un lujoso frasco de su túnica que contenía la "esencia" del linaje. Miró brevemente a su mujer y vertió una gota dentro del mismo. Al instante el caldero pareció entrar en ebullición y el brebaje doblego su tamaño. De pronto parecía que la habitación se hubiera recalentado y el ambiente parecía cargado de una humedad asfixiante. Depositó el frasco en la mesa y sacando su varita la apuntó hacia el caldero.

- Empecemos. Introduce una gota de sangre de la primera candidata.

Narcisa acercó al caldero la primera muestra y la mantuvo suspendida hasta que una pequeña gota se desprendió y se precipitó sobre el brebaje. Mientras, Lucius realizaba unos gestos con su varita y recitaba en voz alta:

- _De la terre, de l'eau, de l'air et du feu; la Terre engendre les dieux. De vos entrailles, ma gente demoiselle, mon lignée sera engendrée. __Dévoile-moi vos éléments._

Súbitamente del caldero se empezó a formar una espesa humareda verde que poco a poco fue cubriendo toda la mesa. Lucius se inclinó sobre el mismo expectante y Narcisa miró por encima de su hombro. Pasaron unos instantes y el caldero no mostró nada.

- ¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Habremos hecho algo mal? – le preguntó a su marido.

- No mujer, lo que pasa es que la bruja no será capaz de procrear o no tiene nada que aportar a los Malfoys. ¿Quién era?

- Millicent Bulstrode.

Lucius miró a su mujer con incredulidad y soltó una carcajada.

- Querida, para la pequeña Bulstrode no necesitábamos el _révélateur de malfoi_.

- Bueno Lucius - le dijo molesta - tú no me has dado ninguna indicación, sólo que fuera usando las "_muestras de sangre_" sin darte nombres. De todas formas, sólo son 15, así que tampoco nos podemos poner muy exigentes.

Lucius volvió a coger el frasco de "esencia" de linaje y vertió de nuevo una gota en el caldero. Narcisa tomó otra "_muestra de sangre_" y ambos repitieron el hechizo. Como la vez precedente, no dio ningún resultado.

- ¿Seguro que lo hemos hecho todo bien?

Lucius se estaba exasperando.

- Sí, Narcisa, te repito que sí. ¿Quién era esta vez la lumbreras?

- Iselda Filch.

- ¿Filch? ¿Tiene alguna relación con el squib celador de Hogwarts?

- Sí. Creo que es su sobrina.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Lucius enfurecido - Menos mal que no ha dado ningún resultado. ¡Que bajo está llegando esta familia si hasta la hemos tenido que tener en cuenta!

Los Malfoys intentaron un par de "_muestras de sangre_" más sin ningún resultado. En el quinto intentó una palabra se formó sobre la nebulosa humareda verde del caldero…

_Beauté_

- ¿Belleza? – soltó Narcisa indignada- ¡Qué tontería! No existe ninguna otra familia en toda Inglaterra que pueda rivalizar con nuestra apariencia. No se yo qué es lo que esta simplona de Maeve Peasgood podría aportar a nuestra apariencia.

- Cálmate, mujer – la tranquilizó Lucius divertido – ya sabes lo que dicen de la belleza, que es una mera cuestión de apreciación. De todas formas, tú siempre te estás quejando de que los Malfoys tenemos unos pies con unos dedos demasiado grandes, quizás esta Maeve Peasgood aporté perfección a las falanges de tu futuro nieto – comentó Lucius con sorna.

Narcisa lo miró ofendida y Lucius entonces soltó otra carcajada.

- Míralo por el lado positivo – le dijo ya serio - Al menos parece que esta Maeve Peasgood será capaz de darnos un nieto mágico. Es una mestiza ¿no?

Narcisa rebuscó entre los pergaminos. Y tras encontrar el que buscaba lo examinó unos momentos antes de contestarle a su esposo.

- Sí. Su padre es de origen muggle, pero su madre es pura. Viene de una familia sencilla de magos galeses, totalmente plebeyos – Narcisa siguió leyendo - Trabajan en el Ministerio. Su padre como desmemorizador y su madre es empleada del Departamento de Uso Inapropiado de Artefactos Muggles – torciendo el gesto siguió hablando - Viven en un apartamento en un suburbio popular muggle de Londres. ¡Qué horror! La chica tiene 19 años y ha entrado como aprendiz en una de las boticas de los Bobbin. De lo más vulgar, vaya.

- Bueno Narcisa, la bruja es lo mejor, o más bien, lo único que tenemos por el momento. A ver, prepara otra "_muestra de sangre_".

Narcisa y Lucius hicieron la prueba con tres muestras más. Sólo una de ellas mostró algún resultado: _Orgueil. _A lo que Lucius espetó que desde luego, lo que no les faltaba a los Malfoys era más engreimiento.

Tan sólo quedaban 7 candidatas y Narcisa avanzó la mano hacia la muestra siguiente. Pero entonces una idea le pasó por la cabeza y detuvo la mano un instante. _"…¿y si?...por probar…" _pensó. La mano cambió de rumbo y aferró otra de las muestras de la fila. Con un poco de indecisión, que Lucius no notó, la situó sobre el caldero y mantuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que la gota de sangre cayera al interior del mismo. Al terminar su marido de recitar el conjuro ambos se inclinaron a mirar el interior del caldero, Narcisa con más expectación que su esposo.

De pronto, entre la neblina de la humareda se empezaron a distinguir unas palabras:

_Puissance magique_

_Intelligence_

_Compassion_

_Ténacité_

_Courage_

_Rouerie_

_Grandeur_

Se hizo el silencio en la celda. Lucius no reaccionó inmediatamente, sino que se quedó mirando el caldero unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Luego levantó la mirada hacia su esposa y su voz traicionó su júbilo.

- ¿Quién…?

Narcisa le sostuvo la mirada aunque estaba empezando a descomponerse. Su incredulidad y desconcierto eran patentes. Con casi un susurro contestó a su marido:

- Hermione Granger.

Ambos volvieron incrédulos los ojos hacia el caldero como si necesitaran verificar de nuevo lo revelado por el hechizo. Después sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Narcisa no podía ocultar su aprensión y extrañeza.

La expresión de Lucius sólo revelaba una emoción. Determinación.

Su decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

**TRADUCCIÓN**

_Puissance magique : poder__ mágico (de cantidad, de potencia) _

_Intelligence : inteligencia_

_Compassion : compasión, caridad_

_Ténacité : tesón, constancia, perseverancia_

_Courage : valor, valentía, bravura_

_Rouerie: astucia, picardía_

_Grandeur: grandeza, magnificencia_

_De la terre, de l'eau, de l'air et du feu, la Terre engendre les dieux. De vos entrailles, ma gente demoiselle, mon lignée sera engendrée. __Dévoile-moi vos éléments : _De la tierra, el agua, el aire y el fuego la Tierra engendran a los dioses. De tus entrañas, mi doncella, se engendrará mi estirpe. Revélame tus elementos.


	3. 3 años y 2 días

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

* * *

_Capítulo tercero_

**_3 años y 2 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (3 de junio de 2002)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hermione se giró en la cama de nuevo, estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el despertador sobre la mesita de noche y comprobó que aún eran las dos de la madrugada. Volvió a girarse y cerró los ojos con pesadez. Parecía que la migraña era ahora más intensa.

No entendía nada. Antes de acostarse se había tomado una poción contra la fiebre y otra para el dolor de cabeza, pero este maldito catarro le coleaba desde hacia un par de días y parecía que fuera a más. Odiaba estar enferma. Era una pérdida de tiempo y se ponía de muy mal humor, porque aunque para pequeñas molestias y enfermedades corrientes la magia era mucho más eficaz que los productos farmacéuticos, tampoco es que las pociones fueran milagrosas.

Ahora se encontraba peor. Ya no tosía ni le picaba la garganta, y hacía unas horas la fiebre le había bajado, estaba segura, entonces ¿por qué tenía esta sensación de estar ardiendo? Todos los poros de su cuerpo estaban en erupción, sudaba pero tenía escalofríos, y el dolor de cabeza era ahora más agudo, aunque diferente. Era más bien una sensación de confusión, como si estuviera en un estado de vigilia inducida.

¡Cómo echaba de menos a su madre! O a alguien que pudiera acompañarla durante la noche, y le preparara un té con leche caliente y miel, y la arropara, y la reconfortara, y le susurrara palabras cariñosas… Estaba muy orgullosa de ser una mujer independiente y autosuficiente, pero a veces… a veces la compañía que proporciona un ser familiar no venía mal. Y a veces era bonito soñar.

Y si se ponía a soñar despierta sus pensamientos volarían hacia Charlie Weasley. ¿Pero qué tenían los hermanos Weasley? ¿Qué tenían que los hacían tan atrayentes para su libido? Primero fue Ronald. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, su relación con Ronald no estuvo nunca muy basada en la atracción sexual. Era más bien una profunda amistad que, debido al roce diario y a las hormonas adolescentes, durante un breve espacio de tiempo dio lugar a algo más.

Hermione había estado colada por él desde el 4º curso, idealizándole como si se tratara de su príncipe azul y fantaseando sobre lo que serían sus vidas si fueran una pareja. Tras la batalla de Hogwarts sus sueños se cumplieron. Al final estaban juntos, pero la realidad no parecía concordar con sus fantasías.

Los primeros meses tras la batalla fueron frenéticos. ¡Había tanto por hacer! Y la sociedad mágica no les dejó respirar, ya que ellos eran los héroes, la cara vista del triunfo de la luz y de los nuevos tiempos. Se les requería para todo, y debían estar presentes en todas partes: desmantelando la red de los mortífagos, ocupándose de animar a los heridos, ayudando moralmente a reconstruir familias, acudiendo a actos y funerales por los caídos, juntando fondos para reconstruir Hogwarts, dando entrevistas,… Hermione y Ron casi no tuvieron un momento de intimidad.

Cuando todo empezó a calmarse un poco y llegó el momento de disfrutar de la normalidad por la que habían luchado, la situación se complicó. Hermione y Harry decidieron terminar sus estudios y volver a Hogwarts. Harry necesitaba los EXTASIS para entrar en el programa de formación de Aurores y Hermione ni se lo planteó y se lanzó de lleno en cuanto McGonagall instauró un curso especial acelerado para los alumnos de 6º o 7º año que, por ser de origen muggle o no haber podido acudir a Hogwarts el último curso, querían completar su formación y realizar los EXTASIS. Ron en cambio decidió que sus 6 años de estudios habían sido más que suficientes, y prefirió ponerse a trabajar con George en Sortilegios Weasleys.

Así que después de Navidades ambos se separaron y mantuvieron su relación a distancia. Hermione le escribía extensas cartas relatándole los nuevos hechizos o lecciones que iba estudiando, además de comentarle cada uno de los libros que había leído recientemente. Ron contestaba con breves reseñas, acompañadas de regalos de productos Weasleys, que se acumulaban en su habitación y terminaba regalando a los otros estudiantes gryffindor. En las breves ocasiones en las que se pudieron reunir casi nunca estuvieron solos. De forma inconsciente ambos buscaban la compañía de Harry, estaba claro que lo que les apetecía era volver a sentirse un trío de amigos de nuevo.

Durante el verano, la tensión entre la pareja en "La Madriguera" era palpable por todos. No paraban de discutir por necedades y el aspecto físico de su relación, con el que nunca ambos se habían sentido muy cómodos, terminó consistiendo en castos besos y caricias recomendadas para todos los públicos. Tras una absurda pelea decidieron mutuamente terminar su "noviazgo". Tardó un tiempo hasta que ambos volvieron a sentirse cómodos en mutua compañía, y más aún en retomar la antigua camaradería. Pero ahora estaban bien. Aunque Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por su atracción por Charlie. A fin de cuentas, era su hermano.

Todo empezó unos días después de su ruptura con Ron. Hermione había vuelto a "La Madriguera" invitada por Molly. Los Weasleys tenían una gran reunión familiar y querían que estuviera con ellos porque, a pesar de sus problemas con Ron, ella siempre sería considerada familia. Y Molly no perdía la esperanza de que arreglaran sus diferencias. El dragonolista estaba pasando unos días en Inglaterra con los suyos y en algún momento de la velada él y Hermione se encontraron en el porche charlando relajadamente.

Charlie no era un muchacho como lo eran Ron o Harry. Charlie Weasley era un hombre. A pesar de su aspereza, causada por su duro trabajo a la intemperie y estar todo el día rodeado más por dragones que por seres humanos, era un hombre de carácter afable. Apasionado e inteligente, tenía un cierto aire de rebeldía que lo hacía muy interesante. Además, era indiscutiblemente atractivo.

Hermione no había tenido mucha experiencia con chicos, y desde luego no era una coqueta, pero en la tarde noche que pasaron juntos pudo percibir como Charlie flirteaba sutilmente con ella. Lo que era aún peor, no sólo no le halagaron sus avances, sino que se sorprendió a sí misma devolviéndole las atenciones y coqueteando abiertamente con él. Y estaba mal, muy mal. Porque Charlie era el hermano de Ron y hacia menos de una semana que habían terminado su relación.

Desde entonces el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez que coincidían, ya fuera en "La Madriguera" o en el Ministerio. Cuando Hermione estuvo trabajando en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, tuvo ocasión de conocerle un poco más, ya que su jefe tenía debilidad por los dragones y organizaba muchas reuniones y encuentros con dragonolistas. A veces creía que lo imaginaba todo, pero al conversar con él comprobaba que el interés era mutuo. El coqueteo sin embargo nunca llevó a nada más. Charlie, al vivir en Rumania, iba y venía como el viento, y Hermione no estaba aún preparada para lanzarse a por esa aventura amorosa, con la ruptura con Ron demasiado reciente.

Todo cambió las Navidades pasadas. Harry había invitado a toda la tropa a pasar las Fiestas en su casa, el antiguo Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, que había terminado recientemente de rehabilitar y reformar a su gusto. En la noche de fin de año Hermione se dejó llevar por el espíritu festivo y se permitió unas copitas de más. Así que cuando quiso darse cuenta, ella y Charlie se encontraron envueltos en una sesión de morreo y toqueteo tan apasionado que sólo recordarlo le disparaba la temperatura corporal. En su vida había experimentado tal subidón. Esa misma noche Charlie volvió a Rumania, y desde entonces ambos se escribían a menudo. Hermione era una mujer práctica, sabía que no había nada serio entre ellos y, sobretodo, que era de locos esperar algún tipo de compromiso del aventurero Charlie Weasley.

Su vida en estos momentos era demasiado complicada, su trabajo y sus investigaciones acaparaban todo su tiempo, así que no tenía fuerzas para implicarse en la ardua tarea de buscar su media naranja, por el momento.

Aunque cuando necesitaba echar mano de "ensoñaciones varoniles" que la ayudaran a cubrir sus necesidades femeninas, el semblante de Charlie Weasley era el primero que aparecía en su mente.

Tras girarse de nuevo entre las sábanas, Hermione entró en un estado de semi-delirio, o al menos eso es lo que creía. Sus pensamientos se volvieron más confusos y el calor de su cuerpo aumento aún más de intensidad. Sintió como los latidos de su corazón se precipitaban. Su respiración se aceleró y tenía dificultad para respirar. Incluso creía oír a su alrededor voces que parecían recitar en susurros una y otra vez las mismas palabras, aunque no lograba descifrar lo que decían o su procedencia. De pronto sintió como si su cuerpo se paralizase, una oleada de frío le recorrió la piel desde la cabellera hasta la punta de los pies, y de un golpe se sumió en la inconsciencia.

* * *

A las afueras de Wimbourne se encuentra la antigua Mansión de los Rosiers. Desde que en los años 80 falleció su último propietario, el mortífago Evan Rosiers, el viejo caserón había permanecido cerrado y sucumbía al abandono. Al ser Evan el último y único miembro de su familia, la propiedad, como el resto de la herencia familiar, se quedó sin dueño, de forma que las protecciones y la magia ancestral que residía en ella desapareció. La Mansión pasó a formar parte de los inmuebles del Ministerio, y éste aún no se había decidido a ponerla a la venta, más bien porque una Mansión de tal tamaño no podía estar al alcance de los magos y brujas de hoy en día, y el Ministerio tampoco es que supiera que otra cosa podía hacer con semejante propiedad, que desprendía magia tenebrosa desde la base de sus cimientos.

Los únicos seres vivos que se aventuraban entre sus muros eran los insectos, las alimañas y algún que otro atracador. De vez en cuando, algunas noches, si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, se podían ver luces en distintas ventanas del caserón, y sobre todo escuchar ruidos, risas y música de _The Weird Sisters. _

Aquella noche sin embargo, del ático de la Mansión, una voz de mujer vociferaba una y otra vez con gritos desesperados:

- ¡Draky!¿Draky?

De pronto, dos muchachos vestidos con lujosas túnicas, que llamaban la atención por el contraste de su piel, se precipitaron por las escaleras de la abandonada Mansión entre carcajadas y empujones. Al llegar a la planta inferior tomaron apresurados el pasillo de la izquierda y se introdujeron a trompicones en la primera estancia que encontraron abierta. Debía ser una habitación para invitados, con una cama convencional sin vestir, una mesita de noche que había conocido mejores tiempos y lo que parecía una cómoda cubierta por una sábana blanca. No había ni cuadros ni ningún otro tipo de decoración. Posiblemente la propiedad había sido desvalijada en varias ocasiones. El chico oscuro cerró la puerta y apuntando con su varita murmuró un _Fermaportus_. Luego entre risas se dejó caer en el suelo junto al muchacho pálido, le quitó la botella de whisky envejecido de Ogden de la mano y tras darle un trago le dijo a su compañero:

- ¡Merlín!, ha estado muy cerca.

Draco ignoró a su amigo y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared. Se estaba empezando a marear, seguramente por la carrera y la cantidad de alcohol mágico que ahora recorría su sangre pura.

Blaise Zabini volvió a tomar otro trago de la botella y siguió comentando:

- Aún no me puedo creer lo zorra que ha sido Pansy, y el resto de su banda de niñatas. Atraparnos en este caserón del demonio con Millicent Bulstrode en puro estado de celo y cargadita de _amortentia_. No sé como la soportas.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

- Zabini, si de verdad crees que lo que la harpía de azabache y su grupo de comadrejas puedan maquinar me afecta en lo más mínimo, es que no me conoces.

Alargó el brazo y le quitó la botella a Blaise. No bebió, pero la levantó y observó su contenido con detenimiento.

- ¿De que taberna inmunda has sustraído este brebaje? Empiezo a creer que tu origen italiano es una invención para hacerte el interesante, pues tus dotes de _sommelier_ dejan mucho que desear. Presagio que antes de llegar a los ¾ de la botella, al menos uno de los dos va a necesitar una visitilla a San Mungo.

Zabini le miró indignado.

- ¡Eh! ¡No la tomes conmigo! Yo lo encuentro excelente.

- Tanto intercambio salivar con toda bruja que se cruza en tu camino ha debido de afectar tus papilas gustativas, porque este whisky envejecido de Ogden posee la _fineza_ de los licores a 4 sickles que vende la vieja loca del Callejón Knockturn. En serio, me está sentando fatal.

Zabini se levantó del suelo y arrebatándole la botella de las manos a Draco se dirigió hacia la cama.

- ¡Pobre Draco! Podemos añadir a tu lista de desgracias el no soportar más la bebida.

Draco hizo amago de incorporarse pero sintió una punzada aguda en el corazón y la cabeza empezó a dolerle demasiado, así que se quedó sentado en el suelo.

- No sé a qué desgracias puedes referirte, mi vida es un cuento de hadas – le soltó Draco con sorna - Soy Draco Malfoy, Zabini, pura sangre y único heredero de la familia de más alcurnia y que posee más galeones en Gringgots de toda Inglaterra. Gozo de inteligencia, erudición, don de gentes – con un floreteo de su mano y una inclinación de su cabeza a modo de saludo añadió – elegancia… Rasgos finos y aristocráticos. Soy afortunado con el género opuesto y poseo todo el tiempo del mundo y los recursos para hacer de mi vida lo que me de la gana. ¡Oh! Me olvidaba, también luzco un vistoso tatuaje en mi antebrazo que me marca como indeseable, y todo lo anterior es cierto hasta mi vigésimo quinto cumpleaños. Cuando el peso de mi herencia me caiga sobre los hombros y pase a ser un espécimen de Malfoy más, destinado a procrear, y del que se espera emplee su tiempo a maquinar viles acciones cargadas de magia tenebrosa.

Zabini aplaudió a su amigo y se rió con malicia.

- Brillante exposición. A todo esto, ¿Cómo llevan tus padres la caza?

Draco se desabrochó los botones superiores de la túnica y se arremangó las mangas mientras le contestaba.

- Si te refieres a la búsqueda de la inmaculada doncella, supongo que va de miedo. Mis queridos padres llevan un par de semanas muy raros, echándome miraditas y mal conteniendo su excitación. Bueno, mi madre más bien, porque a mi progenitor y mentor no le he visto el pelo últimamente, lo que también es muy extraño, ahora que lo pienso. Me temo que deben andar inmersos en alguna trama maquiavélica para cerrar mi compromiso con alguna ingenua impúber que aún no ha recibido ni su carta de Hogwarts. Pero qué feliz me siento – añadió con sarcasmo.

Blaise Zabini se levantó de la cama y se acercó de nuevo a Draco mientras le preguntaba.

- Se me debe de estar escapando algo Draco porque no lo entiendo. ¿No deberías de ser tú, que eres el que se tiene que casar, el que eligiera a la bruja?

- ¡Oh, sí! Es una sencilla campaña en la que merece la pena que emplee mis exiguas energías. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que todas las brujas que conozco no podrían pasar por castas ni bajo los efectos de una poción multijugos. Y las que no conozco… tengo el éxito asegurado sólo con presentarme: "¡Hola! Soy Draco Malfoy. Sí, sí, el mortífago cobarde de los millones de galeones, perdona que te moleste pero ¿eres virgen?"

Zabini soltó otra carcajada y le volvió a ofrecer la botella. Draco la rechazó dándole un ligero manotazo y se desabrochó aún más la túnica mientras se pasaba las manos por los cabellos y cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Zabini!. Te he dicho que no bebo más. No me siento nada bien, me da vueltas la cabeza y además...¿no te parece que hace mucho calor? Estoy ardiendo. A lo mejor tengo fiebre.

Zabini se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en la frente.

- Pues no te siento más caliente que de costumbre – le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa - Si es que eres un pupas, Draco. De verdad, deja de lloriquear y tómate lo de la bruja en serio. Es tu futuro. Piensa que si luego te sale rana, para salir del matrimonio tendrás que matarla.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró con incredulidad a su amigo.

- No me lo puedo creer, Blaise. No todos tenemos la predisposición de tu madre, ¿sabes?

- ¡Eh! No metas a mi madre en esto. Por cierto, ¿sabes que ha roto el compromiso con el vendedor de tapices turco?

- ¿El viejo sangresucia del mercado de Atenas que te provocaba urticaria con sólo oír su nombre? – le preguntó Draco.

- El mismo – le contestó Zabini – Pero no le tenía manía porque fuera un sangresucia.

Draco soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza. Le quitó la botella a Blaise y se la colocó sobre la frente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Sabes Draco – le dijo Blaise- si yo fuera tú empezaría a abrir los ojos un poquito. El Señor Tenebroso está muerto. Muerto de verdad. Y la sociedad mágica ha dado un giro de 180º que ya no tiene marcha atrás. No te digo que te hagas super amiguito de todos los sangresucias y traidores de sangre con los que te encuentres, pero trata de ser tolerante. Es por tu bien, en serio. Al menos aparenta un poco. El ostracismo en el que vives te está volviendo un asocial y …

Blaise siguió hablando, pero Draco ya no le escuchaba. La cabeza le iba a estallar. No es que le doliera como si tuviera una migraña, es que parecía sumida en total anarquía. No lograba concentrarse en las palabras de Zabini. Y luego ese horrible calor. Estaba sofocando. Sentía que la piel le ardía desde el interior de la epidermis. Maldito whisky envejecido de Ogden y maldito Zabini.

Y maldita resentida Pansy por haberle embaucado en semejante noche. La bruja a veces era bien obtusa. ¿No le podía entrar en su cabecita hueca que la culpa no la había tenido Draco sino su padre? O más bien la herencia de su familia. Lo que daría por no haber nacido un Malfoy. Un Black hubiera estado bien, en cuanto a tradiciones que más bien parecían maldiciones la familia de su madre siempre había sido más normalita. Por lo demás… no tanto. No había más que echar un vistazo a sus tías: la traidora de la sangre y la demente. Qué familia.

Si hubiera podido nacer de otros padres el peso de su apellido no existiría. Vale, quizás tampoco los galeones, y esos sí que eran una ventaja. Pero no habría tenido que estar marcado de por vida, ni tener tantas ataduras, ni su futuro estar predeterminado sin posibilidad de desviarse ni un centímetro. Podría elegir la profesión que quisiera; ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch, o maestro de pociones, o adivinador, si le diera por ahí. Mejor aún, auror, puesto que al no ser un Malfoy, ya nadie lo señalaría como paria.

Podría casarse con Pansy si le diera la gana. Bueno, ya puestos a fantasear, no tendría ni que haber empezado a salir con Pansy. Y en cambio frecuentar la bruja, o las brujas, que quisiera. Siempre dentro de unos criterios, por supuesto. Pero serían sus propios criterios, no los de sus padres o los de algún ancestro medio chiflado del siglo XII.

Y su vida no sería la mierda que era ahora. Lo único bueno que tenía la situación actual es que no podía empeorarse más. A estas alturas, sólo tenía que esperar con paciencia y en las mejores condiciones posibles, preferiblemente sumergido en alcohol y/o en alguna bruja buenorra, a que sus padres lo casaran de aquí a tres años. Luego le tocaría sufrir su existencia como sucesor de los Malfoy: vida conyugal con la bruja desconocida, procrear, participar en los negocios y secretos familiares con su padre,…

De pronto su temperatura corporal llegó a su punto máximo. En el estado de aturdimiento en el que se encontraba no lograba concentrarse ni en sus pensamientos. Su respiración se hizo errática. Su corazón parecía querer salir de la caja torácica. Sintió que Zabini le hablaba pero no entendía las palabras. Le repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, como recitando. Aunque no parecía la voz de Blaise. Aquello no era buena señal. Tuvo un momento de lucidez y agarró el brazo de Zabini con debilidad, logrando articular unas palabras:

- Blaise, llévame a mi casa. Creo que me estoy muriendo.

Una especie de latigazo helado le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y luego se desmayó.

* * *

**_Millones de gracias a mi super beta, aceli, que es un amor._**


	4. 1 año y 4 meses

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_

* * *

_

**_1__ año y 4 meses para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (5 de febrero de 2004)_**

* * *

Hermione avanzó con paso apresurado por el Callejón Diagon. No es que fuera tarde, su cita con Harry era a las siete y aún faltaban unos quince minutos, pero le gustaba llegar con un poco de antelación, por si surgía algún imprevisto.

Harry le había enviado un memorándum esa misma mañana pidiéndole que se reuniera con él para cenar en el restaurante "_Chez Raymond_", un tradicional restaurante de cocina francesa del Callejón Diagon que en tiempos fue considerado lo más exquisito del mundo mágico inglés. Desde antes del retorno de Voldemort se habían abierto nuevos establecimientos que rivalizaban tanto en cocina como en servicio, y desde luego las nuevas generaciones preferían otro tipo de ambiente. Pero no sólo por cuestiones de moda había perdido "_Chez Raymond_» clientela. El restaurante había permanecido abierto cuando Voldemort y su cuadrilla aterrorizaron de nuevo al mundo mágico, y el Sr. Fulbert, su dueño, declarándose explícitamente "neutral", no había tenido ningún escrúpulo en recibir a cualquiera que pudiera permitirse sus precios, aunque fuera un mortífago. Y claro, su comportamiento oportunista le había pasado factura. Pero parecía ser el restaurante favorito de Harry, y siempre que Hermione quedaba con él a cenar fuera éste solía insistir para que fueran allí.

En parte Hermione entendía a Harry. Bueno, más bien entendía que Harry era Harry. El Sr. Fulbert y su esposa vivían como él en Grimmauld Place, en el número 8, así que al ser vecinos, el hombre no había perdido un minuto en hacerse conocido suyo, y no pasaba de largo ninguna oportunidad para hacerle la pelota y recitarle sus desgracias; de cómo había sufrido su negocio durante la guerra, de cómo cada vez tenía menos clientes, de cómo sufría su mujer porque su hijo era un squib… y si Harry tenía un punto débil era la compasión, con lo que Hermione sabía que quedar con su viejo amigo para cenar conllevaba soportar las lisonjas del Sr. Fulbert y a algún que otro reportero de "El Profeta", que curiosamente parecían rondar el establecimiento siempre que Harry Potter había reservado mesa.

Hermione empujó la puerta del restaurante. Con paso seguro se dirigió hacia la tribuna a la izquierda de los peldaños que daban acceso a la sala. En la misma, un camarero con gesto altivo y cabello engominado estudiaba el libro de registro suspendido en el aire. El restaurante, como siempre, exhibía una atmósfera decadente de hotel parisino _art déco,_ venido a menos, al que no habían dado una manita de pintura desde la época de sus abuelos. Al sentirla, el camarero levantó la vista del libro y con una sonrisa plastificada se dirigió a ella:

- ¡Ah! Señorita Granger, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. Harry Potter hizo una reserva para las 7, para dos personas.

El camarero cambió la expresión a compungida y le dijo:

- Lo siento, Srta. Granger, pero el Sr. Potter acaba de enviarnos un mensaje por lechuza anulando la reserva. Nos ha pedido que le disculpemos en su nombre y que le traslademos que lo siente mucho, que él la contactará mañana a primera hora.

- ¡Oh! – decepcionada, fue el único comentario de Hermione.

- De todas formas, Srta. Granger, su reserva no ha sido todavía cancelada. Así que si aún desea disfrutar de nuestra cocina, aunque sea sin su acompañante, su mesa está preparada.

Hermione miró hacía la sala casi vacía en la que sólo algunas parejas de magos entrados en años y un par de grupos de sangres puras se encontraban cenando. Trato de disimular su gesto de horror mientras volvió la mirada hacia el camarero y sonriendo levemente le contestó:

- Muchas gracias, pero estoy un poco cansada, así que prefiero irme a casa. ¿Puedo usar el servicio un momento, por favor?

El camarero le indicó con su brazo hacía su izquierda señalando con la mano una puerta que se encontraba al lado opuesto de la tribuna:

- Por supuesto, Srta. Granger. Justo la primera puerta. Si cambia de opinión, no dude en hacérnoslo saber, en "_Chez Raymond_" siempre habrá una mesa preparada para usted.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Estaba un poco preocupada con la anulación de Harry. En cuanto llegara a casa le mandaría una lechuza al Ministerio, donde suponía estaría toda la noche haciendo horas extraordinarias. Sabía que si Harry no había podido venir, cuando era él quien había insistido en que quedaran los dos, y sin Ginny, es porque algo le preocupaba. No creía que fuera nada relacionado con el trabajo, pues habría tenido ocasión de hablar con ella en el Ministerio. Harry y ella se veían casi a diario, ya que ambos trabajaban en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Harry era un auror y recientemente había sido ascendido a subinspector del Comité Interdepartamental de Objetos de Magia Oscura. Y Hermione trabajaba como fiscal para el Concilio de la Ley Mágica.

Siempre había creído que dedicaría su vida profesional a defender a todas las criaturas oprimidas por la sociedad mágica en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Y lo había intentado, de verdad que sí. Pero el nuevo Jefe del Departamento, Amos Diggory, junto con la mayoría del resto de empleados, y la mera esencia de la mecánica y la burocracia con la que funcionaba el Ministerio, habían terminado por desesperarla.

Entró con mucha fuerza como asistente legal de la Oficina de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Su primer, y único, gran éxito: la elaboración y aprobación por el Wizengamot del _Reglamento Mágico y Declaración de Derechos del Elfo Doméstico_. El nuevo Reglamento establecía entre otras cosas que cada elfo tenía el derecho ilimitado en el tiempo de optar por "liberarse" de la familia a la que pertenecía por simple deseo de su parte. Aunque los elfos domésticos no resultaron "libres" _per se_, Hermione lo consideró un gran triunfo. Era consciente que si sólo las familias puras fueran las que poseyeran elfos domésticos, la ley hubiera sido más revolucionaria, ya que en estos tiempos el Wizengamot sólo parecía interesado en leyes revanchistas que acabaran con los privilegios de las antiguas familias, además de eliminar todo lo que oliera a _slytherin_ de la faz de la tierra. Pero había elfos domésticos esclavizados por todas partes, en Hogwarts, San Mungo, el Ministerio,…tan sólo tres elfos domésticos, y de Hogwarts, habían decidido acogerse a la nueva ley, suponía que animados por McGonagall.

Luego dedicó todas sus energías a redactar proyectos y borradores de leyes para mejorar la vida de otras criaturas: sirenas, hombres-lobos, arpías, duendecillos… y todo en vano. Si no era bloqueada por su propio Departamento, lo era por el Wizengamot. Empezó a sospechar que el _Reglamento Mágico y Declaración de Derechos del Elfo Doméstico_ sería lo único que lograría hacer aprobar en su vida. Ni el Wizengamot ni el Ministerio compartían sus ideas, y habían aceptado el Reglamento tan sólo por que todos sabían que era el proyecto de su vida, y como "premio" por su papel en la victoria contra Voldemort. Le costó ver la realidad, pero terminó por reconocer, tras muchas desilusiones, que para mejorar la sociedad mágica y superar sus prejuicios y abusos, se necesitaba más un cambio de mentalidad que un paquete de leyes incomprendidas.

Así que después de casi año y medio trabajando en el Departamento presentó su dimisión y volvió a casa. Fue una época un poco difícil. Estaba desencantada, porque aunque puertas abiertas las tenía por todas partes (era Hermione Granger, la heroína y bruja más inteligente de su generación) tenía claro que quería dedicar su vida a luchar contra las injusticias de este mundo mágico del que ahora formaba parte, que era maravilloso, y que con un poco de esfuerzo, podía serlo aún más. Pero ya no estaba segura sobre cómo ni dónde su dedicación podría ser más eficaz. Además, esas Navidades Ron presentó oficialmente a su nueva novia, una hufflepuff recién diplomada en Hogwarts. Y aunque, de verdad, Hermione tenía muy claro que Ron no era para nada el mago de su vida, el verle tan satisfecho le dolió un poquito. Parecía que todo el mundo evolucionaba de forma natural con sus familias, sus amores, sus trabajos,… ¡y ella estaba tan perdida!

Hermione se confió a su madre, ya que era la mujer con más sentido común que conocía, y ésta le hizo ver que transformar el mundo como meta estaba muy bien, pero que no era muy realista, que probara a dedicarse a tratar de cambiar poco a poco lo que estaba a su alcance. Así que tras pedir consejo a McGonagall se decidió por trabajar para el Concilio de la Ley Mágica como fiscal.

Al llegar, su jefe, el Sr. Odo Rabnott, la advirtió que durante un tiempo sólo llevaría los casos menores, hasta que aprendiera bien el oficio. Hermione enseguida observó que los casos que Rabnott consideraba de menor importancia eran para ella los más interesantes. Casos cuyas sentencias eran supuestamente evidentes, que requerían más investigación y estudio para cambiar el veredicto, conflictos y maltratos sobre criaturas mágicas, quejas de pobres magos que se sentían abusados por el Ministerio, pleitos entre magos y brujas sin posibilidad de defensa… nada de grandes procesos sobre uso indebido de la magia o juicios contra mortífagos, de lo que Hermione se alegraba, porque ya había tenido suficiente contacto con magos tenebrosos para el resto de su vida.

Al poco tiempo, y tras batallar y ganar muchos casos imposibles, Hermione se había hecho un nombre como defensora de las causas perdidas. Así, muchas brujas y magos sencillos o desesperados venían a verla para pedirle asesoramiento sobre todo tipo de problemas. Ahora había convencido a Rabnott para crear una Oficina de Consejo de Ley Mágica y pensaba que antes del verano podría estar en marcha.

Con su puesto en el Concilio de Ley Mágica no podía estar más satisfecha de su vida profesional. ¡Si es que no había visto pasar el tiempo! Es cierto que al estar tan inmersa en su trabajo había descuidado a sus amigos y a su familia un poco. Pero en cuanto la Oficina de Consejo de Ley Mágica estuviera en marcha podría relajarse y, quizás, seguir el consejo de todos, y la insistencia de Ginny, y dar prioridad a otros _"aspectos"_ de su vida.

Ahora no era el momento, no dejaba de repetirse, aunque sabía que se engañaba a sí misma. No es que no fuera el momento de "intimar", sino que tenía pánico. Pero es que después del "fiasco" con Charlie,… no, no, en su trabajo ya encontraba demasiados retos como para añadir uno más. Sabía que la cuestión amorosa era una asignatura pendiente a la que debería volver a enfrentarse en algún momento de su vida, pero cuando estuviera preparada, ahora no podía permitirse un cataclismo emocional como el causado con Charlie.

Hacía un año y medio del "incidente" y cuando pensaba en él todavía se ruborizaba. Era el mes de julio y estaba pasando unos días en "La Madriguera". Molly había organizado una gran cena para despedir a Bill y a Fleur, que se iban con los niños a vivir durante dos años a la India, donde Gringotts habían abierto nuevas sucursales. Esa noche Charlie también estaba allí, y él y Hermione no pararon de lanzarse miraditas. Hasta George se dio cuenta y empezó con indirectas. No se habían visto desde Navidades, pero parecía que la llama seguía más ardiente que nunca. Cuando tuvieron un momento a solas, Charlie le dijo que pensaba pasar el fin de semana en _Shell Cottage,_ al borde del mar, ya que Bill y Fleur no iban a estar, y le pidió que le acompañara. Hermione aceptó gustosa. Más que gustosa.

Se preparó a conciencia, como si fuera un caso del Wizengamot o un examen de Hogwarts. Sabía lo que implicaba la invitación de Charlie y se sentía más que preparada. Charlie era… ¡Uf! Sólo de pensarlo se ponía a híperventilar. Durante la semana hizo un par de visitas a zonas comerciales del Londres muggle y adquirió todo lo que pensó de utilidad: ropa un poco más osada, lencería especial, condones y libros. No es que nada de lo anterior no hubiera podido adquirirlo en el Callejón Diagon. Bueno, los preservativos seguro que no. Pero prefirió el anonimato del mundo muggle, no fuera ser que se topara con alguien en _Flourish y Blotts_ mientras ojeaba un ejemplar de "_La sexualidad mágica para Dummies_".

El viernes por la tarde se encontró con Charlie en _El Caldero Chorreante_ y desde allí ambos utilizaron un traslador en forma de cuchara para llegar a _Shell Cottage_. Para Hermione no había un marco más romántico y perfecto. Nada más entrar en la casita, Charlie se fue a por ella y empezó a besarla. Hermione pensó que sería lo abrupto del movimiento, que la había cogido de improviso, pero lo cierto es que en vez de sentir que el pulso se le aceleraba, o el calentón de la última vez, su cuerpo se quedó como petrificado, y sólo era consciente del casi asfixiante y opresivo calor corporal del abrazo de Charlie. Apestaba a sudor y a _"carne"_, como en el dormitorio de los chicos en Gryffindor; un buen concentrado de testosterona, transpiración y olor a pies. Y lo peor era la intrusión de su lengua en su boca, un gusto a babas que le recordaba el olor del instrumental dental de sus padres al tratar a algún paciente octogenario.

Cuando las manos que Charlie apoyaba en su cintura empezaron a subir, Hermione no pudo más y con una arcada y un brusco empujón le apartó. Charlie trató de acercarse a ella preocupado, pero Hermione se apartó de él aún más. No sabía lo que le pasaba, sólo que no podía soportar ni un segundo más su presencia, y que iba a vomitar. Balbuceando sin parar excusas y evitando mirarle a los ojos, buscó el traslador y agarrando su bolsa huyó de Charlie Weasley como si le persiguieran los demonios.

Ni que decir tiene que desde ese día había evitado todo contacto con el pelirrojo. Después de analizar el "incidente" desde todos los ángulos posibles seguía sin lograr encontrar una explicación razonable a qué es lo que le había pasado. De lo que estaba segura es de que su reacción no había sido normal, por que ni con Victor Krum ni con Ron, con los que no había sentido ni la mitad de la atracción que sentía por Charlie, había experimentado tal… asco. Aunque prefería pensar que todo era una bobada, que tenía más que ver con que Charlie no era el mago de sus sueños, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza ¿Sería por él? ¿Sería el stress? ¿Los nervios? ¿Sería frígida? Era un misterio, y hasta que no lo resolviera, evitaría encontrarse en una situación similar.

Por eso desde entonces huía como de la peste de todo contacto físico íntimo con magos. Siempre que sentía que algún colega o cliente se ponían un poco más amigables, le entraba el pánico. Y evitaba las salidas con Harry y Ginny, porque ésta última se las apañaba para emparejarla siempre con algún "mago estupendísimo, que tenía millones de cosas en común con ella y con el que estaba segura formaría una pareja perfecta". Hasta que el susodicho mago se pusiera meloso y le vomitara encima, pensaba Hermione.

Por eso también estaba decepcionada por la cancelación de Harry, porque llevaba tiempo sin salir fuera a cenar y habiendo quedado sólo con él, sin el peligro de la casamentera de su prometida, hubiera pasado un buen rato.

Hermione terminó de lavarse las manos en el lavabo y al no ver ninguna, conjuró una toalla para secárselas. Luego se compuso bien la túnica y al acercarse a la puerta de salida de los servicios oyó lo que parecía ser una discusión al otro lado. Saliendo del servicio observó que un par de clientes elegantes se encontraban junto a la tribuna y discutían acaloradamente con el camarero. El Sr. Fulbert se acercaba desde la sala con rapidez. Hermione torció el gesto nada más verlo. El dueño del restaurante tenía un problema de sudoración aguda y siempre llevaba una pequeña toalla en la mano que no dejaba de pasarse por el cuello, el rostro o la usaba para secarse las manos. Hermione sabía que no era muy piadoso por su parte, ya que el mago, de ese defecto, no tenía culpa, pero no podía dejar de sentir repulsión cada vez que se encontraba en su presencia. Y el problema con los clientes parecía ser serio, pues el sudor facial le caía ahora literalmente a goterones por las mejillas hacia el cuello.

Hermione se fijó en los clientes y no se pudo resistir. Avanzó disimuladamente cerca de la tribuna mientras fingía dirigirse hacia la salida del restaurante. No es que fuera una cotilla, es que, a fin de cuentas, era humano ser un poco curiosa.

Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo Draco se encontraban de espaldas a ella frente al camarero. Narcisa miraba a su hijo con aprensión y sostenía su antebrazo como aguantándole. Draco le daba completamente la espalda. Sabía que era él por la compañía y por su inconfundible pelo rubio blanquecino más corto que el de su padre. Hermione sentía la tensión emanar de su altiva postura, mientras continuaba su discusión con el camarero. Aunque no lograba entender lo que decían, reconocía que con su inconfundible y engreído tono de voz Draco debía estar bien molesto.

El Sr. Fulbert, sin ni siquiera una mirada hacia los dos Malfoys, se dirigió al camarero.

- Arnold, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Lo que pasa – dijo Draco entre dientes – es que su Arnold aquí presente es un inútil. Blaise Zabini hizo una reserva a principios de semana para mi madre y para mí, pero resulta que a pesar de que su nombre está claramente anotado en el libro de registros – Draco señaló con su pálido dedo sobre el libro - este inepto sigue insistiendo en que no tenemos ninguna reserva y que tenemos que marcharnos.

El Sr. Fulbert, pasándose mecánicamente la toallita por el cuello, miró ligeramente hacía donde Draco indicaba en el libro y con una sonrisita nerviosa le contestó:

- ¡Ah! Pues sí, pues sí,…je, je,… parece que ha habido una tremenda equivocación. Le pido disculpas, sí, sí, una y otra vez, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Vaya, Sr. Malfoy, Lady Malfoy – haciendo una inclinación leve siguió con su verborrea - Entienda que nos sentimos profundamente avergonzados, más que avergonzados. Pero a pesar de que, efectivamente, parezca que tienen ustedes una reserva, me siento desconsolado. Mire usted. Pero desgraciadamente no vamos a poder atenderles esta noche. Verá usted, el restaurante está completo.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida ante semejante mentira. ¡Menuda desfachatez! Veía con claridad el juego del Sr. Fulbert. Hipócrita. Ahora no quería manchar la reputación de su restaurante con clientes indeseables. Era bochornoso. Hermione no tenía mejor opinión de los Malfoys que del Sr. Fulbert, pero lo que tenía claro es que se estaba cometiendo una injusticia con los Malfoys. Teniendo una reserva confirmada, se les negaba la misma con una mentira tan burda, humillándoles e insultándoles de forma tan descarada.

Para Hermione, los Malfoys eran unos snobs engreídos, mezquinos y arrogantes. Todo lo que eran y representaban era el ejemplo de lo que combatía todos los días en el Wizengamot. Podían ser su antítesis pero, sin embargo, entendía que en el mundo no todos pueden compartir las mismas ideas o creencias, pero al menos todos merecen respeto como seres humanos. Para la Ley Mágica, los Malfoys habían saldado su deuda con la sociedad por su relación con Voldemort, eran magos como los demás, y, desde luego, ahora no iba a venir el miserable Sr. Fulbert a ponerlo en duda.

Y Narcisa Malfoy había salvado a Harry. Delante del propio Voldemort, jugándose de forma evidente su propia vida, y en un momento en el que sus palabras hubieran supuesto el vuelco total del destino de todos ellos. Y esto era mucho más de lo que se podía decir del Sr. Fulbert.

Así que Hermione tomó una decisión, se puso en modo guerrillera y acercándose al grupo con voz firme hizo notar su presencia:

- Buenas noches Sra. Malfoy.

Las cuatro cabezas se volvieron sorprendidas en su dirección. Hizo caso omiso de la evidente conmoción que acababa de causar e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia Narcisa Malfoy. Ésta había soltado el brazo de su hijo y la miraba con retenido asombro.

- Buenas noches Srta. Granger – le contestó Narcisa con precaución.

- Malfoy – añadió Hermione a modo de saludo para Draco, aunque sin apartar su mirada de Narcisa. Éste ni la contestó. No sabía si por el asombro de verla dirigirse a ellos, por vergüenza de que le hubiera pillado en una situación tan humillante, o por que era un imbécil. Hermione apostaba por la tercera opción.

- Disculpen mi interrupción – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el camarero Arnold con una sonrisa - tan sólo quería saber si mi mesa estaba aún disponible.

La contestó el Sr. Fulbert, avanzando hacia ella mientras se pasaba de nuevo la toallita por las mejillas.

- Por supuesto Srta. Granger. No me había dado cuenta que había llegado. Que alegría, que alegría, sí, sí, cuanto tiempo sin verla por aquí, pero siempre un placer, un placer. Si quiere acompañarme, la conduciré hacia su mesa. Le he preparado una cerca de las cristaleras, la mesa preferida del Sr. Potter, sí, sí, y verá…

Hermione le interrumpió:

- Lo cierto, Sr. Fulbert, es que no he podido dejar de escuchar su conversación con el Sr. Malfoy… - Malfoy soltó lo que parecía un bufido, Hermione lo ignoró y siguió hablando- … y ya que Harry no va a poder acompañarme, no me siento inclinada a cenar en solitario. Así que cedo con gusto mi mesa a la Sra. Malfoy y a su hijo. Creo que es lo mejor, ¿no le parece?, así se soluciona el pequeño malentendido y todos nos quedamos contentos.

La falsa sonrisa de Hermione se agrandó un poco más mientras sus ojos desafiaban al Sr. Fulbert. Éste, más sudoroso que nunca, le mantuvo a la bruja la mirada unos instantes, toallita olvidada, hasta que pareció recuperar la compostura:

- Muy bien, muy bien, que amabilidad la suya, sí, sí. No se podía esperar menos, por supuesto, por supuesto, - dirigiéndose hacia el camarero le dijo – Arnold, acompaña a los Malfoys a la mesa de la Srta. Granger, por favor. Yo acompañaré a la señorita a la puerta.

Arnold, con gesto despectivo, hizo amago de invitar a los Malfoys a que le siguiesen, cosa que no hicieron. Hermione se había vuelto con prisas hacia la salida para evitar al Sr. Fulbert, cuando oyó a Malfoy decir:

- Volvamos a la Mansión, madre. Con tan agradable acogida la secreción de bilis se me ha disparado y me ha cortado el apetito. Además, dudo que nuestro paladar esté preparado para la bazofia en guisa de alimento que sirven en este inmundo restaurante de tres al cuarto.

Hermione salió por la puerta a toda prisa sin despedirse del Sr. Fulbert, tampoco es que le apeteciera, y empezó a andar por el Callejón Diagon hacia el punto de aparición, cuando la voz de Narcisa Malfoy a su espalda la retuvo:

- ¡Srta. Granger!

La joven bruja se volvió y vio que ambos Malfoys se dirigían apresurados hacia ella. Draco sostenía a su madre del brazo y parecía contrariado con la iniciativa de ésta de dirigirse a Hermione. Al llegar a su altura, Narcisa le dijo:

- Srta. Granger. Discúlpeme, pero desearía agradecerle la deferencia que ha tenido con mi hijo y conmigo. Aunque finalmente hayamos decidido no aceptar su generoso gesto, no querría que le quedaran dudas de nuestro agradecimiento por su amabilidad.

Narcisa Malfoy la miró expectante esperando que la contestara. Lo que Hermione hizo cautelosa.

- Acepto su gratitud, Sra. Malfoy. Pero le aseguro que no ha sido nada – Hermione dudo un momento pero continuó hablando- Si me permite una sugestión, para otra ocasión, debería probar alguno de los nuevos restaurantes del Callejón Diagon. Estoy segura de que los encontrará más apropiados para su paladar que "_Chez Raymond_".

Narcisa Malfoy la sonrió con un ligero brillo de calidez en sus ojos. "_Extraño_", pensó Hermione. Luego, quitándose el guante de la mano derecha le ofreció la mano desnuda a Hermione. Ésta la miró con interés y no dudo en estrechársela ligeramente.

- Buenas noches, Srta. Granger, y gracias de nuevo.

- Buenas noches, Sra. Malfoy – contestó Hermione.

Tras soltar la mano de su madre, se giró para continuar su camino añadiendo como despedida para Draco:

– Malfoy

De improviso, Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo como Draco, con la velocidad de un buscador al visualizar el snitch, alargó el brazo bruscamente y le atrapó la mano. Luego tiró de la misma con fuerza para sí, de forma que la pobre dio un traspié poco elegante en su dirección y casi perdió el equilibrio. Llevándose el revés de la mano de Hermione a los labios, Draco plantó un sonoro beso con mucho vigor. Y con la misma energía volvió a soltarla, como si de golpe se diera cuenta de lo inusitado de su comportamiento.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos unos instantes. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Desde cuando Malfoy se comportaba como un caballero con ella? Sin más, Hermione se volvió a girar y caminó acelerada hacia el punto de aparición.

Desde luego, menuda noche extraña. No pensaba volver a "_Chez Raymond_" aunque Harry se lo pidiera de rodillas… Y los Malfoys, voluntariamente buscando el contacto físico con una _sangresucia _como ella... Aunque el gesto de Malfoy no había estado mal… A ver, no es que le gustara que Malfoy le hubiera besado la mano, pero no había sentido ninguna nausea ni rechazo físico a su contacto. Y eso era una buena señal. Seguro que porque no se lo había esperado, y además, es que estaba ya menos estresada con el trabajo, si ella sabía que lo de su fobia por el género masculino era pasajera.

* * *

Al llegar al Hall de la Mansión, Draco todavía no se había recuperado del incidente en el restaurante. Andaba tan pensativo que no reparó en el estado de excitación mal contenida de su madre. Besándola ligeramente en la mejilla, la deseó buenas noches y empezó a subir las escalinatas hacia sus habitaciones. Ésta le propuso mandarle algún elfo con la cena, pero Draco lo rechazó alegando de nuevo falta de apetito.

Narcisa esperó en el Hall hasta estar segura que Draco ya no estaba a la vista. Entonces se lanzó con entusiasmo escaleras arriba hacia el estudio de su marido. Al llegar casi corriendo, entró sin llamar, sorprendiendo a su esposo sentado en la mesa e inmerso en una serie de pergaminos con listados de cifras.

- ¡Narcisa! ¿Qué te trae tan acalorada que te hace olvidar los modales?

Narcisa sonriendo pasó por alto su amonestación. Se acercó a la mesa del despacho y llevándose una mano al pecho esperó a recuperar la respiración mientras se reía con agrado.

- ¡Habla mujer! ¿Qué haces de vuelta tan pronto? ¿No ibas a cenar esta noche fuera con tu hijo?

- Sí, sí – le contestó sonriendo de nuevo- ¡Ay, Lucius! ¡Qué noche! No pudimos cenar. El viejo Fulbert se negó a servirnos, a pesar de tener reserva y de que el restaurante estaba prácticamente vacío.

Lucius la miró extrañado, abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego la cerró. Su rostro se hizo más duro y sus ojos centellearon con ira.

- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué semejante ultraje te tiene en tal estado de deleite?

Su mujer se rió de nuevo y le contestó con entusiasmo:

- Porque Lucius, ¡Ella estaba allí!

- ¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿Quién va a ser ella, Lucius? – Narcisa le contestó como si le hablara a un niño – Hermione Granger, querido.

Lucius levantó una ceja mientras esperaba que su mujer elaborara. Narcisa le relató entonces los acontecimientos de la noche y al finalizar, Lucius Malfoy se acomodó contra el respaldo del sillón mientras se giraba pensativo de un lado a otro.

- Me alegro de que por fin parece que las cosas empiezan a tomar un buen rumbo. Ya me estaba inquietando el que no se hubieran encontrado aún – comentó más para sí mismo que para su esposa - Estaba temiendo que el viejo Nott me hubiera engañado, a pesar de que el comportamiento de Draco desde hace más de un año me hacía pensar que mis acciones habían sido exitosas.

Se levantó con elegancia del sillón y paseando por la habitación inmerso en sus cavilaciones siguió reflexionando:

- Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora debemos tener mucho cuidado, no se nos vaya a fastidiar todo al final. Debemos andar con pies de plomo. No nos podemos confiar. Tenemos que observarles con mucha atención, pero con cautela…

Acercándose a su esposa, que le escuchaba sin comprender, levantó la mano hacia ella y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla le murmuró:

- Creo, querida, que el digno comportamiento de la Srta. Granger esta noche merece ser correspondido con un gesto de similar nobleza de nuestra parte ¿no te parece?

Narcisa, sin comprender aún del todo las intenciones de su esposo, asintió encantada sonriéndole de nuevo.

* * *

Aquella noche Draco se encontró de nuevo dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Con un encantamiento convocador se agenció la botella de firewhisky que escondía en la cómoda y conjuró un vaso para servirse un trago. Se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió hacia los ventanales de su habitación.

Era una fría noche de principios de febrero y, mientras se acababa el vaso con largos tragos, pensaba en las crueles paradojas de la vida.

Desde que su padre le había obligado a romper su relación con Pansy, todo había ido de mal en peor. No es que se le hubiera roto el corazón ni nada por el estilo. En lo que a sentimientos se refiere, la bruja había entrado y salido de su vida sin dejar ninguna huella. Draco se hizo muy pronto a la idea de que Pansy sería la futura Sra. Malfoy, con lo que resuelto el aspecto afectivo de su existencia, se había centrado en otros menesteres, como sobrevivir a la invasión de su hogar y de su privacidad por el Señor Tenebroso y su horda de tarados.

Desde luego, el destino podía haberle ligado a algo peor. Pansy era una bruja avispada, con un extraño atractivo, de una buena y rica familia sangrepura, y con la que definitivamente compartía muchas cosas en común. Su relación había sido fácil, cómoda y moderadamente placentera, sin más.

Luego llegó la hecatombe y la realidad de su apellido, del que siempre había estado tan orgulloso. Estaba realmente resentido con sus padres. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que el Ministerio debería haberles declarado irresponsables y haber impedido que procrearan. Pues parecía que no eran conscientes del tipo de vida al que le estaban condenando al engendrarlo. Y en gran parte su mayor miseria no estaba causada por todas las grotescas obligaciones que arrastraba el linaje de los Malfoys. Con esas absurdas tradiciones podía vivir. Lo que le dolía era el que hubieran añadido más penalidades a su libre albedrío. Porque las pésimas elecciones de su familia en lo concerniente al Señor Tenebroso (elecciones que le habían perseguido desde que era un adolescente, marcando su futuro para siempre), sólo tenían un responsable: Lucius Malfoy.

Esa vieja creencia de que los pecados del padre no los hereda el hijo no se aplicaba desde luego a los Malfoys.

Y esta noche había sido un claro ejemplo.

Todavía no se lo podía creer. ¡Qué un ser tan despreciable e inferior como el miserable Fulbert tuviera la osadía de tratarles, sobretodo a su madre, de esa manera! Un ejemplo más para su colección de lo bajo que había llegado su familia. Ni galeones, ni alcurnia ni mierdas. No entendía porque su padre se esforzaba en obligarle a mantener el linaje, ¡si el apellido Malfoy ya sólo era sinónimo de desprecio y vergüenza! Para eso mejor que se acabara cuanto antes.

Lo peor es que se sentía atrapado. No podía negarlo, por mucho que lo odiara no tenía salida. Era un Malfoy y siempre lo sería. Y en este punto, como en los demás, iba a terminar por pasar por el aro y buscarse la angelical virgencita sangrepura, con la aprobación de sus progenitores, que le acompañara en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte les separara.

Ya sólo le quedaba apenas un año y medio para su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños y había decidido seguir el consejo de Blaise y tomarse en serio lo de buscarse una bruja. Además, cuanto antes asentara la cabeza, en éste y en otros aspectos, antes se resolvería su pequeño "problemilla", de eso estaba seguro. Demasiada vida disoluta, demasiado trasnochar, demasiados vicios, demasiada baja autoestima, demasiado desprecio por su propia persona, demasiado alcohol,… Si era hasta lógico que desde hacía más de un año hubiera encontrado dificultades a la hora de _cumplir_ con las brujas con las que intimidaba. Y es que parecía que tuviera la libido de una ameba, pues llevaba tiempo sin que la varita de su entrepierna hubiera mostrado el mínimo interés en ejercitarse. Y no es que no se topara con brujas atractivas y dispuestas, es que más que atracción sexual, le producían repulsión. Y lo peor era cuando alguna se le tiraba encima... ¡si le daban ganas de vomitar!

Debería hablar con Blaise. Aunque a Draco le costara admitirlo, el mago italiano en cuestión de féminas le daba mil vueltas. No es que pensara pedirle consejo sobre su reciente problema de impotencia, eso ni muerto. Pero seguro que podría presentarle a algunas brujas sangrepuras y decentes que ampliaran su círculo de amistades femeninas, que se había reducido en los últimos años a un manojo de busconas slytherins. Y estaba seguro que alguna habría que despertara su interés de nuevo. Porque tampoco es que tuviera la "pitopausia" ni nada por el estilo, ni había dejado de encontrar atractivas las curvas femeninas. Era más bien que le repudiaba el contacto físico con las brujas. Bueno, no todas. Desde luego no le repudiaba su madre, y tampoco le había repudiado la sangresucia de Granger.

Y esa era otra. En su vida se hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que se comportaría civilizadamente con Hermione Granger. Pero no podía haber hecho otra cosa. A ver, la repelente rata de biblioteca había tenido espontáneamente un gesto decente con su madre. Qué menos que mostrarle un poco de educación y besarle la mano, aunque era una bruja impura y no se mereciera su deferencia. No había más que ver su reacción. La chiflada lo había mirado como si le hubiera lanzado la peor de las maldiciones.

Pero el contacto no le había repelido como con sus últimas cuasi-conquistas…

Hecho sorprendente, si se tiene en cuenta que era una asquerosa sangresucia atestada de vete tú a saber que gérmenes muggles…

Y en el breve espacio de tiempo en que sostuvo su mano había observado que ésta era menuda y delicada…

Y que a pesar del frío de la noche, su tacto era muy suave, cálido...

…

Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que hablar con Blaise cuanto antes. Carne fresca, esa era la solución. Porque si no era capaz de echar un polvo pronto, iba a perder la cabeza. Además, su futuro tenía que cambiar, y estaba dispuesto a tomar de nuevo las riendas de su vida y encontrarle un sentido a su existencia. A partir de mañana.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Con una nueva determinación, Draco le dio un último trago a la botella, volvió a esconderla en la cómoda, y se metió en la cama.

* * *

**_De nuevo, millones de gracias para Aceli, que ha hecho posible que este capítulo tenga sentido. _**

_Capítulo cuarto_


	5. 1 año, 3 meses y 23 días:I parte

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_

* * *

_

****

_1 año, 3 meses y 23 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (miércoles 11 de febrero de 2004)_

_

* * *

_

Hermione entró en su despacho en el Ministerio y dando un portazo se dirigió a su mesa dejando caer los documentos que llevaba entre los brazos con aire contrariado.

¡Qué impotencia! No llevaba nada bien que sus investigaciones se hallaran en punto muerto. Pero tenía que tener razón, no había otra solución posible. Había buscado por todas partes, en todos los libros y manuscritos de pociones y criaturas mágicas a su alcance; en nuevas y antiguas ediciones; le había consultado al viejo profesor Slughorn (una pérdida de tiempo, el hombre estaba ya senil), a la familia Bobbin (propietarios de la compañía de boticas más importante del mundo mágico); había visitado bibliotecas, centros de documentación mágicos, colecciones privadas; había examinado cada libro de _Obscurus Books_; indagado en el depósito de Libros de Artes Oscuras del Ministerio (que había triplicado su volumen desde las requisiciones a las familias que habían apoyado a Voldemort) … y no había encontrado nada de nada.

En su estado de frustración no se dio cuenta que alguien había abierto la puerta de su despacho y la miraba apoyado en el marco con las brazos cruzados.

- Hermione, estoy seguro que sea lo que sea, la pobre pluma no tiene la culpa.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del pergamino en el que estaba listando sus últimos fracasos y al ver al apuesto auror se dirigió a él con sorpresa y una sonrisa:

- ¡Harry! ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

Harry entró en el despacho y se acercó a su mesa mientras le contestaba:

- Ahora mismo. Trevor y yo acabamos de dar el parte a Westfalia Savage. Es casi la hora de comer ¿te hace un sándwich en Delia's?

- Claro que sí. Pero ¿al Londres muggle? - Hermione levantándose del sillón se acercó a coger el abrigo del perchero mientras le decía - Si acabas de llegar de la misión debes estar cansado. Tendrás ganas de ir a casa, te has pasado los últimos 4 días fuera de Inglaterra, Harry, ¿no prefieres que comamos en la cantina o en el Callejón Diagon?

- No, no. Prefiero ir a algún sitio en el Londres muggle. Es que hay algo que hace tiempo te quiero comentar.

Hermione le miró con curiosidad mientras salían de su despacho camino del Atrio. Conversando sobre nimiedades, tomaron la salida de visitantes, una cabina telefónica situada en uno de los callejones alrededor de King's Cross. Luego transformaron sus túnicas en ropa más acorde con la C_ity_, y se adentraron en el ajetreado Londres muggle.

Eran ya más de las 12 cuando se instalaron uno enfrente del otro sobre un banco de Barnard Park, cada uno con su respectiva bolsa de cartón de Delia's, y empezaron a degustar su almuerzo. El día era frío pero no estaba nublado, así que Hermione se alegró un poquito de poder disfrutar de algunos rayos de sol. No le gustaba mucho abandonar el Ministerio para almorzar, porque le hacía perder tiempo, tiempo que podía estar empleando en continuar comiéndose la cabeza con su falta de ideas sobre el nuevo caso.

Pero era agradable pasar un momento relajada con su viejo amigo. Seguro que le vendría bien desconectar un rato. Además, con Harry no sufría de ninguna de sus anormales reacciones hacia el género masculino, y ambos tenían trabajos tan absorbentes que los momentos como éste eran raros.

- ¿Qué te tenía con tan mal humor en el despacho? – le preguntó Harry antes de darle otro bocado a su sándwich.

- Mi nuevo caso – le contestó Hermione limpiándose la boca con una servilleta – Un auténtico enigma. No hay prácticamente pruebas y me encuentro sin ideas después de escudriñarme el cerebro durante el último mes. Además, tengo la sensación que soy la única que se lo toma en serio – dándole un sorbo a su refresco continuó – Esta mañana Amos Diggory me ha puesto de los nervios, ¡ese hombre tiene agua en vez de sangre! Ha tenido la flema de soltarme que debería olvidar el tema hasta que se produjera alguna novedad, y centrarme en otros casos más importantes ¡Ja! Y mientras ¿qué? ¿no se hace nada? ¿dejamos que sigan matando inocentes?

Harry observó como Hermione se iba irritando por momentos. Advirtiendo que ya no le quedaban patatas, cogió una de la bolsa de la bruja mientras le preguntaba:

- ¿A quién están matando? Imagino que si tienes que tratar con Diggory es que estás defendiendo a criaturas mágicas. ¿A qué auror han encargado el caso? No he oído nada sobre el tema en el Departamento.

Hermione soltó el sándwich que iba a llevarse a la boca y contestó a Harry con pasión:

- Porque el caso que estoy investigando atañe a criaturas mágicas que, como siempre, el Ministerio no considera una prioridad. ¡Parece que ni les interesa! ¡Y estamos hablando de muertes! – suspirando siguió - Y es horrible, Harry, una verdadera tragedia. Desde hace más de un año se han sucedido ataques masivos por toda Inglaterra, se está produciendo un auténtico genocidio delante de nuestras narices. Y son ataques totalmente premeditados, se suceden cada dos meses y medio o tres meses, a este ritmo van a eliminar a las pobres criaturas de la faz de la tierra. Es como si visaran un sector, y en una sola noche, todas las desafortunadas criaturas que se encuentran en la zona son masacradas de forma meticulosa y mecánica, y eso no es lo peor…

- Espera, espera, no me estoy enterando de nada - Harry detuvo su verborrea - ¿alguien está atacando qué criaturas mágicas?

Hermione le miró a los ojos con recelo y contesto vacilante:

- Gusamocos.

…

- Gusamocos – repitió Harry tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- Sí, Harry. Y no te rías – le contestó Hermione enfadándose - Ya sé que no son las criaturas más fascinantes de la Tierra, pero como todo ser vivo cumplen su función en el ecosistema. Y sobre todo tienen derecho a vivir, a desarrollar su ciclo vital, y ahora están claramente siendo el blanco de algún complot que…

Harry no pudo contener más las carcajadas. Durante unos segundos se desternilló de risa con ganas. Abrazándose a sí mismo y balanceándose sin poder contener el ataque de risa ni se fijaba en que Hermione le miraba ahora con furia.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Te has superado a ti misma!

Hermione le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro y le espetó:

- ¡Harry! ¡Es en serio! Los ataques se suceden con una regularidad y un _modus operandi_ que muestran claramente que son intencionados. Además, si me dejaras explicarme entenderías de donde viene mi preocupación.

Hermione esperó a que Harry parara con la risa tonta y se calmara, poniéndose en modo sabiondilla le explicó:

- Como sabrás, los gusamocos son parecidos a los gusanos no mágicos, a diferencia de éstos casi nunca se desplazan y poseen la cualidad de pasar desapercibidos, aunque pueden llegar a medir hasta 25 centímetros. Viven en tierras húmedas, preferiblemente huertas y jardines, ya que su alimentación básicamente consiste en hortalizas de hojas verdes, aunque comen casi cualquier planta de horticultura.

- ¿Y no será que los magicultores están hartos de que se coman sus lechugas? Tiene sentido Hermione, son más asquerosos que los gusanos no mágicos, y las babas que sueltan huelen fatal. ¿No te acuerdas cuando Snape nos hacía utilizarlas para espesar las pociones? Y lo hacía sólo porque los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban atestados de gusamocos y así le salía gratis, porque todo el mundo utiliza cualquier otro ingrediente para espesar que no huela a demonios.

- No tienes razón, Harry. ¡Te digo que los ataques son metódicos y regulares! – Hermione se estaba exasperando - Son los propios magicultores los que han denunciado las muertes al Ministerio. Quien sea que está detrás de los ataques lo tiene muy bien organizado – volviendo a coger el refresco y dándole un breve sorbo continuó – El culpable elige una zona extensa con huertas o plantaciones y durante la noche desentierra a todos los gusamocos y los mata. Y ya sabes lo difícil que es dar con ellos. A la mañana siguiente se los encuentran apilados, muertos y, lo más curioso – Hermione miró fijamente a Harry para estar segura que tenía toda su atención. Entonces le dijo en un tono confidencial - a todos los gusamocos los han rajado con un corte transversal y les han extraído los ganglios cerebroides.

- ¡Que horror! – dijo Harry fingiendo indignación y con un gesto de asco – ¡el pestazo que deben soltar todos ahí apilados! – advirtiendo la gravedad del rostro de Hermione le preguntó ya más serio - ¿Para que les quitan los ganglios esos?

- Ahí está el misterio. Lógicamente algún mago o bruja le ha encontrado un interés a los ganglios cerebroides de los gusamocos. Indudablemente serviran para algún tipo de poción. Pero por mucho que he investigado en el último mes, no he encontrado ninguna referencia a las propiedades mágicas de los ganglios cerebroides, y en el círculo de Maestros de Pociones nadie ha oído hablar de semejante hallazgo. Quien haya descubierto que pueden resultar un ingrediente útil para algo se tiene muy bien guardado el secreto, con lo que sospecho que su fin no debe ser muy legal. Y todas estas masacres de gusamocos apuntan a que sea lo que sea para lo que los quieren, debe ser muy beneficioso.

Harry se quedó pensativo mirando por encima del hombro de Hermione. Luego se volvió hacia ella:

- Puede que tengas razón y sea un asunto serio.

Hermione le miró con condescendencia y le contestó:

- Sé que tengo razón Harry. Pero no puedo convencer a nadie de nuestro Departamento que se tome en serio la búsqueda del culpable hasta que no demuestre que mi teoría es cierta, con lo que mi prioridad es descubrir cual es la utilidad de los ganglios cerebroides.

- ¿Has buscado pócimas de magia oscura? ¿Maldiciones?

Hermione soltó un resoplido y le contestó ofendida:

- Es evidente Harry, me insultas. De verdad, he mirado por todas partes. Nada de nada. Estoy tan desesperada que voy a empezar a realizar yo misma experimentos con ganglios cerebroides, a ver si doy en el clavo.

- No dudo que hayas mirado a fondo. Te conozco, Hermione – Harry le sonrió - Pero hay un submundo que no conocemos. Hay todavía muchas familias sangrepura que tienen escondido todo tipo de basura de magia negra, en serio. Lo veo a diario en la oficina, es mi trabajo. Te diré que la política del Ministerio de cerrar las tiendas del Callejón Knockturn ha sido lo peor, porque ha creado un mercado negro que es mucho más difícil controlar.

- Lo sé, Harry, y perdona si hoy estoy un poco sensible. Es que me siento frustrada – sonriendo levemente añadió - ya sabes lo mal que llevo no encontrar respuestas.

Harry pensativo desvió la mirada. Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio contemplando el parque que se extendía frente a ellos. El joven auror entonces comentó:

- Sabes, estoy seguro que Snape hubiera podido ayudarte. Era el mejor Maestro de Pociones.

Hermione le miró y frunció el ceño. Las palabras de Harry habían encendido una bombilla en su cabecita y en su mente privilegiada empezó a formarse una idea.

- Puede que aún pueda ayudarme – Hermione se dirigió hacia él con interés - ¿Qué pasó con sus pertenencias? Sé que muchos de los libros y manuscritos que poseía mientras enseñaba en Hogwarts se siguen conservando allí. La Sra. Pince me dejó consultarlos cuando estuve en la biblioteca hace dos semanas. Pero seguro que en su domicilio o en sus habitaciones tenía muchos más.

- No lo sé. No sé quién le habrá heredado – le dijo Harry – que yo sepa no le quedaba ningún familiar cercano. Sus padres ya estaban muertos, no tenía hermanos, aunque – Harry la miró con sorpresa – sí que tenía un familiar. Bueno, algo parecido. Malfoy.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó Hermione sin comprender.

- Claro, Snape era su padrino. Igual que yo heredé de Sirius a su muerte, al no tener hijos y ser su ahijado, imagino que Malfoy ha podido heredar de Snape… Lo siento, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes por mí? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Bueno, es que si Malfoy tiene los libros de Snape, no vas a poder echarles un vistazo. Más aún, creo que siendo el imbécil insensible que todos conocemos los habrá tirado, o vendido, o ni siquiera sabrá que los tiene, porque tampoco es que le fueran a interesar.

- No estoy de acuerdo contigo Harry – le soltó Hermione con convicción - Malfoy tiene muchos defectos, pero era un buen estudiante en Hogwarts. Además, Snape era su padrino y le salvó la vida. No, yo creo que debe conservar sus pertenencias, seguramente sus libros habrán entrado a formar parte de la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy, aunque no te niego que sólo sea para rellenar los huecos en las estanterías que han dejado todos los libros de artes oscuras que los aurores han confiscado a su padre.

- Vale, puede que los conserve, pero sé realista Hermione. Salvo que entres en la Mansión sin que se enteren, y no se como lo harías con todas las protecciones que tienen, no vas a poder acceder a la biblioteca. Tampoco tienes nada concreto o contra él como para mandar a los aurores a incautarle los libros. Y desde luego no es que te puedas autoinvitar a la Mansión mañana a tomar el té y de paso, echando mano de tu "amistad" con el imbécil, que te deje usar su biblioteca – le dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Hermione desvió un momento la mirada de Harry, con una sonrisa maliciosa se puso a juguetear con una patata, al tiempo que le comentaba:

- Tienes razón, no es que me vaya a autoinvitar mañana a tomar el té. Es que me han invitado ellos hoy a las cuatro.

Harry la miró con sorpresa y olvidándose que tenía la boca llena exclamó:

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Pues de eso. Narcisa Malfoy me ha invitado a tomar el té en la Mansión hoy a las cuatro. Bueno, en realidad la invitación era para cenar el viernes, pero logré escaparme con algo menos formal…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Harry estaba ahora aún mas sorprendido.

- Te lo estoy explicando Harry ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté me pasó con ellos en _Chez Raymond_?

- Sí, sí. Y de verdad que siento haberte dado plantón – se excusó Harry.

- Harry, para ya. No vas a estar disculpándote toda la vida. Pues bueno, acuérdate que te dije que noté a Narcisa Malfoy demasiado cordial con su agradecimiento, me pareció muy falsa. Pues bien, parece que me equivoqué y que sí estaba realmente agradecida, porque al día siguiente me mandó una carta muy correcta y muy amable invitándome a cenar para devolverme el gesto que tuve con ella. Como comprenderás no me apetece nada intimar con los Malfoys, nunca se sabe que se traen entre manos, aunque desde luego Narcisa es lo menos malo del lote – haciendo una pausa Hermione continuó - Así que la contesté excusándome y me volvió a escribir muy cariñosa, esta vez sincerándose conmigo y explicándome que el gesto que tuve con ella le había llegado muy adentro, porque se sienten rechazados por toda la sociedad mágica, aunque dice que no puede culpar a los que les menosprecian, porque entiende que su familia ha cometido muchos errores en el pasado, pero que yo le…

- No me lo puedo creer. Hermione, qué eres inteligente ¿Cómo te puedes tragar esa patraña?

- No Harry, no es que me lo crea. Bueno, no en parte. No es que crea que de pronto son todo arrepentimiento y ya no tengan prejuicios, creo más bien que es todo fachada y que posiblemente esta tarde me vaya a encontrar a una horda de reporteros delante de la Mansión para inmortalizar como los Malfoys están super reformados y se codean con sangresucias. Pero también creo que han entendido de una vez por todas, eso sí, muy a su pesar, que la ideología de magos y brujas sangrepuras está superada, que todo eso ya es historia…

Hermione guardó los restos de su almuerzo en la bolsa de cartón y acomodándose en el banco siguió comentándole:

- Y creo que Narcisa está desesperada por volver a formar parte de la buena sociedad mágica. Debe estar convencida de que si se relaciona conmigo lo va a conseguir. Harry, - la bruja se dirigió a él con vehemencia - sé que me vas a decir que sólo quieren utilizarme. Y tienes razón, pero piensa que hace algunos años hubieran preferido morir a interactuar con alguien con mis orígenes muggles, y en cambio ahora están deseando fomentar mi amistad. Conciben en sus mezquinas mentes la posibilidad de tratarme de tú a tú, aunque sólo sea una fachada. Para mí es ya un avance, un pequeño avance, no te lo niego, pero en la buena dirección. Así que estoy dispuesta a jugar mi parte. Además, sé que mi amabilidad el otro día les sorprendió, ya te conté la reacción de Draco Malfoy, y ¡quién sabe!, si empiezan a relacionarse con magos y brujas de origen muggle…. Es algo que no han hecho nunca, y aunque estén motivados por los intereses más egoístas del mundo, es inevitable que parte de sus prejuicios se derrumbarán, porque tú y yo sabemos que no tienen fundamento, están basados en la pura ignorancia.

- No vas a ir.

Hermione le miró enfadada.

- No me fío de ellos – aclaró Harry - Todo esto huele a encerrona. Estoy seguro de que estaban esperando una oportunidad así para atraparte por algo. Que son slytherins, Hermione, y de los peores.

- Harry, no te pongas infantil – Hermione se estaba enfadando de verdad - Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, somos adultos, nuestro mundo está cambiando y tampoco es que me vaya a pasar nada. La guerra se acabó.

- Eso es discutible.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Hermione de sorprenderse:

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

Harry entonces miró a su alrededor con suspicacia para comprobar que estaban solos. Sacó la varita disimuladamente y manipulándola recitó un _muffliato_ alrededor de ellos.

- ¡Harry! – le amonestó Hermione - ¡Estamos en medio de muggles! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a lanzar conjuros?

- Cálmate. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada, no soy idiota – mirándola muy fijamente le dijo - Pero es que lo que te voy a contar,…tiene que quedar entre los dos.

El auror tenía ahora toda su atención.

- No se como explicártelo. Me pasa un poco como a ti con eso de los gusamocos. Tengo una intuición y la certeza de que tengo razón, pero es demasiado… es demasiado gordo como para que sea cierto.

Hermione, sintiendo la inquietud de Harry, le tomó del brazo para animarlo a seguir hablando mientras continuaba mirándole expectante:

- Verás. La semana pasada, el miércoles, mataron a un muggle en el distrito de Peckham. Ya sabes que es un barrio muy peligroso y que no son raros los crímenes, por eso los magos se supone que ignoran la zona completamente. Y es que al muggle que mataron le lanzaron un _avada kedavra_. Era un simple muggle, Hermione, un inmigrante bielorruso de unos 30 años, posiblemente un traficante de drogas. Los desmemorizadores llegaron antes que Scotland Yard, alertados de que se había producido uso indebido de la magia ante muggles, pero no fueron necesarios porque los muggles que había en la zona no habían visto nada, solo oído un disparo. La escena que los aurores nos encontramos al llegar después fue al hombre muerto tirado en el suelo cerca de un charco de sangre que no era la suya. El tipo agarraba todavía en la mano derecha una pistola, pero lo peor es que por encima de los edificios del callejón se distinguía claramente… el _morsmordre_.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su sorpresa.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Quién lo ha lanzado? ¿Cómo es que no se ha sabido nada?

- No sabemos aún quien es el culpable, o los culpables. Pero está claro que debe ser el mismo que mató al muggle. Este caso está clasificado secreto, con lo que la información no ha llegado al Diario el Profeta todavía. El Departamento está volcado tratando de descubrir al asesino, piensan que debe ser algún mago que se ha visto mezclado en algún asunto turbio con el muggle, y que lanzó el _morsmordre _al matarlo como distracción. Pero yo no me lo creo. Aquí hay algo más,…

- ¿Qué hacías tú allí? – preguntó Hermione curiosa - Tú no formas parte de la Unidad de Acción, tú trabajas en el Comité Interdepartamental de Objetos de Magia Oscura.

- Me llamaron porque como colofón, el muggle llevaba encerrado en el puño de la mano izquierda un broche con el símbolo de la casa Lestrange. Es un objeto de magia oscura. Por lo que hemos averiguado es un broche que permite "hipnotizar" a la persona con la que se conversa, de modo que ésta no consigue usar _oclumancia_ y se vuelve también más receptiva si se le lanza el _Imperius_. ¿Que hacía el muggle con ese broche? No lo sé, a lo mejor forcejeó con el mortífago o mortífagos que le mataron y se lo arrancó a alguno…

- ¡Harry! – le interrumpió Hermione con determinación - Ya no hay mortífagos sueltos, y los únicos Lestranges vivos están encerrados en Azkaban ¡Voldemort se acabó, está muerto!

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo explicas el asesinato? ¿Y el _morsmordre_? Aquí hay algo más, Hermione, lo presiento – le contestó Harry con pasión.

La joven bruja miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo y le contestó con un poco de rudeza:

- No sé que es lo que habrá pasado con ese muggle, pero estoy inclinada a pensar que el Departamento tiene razón. Ya no hay mortífagos, Harry. Se acabó, punto final, es un hecho. VOLDEMORT ESTA MUERTO. No es la primera vez que desde que terminó la guerra se ha visto el _morsmordre_; graffitis en Hogsmeade, panfletos en el Callejón Knockturn,… y no significan nada, Harry, ha sido demostrado, no son más que actos de vandalismo de magos inconscientes, la mayoría niñatos, buscando atención… ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Sientes algo? – le preguntó Hermione con pánico al darse cuenta que Harry se llevaba la mano instintivamente a la frente y se acariciaba la cicatriz.

- No, no. No siento nada, no es eso. Pero creo de verdad que los mortífagos se están organizando de nuevo. No creo que Voldemort haya vuelto. Pero su ideología no se ha evaporado, y quedan magos oscuros. Las artes oscuras no van a dejar de existir porque Voldemort haya desaparecido, siempre habrá magos interesados en ellas. Y no todos los mortífagos están muertos o en Azkaban –puntualizó Harry.

- No, no todos – Hermione estaba de acuerdo con él - Pero los que lograron escapar o librarse en los juicios eran meros esbirros sin importancia. Todo el círculo cercano a Voldemort y los mortífagos más poderosos han desaparecido, ya no son una amenaza.

- ¿Seguro, Hermione? – le preguntó el mago con desdén - ¿Qué me dices de Nott, o Malfoy?

- Harry, ¡estas obsesionado! – exclamó Hermione con exasperación – Lucius Malfoy y su familia cayeron en desgracia con Voldermort. Al final, Voldemort y el resto de mortífagos solo mantenían contacto con ellos para humillarlos. Creo sinceramente que se alegraron tanto o más que el resto de que lograras destruirle. Puede que compartan sus ideas sobre la pureza de sangre, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo último que le interesa ahora a Lucius Malfoy es verse mezclado otra vez en este tipo de cruzadas. Y Nott,… Nott estaba ya muy mayor cuando Voldemort volvió. El mago es un anciano decrépito, carcomido por el odio y encerrado desde hace años en su Mansión, haciéndose daño sólo a sí mismo y a su familia. No hay pruebas que le acusen de que formó parte de los mortífagos esta segunda vez, y menos aún de su élite.

- Por que no se dedicara a ir por Londres matando muggles no quiere decir que no formara parte de ellos. Nott es un mago poderoso y muy, muy inteligente. Fue él quien inventó muchas de las maldiciones que tuvieron aterrorizados a todos en los años 70, y tú lo sabes. ¡Claro que no hay pruebas que le acusen de su relación con Voldemort!, demasiado listo como para mancharse las manos de sangre, pero te juro que lo apoyó, como siempre lo ha hecho.

- ¿Has hablado con alguien más de esto? ¿Algún miembro de la Orden? ¿Con Ginny? – Hermione le preguntó con aprensión.

- No. Con nadie. No soy estúpido. Sé que no me van a creer. Pero Hermione, tú tienes que creerme – la mirada de Harry era de súplica - Vale que no sea una amenaza como la del propio Voldemort, pero esto no se ha acabado todavía. ¡Tienes que creerme!

- Harry… - le imploró Hermione.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, el almuerzo ya olvidado. Harry apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus piernas y dejó inclinar la cabeza en gesto de derrota. Hermione suspiró al cabo de unos instantes y se volvió a dirigir a él:

- Es ya tarde. Tengo que volver a la oficina porque quiero revisar un informe antes de ir a la Mansión Malfoy. Y tú deberías irte a casa también.

- ¿Vas a ir de verdad? – le preguntó Harry levantando la cabeza.

- Sí. Voy a ir. – le aseguró Hermione con firmeza - Si va a hacer que te sientas mejor, te mandaré un mensaje vía flú al volver a casa. Y te prometo mantener los ojos muy abiertos y la varita preparada por si acaso.

Luego se levantó del banco y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras que le sonreía y le decía con dulzura:

- No te obsesiones más, Harry. Seguro que el Departamento tiene razón y no es más que un mago que se ha metido en algún lío. No hay nadie que quiera resucitar el pasado. Ve a casa y descansa.

El mago asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se alejó hacia la entrada del parque. Allí busco una esquina desierta y se apareció en el callejón con la cabina telefónica. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su despacho iba pensando en lo que su amigo le había contado. Sentía desasosiego por él. Durante la mayor parte de su vida Harry Potter había vivido marcado por un sino: el del Niño que Vivió. Toda su existencia ligada al destino de Lord Voldemort, a sobrevivirlo y a derrotarlo. Siendo aún tan joven e influenciable era lógico que hubiera terminado por creer que su futuro estaba ya decidido y por resignarse a que las fuerzas del destino o sus _mayores_ (léase Dumbledore u otras figuras carismáticas de su vida) decidieran su vida por él.

Hermione no pensaba que Harry hubiera querido ser un auror. La prueba es que aún siéndolo trabajaba en la Oficina del Departamento que menos tenía que ver con las supuestas funciones de los aurores. Pero al acabar la guerra todos daban por sentado que Harry entraría en la Academia de Aurores, que Harry trabajaría en el Ministerio, que Harry viviría en Grimmauld Place, que Harry se casaría con Ginny, … y Harry no iba a decepcionarlos.

Lo que más la apenaba es que aún complaciendo a todo el mundo, no pareciera que fuera capaz de superar el pasado, de desprenderse del lastre de ser "El Elegido", y que el recuerdo de Voldemort y los mortífagos siguieran acechándole.

Al llegar al despacho se centró en su informe y dejó de lado las divagaciones. Cuando quiso darse cuenta eran ya casi las cuatro, así que se dirigió apresuradamente hacia los servicios de su planta para acicalarse lo mejor que pudo. No es que tuviera especial interés en impresionar a Narcisa Malfoy, pero tampoco quería darle ninguna excusa para pensar que las brujas de origen muggle no conocían la etiqueta, o no sabían como comportarse correctamente en todas las situaciones sociales.

La Sra. Malfoy le había indicado en su carta que la red flú estaría abierta para ella desde las cuatro menos cinco, así que cogiendo un poco de polvo flú lo lanzó en la chimenea de su despacho y pronunció la dirección que jamás pensó vocalizaría voluntariamente:

- Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

**_La estupendísima Aceli es la que revisa y corrige todas mis tonterías. Un aplauso muy fuerte para ella._**

**_Mil gracias a todos los que leeis y sobre todo a las que comentais esta historia, no os podeis hacer idea del apoyo que supone._**

_Capítulo quinto_


	6. 1 año, 3 meses y 23 días: II parte

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo sexto**_

_**1 año, 3 meses, 23 días y 8 horas para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy**_

* * *

La salita era un monumento al buen gusto. Orientada hacia el sur, dos grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas del más fino material dejaban entrar la claridad de la excepcional tarde de febrero. El resto de la sala estaba decorado en tonos pasteles y azul pavo real. Ni sencillo, ni recargado. Ningún detalle parecía haber sido elegido al azar, todo era armónico y acogedor. Hermione pensaba que hasta el polvo, si lo hubiera, complementaría el resto de la pieza.

El único elemento discordante era el imbécil de rasgos pálidos que con aire aburrido la miraba fijamente despatarrado en el coqueto diván. Hermione prefería ignorarlo, lo que era difícil, porque a pesar de su pretendida indiferencia, con su postura y su comportamiento el joven mago parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible por irritarla. Pero ella no iba a darle el gusto.

Sentada en el borde de un sillón francés, con las manos sobre el regazo y la espalda muy tiesa, la gryffindor trataba de copiar la grácil pose de Narcisa Malfoy. "_No es justo_", pensaba. La elegancia de la veterana bruja era innata; su porte, sus gestos, su distinción, su belleza,… Hermione tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para igualarla en buenas maneras, y la presencia incómoda de Malfoy no es que ayudara precisamente.

Narcisa le dirigió una beatifica sonrisa y dejando la taza de té sobre el platillo que sostenía con gracia en la mano izquierda le comentó:

- Srta. Granger, disculpe la ausencia del Sr. Malfoy. A mi marido le hubiera encantado acompañarnos esta tarde, pero tenía unos asuntos urgentes que atender. Me ha pedido que le excuse en su nombre, y espera poder disfrutar de su compañía en otra ocasión.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y le contestó:

- Por supuesto Sra. Malfoy, entiendo que puedan surgir imprevistos. A mí también me hubiera gustado mucho saludarlo – mintió Hermione alargando la mano para coger un pequeño bocadillo de la mesa. Antes de alcanzar su objetivo Narcisa la detuvo:

- Si me permite la sugerencia, Srta. Granger, le recomiendo los pastelitos de coco, son una especialidad de Trushy, la elfa doméstica encargada de la cocina. Las galletas de limón también son excelentes, y verá…

Draco entonces chasqueó los dedos y un elfo doméstico apareció en la salita con un "pop". Sin desviar la mirada de Hermione le dijo indolente:

- Puth, una copa de _firewhisky_ y una pasta de pistacho.

El elfo se acercó a la mesa y le alcanzó lo requerido al joven. Con una exagerada reverencia desapareció. El mago ni se movió un milímetro de su cómoda posición en el diván, ni dejó de examinar a la gryffindor tampoco. Con un movimiento apático se llevó la pasta a la boca.

Mientras Narcisa seguía conversando con Hermione:

- … yo siempre he preferido empezar por lo dulce y luego terminar con algún bocadillito salado, ya sé que no es lo correcto, pero ¡qué le voy a hacer!, soy una golosa irremediable…

Hermione la sonreía dando pequeños bocados a su pastelito. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo la conversación de la Sra. Malfoy, pero trataba de prestar atención y así ignorar al estúpido caprichoso niño rico que medio tumbado en el diván a su izquierda la crispaba con su mera presencia. La pobre Hermione no sabía como meter baza y sacar el tema de la biblioteca, así que hasta que encontrara el momento adecuado seguiría fingiendo interés e incluso participando del parloteo insustancial de la anfitriona.

- … ¿Entonces van muy a menudo a pasar los fines de semana a Ilfracombe? – le preguntó Hermione.

- No, no – negó Narcisa – desde hace ya unos años no hemos vuelto a ir. Ya ve, Srta. Granger, con la salud de mi marido, y como Draco hace tiempo que perdió interés en acompañarnos…

El susodicho volvió a chasquear los dedos y de nuevo el elfo doméstico apareció en la sala.

- Otra pasta y una servilleta – le ordenó Draco con su habitual tono de voz.

El elfo doméstico le alcanzó de la mesa lo demandado y desapareció. No pasaron ni unos segundos y el rubio volvió a chasquear los dedos. Esta vez al aparecer el elfo ni le habló. Se limitó a extender el brazo y a esperar con impaciencia a que la sumisa criatura le cogiera de la mano la servilleta que acababa de llevarse a los labios y desapareciera. Mientras, las dos brujas parecían haber olvidado su presencia.

-… y además la veranda es de lo más agradable en invierno. Seguro que si la viera pensaría como yo, Hermione, porque ¿no le molesta que la llame Hermione, verdad? Yo le ruego me llame Narcisa, ¡Sra. Malfoy es tan formal! Pues la veranda la tenemos protegida con un cercado de rosales que no son …

Draco le dio un trago a su _firewhisky_ y volvió a clavar su mirada en Hermione. No sabía a que estaba jugando su madre, ¡invitar a la asquerosa sangresucia! Y lo peor, obligarle a él a estar presente y "comportarse". Si el único medio para volver a ser respetados era relacionarse con la insoportable sabelotodo, mejor emigrar a las Antípodas.

"_Mírala_" pensaba Draco con asco "_toda tiesa y remilgada_". Era una miniMcGonagall, sólo le faltaba el moño. El mago nunca le había prestado mucha atención en Hogwarts. Siempre la había contemplado como un elemento más del Trío del Infierno, la ñoña sangresucia empollona con el arbusto en la cabeza. No había perdido ni un segundo de su tiempo en mirarla dos veces. Ahora en cambio la estaba estudiando a fondo, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer de todas formas, y además parecía que su escrutinio la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Perfecto.

Se la notaba forzada, sentada en una posición demasiado rígida, como si sufriera de hemorroides. Conversaba con su madre fingiendo interés, Draco veía claramente que todo era apariencia ¿Para qué había venido? ¿Por qué había aceptado la invitación? Sabía que despreciaba a su familia tanto como ellos a ella, y no es que le molestara en lo más mínimo.

Se sentía incomoda por algo, deducía Draco, porque con un gesto nervioso no paraba de colocarse un mechón de pelo imaginario detrás de la oreja. Tenía orejas muy pequeñas. Bueno, casi todos los rasgos de su cara eran pequeños. Las orejas, la nariz, la boca, la barbilla,…eso le daba un aspecto infantil, ingenuo, si hasta tenía pecas alrededor de la nariz, ¡qué mona! Desde luego su rostro contrastaba con su persona, porque bajo esa dulce apariencia se escondía la bruja más insufrible de la historia. Los ojos, los ojos era lo que la traicionaban. La mirada de esos grandes ojos pardos y ligeramente almendrados reflejaba exactamente su cargante personalidad, que desde luego era todo menos angelical.

Bajo un punto de vista crítico (y si uno olvidaba que era capaz de hablar) su semblante, su piel, su figura,… había que reconocer que podía pasar por bonita. Bonita si no se tenía en cuenta tampoco la pelambrera de malas hierbas de su cabeza, y dentro del canon de belleza sangresucia, por supuesto. Pero podría entender que alguien pudiera encontrarla atractiva, si ese alguien estaba dispuesto a rebajarse al standard muggle. No recordaba que Potty o el "avispado" de Weasley se hubieran relacionado sentimentalmente con ella. Tampoco es que hubiera prestado atención a la vida amorosa del Trío de Oro. Pero ahora se preguntaba si alguno de ellos se la habría tirado, o los dos. A lo mejor más que los Trillizos Asexuados eran un _ménage à trois…_ Imposible, pensó Draco, se la veía muy santurrona. Seguro que era frígida, todo falsa modestia y melindres. O a lo mejor todo lo contrario, con estas brujas con apariencia de mojigatas nunca se sabía. Puede que fuera una pervertida con gustos sadomaso. Sí, tenía toda la pinta de una dominadora. Un momento. ¿Qué hacia pensando en la sexualidad de Granger?

Asustado de sus propios pensamientos le dio un trago largo a su firewhisky y de nuevo chasqueó los dedos.

- Puth, otra pasta.

- … pues eso mismo pensé yo ¡tonos anarajandos en las enaguas! Si es que ya no saben que inventar en nombre de la moda – Narcisa Malfoy volvió la mirada hacia su hijo y con tono irritado le dijo – Draco, cariño, ¿puedes dejar de marear al pobre Puth? Lo estas volviendo loco a él y a nosotras también. Si quieres una pasta alarga la mano y cógela tu mismo.

Draco se incorporó en el diván incomodo con la amonestación de su madre, y con la media sonrisa socarrona que Granger no se molestaba en ocultar.

- Perdona madre. No era mi intención molestarte. Pero a fin de cuentas viven para obedecer cada una de mis órdenes ¿no?

- Sí cariño. Pero todo tiene un límite, y me está doliendo la cabeza con tanto "pop" – dijo Narcisa llevándose la mano a la sien. Volviendo la mirada hacia Hermione se percató del gesto airado de la bruja - ¡Oh! Lo siento, querida. Se me había olvidado que los elfos domésticos son un tema delicado para ti. Aunque no entiendo bien si te molesta que sean felices sirviendo a sus amos o que lo sean cuando se les castiga.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Draco de sonreírse. "_Ahí, Granger_" pensó "_suelta tu discursito y ponte en ridículo, qué lo estas deseando_". Y Hermione no le defraudó.

- En realidad, Narcisa, lo que me molesta es que nadie parezca ser capaz de darse cuenta de la injusticia que supone la esclavitud de unas criaturas inteligentes…

- Ahórrate el mitin, Granger – la interrumpió Draco – Para tu información, todos y cada uno de los elfos domésticos que pertenecen a esta familia sufrieron un ataque de ansiedad cuando se aprobó tu "decretito" pensando que los iban a liberar – y llevándose una mano al pecho continuó - Acompaño en el sentimiento a los infortunados empleados del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas que deben padecerte todos los días.

- Pues para tu información – le contestó la bruja agraviada- te ilustro que mi "decretito" fue aprobado por unanimidad del Wizangamot, y que los elfos domésticos ya han empezado a liberarse amparados por la nueva Ley. Además, yo ya no trabajo para el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿No? ¿Ya te han echado? Por Merlín, Granger. Eres única. Si casi tienen que sobornar a los magos para que trabajen en ese Departamento de mierda, y a ti te han despachado en qué ¿menos de un mes?

- Me fui yo, estúpido – le dijo Hermione, aunque antes de seguir insultándole se obligó a tomar aire mientras se decía a si misma "_Contrólate, contrólate, que aún no has conseguido el acceso a la biblioteca. Piensa en los gusamocos, Hermione, los gusamocos_" – aunque no he venido aquí para discutir contigo mi carrera profesional.

- ¿No? ¿Para que has venido entonces, Granger? – le preguntó Draco inclinándose intimidatoriamente hacia ella.

Narcisa les había estado observando con fascinación. ¡Que maravilla! La tensión entre los dos era casi corpórea. Pero pensó que ya era el momento de intervenir.

- Pero sigues trabajando en el Ministerio, ¿no, querida?

Hermione apartó la vista del joven Malfoy y dirigiéndose a su madre le contestó:

- Sí. Aunque ahora trabajo como fiscal para el Concilio de la Ley Mágica.

- ¡Ah! Sí. Es cierto. Ahora recuerdo que Lucius me lo había comentado. Creo, querida, que te estás haciendo todo un nombre en el Wizangamot – le dijo Narcisa con una tierna sonrisa y en un tono de voz como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto con ella.

- Bueno – la contestó la bruja sonrojándose un poco - es cierto que he empezado con mucha fuerza y que de momento me ha ido todo muy bien. También es cierto que los casos demandan mucho trabajo y estudio, y que no siempre es fácil construir una buena defensa – moviéndose incomoda en el sillón continuó, evitando mirarla a los ojos - Precisamente, me encuentro ahora con un caso en el que estoy un poco perdida, es que me está resultando muy difícil recopilar información… – bajando la vista hacia su regazo siguió hablando mientras se alisaba la falda que ni un almidonado podía dejar más tiesa - y me preguntaba si no considerarías una impertinencia por mi parte pedirte poder ojear algunos de los libros sobre pociones de la biblioteca de la Mansión. Es sabido que la familia Malfoy goza de una de las mejores colecciones privadas de todo el mundo mágico, y supongo que la sección de pociones debe haberse beneficiado de los ejemplares que poseía el difunto Profesor Snape…

Hermione levantó la vista expectante hacia Narcisa Malfoy, pero ésta miraba calculadora entre su hijo y ella. Con reserva la contestó:

- Por supuesto, querida. Más que molestarme lo consideraría un honor el poder ayudarte, y puedes consultar la biblioteca siempre que quieras. Pero me temo que no encontrarás ninguno de los libros de Severus ¿no, Draco?

El rubio, que de nuevo observaba a la joven con interés, no contestó a su madre.

- ¿Qué es lo que de verdad estás buscando, Granger? – le dijo amenazadoramente.

Hermione le miró desafiante. A diferencia de cómo lo recordaba de su tiempo en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy había cambiado. Notaba que en parte seguía siendo el mismo imbécil perdonavidas que disfrutaba atormentando a los más débiles. Con sus insultos infantiles y predecibles, no había sido más que un mero fanfarrón cobarde, mezquino y malcriado. Pero ahora había algo más, había madurado. Hermione se dio cuenta que en realidad no podía catalogarlo porque no lo conocía. La última vez que pudo juzgar su carácter fue durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, y con todo lo que pasó entonces, y que nunca es que se hubiera interesado en su persona, era difícil deducir en que tipo de mago se había convertido.

Su aspecto sí era distinto. Siempre había sido de tipo esbelto, afilado,… irradiando elegancia con esa insolente seguridad en sí mismo tan suya. Pero ahora se le veía más intratable, más áspero. Su semblante mostraba una dureza que contrastaba con los exquisitos rasgos de su rostro, aunque ya no fueran tan finos. La nariz, y sobre todo el mentón, se le habían afirmado. El cabello rubio blanquecino, absurdamente suave, no lo engominaba hacia atrás como en su adolescencia, o al menos no hoy. Mechas de cabello plateado le caían sobre la frente casi ocultándole los ojos.

Esos ojos de una tonalidad gris tan extraña…hipnotizaban por su inhumanidad. Y no es que fueran inhumanos por ser crueles, o malvados. Tampoco inhumanos por su vacuidad, ya que tenían profundidad, era indiscutible que el mago era inteligente. Eran más bien inhumanos porque no expresaban nada, ni indiferencia. Su mirada no reflejaba emociones, ni sentimientos, menos aún su alma, no reflejaba nada. Además eran unos ojos fríos, muy, muy fríos. Calculadores. ¿Qué ocultaban esos dos iris glaciales? Y eso era lo que la intrigaba. Porque aunque no lo reconociera, sentía curiosidad por el maduro Draco Malfoy.

A Hermione siempre le había fascinado la masculinidad. Todos los magos de los que se había sentido atraída poseían una apariencia muy viril. Viktor Krum, Charlie Weasley, hasta Ronald era de tipo fornido. Podía decirse que la atraían los musculitos, pero era más bien que le llamaban la atención las cualidades físicas, ya que las mentales,… bueno, ella ya poseía cerebro suficiente para dos, y no creía poder encontrar una pareja que la asemejara en intelecto. El slytherin en cambio no entraba dentro de la categoría del tipo de hombre "machote". No, Draco Malfoy era felino. Felino y distante. Y a Hermione los instintos le gritaban que se alejase de él, que el rubio representaba un peligro. Cual era la amenaza que percibía, era incapaz de ponerle un nombre, pero sentía claramente que Draco Malfoy era peligroso, al menos para ella.

Desafiando al mago le contestó con hostilidad:

- No esperarás que comparta contigo el contenido del caso que me ha asignado el Wizengamot, ¿verdad? – Hermione apretó los labios.

- Por supuesto que no – contestó por su hijo Narcisa, observando como los dos jóvenes se retaban con las miradas cargadas de odio – lo que pasa es que Draco siempre estuvo muy apegado a su padrino, y conserva todas sus pertenencias con mucho cariño. Así que no le gusta que se ande hurgando en sus cosas… - Draco miró a su madre indignado, ésta lo ignoró - aunque no es por ti, querida. Además, si le hablas un poco más de lo que estas investigando, seguro que incluso podría ayudarte. Mi hijo era muy buen estudiante, y los Malfoys siempre han sido muy dotados para las pociones – Narcisa la sonrió.

Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia el mago. "_Los gusamocos, Hermione, los gusamocos_" se decía. Con una falsa sonrisa y los ojos chispeando de puro odio, le dijo en simulado tono aterciopelado:

- Lo cierto es que me resultaría de gran utilidad poder ojear los manuscritos y las anotaciones del Profesor Snape, _Draco_.

- Todo lo que pertenecía a mi padrino es mío ahora, _Granger_. Así que estas hablando de MIS manuscritos y de MIS anotaciones. No esperes que te vaya a dejar la llave de MI casa en Canning Town para que toquetees MIS cosas sin permiso.

- Pues claro que no, cariño, – intercedió Narcisa - ¡cómo va a ir sola a la antigua casa de Severus! Es un barrio poco recomendable para que se pasee por su cuenta una joven bruja decente. Tú la vas a acompañar y así además la ayudas con lo de las pociones, ¿no te parece?

Draco contempló a su madre horrorizado. Ésta lo miraba con LA MIRADA. No es que le estuviera ordenando hacerlo, ya era muy mayor para obedecer sin rechistar a su mama; ni tampoco le suplicaba, los Malfoys no suplican. Su madre simplemente le transmitía todo lo que significaba para ella que colaborara con la sangresucia ¡Pero qué era esto! Alguna broma macabra del destino. Lo rodeaba el surrealismo ¿De verdad creían que iba a doblegarse a colaborar con la sucia gryffindor? … Aunque era incapaz de negarle nada a su madre,…pero no pensaba ponérselo fácil a la petulante sabihondilla tampoco.

- No esperes que te vaya a dejar importunarme durante horas, Granger. Mi tiempo es muy preciado, y no lo pienso gastar haciendo de canguro de una san… - Draco se calló en cuanto sintió el falso carraspeo de su madre a modo de advertencia.

Hermione aliviada ignoró el insulto. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una pequeña agenda muggle. Los dos Malfoys la miraban ahora con curiosidad.

- Por supuesto, Malfoy, el sentimiento es mutuo. Yo tampoco tengo intención de eternizarme en tu compañía ¿Cuándo te vendría bien? – Hermione pensativa ojeaba su agenda mientras le decía - De esta semana tengo libre mañana jueves entre las tres y las cinco, o el viernes por la mañana hasta las once. Aunque si a ti no te importa, a mi no me molesta trabajar el fin de semana.

Levantó la vista hacia el mago expectante. Éste se recostó de nuevo en el diván y mirando al techo con aire aburrido le dijo:

- No va a poder ser esta semana.

Hermione volvió a mirar su agenda.

- El lunes y el martes de la semana que viene sólo puedo liberarme a partir de las siete de la tarde. El miércoles por la tarde lo puedo tener libre…

- Pues yo no puedo la semana que viene tampoco – la interrumpió Draco

Hermione, entendiendo su juego, cerró la agenda y le preguntó exasperada:

- Bueno, pues dime entonces cuando vas a estar disponible, así acabaremos antes.

Draco ni se inmutó, jugueteando con la copa de firewhisky entre sus manos le contestó:

- A ver, a ver que recapacite… ¡Uf! Creo que hasta la tercera semana de mayo no voy a tener ningún momento libre. Ahora que lo pienso... – comentó con falsa sorpresa - ¡tengo una vida social muy sacrificada!

- Mira Malfoy, seamos claros – le espetó la bruja- No voy a dejar el caso en espera hasta que te de la gana de mostrar un poco de madurez y acompañarme por unas míseras horas a la casa de Snape.

- MI casa, Granger, MI casa. Y yo no tengo la culpa de ser un mago muy ocupado.

Narcisa de nuevo decidió intervenir. Eran un par fascinante, pero sin un empujoncito no iban a llegar a ningún sitio.

- Pero cariño, ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana y pasado que no puedas liberarte unas horas para ayudar a Hermione?

- Pues no lo se todavía madre, pero seguro que voy a estar ocupadísimo – le contestó Draco con desfachatez.

Narcisa pensó que la actitud de su hijo estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

- Hermione querida, ¿dices que mañana tienes libre entre las tres y las cinco? – al confirmarlo ésta con un gesto de cabeza, Narcisa se dirigió de nuevo a su hijo – Pues arreglado. Draco te esperará a las tres en Canning Town, en la esquina de la calle de las Hilanderas, allí hay un punto de aparición, ¿la casa está en el número dieciséis?

- Sí, el dieciséis – afirmó Draco resignado. Lo que no hiciera por su madre…

- Perfecto – concluyó Narcisa sonriendo abiertamente y uniendo ambas manos con gesto de deleite.

El resto del té pasó sin más incidencias. Narcisa siguió conversando con Hermione sobre temas insustanciales, aunque ésta última, ya más relajada, se permitió desconectar del cotorreo de la Sra. Malfoy y listaba mentalmente los libros que tendría que buscar en casa del profesor Snape. Draco mientras las ignoraba, y era a su vez ignorado, liquidando en el proceso otra copa doble de _firewhisky_.

Cuando Hermione se excusó para marcharse, Narcisa obligó a Draco a acompañarla hasta la sala adyacente al hall de la Mansión, donde se encontraba la chimenea que conectaban a la red flú cuando lo necesitaban. Antes de despedirse, la Sra. Malfoy logró obtener de Hermione la promesa de un futuro almuerzo para ambas en el Callejón Diagon. Malfoy no le dirigió la palabra al despedirla, y ella a él tampoco.

De vuelta a su oficina, Hermione se tomó una pócima contra el dolor de cabeza ¡Menuda tarde! No sabía que había sido peor, si la Sra. Malfoy con su superficial parloteo (la bruja era una mezcla de su tía-abuela Jeanne y de Lavender Brown), o el insufrible caprichoso de su hijo. En todo caso, al menos ahora existía la posibilidad de avanzar en el caso de los gusamocos, con lo que soportar a los Malfoys había merecido la pena.

En cuanto sintió los efectos de la poción, se puso manos a la obra. Tenía que estar preparada para su visita a Canning Town mañana, porque sabía que Malfoy iba a ponerse difícil y no la iba a dejar examinar los manuscritos a voluntad. Así que se dedicó a listar los capítulos de los libros sobre pociones, criaturas mágicas y propiedades mágicas que podían ser de interés, y que tendría que revisar si encontraba ejemplares en casa de su antiguo profesor. Éste seguramente habría escrito anotaciones interesantes en los márgenes, como hizo con su Manual de Pociones de 6º Curso con el que se topó Harry.

Como siempre, estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no se dio cuenta que alguien trataba de contactarla a través de la red flú. Era Harry. El joven auror estaba más que preocupado, esperando noticias de Hermione desde las cuatro de la tarde, y ya eran más de las ocho. Su ansiedad se entendía mejor si se tenía en cuenta que cuando Harry se había puesto a conjeturar porqué la bruja no le habría contactado aún, su mente se había llenado de imágenes de mortífagos, maldiciones imperdonables y pálidos imbéciles con el pelo engominado. Hermione le tranquilizó y le relató su encantadora velada en la Mansión Malfoy.

Harry se ofreció, o más bien exigió, acompañarla a casa de Snape al día siguiente. A Hermione le indignaba que su amigo implicara que ella era incapaz de mantener a raya a Malfoy por unas horas. Pero al mismo tiempo…. entendía que para Harry podía ser importante visitar el que fuera domicilio de Severus Snape, que además se encontraba en la misma calle donde había vivido Lily Potter siendo niña. Y por otro lado, sabía que al rubio slytherin le iba a sentar como un rayo el verla aparecer con su Némesis. La posibilidad de enfurecerlo era una tentación demasiado irresistible… Con lo que al final decidió que no era tan mala idea que Harry la acompañara.

* * *

_**Mi beta como siempre, estupenda. Y millones de gracias a todos los que comentais y leeis esta historia. **__**Sois unos soletes.**_


	7. 1 año,3 meses y 22 días

_Capítulo __séptimo_

**_1 año, 3 meses y 22 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (jueves 12 de febrero de 2004)_**

_

* * *

_

El jueves 12 de febrero de 2004, a las 15 horas y 1 minuto, Harry y Hermione se aparecieron en Canning Town, en la esquina de la calle de las Hilanderas. Canning Town era un suburbio situado en la orilla norte del Támesis. Antiguo barrio industrial, era una de las zonas más deprimidas de Londres, aunque el Gobierno muggle había empezado recientemente a invertir para rehabilitarlo. Draco les estaba esperando enfundado en un oscuro abrigo de piel que le cubría toda la túnica, así creía que los muggles no se fijarían en él. Abotonado hasta la barbilla y con el cuello levantado, se apoyaba en la pared con gesto de indiferencia. Al verlos aparecer, apretó los labios con desprecio.

- Vaya Granger, ¿Miedo a quedarte a solas con el temible lobo feroz?

- Nunca Malfoy – le contestó la bruja con firmeza - Harry ha venido conmigo porque me está ayudando con mis investigaciones.

Draco se apartó de la pared y con elegancia empezó a caminar hacia ellos. La más lograda de sus sonrisitas de menosprecio lucía en su rostro.

- Seguro – le dijo con sarcasmo - El amigo Potter es conocido en el mundo mágico por sus extensos conocimientos bibliográficos. Te va a servir de gran ayuda, teniendo en cuenta que dudo que sepa que los libros sirven para algo más que para equilibrar las patas de las mesas.

- Malfoy – contestó Harry molesto – Cállate. Creo que no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que llévanos a la casa de Snape y terminemos cuanto antes.

- Me has quitado las palabras de la boca, Potter. Pero antes, hay un par de cositas que espero os queden muy claras – elevando la mano izquierda a la altura de la cara de Hermione les mostró el dedo índice - Primero, cuando entremos iremos directamente a la salita y allí permaneceréis las dos horas. Nada de deambular por la casa – señaló entonces el dedo medio - Segundo, os limitareis a consultar los libros. No os quiero fisgoneando por el resto de la sala – Luego sosteniendo el anular añadió - Tercero. Aunque me veo forzado a permanecer con vosotros para asegurarme de que no robáis nada, ni me habléis, ni me miréis. Yo no existo. ¿Está claro?

- Estas disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad Malfoy? – le dijo Harry con animosidad dando un paso hacia él.

- No puedes hacerte idea – le contestó Draco gallito acortando la distancia - Es el súmmum del placer, teneros a los dos contaminando mi casa…

- Bueno, basta ya – les paró Hermione sintiendo que la cosa podía llegar a más. Draco la miró un momento y dándose la vuelta dobló la esquina y a grandes pasos echó a andar por la calle. Harry y Hermione marcharon detrás.

La calle de las Hilanderas estaba formada por un conjunto de casas adosadas de ladrillos, típicas de antiguo barrio industrial inglés. Las casas de la acera derecha se encontraban en desnivel, más bajas a causa de su cercanía con el río. La calle no estaba muy concurrida a esas horas, tan sólo se veía algún que otro viandante. Hermione se fijo en como Harry ojeaba alrededor con interés, suponía que se preguntaba cual habría sido la casa de sus abuelos, o que trataba de imaginarse a su madre siendo niña con su tía Petunia.

Llegaron al final de la calle, donde frente a un solar con una antigua chimenea industrial en ruinas, se encontraba el número 16. Draco subió el par de peldaños frente a la puerta y discretamente sacó su varita del bolsillo y murmuró un hechizo. Luego giró el pomo y empujándolo hacia adentro se introdujo en la casa. Hermione le siguió inmediatamente detrás, y la puerta estuvo a punto de estampársele en la cara. La bruja no había esperado que Draco tuviera la educación de dejarla pasar antes, como un caballero, pero sí al menos de sostenerle la puerta. "_Demasiado pedir del príncipe de los hurones_", pensó.

La entrada era un pequeño recibidor en el que apenas cabían los tres. Draco se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en un perchero situado en la pared. Sin dejarles tiempo a hacer lo mismo, abrió la puerta de la izquierda y les hizo pasar. La salita, rectangular y oscura, estaba totalmente cubierta por estanterías llenas de todo tipo de libros, salvo por una pequeña ventana que daba al frente de la casa, otra en la pared opuesta que daba al minúsculo jardín trasero, y una chimenea encendida en la esquina. El slytherin lanzó un hechizo a la lámpara de velas que colgaba del techo y la estancia se iluminó.

El rubio se dirigió hacía el sillón cercano a la chimenea. Se sentó estirando las piernas y llevándose las manos a la nuca se acomodó. Hermione se quitó el abrigo y dejándolo sobre una silla se instaló en la única mesa de la pieza. Depositó su maletín y empezó a extraer pergaminos. Harry no se había movido de la puerta. Miraba por todas partes observando los pequeños detalles: las pilas de antiguos ejemplares de "El Profeta" y otras publicaciones envejecidas que se acumulaban junto a la ventana, unas fotos y un tintero antiguo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, los diplomas mal enmarcados dispuestos a modo de adorno entre las estanterías, un marco con un lirio blanco seco colgado encima de la chimenea,… Era muy difícil para él describir lo que sentía en ese momento, invadiendo la que fuera esfera privada de Severus Snape. Como si de nuevo se encontrara en su presencia, como si gracias a la _legilimancia_ estuviera indagando en sus memorias.

Una de las pocas cosas de las que Harry se arrepentía era de no haber conocido más a fondo a su antiguo profesor. Snape había sido una figura tan significativa a lo largo de su vida como lo fue la de Dumbledore. Con su ambiguo comportamiento, el Maestro de Pociones había protegido a Harry y a su causa entregando su propia vida, sacrificando su propia dignidad y reputación al lado de Voldemort. Había jugado un difícil papel de espía con el que demostró un coraje y una heroicidad muy por encima de la de todos ellos. Y llevado a cabo el más odioso y al mismo tiempo valeroso acto al matar a Dumbledore. Además, el vínculo que tenía con su madre…

Hermione levantó la vista de la mesa con todos sus pergaminos ya preparados y posó los ojos en Harry. El rostro del joven auror reflejaba su emoción y la riada de sentimientos que le invadían. La bruja simpatizaba con él. Ella misma sentía una mezcla de admiración y remordimiento cuando recordaba a su antiguo profesor. Pero para él tenía que ser emocionalmente más difícil, porque Harry era más compasivo que ella. Porque sabía que su amigo estaba pensando en que le debía más que la vida. Porque sabía que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aún estuviera vivo, para poder expresarle toda su admiración y su agradecimiento. Porque una vez liberados de Voldemort, ¡le hubiera gustado tanto conocerlo de verdad!, poder hablar con él, ya sabiendo que tipo de mago era en realidad, explicarle que entendía todo lo que había hecho y porque lo había hecho, confesarle que lo admiraba…

De pronto Draco empezó a hacer un extraño y ruidoso sonido y ambos gryffindors salieron de su ensimismamiento y volvieron la vista hacia él.

El rubio, con una mano puesta sobre el corazón, fingía sonoros sollozos y tenía plasmada una falsa expresión de absoluto desconsuelo. Dirigiéndose a Harry le dijo con sarcasmo:

- ¡Oh, Potter! ¡Me estas haciendo llorar! No quiero ahondar en tu pena, pero ya que mi padrino significaba tanto para ti, puedo buscar en su dormitorio algún calcetín o algún calzón usado y te lo puedes llevar como relicario. Seguro que sostenerlo por las noches en la cama te ayudará a dormir mejor.

En un instante Harry enfurecido sacó su varita y se lanzó a por él.

- Estúpido mortífago insensible. Te voy a …

- ¿Me vas a qué Potter? – Draco se puso de pie de un salto, también varita en mano, y enfrentándole le soltó con todo el veneno de su voz – Tú eres el hipócrita insensible. Toda tu vida tú y los de tu calaña no habéis hecho otra cosa que despreciarlo, dudar de su lealtad, ridiculizarlo ¿o me lo vas a negar? Ninguno de vosotros lo conocía ni tenía un ápice de interés en hacerlo. Lo dejasteis solo, solo para luchar vuestra causa junto al Señor Tenebroso, y ahora ¿qué? ¿remordimientos? Tarde Potter. Muy, muy tarde. A otro con tu patética congoja, no es más que culpabilidad ¿verdad que te duele deberle tanto? - los dos magos se encontraban ahora uno frente al otro, a apenas unos centímetros de distancia - porque no hizo otra cosa que pasarse años protegiendo tu miserable trasero. Le debes tu despreciable existencia, Potter.

- Me parece que no soy el único en esta casa que debería recordar que le debe la vida a alguien – le soltó Harry con dureza.

Draco dio un paso atrás y su rostro se mostró dolido durante un breve instante. Enseguida se recompuso y le soltó con amargura:

- Vaya con San Potter. Ni yo te creía capaz de algo así. Bonito golpe bajo. Llevaras años deseando recordármelo, ¿verdad? Ya me extrañaba que aún no hubieras encontrado el momento adecuado de echarme en cara lo que pasó en la Sala de los Requerimientos.

Ambos magos se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. La tensión era tan palpable que ni Hermione se atrevía a intervenir. Harry se apartó entonces de Draco y yéndose hacia su amiga la agarró bruscamente del brazo tirando de ella mientras le decía:

- Vámonos Hermione. No tenemos por qué aguantar esto.

Hermione se soltó de Harry y le dijo en voz baja:

- No, no. Vete tú. Yo me tengo que quedar. De verdad que necesito echarle un vistazo a los manuscritos de Snape.

Harry la miró suplicante y con urgencia le cuchicheo:

- No te vas a quedar tú aquí sola con él. Vámonos. Ya hablaré con alguien en el Ministerio para que nos autoricen volver con una orden.

- Qué no Harry. Ya que estoy aquí me quedo – Hermione bajo la voz aún más y añadió con firmeza - Además, esa no es la solución. De verdad, vete tú. No se va a atrever a hacerme nada, y si lo hiciera sabes que puedo defenderme sola perfectamente.

Tras unos minutos más de discusión en murmullos, que Draco encontró fascinante, Hermione logró convencer a Harry de que se marchara. Éste lo hizo no sin antes amenazar de nuevo a Draco, lo que les llevó a un nuevo intercambio de insultos que terminaron cuando la bruja empujó a su amigo fuera de la salita. Cuando Draco oyó la puerta de la calle cerrarse, se volvió a instalar en su sillón, y con un conjuro se agenció un vaso y una botella de whisky envejecido de Ogden de la cocina. Hermione volvió a la salita y al entrar, Draco le dijo con sorna:

- Al fin solos, _cariño_.

Hermione se paró en seco y le clavó la mirada con desprecio. Draco con media sonrisa maliciosa se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un trago a su whisky sin desviar los ojos de ella. Era evidente que el slytherin estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, regodeándose en el control que tenía de la situación. Lo que le llamaba la atención a Hermione es que sus fríos ojos siguieran tan impasibles, ni una pizca de jugueteo en ellos, tan imperturbables e inhumanos como siempre. La bruja suspiró y cogiendo uno de los pergaminos que había sacado de su maletín, se dirigió a la estantería más amplia y empezó a buscar los libros que había listado.

A la media hora, Hermione tenía apilados una docena de tomos sobre la mesa y se encontraba pergamino en mano dando vueltas por el resto de las estanterías. Draco la observaba con asco, dando largos tragos a su whisky, aunque no podía negar que era moderadamente divertido contemplar como estudiaba los libros y como poco a poco se le iba frunciendo el ceño y la naricita, y como su expresión pasaba de concentrada a crispada. Además, Draco sabía muy bien porque la bruja se estaba exasperando.

No tenía ni la más remota idea, ni evidentemente le interesaba en lo más mínimo, saber que andaba buscando. Pero Draco no había dejado de observar con detenimiento todos sus movimientos. Por puro aburrimiento, por supuesto. Y intuía, por los libros que consultaba, que debía andar detrás de los usos en pociones de alguna criatura mágica. No parecía estar buscando una obra rara o especial, la bruja se interesaba más bien por manuales y tratados corrientes que seguro se encontraban en todas las librerías. Siendo además como era la reina de las ratas de biblioteca, lo más probable es que ella misma los tuviera en casa. Así que para estar tan desesperada como para estudiarlos con tanto ahínco es que su caso debía tratarse de un enigma raro y complejo, con lo que suponía tendría depositadas sus esperanzas en que su padrino hubiera realizado algún estudio por su cuenta y anotado sus conclusiones en los márgenes. Si ese era el caso, esperaba que soportara bien el fracaso, aunque lo dudaba, porque ni con la ayuda de _felix felicis_ iba a encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sonriendo para sí, Draco dio otro trago a su copa mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como la bruja irritada cerraba de un golpe y con gesto enfadado otro tomo y murmuraba incoherencias incomprensibles. De pronto levantó la vista hacia él y tras dudar un momento le habló:

- Malfoy ¿Dónde están los otros libros de Snape?

- Creía haberte dejado claro que para ti no existo, Granger.

- Si, bueno. Y yo creía que habíamos aclarado que me ibas a dejar examinar todos los libros y manuscritos de Snape, y aquí obviamente no están todos – le comentó la bruja molesta señalando con la mano las estanterías alrededor de la salita.

- No sé de lo que me estás hablando.

- Sí que los sabes – le soltó con impaciencia Hermione. Mirando hacia la puerta le preguntó - Aquí faltan libros ¿tiene más libros en su dormitorio? ¿Dónde está la estancia en la que preparaba las pociones? Porque tiene que haber alguna aquí en su casa, y seguro que debe haber allí más manuales. Lo que hay en esta salita está muy bien pero no hay apenas obras sobre pociones, y eso no tiene sentido. ¿Dónde están los otros libros, Malfoy?

- Te repito que no sé de lo que estas hablando. Y yo que tú no perdería el tiempo, se te está acabando – le dijo el mago con aplomo recostándose con satisfacción en su sillón.

- No me tomes por imbecil, Malfoy. He consultado todos los libros y manuscritos que Snape tenía en Hogwarts y te digo que aquí faltan libros – exasperada Hermione se levantó de la silla y dio unos pasos hacia él. Con una mano en la cadera e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente le dijo - No me puedes hacer creer que en su casa no tuviera ejemplares de las distintas ediciones de "_Filtros y pociones mágicas_" de Arsenius Jigger o del "_ABC de ingredientes y hierbas mágicas para Pociones_" de Claudius Strumpf. Llévame a la habitación donde preparaba las pociones – hizo una pausa y con una mueca añadió - Por favor.

Desde su sillón, Draco volvió de nuevo la vista hacia ella y le contestó con flema:

- Debes tener problemas de entendederas, Granger, porque no hago más que repetirme –con más volumen añadió - NO. SE. DE. QUE. ESTAS. HABLANDO. Tú querías consultar los libros de la casa de mi padrino, pues bien, por si no te has dado cuenta, te informo que estás en la casa de mi padrino y consultando sus libros. Sino te…

- ¡ENSEÑAME LA SALA DONDE PREPARABA LAS POCIONES! – le cortó la bruja perdiendo la paciencia y gritándole.

Draco la asesinó con la mirada. Poniéndose bruscamente de pie se le acercó, e inclinándose amenazadoramente sobre ella le dijo entre dientes y subrayando cada sílaba:

- Nunca. Vuelvas. A. Levantarme. La. Voz. - agarrándola del brazo con fuerza la zarandeó levemente – si no has encontrado lo que buscabas, lo siento en el alma. Recoge tu basura y vete de mi casa. Aquí ya no tienes nada más que hacer.

- Suéltame ahora mismo, Malfoy. Me estas haciendo daño – se quejó Hermione.

Draco la soltó no sin antes presionar con fuerza su brazo en un último apretón, lo que provocó un pequeño grito de dolor por parte de Hermione. De forma anárquica, Draco impaciente recogió los pergaminos desplegados por la bruja sobre la mesa y los metió en el maletín de cualquier manera. Hermione trataba de detenerlo empujándole y tratando de quitarle los pergaminos de las manos mientras le exigía que dejara de tocar sus cosas. Cuando la mesa quedó de nuevo limpia, el joven empujó el maletín contra el pecho de Hermione y ésta lo abrazó de forma instintiva. El mago entonces la agarró por los hombros, le dio la vuelta y enérgicamente la empujó hasta la entrada. Una vez allí abrió la puerta de la calle y, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas y amenazas de la bruja, de un empujón la echó de la casa. Luego cerró de un portazo. Hermione, al salir tan precipitadamente, tropezó con los escalones y dejó caer el maletín. La mitad de los pergaminos se esparcieron por el suelo y la pobre se puso de rodillas y empezó a recogerlos enfurecida. Entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió de nuevo y su abrigo salió disparado cayéndole sobre los zapatos. Antes de que Draco volviera a desaparecer en el interior, Hermione tuvo tiempo de gritarle.

- ¡No te creas que esto va a quedar así, Malfoy! ¡Tú no me conoces!

Indignada, volvió a agacharse a recoger los pergaminos y guardarlos en el maletín mientras su cabecita se llenaba de posibles maldiciones, cada una más cruel que la otra, que pensaba utilizar la próxima vez que se topara con el estúpido niñato mal criado aspirante a mortífago con cara de, de, de,… de ¡ahgg! exasperante repulsivo sonrisitas intolerante y, y, y… ¡y memo! Tras cerrar el maletín, se incorporó con dignidad y sin echarle ni una última mirada a la casa se dirigió con determinación al punto de aparición de la esquina de la calle de las Hilanderas. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría quizás reparado en Draco Malfoy, con la copa de whisky en la mano, que disimulado detrás de una cortina de la ventana de la salita la observaba enigmático.

De vuelta al Ministerio, la bruja era todo aplomo y mesura. Cualquiera que se la cruzara en ese momento no podría imaginarse que unos segundos antes se hallaba frente a la antigua casa de Severus Snape, a gatas, tras haber sido humillada y mortificada por Draco Malfoy. Y no podrían imaginárselo porque al entrar en su despacho a Hermione le brillaban los ojos con deleite y lucía una maléfica sonrisa.

Después de soltar el maletín y el abrigo, la bruja se sentó en su sillón. Cogiendo un pergamino en blanco y tras humedecer la pluma en el tintero con determinación, empezó a escribir una carta a la que encabezó: "_Querida Narcisa_:…"

* * *

**_Mi maravillosa beta aceli, a la que tanto debo (y los que seguís esta historia también, porque es la que anda detrás mía para que actualice), cree que no tengo porque hacer capítulos tan largos. Es que me enrollo y no paro, aunque a mi éste me parece cortito, quizás debería haber incluido una escena más... Millones de besos y abrazos a todos los que leeis y sobretodo a los que comentáis, el feedback me ayuda un montón. _**


	8. 1 año,3 meses y 20 días

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_Capítulo octavo_

_**1 año, 3 meses y 20 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy**_

La zona residencial, formada por manzanas rectangulares y alargadas, se extendía sobre una pequeña colina cercana a un arbolado de abedules. Las viviendas pertenecían a magos de clase acomodada, y eran casonas funcionales pero de buena construcción, aunque en ningún caso podían compararse con las mansiones ancestrales de las familias sangrepuras de más alcurnia.

Había comenzado a nevar hacía poco, y aunque empezó suave, ahora los copos de nieve caían con más regularidad asentándose en la calzada. Los dos jóvenes magos, que avanzaban a grandes zancadas por una de las avenidas en esa fría tarde de febrero, se lanzaron hechizos de calor y se envolvieron en sus abrigos.

- Llevamos andando un siglo, Zabini. Está nevando, tengo frío y me están empezando a doler los pies ¿me puedes decir ya de una vez a donde vamos? ¿Y por qué no nos podemos aparecer?

- No nos podemos aparecer porque no he estado aquí nunca – le contestó a Draco un Blaise Zabini exasperado - Y no te voy a decir a donde vamos porque sé que vas a salir corriendo como el cobarde que eres y me vas a dejar tirado. Y piensa que todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti.

- Pues no esperes que te de las gracias. Esto no me gusta nada – le contestó Draco moviendo la cabeza - Espero al menos que haya brujas que merezcan la pena. Además, me has hecho daño Blaise, – añadió con falsa ofensa – soy tu hermano de sangre, yo nunca te abandonaría. No soy un renegado como Nott o Goyle.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? –preguntó interesado el mago italiano mientras sacando su varita se lanzaba otro conjuro de calor sobre el abrigo.

- El miércoles de la semana pasada, para la partida de gobstones. Los malnacidos nos dejaron en la estacada a Pucey y a mí. Theo al menos tuvo la decencia de mandarnos el _patronus_ con una excusa, pero Gregory Goyle ni eso. Y desde entonces no le he vuelto a ver el pelo.

- Pues es raro que se pasen de una oportunidad para sacarte los galeones, sobre todo Greg - Draco miró a su amigo ofendido – No lo puedes negar, Draco. Eres un pésimo jugador cuando estás bajo la influencia del alcohol, que es muy a menudo, por cierto. Pero ahora que lo mencionas – Blaise reflexionaba mientras doblaban otra esquina - Goyle está muy esquivo últimamente. Hace unas semanas me crucé con él en el Callejón Knockturn, en la esquina de la Taberna de Gwenog. Andaba en plan misterioso cuchicheando con un mago que no sé como se llama, uno que fue con nosotros a Hogwarts, de nuestro mismo año, creo que era un Hufflepouf o un Gryffindor,… bueno, no sé, tampoco es que me fijara mucho en él. Pero cuando Greg me vio se puso muy nervioso y se hizo el despistado, como si no me conociera, y los dos se metieron en la taberna.

El rubio se quedó pensativo unos instantes y le comentó a su amigo tras retirarse un copo de nieve del flequillo.

- Yo también lo encuentro peculiar desde hace un tiempo. El otro día en Gringotts se paseaba con dos sacas repletas de galeones, y cuando le pregunté de donde las había sacado, mintiéndome descaradamente me dijo que eran suyas, que le habían salido un par de trabajillos muy rentables. No sé en que debe andar metido pero más le vale andarse con ojo. El Ministerio nos tiene en cuarentena, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. A la mínima lo enclaustran en Azkaban. Lo están deseando.

- ¿Y Theodore Nott? ¿Por qué no fue? – inquirió Zabini.

- Con el _patronus_ nos dijo que había una urgencia esa noche en San Mungo y que lo habían convocado, así que no podía venir.

Blaise frunció el ceño y le preguntó a Draco con suspicacia.

- ¿Dices que fue el miércoles de la semana pasada? ¿La noche del 4 de febrero? – Draco asintió con la cabeza – Pues esto si que es raro. Yo era uno de los sanadores que estaba de guardia en San Mungo y te aseguro que no hubo ninguna urgencia. Además, no vi a Theo en toda la noche.

Ambos, sumidos en sus pensamientos, continuaron avanzando a grandes pasos por la nevada calle. Blaise, negando con la cabeza, volvió a hablar.

- No me creo su excusa. Tendría una cita con alguna bruja calentorra y no querría que os enterarais, para evitar que le sometierais a un interrogatorio luego… Ya sabes, siempre ha sido un poco rarito, te apuesto a que le van las perversiones inconfesables, como hacérselo con arpías o algo así – sonriendo maliciosamente añadió - A lo mejor es que se tira a Millicent.

Los dos magos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

- ¡Cállate, Blaise! – soltó Draco entre carcajadas – Ahora no voy a poder borrar esa imagen _contra natura_ de mi cabeza. Aunque si te soy sincero, me resulta más aborrecible por Theo que por la pobre Millie. En algo te doy la razón, Nott es bien siniestro.

- ¡Tampoco es eso! – comentó Zabini con una mueca socarrona - de verdad que en el fondo el mago es un buen tipo. Es que se parece físicamente mucho a su padre, y el viejo Nott si que le pone a uno los pelos de punta. ¡Ah! Ésta es la casa.

Ambos se pararon delante de la puerta de una agradable propiedad. Era una casa de tres plantas de piedra blanca que se veía cuidada y acogedora. El mago italiano se acercó a la puerta con entusiasmo, elevando la mano para alcanzar el llamador cuando su amigo se la detuvo en el aire y le dijo:

- Zabini, no pienso entrar hasta que no me digas de qué va todo esto.

Blaise estudió a Draco durante unos instantes. Había conseguido arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de la casa, todo un logro, así que suponía que no se iba a echar atrás ahora. Bajando la mano le confesó:

- Vale. Es una _Midday Party_ por San Valentín, organizada por la familia Patil.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué coño es una _Midday Party_? ¿Y por San Valentín? – Draco le preguntó con horror.

- No lo sé porque nunca he estado en ninguna. Pero no te me pongas difícil. Si quieres conocer brujas castas y puras no lo vas a hacer en tabernas del Callejón Knockturn a las dos de la madrugada.

- Esto no me gusta nada – repitió Draco por enésima vez - ¿Cómo has conseguido que nos inviten?

- Millie. Pero antes de largarte deja que te explique – Blaise se situó entre su amigo y la puerta de la casa para impedirle la huida - La "_fiesta_" la organizan los padres de las gemelas Patil, e invitan sólo a jóvenes respetables de buenas familias, con lo que no nos vamos a topar con réplicas de Pansy. La _Midday Party_ es una forma "apropiada" de que sus hijas y sus amigas conozcan a magos idóneos bajo su supervisión. Además, es siempre por la tarde, con lo que no hay nocturnidad, no hay alcohol, ni vicios. Se supone que vamos a estar "socializando" durante un par de horas y luego un maestro de ceremonias nos pondrá a bailar en parejas. Eso es lo que me ha dicho Millie. Lo de San Valentín, bueno, es que hoy es San Valentín. Y es mejor así, piensa que estarán todas en celo y más dispuestas a sucumbir a tus encantos.

- Es patético, Blaise. Me vuelvo a mi casa.

- No, no, no. Tú no vas a ningún sitio.

Draco hizo amago de rodear a Blaise y éste lo agarró del brazo, lo que provocó que el rubio tratara de esquivarlo y saliera corriendo. Ambos empezaron a forcejear. Blaise intentaba inmovilizarlo por la espalda y Draco se resistía con patadas y puñetazos.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de improviso y los dos magos se recompusieron en un instante. La Sra. Patil les observaba con una sonrisa desde el rellano. Era una bruja rechoncha de unos cuarenta y pico años. Iba vestida con una juvenil túnica rosa palo muy ceñida al cuerpo, con lo que se acentuaban groseramente sus generosas curvas. Draco temía que debía tratarse de la túnica de alguna de sus hijas, y que la habría hechizado hasta que le cupiera sin explotar. El pelo de azabache lo llevaba recogido en un complicado tocado, y sospechaba que con la cantidad de hechizos de belleza que llevaba en lo alto, necesitaría al menos una docena de _finite incantatem _cuando quisiera quitárselos.

- ¡Queridos! Bienvenidos – les dijo ampliando la sonrisa- pero pasen, pasen. La mayoría ha llegado ya y os esperan en la sala de baile.

Cuando Draco y Blaise se encontraron en el hall, el moreno dirigió a la bruja la más hipnotizadora de sus sonrisas, y le habló con su irresistible encanto latino.

- Creo que no hemos sido presentados, Sra. Patil.- inclinando la cabeza levemente continuó - Blaise Zabini, a sus pies. Y éste es mi viejo amigo Draco Malfoy.

La sonrisa de la bruja desapareció y al mirar a Draco su rostro mostró una mueca de disgusto. Draco se tensó y Blaise trató de arreglar la situación.

- Millicent Bulstrode tuvo la amabilidad de trasladarle a sus hijas nuestro deseo de asistir esta tarde a su _Midday Party_.

- Sí, sí. – Asintió la Sra. Patil sin dejar de mirar a Draco - Es cierto que la Srta. Bulstrode nos dijo que vendría usted acompañado de un amigo, aunque se le olvidó mencionarnos que se trataba del joven Sr. Malfoy…

La bruja seguía estudiando descaradamente a Draco, que le sostenía la mirada resentido. Debía andar considerando los pros y los contras de permitir a un ex–mortífago podrido de galeones acercarse a sus hijas y a las otras jóvenes. A los pocos segundos, tomó una decisión, y haciendo un gesto con la mano, les indicó la puerta que se encontraba a la derecha del recibidor.

- Ahora ya no importa. Pasen, pasen. Los otros jóvenes ya están dentro divirtiéndose.

Los dos magos se quitaron los abrigos y un elfo apareció y se los llevó. Luego caminaron hacia la puerta doble del salón, que se abrió de par en par nada más sentir que se acercaban, y se quedaron petrificados en el sitio.

Era una encerrona.

Ante ellos se extendía una sala rectangular, con grandes ventanales a la derecha y vistas a un bonito jardín. Los muebles y la decoración originales habían sido sustituidos para la ocasión, o eso suponía (y esperaba) Draco. La estancia estaba pintada de rosa pastel, con dibujos de sonrosados y regordetes cupidos que volaban por las paredes y disparaban flechas de humo hacia los invitados. Contra los muros a la izquierda y a la derecha de la puerta se alineaban algunas sillas con el respaldo en forma de corazón y mesas que habían sido dispuestas para la ocasión. Sobre manteles con motivos florales "_románticos_", por supuesto todo muy rosado o encarnado, unas ornamentadas bandejas de plata contenían galletitas, pastelitos y diversas delicatessen; otras estaban repletas de todas las especies conocidas de frutas del bosque carmesí; había bomboneras de fina porcelana en forma de corazón; vasijas romanas con distintos tipos de ponches mágicos púrpura o granate; y servilletas escarlata con cintas doradas. Del techo flotaban unos intrincados lazos en los que se podían leer mensajes tales como "_El más poderoso hechizo para ser amado es amar_" "_El amor no es más que la novela del corazón_" "_El amor es la poesía de los sentidos_" "_La medida del amor es amar sin medida_"… Y a Draco le estaban entrando ganas de estornudar del empalagoso concentrado de esencia de rosas, jazmín y pachulí que desprendían las velas de las lámparas del techo.

Al fondo, sobre una tarima, un harpa encantada debía estar tocando una cursi melodía, pero Draco era incapaz de oír nada por encima del estridente parloteo y las risitas histriónicas de la treintena de jóvenes brujas que se concentraban en el muro izquierdo de la sala, formando grupitos alrededor de las mesas. Eran como clones. Todas luciendo el mismo tipo de túnicas de tonalidades pastel, todas con más encantamientos de belleza encima que la Sra. Patil, y todas girándose hacia la puerta al unísono observarles con codicia. A Draco se le antojaron peligrosas depredadoras sedientas de… ¿novios? ¿prometidos? ¿_Amor_? En cualquier caso San Valentín, los cupidos, las ávidas brujas y el pachulí, le estaban haciendo sentirse atrapado.

De pronto sintió que Blaise le tiraba de la manga y sin dejar de mirar horrorizado al interior del salón le decía con urgencia:

-Vámonos, vámonos. Esto ha sido una mala idea.

En ese momento sintieron que unas fuertes manos se apoyaban en sus espaldas y que con un empujón les introducían en la sala.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No me sean tímidos, muchachos. – habló la figura entre los dos jóvenes magos – Entren, entren. Que no les van a comer, ¡ja, ja!

Draco y Blaise se giraron y se toparon con el rostro bonachón del Sr. Patil. Éste era un mago bajito de origen hindú, tan sonriente y regordete como su esposa. El hombre les empujaba al interior y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas a empezar a cebarse de pastelitos.

Los dos slytherins, ahora en el centro de la sala, miraban alrededor sintiéndose expuestos. La mayoría de las brujas les seguían observando con avaricia, cuchicheando entre ellas y con risitas nerviosas. Draco, esquivando la flecha de humo de uno de los cupidos de la pared, se fijó en la esquina más cercana a la puerta de salida, o sea, el punto más alejado de los grupitos de histéricas. Allí, media docena de magos de su edad se agrupaban incómodos alrededor de una de las mesas. Formaban una especie de frente solidario de testosterona que se resistía a la castración que suponía esa _Midday Party_. Haciéndole un gesto a su amigo, ambos se dirigieron hacia el grupo buscando amparo entre los de su _especie_.

Al llegar a la mesa inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo hacia las otras "presas" y alcanzó un vaso carmesí dispuesto a servirse un poco de ponche púrpura.

- Si fuera vosotros no probaría ninguno de los brebajes – les dijo un mago de cabello castaño, un poco más joven que ellos, que apartado del resto sostenía un vaso granate.

- ¿Por qué? Tú estás bebiendo – le objetó Draco.

El mago se acercó a ellos y disimuladamente les enseñó el cuello de una botella que tenía escondida en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- Firewhisky. Apostaría lo que fuera a que las locas esas han vertido en las vasijas filtros de amor o algo peor – les dijo sacando la botella con discreción y rellenándose su vaso.

- Ahí te tengo que dar la razón. No se me había ocurrido – le confesó Draco.

- ¿Os apetece? – les ofreció el mago.

- No le voy a hacer un feo – contestó Zabini acercándole su vaso - Creo que vamos a necesitar un poco de estímulo si queremos sobrevivir a esta pesadilla.

Los tres magos, con los vasos ya rellenos, procedieron a brindar en silencio. Mientras se llevaban los vasos a la boca, volvieron la vista hacía el batallón de féminas. Draco le daba largos tragos a su bebida y dejaba vagar su mirada entre las invitadas. Se estaba empezando a cabrear. Él no quería tener que recurrir a asistir a semejante infierno rosado. ¡Sólo quería echar un polvo! No quería que el único objetivo de su vida fuera buscar desesperadamente una esposa. No quería tener que casarse siendo aún tan joven, y encima obligado. No quería, pero debía.

Dio otro trago a su firewhisky asqueado y de pronto el mundo se paralizó.

Una visión celestial.

Delante de él, al otro lado de la sala, se encontraba el ser más puro y precioso que habían visto sus ojos.

Si es que le dolía el alma sólo de mirarla.

Y no podía dejar de mirarla.

La melena dorada le caía suavemente sobre los hombros.

Los rasgos de su rostro eran dulces, perfectos.

La seductora boca estaba pidiendo a gritos ser besada, mordida,… Y esa sonrisa… ¡Ummm...! Promesas, promesas.

El cuerpecito tan sensual y sugerente.

Con ese aire tan puro y voluptuoso al mismo tiempo.

La esencia misma de la feminidad.

Era un ángel.

Era su ángel.

Junto a otras tres amigas, la joven bruja objeto de sus ensoñaciones se reía mientras le quitaba el envoltorio a un bombón sorpresa en forma de corazón.

- Blaise, ¿Quién es esa deidad?

El moreno miró en la misma dirección que Draco y le preguntó:

- ¿Quién? ¿La rubia de malva?

A la joven se le había caído el envoltorio al suelo, y se agachó a recogerlo con candidez. Aunque para Draco el movimiento no tuvo nada de inocente, pues el que se inclinara de esa manera, haciendo que la túnica le marcara el trasero, bien redondo y prieto, provocó la reacción de cierta parte de su anatomía que llevaba demasiado tiempo desatendida.

De pronto una figura se le puso delante impidiéndole continuar con la contemplación de su musa. Draco con la mano trató de apartarla, pero la figura, que pertenecía a una poco agraciada joven fortachona, habló con gravedad:

- Habéis venido – les dijo, y dirigiéndose al mago idiotizado continuó - Draco, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Ahora no, Millie. Y apártate que me bloqueas – le contestó Draco sin ni siquiera mirarla y dándole un ligero empujón con impaciencia.

- No te lo tomes a mal, cielo. – le dijo Blaise a la ofendida - No es nada personal. Es que uno de los cupidos le ha dado de pleno y se ha quedado prendado de la rubia esa de la túnica malva.

Millicent Buldstrode se giró a ver de quien estaban hablando, y luego se volvió a Draco extrañada y le preguntó:

- ¿Astoria Greengrass? ¿La hermana de Daphne? Es idiota.

- Astoria… - repitió Draco degustando cada sílaba mientra continuaba admirando el objeto de su deseo – No te preocupes Millie, para lo que la quiero no necesito que me hable.

- Pues eso espero, porque para otra cosa no te va a servir. No es virgen.

Draco le clavó con ira la mirada a su amiga.

- ¿De que estás hablando? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

- Porque Parkinson nos contó a todas una historia muy curiosa sobre ti cuando la dejaste. Parece ser que como a Marcus Flint y a Lucian Bole, tu ancestral apellido te impone ciertas obligaciones, con lo que Papa Lucius te va a tener que casar antes de que cumplas 25 años con alguna insulsa virgencita de su agrado.

- Vaya con la víbora, es más vengativa de lo que pensaba – comentó Zabini – Draco, si se corre la voz lo vas a tener difícil para seducir a las brujas y llevártelas a la cama, van a saber de antemano que no pueden tener ningún futuro contigo.

- Millie, te considero mi amiga. Así que no te creas todo lo que sale de la boca de Pansy. Esa zorra resentida no sabe de lo que está hablando. Y ahora si me disculpáis,… - les dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a Astoria Greengrass.

Millicent le agarró del antebrazo y le dijo con premura:

- Draco, espera. De verdad que tengo algo serio que hablar contigo.

- Te he dicho que ahora no – Draco se soltó y siguió caminando hacia su ángel.

Mientras se iba acercando, admiraba embeselado a la rubia. La sonrisa le tenía hipnotizado. Y ahora que la estudiaba mejor, advertía otros detalles que le agradaban en grado sumo: la forma picarona de arrugar la naricita cuando se reía, como la túnica que llevaba le marcaba los pechos (¡qué dos monumentos!), la tonalidad azul profunda de sus ojos…

Ya sólo estaba a un par de pasos de ella. Astoria y sus amigas habían dejado de reírse y le miraban ahora con morbosa curiosidad. Draco preparaba mentalmente su frase de introducción cuando sintió un incómodo pinchazo en el corazón. Sin saber por qué la respiración se le aceleró y sintió como empezaba a sudar. No podía estar nervioso, era el Príncipe de la Casa Slytherin, había estado seduciendo brujas desde que tenía 16 años. Se recompuso como pudo y cuando se encontró justo delante de ella asumió su infalible postura arrogante y dijo con seguridad:

- Buenas tardes, señoritas. ¿Me aventuro al asumir que eres Astoria Greengrass? ¿La hermana pequeña de Daphne? Soy Draco Malfoy, compañero de tu hermana en Hogwarts. Creo que no nos conocíamos.

La joven le dedicó una seductora sonrisa y extendiendo la mano le respondió:

- No, no nos conocíamos. Aunque yo sabía que eras amigo de mi hermana, y he oído hablar mucho de ti.

Draco la sonrío a su vez, aunque le costó horrores mantener el tipo, porque el cuerpo se le estaba destemplando. Además, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Cuando cogió la mano de la bruja para besársela, las nauseas le subieron hasta la campanilla. El tacto de la nacarada piel de la joven, que había fantaseado se asemejaría a la más exquisita de las porcelanas, le produjo la misma grima que la piel de los sapos. De pronto era muy consciente del perfume empalagoso y repulsivo, fuera natural o inducido, que desprendían los cabellos y la persona de Astoria Greengrass. Ya la sonrisa no le cautivaba como a distancia. Era exagerada, falsa y grosera. Además, el verle tan de cerca la hilera de pequeños dientes blancos le produjo dentera.

Se obligó con un esfuerzo sobrehumano a mantener a raya las náuseas y llevarse la mano de Astoria hacia la boca, para al menos conservar la dignidad y saludarla correctamente, aunque estuviera contando los segundos para poder poner cuantos más kilómetros mejor entre la bruja y él. Pero apenas sus labios rozaron la piel de la joven, sintió la bilis en el paladar y que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. Se iba a ahogar en su propio vómito. Se asfixiaba. Necesita respirar y alejarse de ella.

Soltándola, se giró y se lanzó casi corriendo hacia la salida de la sala, empujando en su carrera a todas las invitadas que se encontraron en su camino. Ya casi en la puerta oyó a Blaise que le llamaba justo a sus espaldas. Draco, con una especie de gruñido, y evitando vomitar delante de todos, le dejo ver que se iba y salió disparado fuera de la casa, olvidando hasta su abrigo.

Una vez en la calle sacó la varita y se desapareció. Emergiendo instantes después en Cunning Town, en la esquina de la calle de las Hilanderas. No le importó que su atuendo llamara la atención entre los muggles, no estaba para esas nimiedades. Aún respirando con dificultad, anduvo presuroso hasta la casa de su padrino. Al llegar parecía que su cuerpo se había recuperado del ataque de, de… de lo que fuera. Pero ahora furioso abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la salita. Una vez allí se colocó delante de una de las estanterías y con su varita se provocó un corte en la palma de la mano izquierda. Luego apoyó la mano ensangrentada contra uno de los bordes de la estantería y pronunció un hechizo.

La estantería pareció disolverse y en su lugar apareció el hueco de una escalera. Bajó los escalones con energía, y al llegar al final volvió a utilizar la varita para encender las lámparas de velas del recinto. Draco se encontraba en una habitación grande, amueblada como si se tratara de una réplica en miniatura de la sala común de la Casa Slytherin de Hogwarts. La sala tenía dos puertas. Una estaba cerrada, pero la otra estaba entreabierta y podían verse unas mesas con calderos y recipientes.

El joven Malfoy se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón esmeralda junto a una enorme estantería repleta de manuales y manuscritos, y sin necesidad de usar la varita conjuró una botella de firewhisky.

No se molestó por el vaso, bebió directamente de la botella, y se reclinó en el sillón cerrando los ojos.

Su vida era realmente una mierda. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así? No creía que la culpa radicara en que Astoria Greengrass perdiera atributos en las distancias cortas. No. Sabía que el problema venía de él. La bruja era una diosa, y se había sentido muy atraído cuando la vio. Incluso le había decepcionado un poco saber por Millie que no era virgen. No le hubiera importado plantearse una relación con ella, porque aunque su objetivo número uno era echar un polvo, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, llevaba una eternidad sin mojarla!, su prioridad debía ser buscarse una esposa. Se empezaba a dar cuenta que su fobia física a las brujas no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol o con la depresión. Su único consuelo era la certeza de que no se había vuelto impotente. De eso daban fe las ampollas que habían empezado a salirle en la palma de la mano derecha.

No. Aquí había algo más. Mentalmente Draco repasó su vida durante el último año. Que fuera capaz de recordar, a veces estaba tan sumido en el alcohol que perdía el conocimiento, no creía haberse acostado con ninguna bruja en algo más de un año. Es cierto que desde que su padre volvió de Azkaban, terminó su relación con Pansy, y le fueron recordadas las obligaciones que conlleva su apellido, su vida se había resumido a trasnochar, alcohol, vicios y poco más. Mala combinación si esperaba dar lo mejor de sí mismo en la cama. Pero esta tarde había estado sobrio, sólo le había dado unos tragos al firewhisky.

Pensándolo bien, no reaccionaba como un psicótico ante el contacto físico de todas las brujas. No sentía ninguna repulsión al besar en la mejilla a su madre, ni al tocar de forma inocente a alguna de sus amigas, como Millie, ni a algunas desconocidas, como la bruja que el otro día le atendió en San Mungo cuando fue a buscar a Blaise. Esos extraños malestares físicos sucedían en cuanto tocaba o se acercaba a las hembras que le atraían. Y también ante las que no le interesaban y se le insinuaban patéticamente, que ahora más que burla le producían el mismo efecto: absoluta repulsión. Era como si tuviera alergia al contacto del cuerpo femenino, con lo que le resultaba imposible copular… ¡Uy, uy, uy! Esto de ser físicamente incapaz de aparearse le sonaba demasiado a algún tipo de imposición por mantenerse casto… Lucius, Lucius, ¿sería capaz de algo así?… No, no. No podía ser. ¿Qué interés tendría su padre en su celibato? Aunque nadie mejor que él para saber lo que era capaz de pasar por la mente enferma de su progenitor. Pero, en realidad, en lo único en que su situación podía beneficiar a su padre sería en el hipotético caso de que estuviera maldecido con repudiar el contacto de todas las brujas salvo el de su futura esposa, una vez que estuviera casado. De forma que, o se casaba, o no iba a encajar ninguna. Lucius podría pensar que las hormonas de Draco lo volverían loco hasta el punto de terminar aceptando casarse cuanto antes, y con lo primero que le ofrecieran, para así poder aliviar sus frustraciones sexuales.

Pero esta teoría tenía fallos. Primero, su querido padre no le había soltado ningún ultimátum todavía, en realidad no le había vuelto a sacar el tema desde que terminó con Pansy. Ni siquiera su madre parecía meterle prisa. Draco había empezado a creer que existía un tácito entendimiento entre ellos por dejarle buscar a su futura esposa por su cuenta, al menos mientras la fecha de su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños estuviera aún lejana.

Y segundo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no había sufrido ese ataque de repugnancia ante todas las féminas que le habían atraído sexualmente. Por ejemplo, no hacía ni un par de días sus hormonas había reaccionado ante cierta bruja, sin que el contacto físico le hubiera provocado los síntomas de repulsión habituales. Tampoco es que le hubiera agradado, la bruja en cuestión era capaz de sacar lo peor de sí mismo, aunque es verdad que no vómitos o asfixia. Pero prefería no analizar porqué durante un breve lapso de tiempo, mientras la estudiaba ojear los libros de la salita de su padrino, no había podido dejar de observar con perversa satisfacción que la bruja llevaba mal abrochados los botones de la túnica, con lo que la apertura del escote dejaba entrever parte de su inmaculado pecho izquierdo, y lo delicado y apetitoso que le había parecido… No, no. Su inconfesable desliz en relación con las glándulas mamarias de Hermione Granger sólo servía para demostrar que su teoría era falsa, y que su padre no le había provocado ninguna temporal incapacidad para mantener relaciones sexuales. Estaba empezando a creer que este problemilla suyo llevaba la firma de la rencorosa de Pansy, aunque el intelecto de la bruja fuera incapaz de tramar una venganza tan rebuscada. Habría pedido ayuda a alguien.

Pero por si acaso, a partir de ahora iba a tener más cuidado con lo que bebía y comía en la Mansión.

* * *

_**1 año, 3 meses y 14 días para el **__**vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy**_

Hermione levantó la vista de los manuscritos desplegados en la mesa de su despacho al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. "¡Entre!", gritó. Y al instante la puerta se abrió y una bruja de avanzada edad, impecablemente vestida y con regio porte, la saludo altanera.

- Buenas tardes, Señorita Granger.

Hermione se puso de pie para recibirla, e indicándole con la mano la silla opuesta a la suya, le devolvió el saludo:

- Buenas tardes, Sra. Selwyn. Por favor, tome asiento. Disculpe el desorden, pero no esperaba ninguna visita.

La Sra. Selwyn, apoyándose en un bastón plateado, ignoró su comentario, y se acercó lenta, pero dignamente, a la silla que le ofrecía Hermione. Se sentó con parsimonia y cuando Hermione hizo lo mismo, empezó a hablar sin preámbulos y con autoridad.

- Usted dijo que necesitaba quince días para encontrar el tiempo de estudiar mi caso. Pues bien, han pasado dieciséis días y estoy esperando sus conclusiones.

Hermione sonrió cortésmente a la Sra Selwyn, aunque en su interior sólo deseaba soltarle una fresca y ponerla en su sitio. Desconocía cual era el método empleado por las familias sangrepuras para educar a sus brujas, pero lograban que, independientemente de la edad o de la situación en la que se encontraran, todas se comportaban como si fueran la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra, y que el resto de los mortales les debían pleitesía.

Buena prueba de ello lo había tenido ayer, en su cita con Narcisa Malfoy. A pesar de que Hermione había previsto un pequeño almuerzo en un sencillo café de Hogsmeade, la Sra. Malfoy había conseguido enredarla y terminó sufriendo su cotorreo durante tres horas en un elegante restaurante del Callejón Diagon. Sin contar con que luego le dolió el estómago durante toda la noche. Normal, después de haber tenido que degustar un servicio de cinco platos, entre langostas y todo tipo de _foie_. Su único consuelo era que el banquete le tuvo que haber costado una fortuna. Aunque suponía que para la Sra. Malfoy había sido una buena inversión, ya que se pasó la comida controlando por la ventana que todos los que pasaban por el Callejón las estaban mirando, y que les quedaba patente que Narcisa Malfoy estaba en muy buenos términos con la heroína de guerra hija de muggles.

Pero la Sra. Selwyn no venía a confraternizar. La bruja había acudido a Hermione hacía "_dieciseis_" días porque, aunque le doliese, no tenía a nadie más a quien pedir ayuda.

Su hijo, Percebus Selwyn, había sido un mortífago acusado y encarcelado por el Wizengamot en los juicios masivos que se sucedieron tras la derrota de Voldemort. Hermione no había estado muy de acuerdo con los procesos de aquella época, a veces tan revanchistas que difícilmente podían las sentencias ser consideradas justas. Pero al pasar el tiempo, y cuando la sociedad mágica había empezado a asimilar la guerra contra Voldemort, algunas sentencias habían sido revisadas, y las condiciones de los presos en Azkaban mejoradas.

Selwyn no había podido acogerse a ningún tipo de perdón, su caso había sido de los más claros. Seguidor del Señor Tenebroso desde los años 60, violento y fanático, había sido de los primeros encarcelados al desaparecer Voldemort la primera vez. Fue uno de los escapados de Azkaban, junto a Bellatrix Lestrange, en la fuga masiva de 1996. Y no había ocultado su entusiasmo al poder volver junto a su Maestro. Durante la batalla de Hogwarts se mostró muy activo, siendo culpable de la muerte de muchos de los estudiantes.

Hacía más de dos meses que Selwyn había fallecido en Azkaban. El mago había muerto a los 67 años de una parada cardiorespiratoria, según el informe del sanador que trabajaba con los presos del A.A.S.M.O.M.A (Ala de Alta Seguridad para Magos Oscuros y Mortífagos de Azkaban). La Sra. Selwyn estaba convencida de que alguien estaba detrás del fallecimiento de su hijo, y como no había conseguido que los aurores ni el Wizengamot investigaran en la prisión, había acudido a la joven bruja como último recurso.

A Hermione le había sorprendido lo desesperada que debía estar la Sra. Selwyn para "rebajarse" y pedir ayuda a una "sangresucia". Por lo que había decidido estudiar su petición con más atención de la que merecía. A fin de cuentas, era a lo que se dedicaba en su trabajo, pues los mortífagos habían pasado a ser considerados menos que muchas de las criaturas mágicas a las que defendía.

Dicho todo esto, no creía que hubiera nada sospechoso, pero por lo menos iba a intentar que a la Sra. Selwyn no le quedaran dudas sobre la muerte de su hijo, y que pudiera pasar página y afrontar su pérdida.

Abriendo un cajón de su escritorio, sacó una gruesa carpeta que depositó sobre la mesa. Adoptando entonces un aire profesional, Hermione le dijo:

- Pues ciertamente he tenido tiempo de estudiar su caso y puedo, en efecto, darle algunas respuestas.

Hermione extrajo unos pergaminos de la carpeta y examinándolos le dijo a la Sra. Selwyn.

- Veamos. Según el informe del sanador que trabaja en el A.A.S.M.O.M.A., su hijo falleció el pasado 12 de enero de 2003, de una parada cardiorespiratoria. Al recibir su visita conseguí autorización del Wizengamot para realizar una autopsia, como ya sabrá. Tengo aquí el informe del medimago forense que corrobora el diagnóstico del sanador: su hijo, aunque presumiblemente en buen estado físico, presentaba los síntomas propios de este tipo de ataque: detención de la circulación de la sangre y detención del suministro de oxígeno al cerebro. El forense explica que el paro no es debido a un traumatismo, hemorragia, electrocución, o atragantamiento. Tampoco se encontró ningún residuo de veneno, sustancia o poción que hubieran podido inducir el mismo. Ni había trazas de maldiciones o hechizos, con lo que concluye que el paro fue provocado por una debilidad cardiaca- Hermione levantó la vista del informe y miró a la veterana bruja.

- Srta. Granger – le contestó ésta sin mostrar ninguna emoción - Mi hijo tenía una salud de hierro y nunca, le repito, nunca, había sufrido de problemas del corazón, a pesar de que, cómo usted estará al corriente, tuvo una vida muy estresante – con más dureza añadió - Permaneció durante 15 años prisionero en Azkaban rodeado de dementores sin que su salud se viera mermada en lo más mínimo.

- Puede que tenga usted razón – le contestó Hermione - Pero también tengo aquí los informes que el sanador del A.A.S.M.O.M.A. realizaba regularmente sobre su hijo, como es su obligación, y en ellos recoge que en los últimos meses había sufrido crisis de ansiedad, episodios de euforia, y nerviosismo. Lo que había llevado al sanador a prescribirle pociones para dormir y soluciones calmantes.

Los ojos de la Sra. Selwyn se agrandaron un momento y le dijo con rabia.

- Ahí lo tiene, Srta. Granger, los celadores de Azkaban han estado envenenándole con esas pociones durante meses.

Hermione dando un suspiro le contestó.

- Sra. Selwyn, las pociones para dormir y las soluciones calmantes son inofensivas para el organismo, ni siquiera causan dependencia. Además, le fueron administradas por el sanador, no por los celadores, con lo que las dosis estaban controladas.

- ¿Y quién le asegura que no estaban adulteradas? ¿De donde salían esas pociones? Lo ve, Srta. Granger – comentó la Sra. Selwyn con satisfacción -No puede demostrar que a mi hijo no lo han estado envenenando.

Hermione sonriéndose a sí misma extrajo otros pergaminos de la carpeta y mostrándoselos a la bruja le dijo:

- Aquí tiene los informes de San Mungo y las declaraciones bajo juramento de los sanadores Pye, Lachlan y Whitby, que son los que se ocupan por turnos del A.A.S.M.O.M.A.. También está la declaración de Zacharias Smith, el celador-jefe responsable de esa Ala de Azkaban, y que fue tomada por los aurores. Como verá, las pociones vienen de la botica de San Mungo, y son las mismas que se administran a los pacientes del hospital. Una vez en Azkaban son guardadas en una cámara protegida por fuertes hechizos a la que sólo tiene acceso el sanador de turno y el jefe-celador. Y de todas formas, le repito que el informe del medimago forense establece que no había ninguna traza de envenenamiento en el cuerpo de su hijo. Así que salvo que quiera acusar a San Mungo o a sus sanadores, sin ninguna prueba, he de añadir, debería olvidarse de este asunto.

La bruja observaba abatida los pergaminos, y Hermione sintió compasión por ella y suavizó el tono:

- Sra. Selwyn. Entiendo que el fallecimiento de su hijo le haya dolido y sorprendido, pero tiene que superarlo. Es cierto que ha muerto a una edad muy temprana para los estándares mágicos – la anciana bruja levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Hermione – pero su hijo no gozaba de buena salud en los últimos tiempos. Por muy fuerte que fuera, los "excesos" de su vida de mortífago habían acabado por debilitarlo. Le aconsejo que no piense más en ello.

La Sra. Selwyn estudió los pergaminos con detenimiento durante unos segundos más, y luego levantándose con dificultad de la silla miró a Hermione con menosprecio y le dijo:

- Le doy las gracias por su tiempo, Srta. Granger. Veo que no lo ha malgastado y que ha utilizado brillantemente todo su ingenio para tratar de demostrar que a mi hijo no lo han asesinado. Pero no me importa lo que usted crea o lo que digan esos pergaminos. Yo sé que su muerte no ha sido natural. Buenas tardes.

La joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Poniéndose de pie se acercó a la puerta para mantenerla abierta mientras la Sra. Selwyn salía del despacho, cojeando de nuevo con dignidad y mirándola por encima del hombro una última vez con altanería.

Cuando Hermione cerró la puerta sacudió la cabeza para aclararse los pensamientos. Había hecho su trabajo, más de lo que se hubiera esperado de ella, y esa engreída no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla de esa manera. Había tenido que rogar para que realizaran la autopsia, molestar a sanadores y a Zacharias Smith, perdido tiempo y energías para que esa rancia sangrepura viniera ahora acusándola poco menos que de falsear documentos.

Ahora ya no estaba en estado de shock sino enfadada. Cogiendo su abrigo del perchero salió del despacho y se dirigió hacia la salida del Ministerio. Tenía que calmarse y para ello iba a hacer una pausa y permitirse un momento de placer. Ya en el Callejón Diagon se dirigió hacia _Flourish & Blotts_, porque sabía que ya debían tener la nueva edición del "Manual de Encantamientos Abreviados".

Una hora y media después, Hermione salía muy relajada de la librería con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No sólo había comprado la nueva edición del "Manual de Encantamientos Abreviados", sino que además había encontrado un ejemplar de segunda mano de un raro "Diccionario de runas escandinavas" y un "Tratado de cocina mágica con Armadillo". Caminando despacio por la calle de vuelta al Ministerio, ojeaba ensimismada el diccionario de runas sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

- Psss..., psss...

¿Alguien la llamaba? Hermione levantó la vista del libro y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la acera del Callejón Diagon que bordeaba el Callejón Knockturn y, aunque esa tarde había pocos viandantes, ningún mago parecía estar tratando de llamar su atención. Volvió a bajar la vista hacia su nuevo libro cuando oyó de nuevo.

- Psss..., psss..., Granger…

Cerrando el libro volvió a mirar a ambos lados. A su izquierda había una estrecha y siniestra calleja que se adentraba hacia el Callejón Knockturn. Y la voz parecía venir de allí. Acercándose con precaución, sacó la varita y asomó la cabeza un poco.

De pronto una figura se abalanzó sobre ella y tirándole del brazo con fuerza la introdujo en la calleja. Hermione instintivamente soltó los libros que llevaba en las manos y casi dejó caer también la varita. Tras un grito ahogado trató de liberarse de su agresor, que la sostenía ahora con violencia y que la estampó contra la pared de una recóndita esquina. El mago, utilizando su propio cuerpo, la mantuvo de cara contra el sucio muro. Le había inmovilizado las manos en la espalda y le clavaba amenzadoramente una varita en el cuello.

- Estúpida sangresucia. Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez: ¡Déjanos a mi familia y a mí en paz!

- ¡Malfoy!

* * *

_**No me odiéis mucho. Es que tenía que terminar el capítulo en algún momento.**_

_**Antes de ponerme con el siguiente, recordaros que la labor monumental de Aceli no tiene precio. Como tampoco lo tienen vuestros comentarios. Me hacen dar saltitos de felicidad delante de la pantalla del ordenador. **_


	9. 1 año,3 meses y 14 días

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_Capítulo __noveno_

_**1 año, 3 meses y 14 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (viernes 20 de febrero de 2004)**_

_- Estúpida sangresucia. Sólo te lo voy a decir una vez: ¡Déjanos a mi familia y a mí en paz!_

_- __¡Malfoy!_

* * *

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – le gritó Hermione, mientras trataba de girar la mano inmovilizada en la espalda con la que sostenía a duras penas la varita.

- No pienso soltarte hasta que no tenga la certeza de que has captado el mensaje – Draco se inclinó sobre ella y le masculló al oído entre dientes – No te vuelvas a acercar a mi madre.

- _¡Engorgio!_

De la varita de Hermione salió un maleficio que dio de pleno en el rostro del joven mago, que de la sorpresa retrocedió soltando involuntariamente a la bruja. Hermione aprovechó para darse la vuelta y apuntarle a su vez con la varita.

- ¿Qué me has hecho, necia?

Draco, rascándose compulsivamente la mejilla izquierda, que se le estaba hinchando por momentos, apuntaba a Hermione de nuevo. Ambos estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, retándose con miradas asesinas y blandiendo amenazadoramente las varitas.

- Lo que te mereces – le contestó Hermione con determinación - No sé cual es tu problema, pero la próxima vez que me maltrates te voy a denunciar al Ministerio. No paras de manosearme ¿Ya no tienes miedo de mis gérmenes muggle?

Draco aún mas furioso dio un paso más hacia ella, y Hermione elevó la varita hacia su cara, que tenía el carrillo izquierdo ya totalmente inflado. La bruja hubiera encontrado la situación graciosa sino fuera por la mirada de absoluto odio que el mago le dirigía, y con la repugnancia con que parecía que le escupía cada palabra.

- No tengas ninguna duda de que me aborrece tocarte. Eres escoria y siempre lo serás, sangresucia, por mucho que trates de corregirlo arrimándote a los que son superiores a ti.

- Si te refieres a tu madre, siento decepcionarte. Es ella la que parece desesperada por buscar mi compañía.

Draco soltó un bufido, y adoptando su característica mueca de arrogancia le dijo:

- Ni en tus sueños, sucia. ¿Crees que no sé que le fuiste lloriqueando por que había sido un dragoncito malo que no había querido compartir mis juguetes contigo? – Con desprecio añadió - Ir a chivarte a mi madre… Tus maniobras son patéticas, Granger. No trates de hacerte la slytherin, no tienes la "_sangre_" que hay que tener.

Hermione estaba fuera de sí de ira. En esos momentos hubiera sido capaz de olvidar que las maldiciones imperdonables son imperdonables por algo. Plantándole cara con la cabeza muy erguida, también porque el mago era más alto que ella, le espetó.

- Si es que eres estúpido. Si quieres que te deje en paz, lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarme consultar los libros de Snape.

- Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste – apuntó Draco con descaro.

- ¡No me dejaste ver los auténticos libros con los que trabajaba Snape! – exclamó Hermione exasperada.

- No sé de que me estás hablando. Tuviste todo el tiempo del mundo de examinar las estanterías – y condescendiente añadió - No es mi culpa que no encontraras lo que estabas buscando, a lo mejor no sabes buscar.

- O a lo mejor no estaban allí porque tú los estás ocultando. De todas formas ya no te necesito, Malfoy – le dijo jactanciosa - Harry ha hablado con Westfalia Savage para conseguirme una orden de registro del Wizangamot. Una palabra mía y los aurores se precipitarán sobre la casa de Snape sin que te de tiempo a decir "_Merlín_".

- ¿Amenazas Granger? No van a encontrar nada y tú lo sabes – con su arrogante sonrisilla añadió - Porque no hay nada que encontrar.

- Puede ser, pero durante dos semanas vas a tener que sufrir como te ponen la casa patas arriba, y no creo que te guste la idea, pareces muy apegado a la antigua vivienda de tu padrino ¿es donde te escondes ahora? – Hermione le dedicó una de _sus_ sonrisillas maliciosas.

- Cuidadito con lo que insinúas, Granger. – Draco volvió a endurecer la mirada - Y no te atrevas a amenazarme de nuevo.

Hermione se estaba cansando del tenso intercambio de insultos. Y además sabía que Malfoy tenía razón. Los aurores ya habían registrado la casa de Snape tras la muerte de Dumbledore sin encontrar nada de interés. La bruja había estado ojeando los informes, y no se mencionaba ninguna habitación para pociones u otras bibliotecas. Pero tenía claro que el slytherin le estaba ocultando algo. Así que optó por ser práctica y superar su odio _racional_ hacia el rubio. Bajando la varita le dijo conciliadora.

- Malfoy, yo sólo quiero los libros de Snape. Luego te prometo que no vas a volver a verme el pelo. Te aseguro que tengo las mismas ganas que tú de terminar con esta historia.

Draco la estudió durante unos segundos. Con ese enjambre de cabellos que le colgaban de la cabeza, la expresión más humilde y el rostro menos crispado, le parecía que la bruja parecía rendirse resignada, ¿o le estaba ofreciendo más bien una tregua? ¡Pero se había atrevido a lanzarle un hechizo! la muy… Se lo iba a hacer pagar. Caro. Aunque su estatus actual de _persona non grata_ imposibilitaba que pudiera devolverle el maleficio, si no quería acabar en Azkaban. No, iba a ser más sutil, ¿no la tenía bajo su control con el tema de los libros de su padrino? Estaba seguro que el registro de los aurores no daría ningún fruto. Solo él, o más bien su sangre, podía acceder a la parte de la casa oculta en el subsuelo. Pero por lo que sabía de Granger, vehemente testaruda sangresucia, si lo de los aurores no funcionaba sospechaba que seguiría acosándole de una manera u otra, hasta conseguir los libros. Y tampoco es que le entusiasmara pasarse el resto de su vida con la mosquita de Granger zumbándole alrededor.

Una idea le pasó por la cabeza, y con menos agresividad le preguntó.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?

A Hermione el cambio de tono le cogió por sorpresa.

- De verdad que no te lo puedo decir – le dijo extrañada - Es secreto profesional.

- Y yo no te voy a dejar ensuciar otra vez mi casa – Draco bajo inconscientemente la varita – Mis libros, mis condiciones. Dime que es lo que buscas y tomaré una decisión.

Hermione lo observó unos instantes antes de contestarle. Estaba muy cerca del mago, casi podía sentir su aroma, su calor corporal. A pesar de la ridícula hinchazón colorada del lado izquierdo de su cara, y su actitud más cooperativa, seguía pareciéndole el mismo déspota altanero de siempre. Pero ahora podía estudiar bien las esculpidas facciones de su rostro (más bien del lado derecho de su rostro) que siempre habían estado tensas por el pasional odio que sentía hacia ella. Y los ojos. A tan corta distancia el inmutable gris de sus ojos no era uniforme. Alrededor de la pupila podía ver translucidos matices ¿verdeazulados? ¿o eran verdemiel? En cualquier caso, esa pequeña imperfección de su iris humanizaba su expresión, aunque siguiera siendo enigmática.

Con un suspiro, Hermione le contestó desviando la mirada.

- Necesito encontrar alguna pista sobre los usos mágicos de los gusamocos.

Hermione esperó la carcajada, el insulto, la humillación, una reacción. Pero no llegó nada. Al volver la vista hacia él, Draco se limitaba a observarla impasible, esperando que dijera más.

- Verás. Y no me digas que sirven para espesar pociones porque eso evidentemente ya lo sé. Lo que trato de descubrir es si tienen algún otro uso para cualquier tipo de poción, porque no se me ocurre para que otra cosa puedan servir.

- ¿De donde te viene el interés? – le preguntó Draco curioso.

- No puedo decirte mucho más, Malfoy. Te repito que es secreto profesional.

- Pues o elaboras o no vas a conseguir nada.

Con otro suspiro Hermione siguió hablando.

- Últimamente alguien parece muy interesado en recolectar gusamocos en cantidades formidables.

- Alguien ha podido encontrarlos suculentos y se los está cocinando - comentó Draco mordaz - o por fin se han descubierto sus ventajas para la elaboración de perfumes.

- Muy gracioso, Malfoy.

- ¿De cuantos gusamocos estamos hablando? – Preguntó el mago ya más en serio.

- Pues la "cosecha" sucede cada dos meses y medio o tres meses, desde hace casi dos años, aunque la última vez fue hace ahora más de cuatro meses… son batidas muy bien planificadas, en una sola noche a todos los gusamocos de alguna zona rural los desentierran y los matan – con reserva añadió - Alrededor de 3000 o 4000. En cada ataque.

Los ojos del mago se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

- ¡Tantos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Los magicultores se han lanzado a por una campaña de exterminio?

- Es lo que yo pensé al principio. Pero no es eso. Son los propios magicultores los que nos avisan preocupados cuando descubren los montículos de gusamocos muertos apilados en sus terrenos.

- No tiene sentido. ¿Los matan y los abandonan muertos? Entonces no los están usando para nada – Draco mirando a la bruja con suspicacia añadió - Suéltalo ya, Granger.

Hermione incómoda desvió de nuevo la mirada del mago. No le hacía ninguna gracia confiarse a Malfoy. Primero porque era un Malfoy, eso lo decía todo, con lo que sabía que no se podía fiar de él. Y segundo porque le estaba resultando muy confusa su actitud. Parecía mostrar genuino interés, y a nadie había parecido importarle el asunto hasta entonces.

- Cuando los matan – dijo con precaución mirándole de nuevo - a todos les extraen los ganglios cerebroides.

Draco la observó extrañado, y comentó:

- Vaya. Eso si se que es curioso. Lo lógico sería que el interés de los asaltantes estuviera en las babas. A fin de cuentas son las que tienen uso mágico, aunque sólo sea el de espesar. Pero los ganglios cerebroides…. – el mago continuó su reflexión en voz alta, rascándose abstraído la inflada mejilla izquierda y ajeno a la bruja que le observaba atónita - Aunque si lo piensas bien, tiene sentido. Para las babas no tendrían que matarlos, y los ganglios… son el único órgano complejo de la alimaña, con lo que parte de su magia forzosamente debe residir allí. Sin olvidar que para extraer 3000 ganglios… no sé como pueden hacerlo en una sola noche, salvo que sean un grupo muy eficiente y disciplinado… y para molestarse en planificar una operación tan bien organizada, es que les han debido encontrado un valor real a los bichos.

Hermione estaba muy confusa. Cuando había comentado el caso con sus colegas, o con Harry, había tenido que convencerles de la importancia, y explicarles los pormenores muy mascaditos. Pero con Malfoy era distinto. El mago parecía darse cuenta de la gravedad, y estaba verdaderamente interesado. Era innegable que tenía inteligencia y cultura, al menos la suficiente como para saber de lo que le estaba hablando. Aún más curioso, estaba llegando por su cuenta a sus mismas conclusiones.

Además, había bajado la guardia. Y su menosprecio y su arrogancia parecían haberse esfumado… Un momento ¿Estaba teniendo una conversación normal con Draco Malfoy?

- Pero hay algo que no encaja – Draco volvió a mirarla a los ojos - En el supuesto de que se utilicen en pociones, se podría utilizar uno, o a lo sumo dos, ganglios cerebroides cada vez. Pero almacenar tal cantidad,… ¿Quién puede querer elaborar miles de brebajes con gusamocos? A no ser que se trate de algún tipo de pócima de gran consumo que haya sido mejorada, como las que usan los medimagos ¿Has preguntado en las boticas de los Bobbin?

- Por supuesto – le contestó Hermione - No saben nada. Nadie sabe nada. Ni los boticarios, ni San Mungo, ni el Círculo de Maestros de Pociones. Tampoco he encontrado referencias en las bibliotecas públicas, ni en Hogwarts, ni en el Ministerio, ni en colecciones privadas. Y he preguntado a Maestros y Eruditos de fuera de Inglaterra, en países donde también existen gusamocos. Y en cuanto a las Artes Oscuras, te aseguro que no hay ni un solo tomo conocido que no haya examinado.

Draco la escuchaba sorprendido. Desde luego la bruja era concienzuda en su trabajo. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione lo observaba curiosa, y Draco mantenía la vista pérdida por encima de la cabeza de la bruja.

- Debe tratarse de algo nuevo, y el hecho de mantenerlo secreto... Aunque puede que haya algo de verdad en... – Draco volvió súbitamente la vista hacia Hermione. La expresión imperturbable y los ojos calculadores. El Draco Malfoy que conocía estaba de vuelta - Muy bien, Granger. No me busques, ya tendrás noticias mías.

- ¿Noticias tuyas? – le preguntó la bruja sorprendida - Tú has dicho que si te lo contaba me dejarías volver a examinar los libros.

- No, he dicho que tomaría una decisión – le aclaró Draco autoritario.

- ¿Qué decisión? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo me voy a fiar de ti?

El joven rubio le dedicó una de sus presuntuosas sonrisitas y dándose media vuelta se adentró en la calleja avanzando a grandes pasos hacia el corazón del Callejón Knockturn.

- Malfoy, ¡Malfoy! ¿En qué hemos quedado? ¡MALFOY!, ¡no he terminado de hablar contigo! – Hermione ya casi había perdido al joven de vista, pero no quería humillarse a seguirle por la calleja - ¡Si no recibo noticias tuyas antes del viernes que viene te juro que mando a Harry con los aurores! ¡Malfoy! ¡MAL-FO-Y!

Hermione continuó llamándole hasta que ya sólo podía distinguir su negra capa ondeando alrededor de sus exquisitas botas de piel de dragón. Entonces Draco giró una esquina y la bruja lo perdió completamente de vista. Con los puños cerrados y los labios apretados, Hermione dio una frustrada patada al suelo y se dio la vuelta para volver al Callejón Diagon. Era exasperante. Ahora estaba más irritada que tras su encuentro con la Sra. Selwyn.

_**

* * *

**_

_**1 año, 3 meses y 1**__**3 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (sábado 21 de febrero de 2004)**_

Ese sábado Hermione se levantó muy temprano. Estaba de muy mal humor, porque había dormido fatal. Y la culpa la tenía su encuentro el día anterior con el estúpido slytherin. Después de una taza de té con miel pudo aclarar sus ideas. Decidió que no merecía la pena dedicarle un segundo más de su tiempo al hurón. Le daría hasta el viernes para "_tener noticias suyas_", y si no lo hacía, hablaría con Harry para proceder con el registro de la casa de Snape. Problema resuelto.

Además tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Hizo su compra semanal, arregló y limpió el piso, ya de por sí inmaculado, y por la tarde se relajó en un sillón junto al fuego poniéndose al día de las novedades sobre hechizos, runas y pociones, gracias a las revistas especializadas a las que estaba suscrita, y que había recibido durante la semana.

Por la noche se arregló, y usando la red flú llegó al Caldero Chorreante, donde había quedado con un puñado de gryffindors. Pasó el resto de la noche charlando y bromeando con Harry, Ginny, Neville y Seamus, alrededor de unas buenas jarras de cervezas de mantequilla. Y además no se acordó del rubio ex-mortífago más que unas siete u ocho veces durante la noche.

* * *

_**1 año, 3 meses y 1**__**2 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (domingo 22 de febrero de 2004)**_

El domingo se levantó con dolor de cabeza, había bebido demasiado la noche anterior. Pero es que aparecieron Ron, su novia, George, Angelina y Charlie, al que no veía desde el "_fiasco_", y la situación requirió que ingiriera dos o tres jarras más de lo que era su costumbre. Se bebió una pócima contra la resaca y se preparó para ir a comer a casa de sus padres. Solía ir todos los domingos por la mañana, así disfrutaba de un acogedor _brunch_ en su compañía.

Pasó un día muy agradable con ellos, como siempre. La única nota discordante fue el interrogatorio sentimental al que su madre la sometía todas las semanas. Solía empezar preguntando si tenía noticias de Ron y de su novia, a lo que ella contestaba que sí o que no, pero que desde luego sabía que seguían juntos y que les iba muy bien. Luego le preguntaba por Harry, si seguía prometido con Ginny, a lo que ella contestaba que sí, y su madre mencionaba que no era normal que aún no se hubieran casado, que a lo mejor Harry tenía dudas, a lo que ella añadía que aún eran muy jóvenes y que estaban muy felices como estaban. Después le preguntaba si había conocido a alguien interesante en su trabajo, a lo que ella contestaba que no paraba de conocer a gente, con casos muy interesantes. Y luego su madre pasaba a enumerarle los estupendos y exitosos hijos de sus amistades que estaba convencida Hermione debería conocer.

La novedad de ese domingo consistió en que su madre se puso especialmente pesadita hablándole de una página web de encuentros, "meetic" o algo así, por la que la hija de su amiga Ellen había conocido a un chico estupendo, un banquero, y que ahora se habían hecho novios y estaban pasando una semana juntos de vacaciones en las Islas Seychelles, y que Ellen le había asegurado que Internet era lo que utilizaban los jóvenes muggles de hoy en día para relacionarse.

Normalmente Hermione escuchaba educadamente a su madre durante estas sesiones de consejos no solicitados sobre su vida afectiva, a la espera que terminara de comadrear y cambiara de tema. Pero esta vez encontró interesante lo que le contaba. A través de Internet no existe el contacto físico, con lo que no sufriría de nauseas y ataques de aversión si topaba con algún varón interesante. Lo más desconcertante fue que al llegar a esa conclusión cayó en la cuenta que durante su encuentro con Malfoy en la calleja del Callejón Knockturn, no había sentido ninguno de los síntomas de repulsión habituales, y se habían mantenido a una distancia muy interesante…

* * *

_**1 año, 3 meses y 11 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (lunes 23 de febrero de 2004)**_

El lunes fue un día frenético. Nada más llegar a la oficina Beth, la bruja que realizaba funciones de secretaría en la Oficina de Odo Rabnott, la avisó que el Wizangamot había decidido avanzar el recurso de uno de los procesos que llevaba para el final de la tarde. No es que no estuviera más que preparada para la vista, pero los cambios de última hora la perturbaban. Era una bruja muy metódica. Así que se pasó todo el día enfrascada en informes y pergaminos perfeccionando por enésima vez su defensa.

Tuvo que anular su cita para almorzar con Luna.

Al llegar por la noche a su casa exhausta se metió en la cama sin cenar, y antes de dormirse repasó mentalmente la jornada. Reparó con satisfacción en que sólo había pensado en Draco Malfoy al llegar a la oficina, tras su conversación con Beth, al almorzar rápidamente en la cantina del Ministerio, mientras Elder Perkins, centenario miembro del Wizangamot, aburría a todos con su exposición ininteligible, al salir del Ministerio,…

* * *

_**1 año, 3 meses y 1**__**0 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (martes 24 de febrero de 2004)**_

El martes fue un día muy curioso. Por la mañana se encontró con un hueco en su agenda. Se había citado con Olivander porque necesitaba su consejo sobre el caso de una anciana bruja que acusaba a San Mungo de haber dañado su varita durante una estancia en el Hospital. Pero el encuentro duró menos de lo previsto. Aprovechó entonces para ir a Gringotts y hacer, con unos días de adelanto, su cambio mensual a libras esterlinas de un tercio del salario que le versaba el Ministerio en galeones. El viernes los depositaría en la cuenta que poseía en una agencia bancaria muggle.

En Gringotts se encontró sola en la sala de cambio de moneda muggle, cuando el goblin que la atendía la abandonó para ir a buscar su dinero. La sala era una pequeña pieza adyacente al gran hall central, con dos ventanillas y un par de bancos de madera apoyados contra la pared a cada lado de la puerta, que siempre permanecía abierta.

Hermione esperaba al goblin de pie ante una de las ventanillas, cuando sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la observaba. Girándose hacia la puerta se encontró con la soberbia e imponente figura de Lucius Malfoy, que con ojos calculadores la estudiaba impasible. Hermione le mantuvo la mirada. El ex–mortífago ni se inmutó, y tras unos segundos inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo y se dio la vuelta. Por un instante a Hermione le pareció que en el rostro del mago había aparecido la sombra de una irónica sonrisa, como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma que sólo él conocía.

Esa noche soñó con Draco Malfoy.

Y no fue una pesadilla.

* * *

_**1 año, 3 meses y 9**__** días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (miércoles 25 de febrero de 2004)**_

Tras su sueño con Malfoy se levantó de muy mal humor. Que en las últimas semanas hubiera tenido más contacto con él y su familia que en los doce años que llevaba viviendo en el mundo mágico podía explicar la aparición del joven mago en su subconsciente. Lo que no podía explicar era la naturaleza de esa aparición. Volver a pensar en el sueño la hizo enrojecerse y plantearse seriamente desmemorizarse la noche anterior. Por no hablar del estado de frustración en que la habían sumido las fantaseadas "atenciones" del rubio en el sueño.

Esa mañana recibió un memorándum de la Secretaría del Ministro de la Magia por el que se la requería enviar antes del 19 marzo las sugerencias de invitados para la celebración del sexto aniversario de la victoria contra Voldemort. Todos los años, el Ministerio organizaba un homenaje en Hogwarts el día del aniversario de la batalla final, al que acudían los sobrevivientes y las familias de los que estuvieron presentes en la misma, así como empleados del Ministerio y diversas personalidades. Hermione siempre incluía en su lista de sugerencias a los mismos, pero este año tenía otra idea.

Su breve encuentro en Gringotts con el cabeza de familia la había hecho pensar en los Malfoys por enésima vez, y decidió que sería un acierto incluirlos en su lista. Sabía que siendo sugerencia suya el Ministro Shacklebolt tendría en cuenta su proposición, con lo que no cabía ninguna duda de que se les invitaría. Aquello podía ser un bombazo. Si Narcisa era sincera en su propósito de enmienda… ¡qué mejor manera de demostrar sus buenas intenciones que asistiendo al homenaje a los caídos a manos de sus compinches mortífagos!, sin contar con la oportunidad de festejar la victoria contra Voldemort junto a Harry Potter, la Orden del Fénix y el resto de "traidores de la sangre". Además, los Malfoys no podrían ignorar la invitación o negarse a asistir, porque todos lo sabrían, y su oportunidad de volver a formar parte de la buena sociedad mágica se desvanecería para siempre. Se daba cuenta que con esa invitación los pondría entre la espada y la pared. Pero no le importaba. Ya era hora de que pusieran sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Con esa determinación, Hermione elaboró su lista colocando en primer lugar el nombre de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy. A Draco decidió dejarlo fuera, tras ruborizarse de nuevo acordándose de su sueño.

A primera hora de la tarde estuvo en Hogsmeade tomando té con Minerva McGonagall. La flamante Directora de Hogwarts siempre que podía trataba de seguir en contacto con sus ex-alumnos predilectos, sin la pomposidad de Horace Slughorn y su Club Slug. Hermione percibió que andaba un poco preocupada, y al interesarse, la veterana profesora le comentó que los estudiantes siempre andan dando problemas, aunque ya no estuvieran ellos tres en Hogwarts, ni los gemelos Weasley, ni hubiera Señores Tenebrosos o mapa de los medoreadores. Pero parecía que las nuevas generaciones compartían la misma fascinación que ellos por las actividades nocturnas, y la enfermería de Hogwarts seguía con el mismo vaivén de idas y venidas que en su época. La diferencia era que en los últimos tiempos más que gryffindors eran los slytherins los que ocupaban las camillas.

Al volver al Ministerio, estuvo en la biblioteca de la quinta planta recopilando información sobre algunos casos. Sería por hallarse consultando libros, pero su subconsciente la traicionó de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta se encontró fantaseando con los pálidos rasgos del rubio slytherin. Enfadada consigo misma, se obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Se tenía que calmar. A ver si llegaba ya de una vez el viernes y así podría darle luz verde a Harry para proceder con el registro de la casa de Snape. Aunque supiera de antemano que no encontrarían nada. Esa no era la cuestión. Lo que necesitaba era dar por concluida esa línea de acción y así poder centrarse en otras opciones, como tomarse una poción multijugos y visitar al viejo Nott. El viejo mortífago era conocido por haber destacado en la elaboración de pociones, tanto o más que su antiguo profesor. Lo malo era que no sabía en que estado de demencia senil se encontraría el centenario mortífago. Ni como la recibiría en su torre de marfil, a pesar de la poción multijugos.

Tenía poca fe en que Malfoy la contactara. Aunque Hermione sospechaba que si lo hacía, lo haría el viernes a las 12 de la noche menos 1 minuto. El estúpido orgulloso testarudo… se le ocurrió que si le pasaba el listado de libros que quería consultar, le facilitaría una vía de escape a su ego, y ella conseguiría su objetivo. El engreído hurón sólo tendría que enviarle los libros, Hermione los estudiaría, y después se los devolvería en un periquete. No tendrían que verse nunca más, y cesarían sus extraños encuentros con los miembros de la familia Malfoy.

Decidida se plantó en su despacho delante de un pergamino en blanco. Le llevó el resto de la tarde componer un mensaje en el que no pareciera que le estaba suplicando, ni amonestando, ni aleccionando; ni que fuera demasiado petulante, tampoco demasiado riguroso, ni demasiado amigable. Cuando por fin lo terminó, lo envió requiriendo acuse de recibo a la lechuza del Ministerio a la que entregó el sobre. Luego se dispuso a esperar la respuesta en su despacho mientras leía El Profeta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, a los veinte minutos la lechuza del Ministerio entró por su ventana y depositó su sobre sin abrir. ¡El muy arrogante ni se había dignado a leerlo!

* * *

_**1 año, 3 meses y 8**__** días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (jueves 26 de febrero de 2004)**_

El jueves estuvo toda la mañana en el Wizangamot porque se resolvía el recurso del caso que se presentó el lunes. El Wizangamot le dio la razón, por supuesto. No podía ser de otra manera. Había sido un caso de violencia de género mágico. El Sr. T había intentado librarse de su esposa encerrándola con un demi-vampiro, al que había capturado y que llevaba días sin tomar la poción que le ayudaba a controlar sus instintos, con lo que la sed terminó por nublarle el entendimiento y se había abalanzado a la yugular de la pobre señora. Pero para consternación del Sr. T, el demi-vampiro no había acabado con la vida de su víctima, con lo que la bruja pudo denunciarlo y se descubrió el pastel.

El Sr. T. había sido condenado a Azkaban en un juicio precedente, en el que Hermione había defendido al demi-vampiro, presentándole como mero instrumento utilizado por el Sr. T para dañar a su esposa. La sentencia le dio la razón declarando al demi-vampiro una víctima más de las maquinaciones del Sr. T. Pero como todo lo que en el mundo mágico tenía que ver con la sangre, el Wizangamot había sido especialmente quisquilloso, y se había intentado cambiar la sentencia de absolución del demi-vampiro.

A Hermione le enfurecía que al final siempre se volviera a lo mismo; sangre, sangre, sangre. Podía entender que el uso de la magia que envolviera la sangre se considerara de lo peor de las artes oscuras, y que estuviera tan penado como los propios imperdonables. A fin de cuentas, en la sangre residía la magia, con lo que el poder de tales hechizos tenía consecuencias irreversibles y muy peligrosas. Pero en este caso, el único uso imperdonable era el del Sr. T del pobre demi-vampiro.

Tras salir de la Sala de Juicios, accedió a dar una entrevista para el Profeta y explicar su defensa. Por la tarde estuvo ocupada con Odo Rabnott discutiendo el estado del proyecto de Oficina de Consejo de Ley Mágica.

Por la noche Harry la localizó en su casa por la red flú, y estuvieron charlando un rato. Quedaron en verse al día siguiente para almorzar.

Tardó en dormirse y dio muchas vueltas en la cama pensando que al día siguiente era viernes y que vencía su ultimátum a Malfoy, del que no había tenido noticias todavía, por supuesto. Se durmió sopesando los pros y los contras de esperar hasta el lunes para ordenar el registro, o de comentarle ya algo a Harry al día siguiente.

* * *

_**1 año, 3 meses y 7**__** días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (viernes 27 de febrero de 2004)**_

Hermione se pasó toda la mañana muy inquieta, y encima no tenía mucho que hacer, salvo esperar las "noticias" del slytherin. Para ocuparse, ordenó y catalogó sus expedientes y los de medio Departamento. Cuando Harry vino a buscarla la pilló clasificando por tamaño y gama de color los pergaminos sin usar de Beth.

El almuerzo con su amigo no fue agradable. El joven auror la estuvo poniendo al día de su caso de desmantelamiento de la red de compra-venta ilegal de objetos de artes oscuras. Le había llevado meses pero había conseguido lograr pistas fiables. Le comentó sarcástico lo sorprendido que estaban todos en el Departamento de la cantidad de objetos de ancestrales familias sangrepura que estaban circulando últimamente, que si parecía que estuvieran desesperados por conseguir dinero y porqué sería. Hermione ignoró sus torpes insinuaciones a su imaginaria teoría de que los mortífagos se estaban reagrupando de nuevo, y le cambió de tema. No quería enfadarse con él.

Pero fue peor. Al preguntarle por Ginny vio que algo andaba mal. Tras un poco de reticencia, Harry le confesó que andaban algo tirantes. Ginny le estaba presionando para que fijaran ya de una vez la fecha de la boda, y le enfadaba que la bruja no fuera capaz de entender que ahora no era el momento. Cuando Hermione le preguntó porqué no era el momento, Harry se puso evasivo. Cuando le preguntó si habían cambiado en algo sus sentimientos por la pequeña de los Weasley, el joven mago le contestó indignado asegurándola que evidentemente la quería como siempre, pero lo hizo de una forma tan rotunda, y sobre todo tan vehemente, que Hermione vio claro como el agua que su madre tenía razón, y que la relación de Harry y Ginny no era precisamente un camino de rosas.

Su conversación con Harry la tuvo tan preocupada que no se acordó del slytherin ni una sola vez en toda la tarde. Hasta que le sorprendieron unos golpes en la ventana. Pensando que se trataría de una lechuza con correspondencia, se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrir. Nada más hacerlo, una perfecta águila imperial de plumaje marrón oscuro, con una fina banda blanca en el extremo de la cola, entró planeando en el despacho. Con un autoritario graznido se situó encima de su mesa. La orgullosa ave le clavó entonces su mirada binocular y tras soltar un grueso sobre, volvió a echar a volar y desapareció por la ventana.

Hermione no necesitaba leer el remite para saber quién le había enviado la misiva. Al águila sólo le había faltado torcer el pico a modo de sonrisita desdeñosa y lucir una cinta esmeralda al cuello.

Con dedos nerviosos abrió el sobre. ¡Allí había por lo menos 15 pergaminos! Para darle su respuesta de dejarla o no consultar los libros de Snape, no entendía por qué Malfoy había necesitado usar tanto papiro, salvo que los hubiera rellenado de insultos hacia su persona. No sabiendo que esperar, Hermione se puso a leer.

Tras los primeros párrafos se quedó atónita. Lo que tenía entre las manos era un impecable ensayo sobre el uso de los ganglios cerebroides de los gusamocos. Escrito con elegante y noble caligrafía, en un estilo directo, concreto y conciso, el slytherin le estaba ahorrado semanas de trabajo.

Hermione continuó leyendo. Con referencias precisas, y argumentando con seguridad cada uno de los puntos, el joven mago explicaba que los ganglios cerebroides eran en efecto el órgano que concentraba la magia de los gusamocos. Estos se diferenciaban de los gusanos no mágicos principalmente en su capacidad por pasar inadvertidos, con lo que la magia que les ayudaba a ocultarse era la que se encontraba en los ganglios. Malfoy describía además cómo a finales del siglo XIII algunos druidas irlandeses descubrieron que se podían usar estos ganglios cerebroides en la elaboración de pócimas y lograr así que parte de los otros ingredientes del brebaje fueran indetectables. Durante el siglo XIV y principios del XV muchos maestros de pociones, con intenciones dudosas, se lanzaron a probar esta teoría en brebajes venenosos o pócimas de magia oscura. Trataban de usar los ganglios para transformar estas pociones en "inocuas", de modo que ni por el sabor, el olor, la textura, o incluso ni con hechizos de identificación o de revelación, se pudieran identificar los venenos o los ingredientes de oscuro uso.

Pero tras siglo y medio de experimentos, la capacidad de invisibilidad de los ganglios sólo parecía funcionar para un tipo muy concreto de angiospermas, que no son más que plantas con mero interés horticultural, con numerosas especies utilizadas en jardinería. El uso de las angiospermas se limita en el mundo mágico a la elaboración de vulgares pociones contra el dolor de cabeza. Y el interés de ocultar que una poción contra la migraña es una poción contra la migraña, no tiene ningún sentido. Por lo que poco a poco se dejó de experimentar con los ganglios cerebroides de los gusamocos y los magos se limitaron a usar sus babas para espesar.

Hermione comprendió entonces porque no había encontrado nada durante sus investigaciones, pues estos experimentos tan sólo estarían documentados en raros manuscritos olvidados de hacía más de cinco siglos, cuando aún no se había inventado ni la imprenta.

Malfoy terminaba el ensayo con unas conclusiones que, aunque fueran meras hipótesis, tenían lógica y eran escalofriantes. El slytherin creía que, en primer lugar, quien quiera que estuviera detrás de los ataques, no estaba experimentando con ellos, esa fase ya la habría superado. En estos momentos ya se habría descubierto que otro veneno o pócima, a parte de las angiospermas, podía disimularse gracias a los ganglios. En segundo lugar, pensaba que teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de "ocultar" algo, y que los ataques habían sido muy bien planificados, forzosamente se trataba de un asunto turbio llevado a cabo por magos disciplinados y oscuros. Tercero, y lo más inquietante, quien estaba detrás de ese descubrimiento estaba ya preparado para utilizarlo, (véase las exageradas cantidades de ganglios que habían adquirido, o el que los ataques hubieran cesado hacía 4 meses. Ya tenían lo que necesitaban). Malfoy afirmaba que muy pronto, si no estaba sucediendo ya, se habrían elaborado cientos de miles de pociones maléficas indetectables.

A Hermione le temblaban las manos. Aquello no podía ser cierto. No sabía que pensar, qué hacer, por donde empezar. Durante una breve fracción de segundo tuvo un momento de soberbia y pensó en su Jefe, en Amos Diggory, en Harry. A ver que iban a decir ahora todos los que la habían mirado con condescendencia. Si ella sabía que tenía razón cuando aseguraba que los ataques a los gusamocos escondían algo serio.

¿Qué veneno o poción querrían ocultar? ¿Contra quién o quienes las iban a utilizar? ¿contra los muggles? ¿las venderían? ¿las habrían puesto ya en circulación? ¿Sabrían algo en San Mungo? ¿Por donde empezar a buscar? Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Pero tenía que centrarse. Tenía que hacerse con los manuscritos que había consultado Malfoy. Fuera lo que fuese que estaban ocultando, podrían descartar al menos las pociones y venenos de los experimentos infructuosos del siglo XIV. Tenía que hablar con Odo Rabnott y con el Ministro Shacklebolt.

Pero lo primero era lo primero ¿Cómo le iba a dar las gracias a Malfoy?

* * *

_**Bueno, no os quejareis. Mil gracias a Aceli y a sus pertinentes sugestiones. Y besotes a todos los que me dejais comentarios.**_


	10. 1 año,3 meses y 7 días

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo __décimo_

_**1 año, 3 meses y 7**__****_

_** días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (viernes 27 de febrero de 2004)**_

* * *

- Lo que me estás contando es muy serio, Hermione. Si hay una pizca de verdad en tu historia… – El Ministro Shacklebolt la miraba con gravedad, clavándole sus profundos e inteligente ojos oscuros.

- Por supuesto que la hay. Son hechos, Ministro – afirmó Hermione manteniéndole la mirada, y sosteniendo con firmeza entre sus manos la documentación sobre el caso que había traído para mostrarle.

- No tienes nada concreto – sentenció Shacklebolt con su profunda y dominante voz - Tienes una hipótesis sobre el uso que le pueden estar dando a los gusamocos. Inquietante y bien formulada, no te lo niego, pero no deja de ser una hipótesis. No puedo poner a la sociedad mágica en estado de alerta y crear una histeria colectiva basándome en meras suposiciones.

Hermione se agitó inquieta en la silla, que ocupaba frente a la descomunal mesa de roble, esculpida por duendes, del despacho del Ministro. Tras haber releído por cuarta vez la carta de Malfoy, había decidido actuar y no perder ni un segundo en informar al Ministro de la amenaza latente del caso de los gusamocos. En su carrera hacia su despacho se había tropezado con el mismísimo Kingsley Shacklebolt en el rellano del ascensor, a punto de marcharse a su casa. A Hermione no le había costado mucho convencerle de que la escuchara, el Ministro la tenía en gran estima. Por eso ahora se encontraban los dos en la majestuosa oficina y Hermione acababa de exponerle todo lo que había averiguado.

La bruja había previsto que el Ministro se mostrara al principio reticente, no sería el gran mago que era si la hubiera creído a pies juntillas. Reuniendo todo su coraje, pues, aunque le molestara reconocerlo, Shacklebolt la intimidaba un poco, le contestó:

- Pero, con todos los respetos, Ministro, le repito que son hechos. Los ataques a los gusamocos son una realidad, y la cantidad de ganglios cerebroides que les han extraído… sin contar con las conclusiones que le acabo de exponer. Si el único uso de esos ganglios es el de ocultar ingredientes en pociones, sólo les puede interesar para, precisamente, ocultar algún tipo de poción que quieran hacer pasar inadvertida, y eso sólo lo querrían hacer si sus motivaciones son deshonestas.

- Hermione – le contestó el Ministro con indulgencia - si fuera una operación tan secreta, maquiavélica y bien organizada como describes, no hubieran dejado a la vista los cadáveres de decenas de miles de gusamocos como indicio para que averiguáramos lo que están tramando.

Hermione se quedó momentáneamente sin argumentos. Lo cierto es que no había caído en ese detalle, y no encontraba nada con que rebatirlo. Le empezó a entrar el mismo pánico que cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts y temía fallar a sus profesores por no responder a la perfección alguna de las preguntas de clase.

- Ha podido tratarse de un descuido – se aventuró dubitativa.

- Una vez te lo concedo, ¿pero tantas? ¿Cuántos ataques se han descubierto? – le preguntó Shacklebolt.

- Seis, Ministro – le contestó la bruja un poco abochornada.

- Además – añadió el experimentado ex-auror - no existe ninguna certeza de que quieran utilizar los ganglios para ocultar pociones maléficas. Tú misma aseguras que en todos los experimentos del pasado no se había conseguido ocultar con éxito venenos o pócimas de artes oscuras. Existe la misma posibilidad de que hayan encontrado una pócima que sí puedan ocultar que de que hayan descubierto otra utilidad a los ganglios cerebroides, como algún tipo de brebaje o ungüento para uso en medimagia, o en cosmética. Puede tratarse de una simple maniobra comercial, y su secretismo tener más que ver con rivalidad entre boticarios competidores que con maquinaciones de magos tenebrosos.

Hermione cada vez estaba más desolada, aunque no tenía pruebas para contradecir lo que decía el Ministro, sabía que Malfoy había dado en el clavo, lo intuía.

- Ministro, por favor, - le pidió un poco a la desesperada - no se lo tome a la ligera, sería un error. No es sólo intuición, hay algo muy extraño en toda esta historia.

- No te lo niego, Hermione, y no nos lo vamos a tomar a la ligera. Pero tampoco voy a permitir una situación caótica en la que llegue a cundir el pánico cuando no sea más que una cortina de humo. No sé si eres consciente de lo que pasaría si se corriera la voz de que hay miles de pociones nocivas circulando por el mundo mágico sin que seamos capaces de detectarlas – echándose hacia atrás en su sillón, el Ministro jugueteó pensativo con el pendiente de su oreja izquierda, hasta que tomó una decisión - Voy a hablar el lunes con Dedalus Jenkins, el responsable de la Brigada de Control de Pociones, para que ponga a un equipo a investigar sobre el uso de esos ganglios. Mientras, tú sigue con tu trabajo, estás llevando el caso muy bien, y te ruego máxima discreción – Más pensativo le preguntó - En los manuscritos que citan los experimentos fallidos de la edad media ¿se explica el método empleado para llevarlos a cabo?

Hermione se volvió a mover incómoda en su asiento. Ese era el momento que estaba temiendo. No podía contestar ninguna pregunta concreta porque ella no había visto los manuscritos que había consultado Malfoy, y no le apetecía nada confesárselo al Ministro.

- Pues es que no lo sé con seguridad, Ministro, quizás sí. Sí, supongo que sí – Hermione nerviosa trataba de no mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- ¿No lo sabes? ¿No los estudiaste a fondo? – preguntó Shacklebolt sorprendido - Eso no es propio de ti.

- Verá – le contestó, mientras con un gesto nervioso se colocaba un mechón de pelo imaginario detrás de la oreja - es que no he sido yo la que los ha consultado.

- Bueno, pues pregúntale a quien lo hizo. Y no estaría mal que les echarás tú un vistazo. No dudo de la competencia de los que trabajan contigo, pero en este asunto mejor tener dos o más opiniones – sintiendo el malestar de la joven bruja le preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Quién los encontró y dedujo estas teorías?

Hermione levantó la mirada y con un hilito de voz le confesó.

- Draco Malfoy.

Shacklebolt se erigió en su sillón de la sorpresa.

- ¿Draco _Malfoy_? ¿Por qué demonios Draco Malfoy ha estado investigando los gusamocos?

- Pues porque en cierta medida me ha estado ayudando. Verá, es que, bueno, siendo ahijado de Snape, pues…

- Hermione, ¿me estás diciendo que todas estas conjeturas están basadas en lo que te ha dicho un _Malfoy_? – el Ministro no podía ocultar su asombro - ¿Qué no existe otra referencia a estas supuestas cualidades de ocultación de los ganglios cerebroides que las que dice haber encontrado, no se sabe cómo ni donde, Draco _Malfoy_?

- Sí, pero él tiene acceso a todos los libros y manuscritos de Snape… - se defendió Hermione apresuradamente.

- ¿Y no te has parado a pensar que, en el mejor de los casos, se está quedando contigo? – elevando la voz la reprendió enfadado – ¡Estamos hablando de un Malfoy, Hermione!

- ¡No! No, Ministro, con todos los respetos, no soy estúpida. El informe que me ha enviado es perfectamente coherente, puede usted mismo comprobarlo, lo tengo aquí – Hermione alterada rebuscó entre sus documentos y cuando encontró la carta de Malfoy la depositó encima de la mesa del Ministro con dedos temblorosos - Estoy segura de que si se lo pedimos, si usted se lo pide, no tendrá ningún inconveniente en aportarle todos los manuscritos…

- Cuando tengas algo corroborado por una fuente _fiable_, volveremos a hablar – devolviéndole la carta de Malfoy sin ni siquiera echarle un vistazo añadió - No tengo tiempo para estas inverosímiles teorías sobre conspiraciones de magos oscuros que quieren acabar con el mundo mágico. Bastante tengo ya con mantener la imaginación de Potter a raya.

¡Vaya! Hermione estaba sorprendida de descubrir que Harry se había decidido a hablar de sus sospechas con alguien más. Y le molestaba que el Ministro Shacklebolt pusiera el caso de los gusamocos al mismo nivel que las paranoias de su amigo.

- Esto es serio, Ministro – le dijo Hermione con indignación, olvidándose de con quien estaba hablando.

- No lo he negado – le contestó Shacklebolt con frialdad - Te repito que considero que el asunto es cuando menos curioso, y no me voy a echar atrás en mi oferta de hablar con Dedalus Jenkins y de procurarte el refuerzo de los aurores especialistas en pociones de su Brigada – suavizando el tono añadió - Pero te recomiendo encarecidamente que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, y con quien te relacionas. Mi secretario ya me ha hecho partícipe de su inquietud al descubrir que quieres invitar a Lucius Malfoy y a su esposa al Homenaje en Hogwarts.

- Sí, es cierto – Hermione adoptó una actitud más segura - Y creo que puede ser una buena idea. Últimamente he tenido ocasión de relacionarme un poco con los Malfoys, sorprendentemente han estado muy amigables, a pesar de mis orígenes. He sido invitada a tomar el té en su Mansión y he almorzado en el Callejón Diagon con Narcisa. Están haciendo un esfuerzo, sobre todo la Sra. Malfoy. A Lucius Malfoy apenas me lo he cruzado, por cuestiones de agenda. Y en cuanto a _Draco_, pues nos invitó a visitar la antigua casa de Severus Snape a Harry y a mí – Hermione decidió obviar lo que ocurrió en esa visita, y lo que pensaba de verdad de sus encuentros con el rubio hurón, afín de cuentas, todo lo que le estaba contando al Ministro era cierto, o se podía interpretar así. Hermione se había propuesto que se invitara a los Malfoys al Homenaje e iba a convencer al Ministro de ello - Con todas las reservas necesarias, creo que quieren sinceramente dejar atrás el pasado. Ministro, usted y yo sabemos cual fue de verdad la posición que ocuparon junto a Voldemort al final, además de que ya han pagado sus deudas con la sociedad mágica. Ahora sólo quieren dejar de ser tratados como unos proscritos. Así que he pensado que esta invitación puede ser una oportunidad que les permita dar la cara y asumir ante todos que se equivocaron, y qué mejor ocasión que asistiendo al Homenaje por la victoria contra Voldemort.

- Tienes parte de razón – le contestó el Ministro Shacklebolt no del todo convencido - pero te repito que tengas cuidado. Por lo que me estás contando, parece que la familia Malfoy al completo ha tomado un interés especial en tu persona, y no te dejes engañar, eso nunca es una buena señal.

Hermione se pasó todo el fin de semana pensando en Draco Malfoy. Sabía que tendría que agradecerle su ayuda de alguna manera, además de que necesitaría estar en buenos términos con el slytherin si quería que le dejara consultar, de una vez por todas, los libros y manuscritos de Snape que había utilizado para llegar a sus conclusiones.

La joven bruja optó por enviarle una lechuza con un mensaje conciliador, que le costó redactar gran parte del fin de semana. No entendía por qué encontraba tanta dificultad a la hora de tratar con Malfoy. Cierto, existía una animadversión entre ambos que podía hasta considerarse física, pero ella batallaba a diario con situaciones más espinosas, y sujetos más difíciles, así que sus aprensiones sobre cómo se tomaría Malfoy la carta estaban racionalmente injustificadas.

El domingo por la tarde, cuando estuvo por fin satisfecha con su escrito, lo metió en un sobre y lo ató a la pata de su lechuza, con instrucciones de que se le entregara a el joven.

.

_Estimado Draco Malfoy; _

_Ante todo quiero agradecerte la información tan pertinente que has tenido la amabilidad de enviarme. Siendo consciente del tiempo y del esfuerzo que te habrá supuesto recopilarla, insisto con especial énfasis en mi agradecimiento. _

_Dicho esto, he de confesarte que tus conclusiones resultan cuando menos perturbadoras. He hecho partícipes de las mismas a mis superiores en el Ministerio de la Magia, y éstos coinciden en señalar que nos encontramos ante un asunto inquietante que hay que saber llevar con rigor, prudencia y cautela, por lo que te ruego discreción. _

_Por otro lado, se van a realizar estudios con ganglios cerebroides de gusamocos, con el fin de elucidar el uso que se les ha podido encontrar a los mismos. Para facilitar la labor, me veo obligada a volver a abusar de tu generosidad y te ruego me permitas examinar los manuscritos del Profesor Snape que te han llevado a tan acertadas conclusiones, de modo que pueda aportar a los investigadores las fórmulas usadas por los druidas irlandeses y por el resto de Maestros de Pociones de la edad media, así como el conocimiento de los venenos e ingredientes que resultaron ser inmunes a las capacidades de ocultación de los ganglios cerebroides._

_No queriendo abusar más de tu tiempo__, y reiterando el agradecimiento por tu colaboración en mi nombre y en nombre de la sociedad mágica, me despido._

_Atentamente_

_Hermione J. Granger_

_

* * *

_

_**1 año, 3 meses y 5**__** días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (lunes 1 de marzo de 2004)**_

Ese lunes Hermione recibió a media mañana la visita en su despacho de Hubert Yann, un joven auror especialista en pociones que Dedalus Jenkins había nombrado como responsable del caso de los gusamocos. Aunque se alegraba de que por fin los aurores hubieran decidido tomarse en serio el asunto, le molestaba el pensar que ahora la investigación pasaría a manos de la Brigada y que ella no sería más que la colaboradora legal. El resto de la mañana la pasó poniendo al día a Yann de todo lo que sabía de los ataques a los gusamocos, incluyendo los descubrimientos de Malfoy.

A primera hora de la tarde el águila imperial de Malfoy apareció en la ventana de su despacho para entregarle un mensaje del rubio que la dejó profundamente indignada.

.

_Granger_

_Consideraba__ tu tono de voz y tu persona como infinitamente soporíferos, pero ambos palidecen ante tu estilo de escritura ¿es siempre así o te has esforzado especialmente al escribirme?_

_Las informaciones sobre los ganglios cerebroides las saqué de aquí y de allá, __de ningún sitio en concreto. Es curioso pero soy incapaz de acordarme qué libros consulté. O cuando. O donde. En cuanto a los libros y manuscritos de mi padrino que mencionas, ya los has consultado cuando te dejé visitar su casa, aunque no me pareció que te resultaran de utilidad ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Parece que no soy el único que sufre de lagunas de memoria. _

_Puesto que no voy a poder ayudarte, no vuelvas a molestarme con tus cartitas. _

_DM_

Esa noche, al llegar a su piso de un humor de perros, se encontró con la maldita águila imperial dando vueltas alrededor de las ventanas de su salón. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaría esperándola, pero suponía que un buen rato, porque cuando la dejó entrar, el ave se acercó a ella amenazadora y dejó caer irritada un sobre a sus pies antes de salir airadamente por la ventana. La bruja se apresuró a abrir la carta, ¿Qué querría ahora el insufrible de Malfoy? Con sorpresa descubrió que el sobre no contenía ningún mensaje del mago, tan sólo copias mágicas de los manuscritos que había pedido consultar. Estaba empezando a pensar que el slytherin sufría de trastorno de doble personalidad.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Yann y su equipo trabajaron a fondo. Repitieron muchos de los experimentos de la edad media e innovaron con nuevos venenos e ingredientes descubiertos desde el siglo XV. Con consternación, llegaron a la conclusión de que los ganglios cerebroides sólo parecían ocultar efectivamente las angiospermas, así que trataron de ser más imaginativos y empezaron a experimentar con todo tipo de ingredientes conocidos, aunque lo fueran sólo en el sector culinario. Hermione mientras tanto no se limitó a esperar sus resultados. Contactó con Seamus Finnegan para que le ayudara a organizar un viaje a Irlanda y entrevistarse con druidas locales. Ese viaje sólo le sirvió para afianzarse en las conjeturas de Malfoy, pues tuvo ocasión de examinar manuscritos de druidas del siglo XIII y XIV que corroboraban lo descubierto por el slytherin. Al menos ya tenía pruebas _fiables_ que mostrarle al Ministro Shacklebolt.

Tres semanas después que Yann hubiera sido nombrado el auror responsable, y de que no hubiera sido capaz de avanzar en la solución del misterio, Hermione decidió que tenía que volver a tomar las riendas del caso. Si no se había obtenido ningún resultado con las pócimas conocidas más comunes, había que empezar a buscar exóticos venenos y componentes extraños. Y para ello tendría que aventurarse en el submundo del mercado ilegal de artes oscuras. Pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Decidió hablar con Harry.

Su amigo fue muy colaborador, también porque Hermione le aseguró que no era más que una idea, y que de todas formas no sería ella la que se adentrara en el Callejón Knockturn para obtener la información. Harry le explicó que tras las recientes leyes del nuevo Ministro, la compraventa de todo tipo de elementos peligrosos o susceptibles de ser usados en las artes oscuras estaba muy controlada. Tiendas y boticas ambiguas habían sido obligadas a cerrar, y en el resto de establecimientos, para comprar cierto tipo de ingredientes se necesitaba un permiso especial expedido por el Ministerio.

Por lo tanto, se había creado un mercado ilegal clandestino al que era difícil acceder, si no se tenían los contactos adecuados, porque no era evidente infiltrarse en ese mundillo. El Ministerio había ordenado que en todos los bares, tabernas y establecimientos donde se reunían informalmente los magos, se colocaran hechizos reveladores, de modo que se detectara en seguida si alguien al entrar estaba desilusionado, o llevaba puesto encima encantamientos de ocultación, disfraz o modificadores de apariencia. Con todo esto, para acceder al mercado clandestino había que lograr primero acceder a los locales clandestinos, y si uno no podía camuflarse mágicamente y era un miembro conocido de la sociedad mágica, resultaba una ardua tarea.

Tras su conversación con Harry, Hermione se decidió por un plan de acción. Tenía que infiltrarse y contactar con alguien al corriente de lo que se cocía en el mundillo de las artes oscuras, y que estuviera dispuesto a hablar. Después todo sería pan comido, ya que quien se había tomado la molestia de adquirir decenas de miles de ganglios cerebroides, tendría que haber adquirido una cantidad consecuente de veneno o de ingredientes ilegales, y una operación de tales dimensiones no podía haber pasado desapercibida.

Estuvo dudando entre _Cabeza de Puerco_ en Hogsmeade o la _Taberna de Gwenog _en el Callejón Knockturn. Al final se decidió por empezar en el Callejón Knockturn, siendo el centro neurálgico de las artes oscuras, tendría más posibilidades de oír o ver algo de interés. El problema era como pasar desapercibida. Era una famosa heroína de guerra, con lo que cualquiera podría reconocerla, y los hechizos reveladores del local impedían que pudiera utilizar encantamientos para ocultar su identidad. Decidió que lo mejor sería alterar su apariencia al estilo muggle.

En la peluquería que solía frecuentar su madre, tras casi tres horas de tratamientos, lograron alisarle el pelo. Luego en su casa se tiñó de rubio dorado con un tinte temporal en spray (se le iría en un par de lavados) que se compró en un _Boots _cercano a su piso. Se maquilló, con su habitual falta de maestría, se vistió con una clásica túnica oscura del estilo usado por las brujas sangrepuras, y se enfundó en unas incómodas botas altas llenas de cordones que le recordaban a las usadas por las mujeres en el siglo XIX, pero que también eran muy populares entre las rancias sangrepuras. Para finalizar, se envolvió en una capa verde oscuro cuya capucha disimulaba la parte de la cara que no estaba cubierta por la melena rubia. De cerca, cualquier conocido suyo que la tratase habitualmente la reconocería, pero en la semi penumbra de la Taberna de Gwenog, y rodeada de magos y brujas que no la habían visto en persona en su vida, estaba segura que pasaría desapercibida.

* * *

_**1 año, 2 meses y 12**__** días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (miércoles 24 de marzo de 2004)**_

Draco levantó la cabeza de su firewhisky y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del local que se abrió para dejar entrar a un nuevo cliente. Otro mago sin consecuencia. Menuda noche. Había tenido la esperanza de encontrarse en la taberna con alguno de sus amigos, pero no iba a tener esa suerte. Llevaba casi dos horas esperando y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Cada vez había menos clientes, y el nivel de intoxicación etílica de los que quedaban estaba empezando a saturarle. Era lamentable, ni Goyle parecía mantener ya las viejas costumbres, y hacía tiempo que no frecuentaba el local. Zabini y Nott no se pasarían a tomarse unas copas tan tarde, los dos tenían trabajo al día siguiente en San Mungo. Sorprendentemente eran bastante responsables, o más bien estaban deseosos de terminar con la larga formación de sanador y poder montar su proyecto de clínica de magiestética, que iba a ser una revolución en el mundo de la magia, además de aportarles enormes cantidades de galeones.

En parte Draco les envidiaba. Sus amigos tenían proyectos, un abanico de posibilidades que se les abría ante su entusiasmo juvenil, ilusiones que llevar a cabo. No como él, que lo único que tenía que hacer era buscarse una esposa, y por el resto, su vida era una línea recta trazada con sangre desde el día en que nació. Se dedicaría a administrar la fortuna familiar cuando le llegara la hora. Punto final. Y ni siquiera entonces tendría mucho margen de maniobra. Las inversiones de los Malfoys tocaban distintos sectores, que prácticamente se gestionaban solos. Cualquier otra posibilidad a la que dedicar su vida le estaba vetada, y se deprimía de sólo pensarlo. Porque estas últimas semanas se le había abierto una ventanita a lo que podría ser una ocupación diferente, lo que sería trabajar como auror o investigador, y había disfrutado cada segundo de la experiencia.

Cuando Granger le había explicado el caso de los gusamocos no había dado crédito. No podía creer cómo el Ministerio en pleno no se hubiera volcado a investigar tal misterio. Era un enigma fascinante. Por eso había decidido indagar él mismo. Primero porque le interesaba, y segundo porque no pensaba dejar a la sangresucia acercarse a las habitaciones secretas de la casa de su padrino. Durante la semana que Granger le dio de plazo se encerró en el laboratorio de la casa de Snape y se puso a trabajar hasta la extenuación. Era revitalizante tener de nuevo algo interesante que hacer y en lo que ocupar su intelecto. Con satisfacción descubrió que en las pertenencias de su padrino había material suficiente para encontrar algunas respuestas. Estaba eufórico, con un entusiasmo que creía olvidado examinó pergaminos, tradujo manuscritos antiguos, llegó incluso a realizar él mismo alguno de los experimentos con los ganglios para verificar las hipótesis. Durante ese tiempo, y a medida que avanzaba en sus descubrimientos, se encontró a sí mismo pensando cada vez más en lo que diría o pensaría Granger si lo viera en ese momento, o si estaría de acuerdo o no con él en alguno de los puntos más controvertidos.

Cuando resumió todos sus hallazgos, se quedó atónito al descubrir las terribles implicaciones del caso de los gusamocos. Le envió su informe a Granger y esperó, esperó, esperó noticias… de Granger, de los aurores, un reconocimiento del propio Ministro, una edición especial del Profeta sobre sus hallazgos... algo. Pero cuando le llegaron las noticias la decepción fue enorme. De la cartita de Granger sacaba dos conclusiones; que el Ministerio no iba a transformar el caso en prioridad número uno, y que su colaboración se limitaría a aportar los libros de su padrino.

Furioso y con el orgullo herido decidió olvidarse del tema. Era él, Draco Malfoy, el que había descubierto la amenaza de los gusamocos, un poco de reconocimiento que no fuera el patético agradecimiento de la sangresucia hubiera sido lo mínimo. Pero el arrebato le duro poco. El caso le interesaba, no podía negarlo. Y quería seguir investigando ¡vaya que si quería! El problema era que tenía las manos atadas, no podría procurarse venenos y otros ingredientes peligrosos para realizar los experimentos sin permisos ministeriales, y no se hacía ilusiones de que el Ministerio estuviera dispuesto a concedérselos a un Malfoy. Y adquirir los ingredientes en el mercado clandestino,… no es que fuera cobarde, pero tenía un sentido de la auto-preservación muy desarrollado, y si le pillaban,… siendo quien era tendría asegurada la estancia en Azkaban.

Intuía que la amenaza de los gusamocos era real, y no era tan cínico como muchos pensaban. Por eso decidió al final ayudar a Granger y mandarle la información que necesitaba. Ahora ya todo estaba en las manos del Ministerio, como tenía que ser. Cada mochuelo, a su olivo: los "eficientes" aurores a investigar la trama de los gusamocos, y él a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a sus autodestructivas actividades nocturnas y a buscar a la futura Señora Malfoy.

Cuando sintió de nuevo activarse los hechizos reveladores de la puerta de la taberna, Draco aburrido levantó automáticamente la vista de su vaso. Una bruja envuelta en una capa verde entró con actitud nerviosa. La desconocida se dirigió hacia la barra con andares cautelosos y mirando con recelo a su alrededor. No parecía una buscona, iba bien vestida y por lo que se podía intuir bajo la capa, lucía un estilo recatado. La capucha le cubría parte de la larga melena rubia, así que no era capaz de verle bien la cara.

Al llegar a la barra, la bruja se sentó en un taburete junto a la pared lo más alejada de los otros clientes. Apoyando las dos manos en el regazo, y con la vista al frente, parecía estar esperando a que el tabernero se dirigiera a ella. Con semejante actitud, Draco sacó como conclusión que no debía de estar acostumbrada a frecuentar este tipo de locales. Cuando milagrosamente el siniestro mago tras la barra se dio cuenta de su presencia, se le acercó y tras una breve conversación le sirvió lo que parecía una cerveza de mantequilla. La rubia pagó con un par de sickles, le dio un sorbo a su bebida, y pareció ganar confianza, ya que discretamente se aventuró a mirar a su alrededor. Por su escrutinio, parecía estar buscando a alguien.

De pronto la bruja giró la cabeza ligeramente en dirección de la mesa que Draco ocupaba junto a una columna, lo que provocó que éste pudiera por fin echarle un vistazo a su cara. Casi se atraganta con el firewhisky. Reconocería esos rasgos en cualquier parte ¡Era Granger! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo la sangresucia en la Taberna de Gwenog a esas horas de la noche, sola y de incógnito?

Tenía que enterarse de lo que iba todo esto. El joven mago se levantó de la mesa y recogiendo el vaso de firewhisky todavía medio lleno, se dirigió discretamente hacia ella. Granger había vuelto la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la taberna, así que no le sintió acercarse. Al llegar a su altura, Draco inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la joven y le susurró al oído.

- Granger, ¿se puede saber que le ha pasado a tu pelambrera?

Hermione dio un pequeño saltito en el taburete del susto, sorprendida de que alguien se le hubiera acercado sin darse cuenta, y de que le hablara tan cerca. Pero al reconocerlo, cambio su aterrada expresión y le dirigió una mirada cargada de hostilidad.

- Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te podría hacer la misma pregunta – contestó Draco mientras ocupaba el taburete junto a la joven – Pero como hoy me pillas con un humor magnánimo te voy a contestar. Me encuentro pacíficamente matando el tiempo mientras disfruto de un firewhisky y estudio la flora y fauna de este tugurio – con curiosidad añadió - ¿Cómo has conseguido hechizarte el pelo sin que lo detecten las protecciones de la taberna?

Mientras le hablaba, Draco no podía dejar de mirarla. La apariencia de Granger esa noche era lo más extraño que había visto en su vida. No es que el cabello pareciera postizo o repulsivo, al contrario, se veía suave y sedoso, pero no concordaba con el rostro de la gryffindor. Que por cierto estaba también diferente, como más luminoso. El conjunto era una aberración, como cuando Victor Krum apareció transformado en medio pez durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, prefería a Granger con su habitual matorral, le iba bien por algún extraño motivo, formaba parte de ella.

- No es ningún hechizo, idiota. Es mi pelo pero de otro color, me lo he teñido y alisado con un producto muggle.

Draco estaba fascinado. Levantó la mano y tomó la punta de un mechón que caía sobre el hombro de la bruja. Tenía razón, era especialmente suave. Granger aseguraba que era su verdadero pelo, y si era cierto, estaba asombrado de su ductilidad. Siempre había pensado que la sensación de tocar la maraña de rizos de Granger sería la misma que sentiría al arrancar malas hierbas. Pero lo cierto es que el tacto era muy agradable. Estaba encontrando muy placentera la sensación del roce del cabello de la joven. Draco se aventuró a introducir más la mano en la melena, entrelazándola entre los sedosos mechones, y jugueteando con la suavidad que le acariciaba los dedos.

De pronto sintió un manotazo.

- ¿Se pude saber porque estás manoseándome el pelo? Estate quieto de una vez, Malfoy.

Draco salió de golpe de su ensimismamiento, dándose cuenta con irritación que se le habían subido los colores a las mejillas. Menos mal que en esa mugrienta taberna no había nada de luz. Girándose en el taburete para separarse un poco de la bruja le dijo:

- No te estoy manoseando, sólo quería comprobar que no era un postizo– mintió.

- Mira Malfoy – le dijo Hermione impaciente - Estoy aquí por temas de trabajo, así que por favor, déjame sola.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que me largue? No veo porqué tendría que hacerlo – con curiosidad le preguntó - ¿Qué es lo que estás investigando? – cuando la bruja no le contestó de inmediato volvió a preguntar - ¿a quién estás esperando? Te interesa contármelo, afín de cuentas al final siempre tienes que recurrir a mí para que te saque las castañas del fuego.

Hermione le miró ofendida.

- No te interesa y no te lo voy a contar. Apártate de mí. Vas a estropearme la tapadera.

Draco advirtió que la bruja estaba realmente molesta. Intuía que hasta que no fingiera dejarla en paz no iba a descubrir qué es lo que se traía entre manos. Y estaba realmente interesado en saber lo que había llevado a la reina de las sangresucias a presentarse sola y de incógnito en terreno tan hostil. Apartó su taburete un poco y se alejó de ella. Con gesto aburrido le dio un trago a su bebida, aunque siguiera sin perderla de vista por el rabillo del ojo.

Ambos permanecieron en la barra ignorándose durante unos minutos. De pronto Draco oyó como Hermione llamaba al tabernero. Cuando el calvo y sombrío mago se acercó con gesto aburrido, escuchó como le preguntaba con voz melosa.

- Disculpe, no sé si podrá ayudarme. Me gustaría encontrar a una persona que me han asegurado suele venir por aquí, pero lo cierto es que, como no sé como es de aspecto…

Draco observó divertido como Granger dirigía al funesto mago lo que sólo ella podía considerar una sonrisa sugerente. Dispuesto a no perder detalle, se giró en el taburete para saborear en todo su esplendor las patéticas maniobras de seducción de Granger. ¡Y él que pensaba que aquella iba a ser otra noche aburrida! Desde luego, observar a Granger "_en acción_" era más entretenido que asistir a una actuación del circo mágico.

- ¿A quién estás buscando, bruja? – le preguntó receloso el curtido tabernero.

- A Johan Van Jeggar – le contestó Granger casi susurrando, para impedir que Draco la oyera.

El tabernero soltó una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Pero de donde has salido tú? Ese viejo chiflado hace semanas que fue apresado por trafico ilegal de sangre de dragón, y lleva ya un tiempecito en Azkaban.

- Pues no estaba enterada - le comentó Hermione fingiendo contrariedad - Vaya, yo pensé que él podría ayudarme.

El hosco tabernero la miró con suspicacia y le advirtió.

- Mira niña, no se en que lío te habrás metido, pero sea lo que sea, tú aquí no pintas nada. Vuélvete a tu casa.

- Señor, disculpe, pero si no puedo encontrar a Johan Van Jeggar tengo que encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudarme como él…

En ese momento Draco puso el brazo derecho entre Hermione y el tabernero y colocó sobre la barra de un manotazo la palma de su mano. Mantuvo la mano plana sobre la mugrienta y peguntosa superficie del mostrador durante unos instantes mirando fijamente al tabernero. De pronto, el calvorota colocó su propia mano sobre la de Draco y al instante el rubio retiró la suya. Cuando el tabernero la retiró a su vez, Hermione pudo observar como la estaba cerrando en un puño, alrededor de lo que le parecía una hermosa cantidad de galeones de oro.

Mirando entre Draco y Hermione, el siniestro mago les dijo en tono confidencial.

- Debería haber dejado hablar al _caballero _desde el principio, señorita.

Hermione le miró extrañada. Malfoy no había abierto la boca ¿y por qué suponía que estaban juntos?

- Saliendo a mano izquierda, cuatro callejuelas a la derecha, al lado de una puerta con el pomo dorado en forma de basilisco. Esperar allí. Y confío en que hayas traído más contigo – añadió dirigiéndose a Draco- porque no te va a salir barato.

Hermione abrió la boca para acosar al tabernero con decenas de preguntas, pero no le dio tiempo porque Draco le tiró del brazo y la hizo bajar bruscamente del taburete.

- Gracias – dijo en dirección del tabernero, y sin mirar a Hermione añadió – Vámonos ya, _cariño_.

A trompicones cruzaron la taberna y salieron a la calle. Hasta que no estuvieron a una buena distancia de la puerta, Draco no soltó el brazo de Hermione.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas, Malfoy? ¡Te he dicho que no te mezclaras en mi trabajo!

Hermione le dio la espalda ofendida y giró la esquina a la izquierda dispuesta a seguir las instrucciones del tabernero. Draco fue tras ella.

- ¿Johan Van Jeggar? Por Merlín, Granger, eres lerda. Todo el mundo sabe que lo han metido en Azkaban, su proceso estuvo durante días saliendo en la portada del Profeta. ¿No podías haber inventado una excusa mejor?

- No sabes de que hablas – le contestó Hermione apresurando el paso - Por supuesto que sabía que Van Jeggar estaba en Azkaban. La idea era que el tabernero me indicara a alguien que hubiera retomado sus negocios desde su ausencia.

- Ya lo había imaginado – le contestó con desdén y avanzando hasta su altura - No es la primera vez que sufro en vivo y en directo de lo simplona que eres con tus tretas ¿pero de verdad pensabas que con esas pintas y tus sonrisitas mojigatas iba a confiar en ti?

- Te confieso que sí – le contestó Hermione molesta - Pero claro, yo tampoco tengo tanta práctica como tú en moverme por los bajos fondos a golpe de galeones.

- Cuidadito con el tono – le advirtió Draco - si no hubiera sido por mí no sabríamos ahora donde ir a por la información.

- ¿Sabríamos? - Hermione se paró sorprendida y le miró con suspicacia - No sé por qué hablas en plural. Te agradezco el ofrecimiento pero éste es un caso confidencial y no puedo permitir… además, ya has hecho bastante. Ahora voy a tener que reembolsarte el dinero que has usado para sobornar al tabernero, y me va a suponer un papeleo enorme, porque no sé en que partida del presupuesto mensual del Departamento lo voy a tener que meter.

- Olvídalo Granger, invita Lucius – le dijo Draco mientras le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro para que siguiera andando - Pero no me digas que no me meta porque sé que todo esto tiene que ver con los gusamocos, y ese caso es ahora tan tuyo como mío. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No han descubierto aún nada los competentes y avispados aurores?

- No. Aún no tenemos nada – le confesó Hermione mientras seguían adentrándose en el corazón del Callejón Knockturn - Hemos completado tu lista con los venenos más conocidos que se han descubierto desde el siglo XV, y algunos ingredientes prohibidos también, pero todo ha dado resultados negativos. Además, he tratado de averiguar qué otros ingredientes a parte de los ganglios cerebroides se han estado adquiriendo en grandes cantidades, y no he descubierto ninguna transición extraordinaria durante los dos últimos años, con lo que presumo debe tratarse de algo ilegal que se escapa al control del Ministerio.

Draco sorprendido se volvió a mirarla.

- Tienes razón, no lo había pensado. Para hacer la poción tienen que utilizar algo más que los gusamocos, y en las mismas cantidades.

- Exacto – le dijo Hermione con petulancia. Luego le miró a los ojos y con tono más amistoso añadió - Malfoy, en serio. No tienes que venir conmigo.

Malfoy la ignoró y siguió andando. Por supuesto que iba a ir con ella. Ésta era la única oportunidad que tenía de seguir con el caso, y si ello implicaba soportar la compañía de Granger, pues así sería. Sabía que aunque les descubrieran tonteando en el mercado clandestino no les pasaría nada, Granger era un miembro destacado de la sociedad mágica, y encima estaba en una misión oficial. Además, era consciente de que sin él la bruja sólo conseguiría que la mataran, en lo que al inframundo de las artes oscuras y la clandestinidad se refería, Granger, con todos sus conocimientos bibliotecarios, estaba más pérdida que un hipogrifo en un laboratorio de pociones.

- Al contrario. Ahora tengo que ir contigo – le comentó mientras se introducían en la oscura y estrecha callejuela que les habían indicado - Ese tabernero habrá avisado ya a su socio de que nos acercamos. Los dos. Con lo que nos estarán esperando a ambos. Además, se había hecho una idea muy precisa de por qué estábamos buscando a Van Jeggar, y sólo por eso nos ha dado la información, los galeones tan sólo han servido para abreviar el proceso – siguió caminando mientras añadía abstraído - Ahora que lo pienso, que se pensará que tú y yo… ha sido un golpe de suerte, y mientras funcione,… lo mejor es hacer que sigan en su error y nos lleven a alguien con la información que buscamos,… y no hacerles sospechar cambiando de historia.

- No le he dicho nada, Malfoy. No puede saber porqué estoy buscando a Van Jeggar –le comentó Hermione extrañada, mientras sostenía nerviosa la varita en el bolsillo de su capa y se acercaba instintivamente un poco más al joven slytherin. La sinuosa callejuela y la oscuridad de la noche le impedía ver más allá de unos pocos metros por delante, y la atmósfera de la calle se estaba haciendo turbadora.

- Por supuesto que sí – afirmó burlón - con tu extraño comportamiento era como si lo tuvieras escrito en la frente. Y cuando yo he aparecido en escena… el mago no tendría muchas lumbreras, pero las suficientes como para sumar dos más dos. Este tipo de circunstancias es además muy corriente. Por cierto – le dijo ahora más serio- pase lo que pase déjame hablar a mí.

Hermione ignoró su último comentario y volvió a insistir.

- Es imposible que por mi actitud haya adivinado que ando buscando información sobre movimientos recientes de ingredientes o venenos exóticos en el mercado clandestino.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a saber eso? – Draco la miró sorprendido un momento, luego pareció comprender que Hermione no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando, y le dijo con desprecio - Pero mira que eres mema. Con tu _agilidad mental_ me sorprende que hayan podido calificarte de la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación – socarrón le aclaró - El tabernero lo que se ha pensado es que somos una pareja de tortolitos enamorados buscando como deshacernos del fruto de nuestra impulsiva pasión.

Hermione abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la volvió a cerrar mientras se ruborizaba indignada al procesar lo que Draco estaba implicando.

- Una poción abortiva, Granger - le aclaró el rubio sin mirarla. Había encontrado la puerta con el pomo en forma de basilisco y miraba hacia uno y otro lado de la callejuela - Ya estamos aquí. Pégate a mí y trata de actuar convincente. Y no se te ocurra abrir la boca.

* * *

**_Mil gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia, y a los que me dejáis comentarios tan pertinentes, me alegran el día. No me olvido de mi querida Aceli... ¡que haría yo sin ella!_**


	11. 1 año,2 meses y 11 días

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo __undécimo_

_**1 año, 2 meses y 1**__**1 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Ma**__**lfoy (madrugada del jueves 25 de marzo de 2004)**_

* * *

Hermione le miró escandalizada.

- Malfoy ¿te has vuelto loco? ¡Eso no va a funcionar! ¿Cómo van a creer que tú y yo…? bueno, que somos… – con un gesto de espanto continuó – ¡y yo no puedo fingir querer hacer alto tan horrible!

Alterada se separó del joven mago y se acercó a la puerta con el pomo dorado, dispuesta a llamar. Draco le agarró del brazo para detenerla, y le dijo bajando la voz.

- El tabernero dijo que esperáramos delante de la puerta, no que intentáramos entrar – mirando frenético a un lado y a otro de la calle, le volvió a murmurar - Pueden estar observándonos.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se soltó. Con los nudillos golpeó un par de veces la puerta y esperó, pero no se oyó nada al otro lado. Volvió a intentarlo otra vez con más energía, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Se volvió entonces hacia Draco para decirle algo, pero se calló al observar divertida como éste dirigía la varita hacia su inconfundible flequillo plateado, que estaba parcialmente cubierto por la capucha de su abrigo, y murmurando un encantamiento transformó su cabello en castaño oscuro. Viendo que Hermione le observaba entretenida le preguntó irritado:

- ¿Sabes hacer encantamientos modificadores?

- ¿Estás de broma, no? – dijo ofendida - Obtuve un Extraordinario en Encantamientos en los TIMOS y en los EXTASIS, y precisamente una de las pruebas de los TIMOS consistió en un encantamiento de cambio de color, y el Profesor Flitwick y el examinador me felicitaron porque mi ejercicio había sido…

- ¿Sabes o no? – la interrumpió Draco impaciente.

Hermione le miro con cara de pocos amigos y ofendida cruzó los brazos.

- Modifícame un poco la nariz – le ordenó Draco haciendo caso omiso del gesto de enfado de la bruja.

- Mejor cámbiate el color de los ojos, en tu caso es una marca distintiva – opinó Hermione tras observarle un momento.

- ¿Los has estado admirando, eh? – le soltó Draco con malicia.

Hermione ni le contestó. Con un suspiro de exasperación hizo lo que le pedía el mago y tras lanzarle el conjuro lo miró detenidamente un instante con ojo crítico, pero luego sonrió con satisfacción. Draco hubiera dado mil galeones por poder mirarse en un espejo, no es que no se fiara de ella, la bruja era la campeona de los valores gryffindor, pero a veces parecía salirle una vena revanchista que no le daba ninguna confianza.

- Tú no necesitas hacerte nada más – le dijo cuando vio a la bruja apuntar la varita hacia su cara - con esa peluca rubia y si me haces caso y te quedas calladita, no te va a reconocer ni tu familia. Nadie podrá sospechar que eres Hermione Granger con la boca cerrada durante más de 10 segundos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró el insulto. Con lo bien que se entendían, el plan de Draco no podría funcionar de ninguna de las maneras. Aunque si no aparecía nadie tampoco funcionaría. Habían seguido las instrucciones del tabernero, estaban esperando en la callejuela delante de la puerta con el pomo dorado en forma de basilisco, pero seguían pasando los minutos y allí no se veía un alma. Además, hacia frío, debían ser ya las primeras horas de la madrugada, con lo que se estaba levantando una espesa neblina que, junto a la oscuridad de la noche, no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Esto no tiene sentido Aquí no viene nadie y yo voy a entrar – anunció Hermione a los pocos minutos volviéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Pero mira que eres cabezota – proclamó Draco - el tabernero dijo…

En el momento en el que Hermione avanzó su mano derecha para empujar el pomo dorado en forma de basilisco, Draco acercó la mano para impedírselo, de forma que ambos tocaron el pomo al mismo tiempo. De pronto sintieron una fuerza que les empujaba hacia arriba y sufrieron los inconfundibles síntomas de un traslador. En unos segundos vieron recorrer calles de piedra, suburbios, campiña inglesa y lo que parecía un típico pueblo inglés, hasta que al final aterrizaron ruidosamente en el interior de una vivienda.

Habían aparecido en una pequeña habitación vacía. Parecía ser el recibidor de una casa antigua, con paredes de ladrillo bruto y tres puertas de madera poco elaboradas. Por las dos lámparas de velas que daban luz en las esquinas, se deducía que debía de tratarse de una propiedad de magos. Draco se levantó del suelo, donde había aterrizado de rodillas, y empezó a ponerse bien el abrigo. Hermione había caído de culo, y ahora trataba de levantarse, lo que le resultaba muy complicado con las incómodas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y la túnica tan ajustada. Especuló con solicitar la ayuda de Malfoy, pero se lo pensó mejor, y apoyándose con ambas manos en el suelo, y tras algunos movimientos un poco grotescos, logró ponerse de pie.

Se acercó a su acompañante y le preguntó:

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Sé lo mismo que tú – le contestó Draco mientras dejaba vagar la vista por la pieza - Supongo que será algún local clandestino o el cuartel general de algún jefecillo de los bajos fondos. Aunque no creo que estemos en el Callejón Knockturn.

- No. Por lo que pude entrever mientras viajábamos con el traslador, hemos salido definitivamente de Londres – apuntó Hermione.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a una de las puertas. Trató de abrirla girando el pomo, y al no obtener ningún resultado lo intentó con un hechizo, pero tuvo el mismo poco éxito. Se volvió hacia otra puerta mientras Hermione seguía su ejemplo con la última que quedaba. Antes de que le diera tiempo de posar la mano sobre el pomo, la puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con un mago. Era un tipo maduro, de unos cincuenta años. Alto, barbudo, y con la nariz y los labios demasiado gruesos. Además apestaba a alcohol. El mago entró en la pieza cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y los estudió un momento de arriba abajo. Con hostilidad se dirigió a ellos:

- Ted dijo que erais una parejita de rubios querubines – clavando una mirada amenazadora sobre el cabello de Draco añadió – a lo mejor no sois quienes creemos.

- O a lo mejor Ted estaba demasiado ocupado chequeando a mi bruja que ni se fijo en mí – soltó Draco sin dejarse intimidar.

El barbudo examinó entonces a Hermione con interés, lo que causó que la pobre empezara a sentir taquicardias, y que le subieran por el esófago los huevos revueltos que había cenado hacia ya unas cuantas horas. _"¡Ahora no!",_ pensó.

- Seguramente tengas razón – dijo el mago socarrón, mientras seguía contemplando a Hermione – El Maestro está ahora ocupado, tendréis que esperar un poco para que os reciba. Mientras, entrar y poneros cómodos. Os buscaré cuando sea el momento.

El mago se dirigió hacia la primera puerta que Draco había intentado abrir y apoyando la varita sobre la madera murmuró un conjuro y la empujó. La mantuvo abierta para que pasaran. Draco tiró del brazo de Hermione y ambos la cruzaron.

Aquello era definitivamente un local clandestino. Tenía el aspecto de una taberna improvisada. Había una sencilla barra al fondo con taburetes y por el resto de la pieza se dispersaban diferentes mesas y sillas que parecían haber sido recolectadas en infinidad de rastrillos y desvanes. Aparte de unas cuantas antorchas repartidas por las paredes, la sala no tenía mucha más decoración. A la derecha se estrechaba formando una especie de zona reservada que poseía mejor "mobiliario", y contra una de las paredes alguien había colgado una diana con una foto mágica del Ministro Shacklebolt, al que un grupo de magos lanzaba dardos encantados por turnos. No se podía negar que el local era un éxito. Estaba más concurrido que _Las Tres Escobas_ en día de visita a Hogsmeade durante el año escolar en Hogwarts. Y también era aún más ruidoso.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los parroquianos que poblaban esa noche el local. Magos y brujas de todas las edades, estatus social o aspecto. Los había alegres, borrachos, ruidosos; incluso reservados y taciturnos. Algunos se destacaban por su aire misterioso, otros más siniestro o malévolo; y también se veían actitudes claramente violentas o viciosas que intrigaban a Hermione. Dentro de ese caos parecían cohabitar dos especies de magos muy dispares, los que en parejas o en grupos se comportaban como se suponía tenía uno que comportarse en una taberna ilegal a esas horas de la noche, y los solitarios, que apenas se hacían recalcar, y que observaban silenciosamente la multitud a su alrededor. Lo que más le sorprendió a Hermione fue ver con que poca pericia en general habían usado encantamientos modificadores de la apariencia. Algunos magos tan sólo se habían limitado a agrandarse la nariz o cualquier otra parte del rostro con un simple _engorgio_, lo que les daba un aspecto ridículo, aunque ciertamente lograban esconder su identidad. Otros parecía que habían sido más sutiles y se habían tomado la transformación más en serio, aunque con resultados igualmente ridículos, porque en el rápido vistazo que echó a la sala pudo descubrir con gran sorpresa a al menos tres clones de Harry Potter: uno con el cabello más largo y que parecía tener unos 40 años, otro más grueso y sonriente, y un tercero que era más una mezcla de su amigo y de Boris Karloff.

Draco le tiró del brazo para atraer su atención y le susurró al oído:

- Granger, vamos a la barra a pedir algo, y luego buscaremos a alguien dispuesto a soltarse la lengua con nosotros.

- No tenemos porque hablar con nadie – le contestó Hermione en el mismo tono - Ya van a llevarnos a ver al tal Maestro.

- Un poco de información extra no nos va a matar – apuntó Draco, y tirándola de nuevo de la túnica añadió - Y te repito que me dejes hablar a mí.

Se hicieron paso hasta la barra entre la ruidosa muchedumbre, Draco guiando a Hermione con seguridad y ésta observando con nerviosismo a todos lados. Al llegar a su destino, el joven mago se hizo un sitio y llamando la atención de la camarera-bruja-vampiresa que con orgullo se paseaba prácticamente en ropa interior, pidió un par de cervezas de mantequilla, lo que extrañó a Hermione.

- ¿No firewhisky? – inquirió con sarcasmo.

Draco decidió ignorar el tonillo de su pregunta.

- Me parece que dadas las circunstancias, y que no sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que esperar aquí hasta ser convocados, tratar de mantenernos sobrios es casi una imposición.

Con una sonrisa sincera Hermione asintió:

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo. ¿Nos sentamos?

Draco echó un rápido vistazo por la sala y agarrando las dos jarras de cerveza le indicó con la cabeza una mesa con cuatro pequeños taburetes que ocupaba un mago gordo con los mofletes hinchados y sonrojados, posiblemente consecuencia de la combinación del hechizo _engorgio_ y de las cantidades de alcohol que debía haber ingerido. El mago parecía necesitar apoyar la espalda contra la pared para mantenerse erguido, y disfrutaba distraído de una copa de firewhisky.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron junto a él. Draco a la derecha del mago y Hermione enfrente. El slytherin inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y depositó las cervezas sobre la mesa. Tan cerca, Hermione pudo observarle mejor. Ya no le parecía tan borracho, es más, era claramente una pose, porque la mirada que dirigía a Draco era muy calculadora, y la que le dirigía a ella… la estaba mirando de una forma que sabía iba a empezar a hacer que sintiera nauseas. Así que alejó su taburete ligeramente de la mesa y se pegó más a Draco, utilizándole como mampara. Draco observó por el rabillo del ojo las maniobras de Hermione y no supo como interpretarlas. ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto a él? ¿Tendría miedo del mofletudo? Obligándose a centrarse en su misión, le comentó al mago con confianza y mientras erraba la vista por la sala:

- No me gusta. Esto está demasiado concurrido esta noche. No hay manera de localizar a los asiduos.

- Ni que lo digas – le confirmó el mago mirando a su vez por la sala - No se puede dejar entrar a todo el mundo.

Malfoy y el mago empezaron a mantener un extraño diálogo que a Hermione se le antojó en clave. Parecía que ambos supieran más de lo que se decían el uno al otro, aunque en realidad no estaban diciéndose nada. Además, como hablaban casi en murmullos, y el ruido del local era infernal, le resultaba muy difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación. Terminó por acercarse más a Malfoy. Ahora tenía prácticamente la mitad del cuerpo contra el costado izquierdo del joven slytherin, y aún así seguía sin entender bien de lo que hablaban.

- …sé lo que quieres decir – comentaba Draco en tono confidencial - hace poco ayudé en un trabajito muy curioso, tuvimos que hacernos con una cantidad enorme de cierta mercancía, y nos costó la misma vida que los aurores no metieran las narices…

Draco estaba empezando a sentirse muy incómodo con la presencia de Hermione tan cercana. No sabía a lo que estaba jugando la bruja. Cuando le había dicho que tenían que actuar como una parejita no quería decir que tenía que estar sobándole y frotándose contra su cuerpo de esa manera. Prácticamente la tenía en su regazo, sólo faltaba que le pasara la pierna por encima e iban a darle al seboso mago el espectáculo de su vida. Además, vale que la bruja no pudiera saberlo, pero hacía mucho tiempo desde que había sentido con tanta precisión la abundancia de unos juveniles pechos femeninos contra su cuerpo, y la bruja no paraba de restregárselos contra el brazo. Con consternación descubrió que además no podía controlar cierta parte de su anatomía, a la que no parecía importarle que se tratara de una sangresucia. Así no se podía concentrar en sonsacarle información al mago ni nada. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. En tono desenfadado, y mientras le acariciaba la melena, le dijo a Granger:

- Anda princesa, ¿Por qué no te das una vueltecita hasta la barra y me traes otra jarra? Tómate tu tiempo.

Hermione le miró indignada dispuesta a soltarle una fresca, pero vio que, aunque el tono empleado por Draco era de desinterés, le clavaba los ojos con intensidad y parecía que tratara de decirle algo con la mirada. El problema es que no habían perfeccionado ningún tipo de paralenguaje para utilizar en este tipo de situaciones, así que no sabía si quería que se fuera porque así el mago iba a ser más hablador, o porque quería que Hermione tratara de conseguir información por otro lado. En cualquier caso, si esperaba que fuera a obedecer su orden al pie de la letra y asumir las funciones de su camarera particular, iba listo.

De todas formas no se estaba enterando de nada de la conversación. Hermione con una falsa sonrisa le acarició el brazo mientras se ponía de pie y le decía con voz melosa:

- Claro. No me eches mucho de menos.

Abandonando a Draco se dirigió hacia la barra. Allí esperó que la bruja-vampiresa-semidesnuda advirtiera su presencia y le sirviera otra cerveza. Con interés se puso a mirar a su alrededor. Luego iba a tener unas palabritas con Malfoy. A ver quién se creía que era. El caso de los gusamocos era oficialmente suyo, así que si quería que siguiera compartiéndolo con él, iba a tener que aprender que la que daba las órdenes y decidía cómo tenían que actuar era ella. Además, podía ser tan buena como Malfoy en sacar información. El problema era que, debido a su reacción hacia el género masculino, no se atrevía a acercarse a ningún mago, por miedo a que la cercanía provocara que le vomitara encima. Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento decidió que las poco recomendables brujas del local podían ser una fuente de información tan valiosa como sus equivalentes masculinos. Miró a su alrededor y se fijo en que apoyándose sobre la barra no lejos de ella, una bruja morena observaba también la concurrencia. La bruja parecía de mediana edad, aunque muy bien conservada. Llevaba una túnica demasiado estrecha y escotada, con lo que sus atributos quedaban muy señalados. _"¡Otra que había echado mano del popular engorgio!"_, pensó Hermione, aunque más que para esconder su identidad, ésta lo había utilizado para amplificar su pechera. Acercándose a la bruja la saludó con una sonrisa:

- Hola

La bruja la miró un momento y sin contestarla siguió observando la taberna. Hermione se apoyó en la barra junto a ella y decidió copiarle las líneas a Malfoy.

- Está muy concurrido el local esta noche ¿no?

La morena volvió a mirarla y esta vez, con un poco más de interés, la estudió durante unos segundos. Luego volvió el cuerpo hacia Hermione y le dijo seductora:

- No suelo hacer brujas, pero depende de lo que estés dispuesta a pagar podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

A Hermione le empezó a dar un ataque de pánico. Entendiendo lo que la bruja implicada, la miró con estupor.

- ¡NO!, no, no. No estoy interesada en… eso – Hermione era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos - Solo quería charlar un rato y ver si podías ayudarme…

- No necesitas mi ayuda, novata – la interrumpió la bruja sonriendo enigmáticamente - ¿Ves al mago moreno de las gafitas y la túnica marrón que está sentado allí? – la bruja señaló con el dedo por detrás de Hermione – No ha dejado de mirarte desde que entraste. Hay tienes un cliente fácil.

Hermione miró hacia el mago que le señalaba la bruja y descubrió a un cuarto Harry Potter. Éste si que estaba bien conseguido, cualquiera diría su amigo, y era cierto que la estaba mirando fijamente, con demasiada intensidad. Hermione nerviosa decidió que ya le había dado a Malfoy tiempo suficiente.

En su camino entre las concurridas mesas y los estridentes grupos de magos, Hermione creyó ver a Gregory Goyle en la parte "reservada" del local. Estaba sentado en una silla con una bruja en su regazo, y bebía directamente de una botella que parecía ser un caro Whisky envejecido de Ogden. Mejor no le decía nada a Malfoy de que sus compinches ex–mortífago andaban por allí. Era capaz de dejarla tirada, estaba segura. Si no lo había hecho ya, porque no lo veía por ningún sitio.

Al final lo encontró en otra esquina de la taberna, hablando de pie y gesticulando mucho junto a otros dos magos encapuchados. No podía verles bien, porque los tres tenían las cabezas muy juntas. Desde luego Malfoy parecía encontrarse como pez en el agua entre esta gentuza, como si hubiera nacido para ello. Aunque pensándolo bien, literalmente había nacido para ello. Lucius Malfoy debía haberle enseñado tretas y maquinaciones desde el momento en que fue capaz de vocalizar sus primeras palabras. Pero en ese momento a Hermione sus dotes maquiavélicas le resultaban muy beneficiosas, así que tampoco se iba a quejar. Mejor no interrumpir, ya se enteraría después de lo que había descubierto.

Sin saber que hacer se dio otra vueltecita por la concurrida y alborotada taberna. Pensó en ir al cuarto de baño, para perder el tiempo y porque tanta cerveza de mantequilla había terminado por llenarle la vejiga, pero visto el local… pensándoselo mejor decidió seguir dando vueltas. Cuando estaba con el tercer paseo alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Busca a tu romeo, rubia. El Maestro os puede recibir ahora.

Hermione asintió y fue en busca de Malfoy, con el mago barbudo pegado a sus talones. Draco los vio acercarse, y tras decirle algo a los otros dos magos, se separó de ellos. Luego los tres cruzaron la concurrida taberna hasta la puerta. El mago barbudo caminaba delante haciéndose sitio, y Draco y Hermione detrás. La bruja aprovechó el alboroto para susurrarle:

- ¿Has averiguado algo?

- Sí, bastante. Luego. – le contestó Draco entre murmullos.

- Entonces no necesitamos ver al tal Maestro. Nos podemos ir ya - agregó Hermione esperanzada. Estaba empezando a hartarse de estar en ese local como mero "accesorio" del slytherin. Era tardísimo, y necesitaba urgentemente visitar el cuarto de baño. Además, el plan de Malfoy le daba mucha aprensión. No sólo tendrían que actuar como una parejita, sino fingir que estaba embarazada y que quería abortar.

- No Granger. Ahora tenemos que verlo y seguir con la charada – reiteró Draco impaciente. Sintiendo el malestar de la bruja lo confundió con miedo. No era buena señal, ahora venía la prueba de fuego y si querían obtener resultados tendrían que actuar convincentes, no podían permitirse el mínimo error. Así que le habló con seguridad para inculcarle confianza – No te preocupes. Solo tenemos que fingir un ratito, le compramos la poción y nos largamos. No va a pasar nada.

Una vez en el rellano, el barbudo les hizo salir a la calle. Definitivamente no estaban en el Callejón Knockturn. Aunque era noche cerrada, por lo que podía entrever, Draco pensaba que se trataba de algún pintoresco pueblo de provincias. No reconocía la calle, aunque el tipo de casas le resultaba familiar. Podía tratarse de una población mágica, pero ¿cuál?.

A pesar de la inicial resistencia de Hermione, el mago barbudo les obligó a taparse los ojos con un conjuro de _caecitas_, y sólo cuando verificó que efectivamente no podían ver nada les condujo con dificultad por lo que debían ser las sinuosas callejas del pueblo, y además había empezado a llover. A los quince minutos el mago les ordenó detenerse y les introdujo en lo que debía ser una casa. Hasta que no estuvieron dentro no les retiró el conjuro.

Se encontraron en una especie de recepción de hotel; con un mostrador, un mueble contra la pared lleno de casilleros de madera cerrados y unas escaleras de caracol que debían conducir a la planta superior. Sentada tras el mostrador había una bruja de mediana edad, con el pelo recogido en un moño y actitud aburrida. El barbudo se quitó la capa mojada y la colgó de un extenso perchero que ya contenía unos cuantos abrigos. Con un movimiento de cabeza animó a Draco y a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. La mujer tras el mostrador saludó entonces al barbudo y tras intercambiar con él unas palabras se dirigió a ellos mientras les señalaba a su derecha:

- Buenas noches. Dejen sus varitas en la cesta.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Hermione indignada - ¡No pienso separarme de mi varita!.

- Son las normas si quieren ver al Maestro – le contestó la bruja con monotonía, sin mostrar ningún síntoma de que pensara que las palabras de Hermione estuvieran fuera de tono. Debía encontrar el mismo tipo de resistencia con todos los clientes.

- Anda, cariño… - la animó Draco agarrándola del brazo.

- ¿Por qué tendría que separarme de mi varita? ¿Qué garantías tengo de que no nos van a hacer nada? ¿O de que no las van a dañar? – inquirió Hermione molesta sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Mira bonita. ¿Quieres o no quieres deshacerte de tu problemilla? Porque si tienes dudas, ya puedes volverte por donde has venido – soltó el mago barbudo - El Maestro es un hombre ocupado, y nos estáis haciendo perder el tiempo.

Draco exasperado sacó la varita del bolsillo de su abrigo y la metió en la cesta. Apretando con fuerza el brazo de Hermione inclinó la cabeza y le susurró enojado al odio.

- Granger, saca la varita y deja de ponerte difícil.

- Malfoy ¿te estás dando cuenta de que nos quieren indefensos? – le susurró ella a su vez.

- Sí. Y vas a hacer lo que te digo y dejar la varita en la maldita cesta – furioso añadió entre dientes - Y deja de llamarme Malfoy.

- Pues tú deja de llamarme Granger – le susurró la bruja igual de molesta.

Sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, sacó la varita del bolsillo y la metió en la cesta a la derecha del mostrador. En ella había media docena de varitas más. "_Genial_", pensó, aquello se ponía cada vez mejor, ahora alguien se confundiría y se llevaría al salir su varita por error.

La bruja tras el mostrador les indicó entonces una puerta y ambos pasaron. El mago barbudo no les acompañó.

Entraron en una sala grande, que por su superficie debía ocupar toda la planta baja de la casa. Recordaba el despacho de algún profesor de Hogwarts o de un medimago. En las paredes se repartían sombrías estanterías llenas de libros y manuscritos, así como armarios con puertas de cristal en los que se alineaban todo tipo de polvorientos frascos y recipientes. El conjunto lo completaba alguna que otra criatura disecada expuesta en vitrinas entre los estantes de libros. En el centro se situaba una mesa de estudio de caoba, ante la que había dos grandes sillones de cuero color granate. El despacho poseía una iluminación extraña, como si estuvieran dentro de una fotografía y que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Tras la mesa se encontraba un anciano mago pequeñito, con entradas tan pronunciadas que le dejaban a la vista toda la coronilla. Poseía un semblante pálido y demacrado, cuyos huesudos rasgos estaban muy marcados, además de unos ojos hundidos y oscuros que les miraban con malicia. Nada más verlos entrar, el siniestro mago se puso de pie para recibirlos, y les indicó con la mano que avanzaran hasta los sillones.

- ¡Ah! Mi joven pareja. Siéntense, siéntense – les dijo con un estridente y frío tono voz - Y pónganse cómodos, por favor ¿Quieren algo de beber?

- No gracias – le contestó Draco mientras apartaba uno de los sillones granate y ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse - Si le soy sincero lo que queremos es acabar con esta situación lo antes posible.

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto – mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa que pretendía ser compasiva, añadió – No es mi intención ser indiscreto, pero para poder ayudarle, mi joven amiga, hay una serie de preguntas que va a tener que contestarme.

- Intentaré responder lo mejor que pueda – dijo Hermione con aprensión.

- Pero primero – continuó dirigiéndose a Draco - no quiero hacerles perder el tiempo, y aunque repito que mi intención es ayudarles, deben saber que resolver este tipo de problemas supone un desembolso importante. No estamos hablando de una poción corriente, ni fácil de elaborar… Desgraciadamente nuestra sociedad es muy severa con la juventud. Parecen olvidar que alguna vez todos hemos sido jóvenes e impulsivos, y aunque en principio entienda la política conservadora del Ministerio… hay que tener en cuenta que el porcentaje de niños mágicos que nacen en los últimos tiempos es inquietante… - dirigiéndoles una siniestra sonrisa exclamó - Pero basta de todo esto. A ver ¿puede decirme su edad?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, Draco se adelantó.

- Podríamos, pero no veo en que pueda ayudarle con la pocioncita. Entenderá que queramos conservar nuestro anonimato, con lo que no vamos a entrar en detalles personales.

- Sí, sí. Muy juicioso – le cortó el "Maestro" - Pero la edad de la señorita, entre otras cosas, me va a ayudar a elegir la poción más adecuada en su caso, así como su precio.

- En cuanto al precio… - Draco se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa erigiendo su figura con desdén sobre el menudo mago - soy plenamente consciente del valor de la poción que va usted a proporcionarnos, así como de su precio real en el "mercado".

Hermione no entendía el juego de Malfoy, no veía el interés de entablar un duelo dialéctico con el mago si lo que querían era terminar ya con la farsa e irse cada uno a su casa a dormir. Así que decidió abreviar la entrevista y colaborar.

- Tengo 24 años.

- Perfecto, perfecto – el mago, sonriéndola de nuevo, de un modo que provocó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, apuntó la respuesta en un pergamino- ¿es la primera vez que se ha encontrado en esta situación?

- Esto… sí, sí.- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- Esperemos que también sea la última vez. Indeseada, quiero decir – aclaró el mago en lo que Hermione dedujo un intento de tranquilizarla - ¿De cuanto tiempo está?

- No lo sé con seguridad ¿de un mes? – contestó dubitativa mirando a Draco. Si todas las preguntas iban a girar entorno a su supuesto "embarazo" no sabía como iban a poder mantener la farsa.

- No se preocupe – la tranquilizó el Maestro - por su figura deduzco que debe andar aún en el primer trimestre.

Como respuesta Hermione le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Sufre efectos secundarios con algún tipo de poción o ingrediente? – inquirió el Maestro.

- Nunca he tenido ninguno hasta el momento – contestó la bruja tras pensárselo unos instantes.

- Entiendo que no suele utilizar pociones anticonceptivas.

- No – negó Hermione ruborizándose.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Hermione se dio cuenta con horror que estaba contestando con sinceridad, como si estuviera de verdad en la consulta de un ginecólogo ¿Qué más daba lo que dijera? Estaba cada vez más inquieta y convencida de que no debían haber venido a esa casa. Además, cuanto más tiempo permanecía en compañía del extraño hombrecito, más confirmaba su impresión inicial. De su presencia, su tono de voz, su actitud, de la atmósfera del despacho, se desprendía la misma tenebrosidad que de Voldemort o de alguno de sus mortífagos. El Maestro era pura maldad.

- ¿Suele tomar pociones para dormir o calmantes? – continuó preguntándole.

- Pues alguna vez he tomado, sí – contestó Hermione.

El mago elevó la cabeza del pergamino donde escribía las respuestas y mirándola con claro interés inquirió:

– ¡Ah! ¿Con que asiduidad?

- Pues no sé, algunas veces, cuando he estado preocupada por algún problema en el trabajo… - contestó Hermione nerviosa.

- ¿De verdad que todo esto es necesario? – intercedió Draco.

- Pues podría serlo, caballero, podría serlo – Contestó el mago reclinándose en su sillón - Ciertos elementos de la poción que voy a proporcionarles pueden provocar reacciones indeseables si se administra en brujas que ingieren de forma regular un cierto tipo de pociones para dormir o calmantes…

- Qué tontería. Esas pociones son inofensivas. Y sus ingredientes. ¿No será más bien que va a intentar colarnos algún brebaje que ni sabe como actúa?

El mago clavó sus cadavéricos ojos en Draco y con frialdad le dijo:

- Le aseguro que mis pociones están elaboradas con el mayor cuidado, y le sorprendería saber la cantidad que he preparado durante las más de cuatro décadas que llevo suministrándolas a muchas de las brujas que, como la señorita, han buscado mi ayuda. Y sepa que en todos estos años nunca he recibido ninguna queja, sino más bien agradecimientos – el mago continuó ahora alterado y con voz chillona – ¡Soy un respetado Maestro de Pociones, caballero, y sólo vendería pociones elaboradas por mí y con los más cuidados ingredientes!

- Con la asiduidad con la que asegura venderlas, me gustaría saber cómo es capaz de conseguirse ciertos ingredientes en cantidad suficiente sin que le pille el Ministerio – replicó Draco.

- ¿No estará usted insinuando que descuido mi trabajo? – preguntó el Maestro ofendido medio gritando - Sepa que como cualquier buen Maestro de Pociones, yo mismo cultivo las plantas para asegurarme que obtengo la mejor calidad.

- Pero no puede garantizar el origen de todos los ingredientes – corrigió Draco.

- No, en efecto – añadió sarcástico - No poseo, por ejemplo, un criadero de dragones. Pero por eso me hago proveer en los mejores puntos de Europa. Y como cualquier Maestro cuidadoso con su trabajo, controlo el proceso de adquisición de todos los ingredientes.

- Si se refiere al Mercado del Alquimista… - dejó caer Draco.

El Maestro le miro con cautela, y cuando le contestó lo hizo con menos irritación.

- Veo que el caballero es un conocedor… Es cierto que muchos de mis ingredientes provienen de ese mercado, con lo que supongo sus dudas quedan despejadas – con fiereza afirmó – Señor mío, sé lo que hago con mis pociones.

- Discúlpenos – dijo Hermione, a la que la clara hostilidad entre los dos empezaba a alarmar - pero es que estamos un poco inquietos.

- ¡Oh! No tiene que excusarse, señorita, comprendo su ansiedad – le dijo reconciliador - y debería alegrarse de contar con un caballero que cuida con tanto afán de su bienestar. No todas las brujas en su situación tienen la misma suerte.

El maestro miró el pergamino unos instantes y les volvió a hablar:

- Creo que con estas informaciones es suficiente. Antes de presentarles mis honorarios, voy a explicarles el procedimiento – mirando a Hermione con falso afecto les describió el proceso - Voy a entregarle un pequeño frasco que deberá ingerir de un solo trago. Tiene un sabor muy amargo, lo siento, pero le pasará rápido. Tendrá que permanecer tumbada durante unos minutos, y le recomiendo que se aligere de ropa, verá que los efectos son casi inmediatos…

Mientras le escuchaba, a Hermione todo aquello le parecía una pesadilla. No sabría explicar lo que la cruel frialdad del mago le inspiraba, sólo daba gracias a todo lo sagrado de que aquello no fuera más que una farsa. Quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

- … pero no se preocupe, no va a sentir casi nada. Yo estaré con usted en todo momento y me encargaré de que la expulsión se realice en unos pocos minutos, y de que no quede ninguna huella.

Las palabras del Maestro hicieron saltar las alarmas en las mentes de los dos jóvenes ¿Cómo qué el viejo iba a estar presente? Era imposible. No existía ningún embarazo, y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para fingir mágicamente un aborto, aunque hubieran contado con sus varitas, que tampoco era el caso ¿Cómo iban a salir de ésta?

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Preferimos que nos venda la poción y ya nosotros nos encargaremos de seguir sus instrucciones en otro lugar más adecuado.

El Maestro ignoró a Draco y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione con sus penetrantes ojos vacuos continuaba en tono firme:

- En la planta de arriba hay un dormitorio muy confortable, que está preparado para proceder con estos menesteres. No se preocupe por nada, señorita, no hay nada que pueda ir mal. Le hablo por experiencia. En pocos minutos se habrá acabado y no será más que un mal recuerdo. Además, no tendrá que inquietarse por los aspectos más _molestos_, porque yo me ocuparé de todo, estoy más que acostumbrado…

- Le repito que en cualquier caso preferimos hacerlo en la intimidad – insistió Draco con rudeza - Si lo que no quiere es que salgamos de aquí con su poción, lo entiendo. Pero no va a estar presente. En esa habitación sólo estaremos mi bruja y yo. Me devolverá mi varita y yo mismo me encargaré de asistirla y de que no quede ningún rastro.

El Maestro parecía impacientarse, removiéndose inquieto en su sillón persistió con su idea.

- Entiendo que quieran intimidad, y que mi presencia pueda resultarles incómoda. Pero confíen en mi experiencia. Es una situación emocionalmente muy delicada, es mejor que yo les acompañe – y dirigiéndose a Draco añadió - así usted puede tranquilizarla y asegurar su bienestar, y yo me ocuparé de los aspectos más turbadores.

- Insisto en que es una cuestión privada. Solo necesito que su esbirro me devuelva mi varita… – repitió Draco con autoridad, mientras que se acariciaba el antebrazo de su brazo izquierdo con lo que pretendía ser un inocente tic nervioso - … Estoy seguro que soy emocionalmente más que capaz de soportar el proceso – añadió sonriendo malévolamente al mago.

El Maestro dirigió su mirada hacia el antebrazo de Draco y pareció captar el mensaje, porque cuando volvieron a encontrarse sus ojos, ahora en los del viejo mago había sorpresa y respeto.

- Si me deja quedarme con los restos de la expulsión, la pócima le saldrá un 30% más barata.. – le soltó el mago en tono de súplica.

Hasta ese momento Hermione se había mantenido al margen, Malfoy parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo y estaba convencida de que iba a sacarles del embrollo, pero las últimas palabras del Maestro colocaron las piezas del rompecabezas en su sitio.

- ¿Pero? ¡¿Qué tipo de monstruo es usted? ¡No me lo puedo creer! – indignada se levantó del sillón y acusándole con el dedo le gritó – ¡Todo esto no es más que un montaje para hacerse con fetos humanos!

Draco también se había puesto de pie y trataba de calmar a Hermione agarrándola por los hombros. El Maestro se incorporó del sillón y se acercó a la bruja bordeando la mesa. De pie, el hombrecillo no le llegaba ni a la altura de la nariz.

- Señorita, cálmese – le chilló con frialdad - De todas formas usted ya no lo quiere para nada, esta aquí para librarse de él.

Hermione estaba fuera de sí. Indignada, nauseabunda, escandaliza, sentía como se le humedecían los ojos de pura rabia. Odiaba a ese ser vil y rastrero. Odiaba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Despreciable criatura!, ¡Inhumano y, y…! ¿Para que puede querer…? – Hermione le gritaba y parecía escupirle cada insulto – ¡Abusa de las desgraciadas brujas que tienen la desdicha de caer en sus manos para sacarles el dinero y encima beneficiarse de sus, de sus…! ¡¿A eso es a lo que llama "controlar el proceso" para procurarse los ingredientes de máxima calidad?

El Maestro la miraba impasible sin que ninguna de las palabras de Hermione parecieran afectarle. Draco nervioso, sin dejar de pedirle que se calmara, le tiraba de la túnica, trataba de agarrarle las manos, de hacer que volviera la cara hacia él. Aquello se había ido de madre. La bruja tenía un ataque de histeria. Si no lograba controlarla, la situación podía explotar en cualquier momento.

- … ¡su infame negocio se le acaba hoy mismo! ¿Me oye? No sabe con quién está hablando. Voy a hacer que le caiga todo el Wizangamot encima de un golpe, y me pienso asegurar personalmente de que lo que le quede de vida en Azkaban sea lo más parecido a un infierno…

- Está muy nerviosa – trató de interceder Draco – es mejor no echarle cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué estoy nerviosa? – Hermione miró a Draco con desprecio - ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí sin reaccionar, Malfoy?

En ese momento el Maestro sacó su varita, pero Draco fue más rápido. Soltando a Hermione se lanzó contra él haciéndole un placaje con el cuerpo, y le agarró la muñeca para tratar de arrebatarle la varita. El viejo mago chilló y empezó a forcejear con Draco. Hermione cogió un tintero de la mesa y con fuerza le golpeaba la cabeza, el hombro, la espalda, lo que podía, sin importarle si el que recibía los golpes por error era Malfoy. El mago chillaba ahora con más fuerza llamando a voces a sus secuaces, que Draco suponía estarían por alguna parte de la casa. En cuestión de segundos alguien terminaría por aparecer, así que echando un vistazo a la habitación se fijó en una puerta paralela a una de las ventanas, que suponía debía dar al exterior.

- ¡Granger! – gritó - ¡La puerta!

Hermione le entendió y cogiendo la varita que el mago había terminado por tirar al suelo, corrió hacia la puerta y trato de abrirla con un _alohamora_. Al no ser su varita, el conjuro salió con mayor fuerza de la intencionada, y la varita se le escapó de las manos. Pero el hechizo había sido suficiente para que se abriese la puerta dando acceso a un jardín trasero. Draco le dio un último puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago al mago y agarrando a Hermione de la mano los sacó a ambos de la casa.

Cruzaron el jardín de lo que parecía ser un típico _cottage_ de una población rural inglesa. Aún era de noche, y encima continuaba lloviendo, así que no podían ver bien hacia donde se dirigían. Saltando los cercados, Draco les hizo atravesar un par de jardines traseros más, hasta que en el último descubrió un pequeño pasadizo que daba a la parte delantera de la casa. Llegaron así a una de las sinuosas callejuelas. Aún cogidos de la mano, se adentraron por el laberinto de calles echando miradas hacia atrás para verificar que aún no les seguían.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Espera! – le gritó Hermione soltándole la mano y apoyándose contra una pared – No podemos seguir corriendo sin sentido. No sabemos donde estamos, y tenemos que recuperar las varitas.

- Vamos a seguir corriendo porque ahora mismo deben andar detrás nuestra, y si no tenemos nuestras varitas es por tu culpa – la acusó Draco furioso - No tienes nada más que decir, porque eres tú la que nos ha metido en este lío.

- ¡¿Que yo qué? ¡¿Pero qué pretendías que hiciera? No iba a callarme ante semejante vileza – con todo su despreció añadió - Aunque sé muy bien que no eres capaz de ver la maldad de las acciones de ese sujeto. Qué te puede afectar a ti, Draco Malfoy, ex–mortífago y notorio heredero sangrepura, que ese puerco se esté aprovechando de pobres brujas adolescentes y utilizando fetos humanos para vete tu a saber que…

Con rápidos pasos Draco estaba frente a ella. Le empujó la espalda contra la pared y la mantuvo inmóvil agarrándola por los hombros con firmeza. Acercando su rostro al de la bruja le contesto con furia controlada:

- Granger, no presumas conocerme. No sabes nada de mí. Y me parece que eres tú la que está podrida de prejuicios. Vosotros gryffindor sois todos iguales, con vuestro "coraje" y loables principios. Explícame de que te ha servido tu "valeroso" enfrentamiento verbal con ese enano infeliz – Draco soltó las manos de los hombros de Hermione, pero continuó hablándole con sarcasmo a escasos centímetros de su rostro - Gran maniobra. En su territorio, rodeada de sus secuaces y sin varita. Bravo Granger, nadie pone en duda tu arrojo. La próxima vez, piensa que con haberte tragado tu indignación durante unos minutos, hubiéramos salido de esa casa de los horrores con nuestras varitas, fingiendo tener dudas o no queriendo comprarle la poción, y nada más haber puesto los pies en la calle, podrías haber enviado un _patronus_ a tu querido Potter. En estos momentos toda la banda estaría camino de Azkaban rodeada de aurores. Pero no, ahora no. Si salimos de ésta con vida, cuando puedas contactar a tus colegas del Ministerio, el Maestro y su grupito ya habrán desmantelado el negocio, y os va a costar meses encontrarles de nuevo la pista.

Hermione bajó la vista avergonzada, porque sabía que Draco tenía razón. Volviendo a mirarle a los ojos trató de explicarle que no podía haber actuado de otra manera. Sería el cansancio, el ambiente del despacho, el propio Maestro o el horror de lo que acababan de descubrir. Pero en cualquier otra circunstancia similar, volvería a enfrentarse con el mago como lo había hecho.

- Malfoy, yo…

En ese momento oyeron pasos que se acercaban a la carrera, y el cielo se iluminó con un rayo verde. Draco la volvió a tirar del brazo y continuaron corriendo por las tortuosas callejuelas. No sabían donde estaban, hacia donde iban, ni cuantos les estaban persiguiendo.

- Esto no tiene ningún sentido – advirtió Hermione entre jadeos sin dejar de correr - Vamos a llamar a alguna casa. Estamos en un pueblo mágico, no se ven coches, ni cableado eléctrico. En cuanto expliquemos la situación a algún vecino, nos dejaran avisar a los aurores.

- Creo que estamos en Chipping Clodbury - fue la respuesta de Draco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es la única localidad a parte de Londres con un barrio dedicado en exclusividad a las artes oscuras. Nadie te va a abrir la puerta aquí, Granger.

- ¡Pero algo tenemos que hacer!

Draco no la contestó. Mientras corrían sobre los adoquines de piedra oyeron de nuevo a lo lejos a un mago gritar alguna consigna, y sintieron como a sus espaldas alguien empezaba a lanzar conjuros. Estaban en muy mala situación, así que Hermione miró desesperada de un lado a otro de la callejuela por la que corrían tratando de encontrar un escondite. Sus ojos se fijaron en un muro de piedra entre dos casas, de unos dos metros de altura. Parándose de golpe, le indicó el muro a Draco. Ambos en silencio se dirigieron rápidamente hacia él. Frente al muro, Draco agarró a Hermione por la cintura y la elevó al máximo de sus fuerzas. La bruja logró alcanzar el borde y asirlo con firmeza apoyando sobre él los dos brazos. Trato de levantar la pierna derecha para posarla también sobre el borde del muro, pero no era tan atlética, y la estrecha túnica empapada le impedía maniobrar con facilidad. Entonces sintió que Draco le subía la túnica por encima de las pantorrillas y que con ambas manos la empujaba hacia arriba, apoyándose en el desnudo muslo y en las nalgas. Hermione logró por fin pasar la pierna sobre el borde y mientras se movía tratando de colocarse del otro lado, decidió que dejaría para otro momento el análisis de los toqueteos de Malfoy.

Cuando logró pasar todo el cuerpo al otro lado del muro, se deslizó con un saltito que le hizo caer de rodillas. A los pocos instantes, Draco apareció junto a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó en voz baja

- Sí – contestó - ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Ambos miraron a su alrededor. No era el interior de un jardín como habían supuesto en un primer momento, sino el final de un callejón sin salida. Los magos que les perseguían parecían continuar del otro lado, pero aún así no era juicioso quedarse tan expuestos, sobre todo si sólo tenían una vía de escape. Sigilosamente avanzaron por la callejuela hasta llegar a la intersección con otra calle principal. Vieron entonces que las fachadas de las dos últimas casas de la callejuela sin salida no eran paralelas, con lo que se formaba una esquina semi oculta desde ambos lados de la calle. Allí fue donde decidieron ocultarse. Los dos muy juntos, agazapados en cuclillas y pegados contra la pared, se pusieron a esperar que llegara el día o que sus perseguidores no les encontraran.

Seguía lloviendo, aunque no con mucha fuerza, y Hermione observó con consternación como el pelo empezaba a rizársele de nuevo, y que parte del color rubio se le estaba destiñendo. Draco lo observó también divertido, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle abiertamente con sinceridad. El ambiente entre ellos pareció cambiar. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y era inevitable que fueran conscientes de lo inusitado de su proximidad, así cómo de la forma en la que estaban acurrucados.

Draco decidió que era un buen momento para poner al día a Hermione de lo que había descubierto en el local clandestino. No parecía que hubiera habido una importante adquisición de algún tipo de veneno o ingrediente en los últimos años. Los principales rumores giraban en tornos a la aparición masiva en el mercado negro de objetos de artes oscuras o extremadamente valiosos, pertenecientes a conocidas familias sangrepura. Había descubierto además que la mayor parte de las transacciones que les interesaban se realizaban en el denominado "_mercado del alquimista_". Éste consistía en un exclusivo mercadillo ambulante, que tenía lugar una vez al mes en Inglaterra, cambiando siempre de localización y de fecha. Le explicó a Hermione que no le sería difícil averiguar cual sería la próxima cita, y que entonces podrían ir a investigar. Hermione decidió no preguntarle el porqué pensaba que irían los dos juntos. En esos momentos, escondidos, solos, chorreando, perseguidos por un grupo de magos tenebrosos enviados por un demonio y sin varitas, no iba a ponerse a discutir con Malfoy.

Era imposible calcular cuanto tiempo llevarían agazapados en la esquina, cuando de pronto oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban por la intersección. ¿Se trataría de alguno de sus perseguidores? Quién quiera que fuese no tenía prisa, los pasos se oían firmes, pero desenfadados, y se acercaban a su escondite. Hermione instintivamente se replegó más sobre Draco y éste, sin entender qué desconocido instinto de protección, enterrado hasta el momento en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, se apoderaba de él, rodeó a la bruja con sus brazos. A Hermione no pareció ofenderle el gesto, al contrario, ya que le correspondió agarrándole con fuerza de la túnica y escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos. Draco apretó contra sí a Hermione con más fuerza. Los pasos se pararon de pronto a lo que parecía ser una corta distancia. Draco escondió la cabeza en la ya casi recuperada maraña de pelos de Granger. Nunca había entendido la supuesta nobleza de mirar a la muerte de frente cuando te llegara la hora, y vista la actitud de Granger, parecía que algunos gryffindor tampoco. Los pasos avanzaron en su dirección un poco más y la persona a la que pertenecían formuló una pregunta dirigida a ellos:

- ¡Eh! ¿Estáis dormidos?

Draco sorprendido desenterró la cabeza de la pelambrera de la bruja. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo.

- ¡Blaise!

Blaise Zabini observó al extraño mago castaño que parecía conocerle. Así, a primera vista, no estaba seguro haberlo visto en su vida, aunque las circunstancias no eran las mejores para juzgarlo. El mago estaba hecho una piltrafa. Sin abrigo, empapado, aunque hacía horas que había dejado de llover, tirado en una oscura esquina en cuclillas y abrazado a lo que parecía ser una rubia con el pelo todo revuelto. Aunque ahora que la bruja apartaba la cabeza del pecho del mago y le miraba también con incredulidad, comprobaba que la pobre se encontraba en la mismas pésimas condiciones que su pareja. Al encontrarse de nuevo sus ojos con los del extraño mago, Zabini dio un paso hacia atrás con desconcierto.

- ¿¡Draco! ¿Pero que demonios…. – Zabini volvió la mirada hacia Hermione, y el reconocimiento pareció iluminarle el rostro. Con una maliciosa sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire añadió - … y compañía.

* * *

_**Este capítulo me ha costado la misma vida, y he tenido a mi super beta Aceli haciendo horas extras revisándolo y controlando que la trama no se me pierda. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado... Millones de besos, queridas, por dejarme tan geniales comentarios, me alegran el día. **_


	12. 1 año,2 meses y 11 días II

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo __duodécimo_

_**1 año, 2 meses y 1**__**1 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (jueves 25 de marzo de 2004)**_

_- __¿¡Draco! ¿Pero que demonios…. – Zabini volvió la mirada hacia Hermione y el reconocimiento pareció iluminarle el rostro. Con una maliciosa sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire añadió - … y compañía._

_

* * *

_

- Esto no es lo que parece – se apresuró a decir Hermione mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

- Cállate Granger – la advirtió Draco levantándose.

- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone me debe parecer? – preguntó Blaise inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y sin poder apenas contener la carcajada. Draco y Granger. Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

- Cállate Zabini – amenazó Draco acercándose – y tú ¿de donde sales?

- ¡Uy!, no, Draco – le contestó el mago divertido - Me parece que no soy yo el que tiene que estar dando explicaciones, yo vivo aquí.

Draco le miró incrédulo.

- ¿Estamos en Exmoor?

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y enfadada acusó a Draco.

- ¡Tú dijiste que este pueblo era Chipping Clodbury!.

- Pues me equivoqué – zanjó el mago, y dirigiéndose a su amigo le preguntó con suspicacia -¿A dónde ibas vagabundeando a estas horas?

- … ¿te das cuenta de que nos podíamos haber ahorrado toda la carrera? ¡Podíamos haber pedido la ayuda de cualquier vecino!...- continuaba increpándole la bruja.

Zabini ignoró la pregunta de Draco y mirando entre ambos con fascinación preguntó - ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido, Draco? ¿Desde cuando Granger y tú estáis en tan buenos términos?

- … ¡y durante todo este tiempo estábamos en el condado de Devon!...

- … la flamante heroína _hija de muggles_ – continuaba Zabini con ironía - No sabía yo que frecuentabas compañías tan interesantes…

- Bueno, ya está bien – les paró Draco levantando la voz. Señalando con un dedo a Zabini le dijo – Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿A dónde ibas deambulando por las calles a estas horas?

- Draco – le contestó Zabini con incredulidad – son casi las 7 de la mañana. Voy de camino al puesto de lechuzas para utilizar la red flú hasta San Mungo, como hago todos los días.

Hermione y Draco miraron instintivamente al cielo. No se habían dado cuenta que había empezado a amanecer. La claridad de la mañana se empezaba a imponer por la mayoría de las casas a su alrededor, y aunque las calles estuvieran todavía desiertas, ciertos sonidos provenientes del interior de los hogares indicaban que el pueblo se estaba despertando, y con el día, la amenazadora atmósfera había desaparecido, así como la sensación de peligro.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no lo haces desde tu casa? – le preguntó Draco con suspicacia.

- A mi madre no le gusta tener las chimeneas abiertas a la red flú, ya lo sabes. Y no me mires con esa cara de besugo. No eres tú el que tendría que estar todo desconfiado por encontrarme por las calles de mi pueblo. Mi curiosidad en cambio sí está justificada, afín de cuentas, no todos los días se tropieza uno con su mejor amigo en una situación tan _inusitada_ – levantando una ceja añadió - y en compañía de Granger.

Al oír su nombre, Hermione pareció reaccionar.

- Zabini, tienes que ayudarnos – le dijo presurosa - No tenemos tiempo de explicártelo, pero nos persiguen unos magos que quieren matarnos, y tienen nuestras varitas. Tienes que…

Observando la genuina preocupación del rostro de la bruja, a Zabini se le congeló la sonrisita. Se dio cuenta que quizás había algo más turbio en toda aquella situación.

- ¿Pero en que lío os habéis metido? – les preguntó sorprendido - Creo que prefiero no saber nada…

- Vas a recuperar nuestras varitas – le ordenó Draco.

- Y avisar a los aurores – apostilló Hermione.

- ¡Ah no! – les dijo Zabini negando con la cabeza - Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con los aurores, ni con ninguno de vuestros problemas. Mi vida es suficientemente compleja, muchas gracias, y se puede complicar más como no empiece a la hora mi turno en San Mungo – separándose un poco de ellos empezó a recular - Creo que me voy a ir yendo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Draco, estoy deseoso de conocer a que has dedicado tu tiempo últimamente, me parece que va a ser una historia fascinante – mirando con interés una última vez hacia Hermione, sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Draco se lanzó a por él y trato de detenerlo agarrándole de los brazos. Ambos empezaron a forcejear.

- Ni se te ocurra, Blaise – le dijo entre jadeos - Dame tu varita.

- ¿Perdona? – le contestó Zabini con indignación mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima.

- La necesito para convocar las nuestras – le aclaró Draco con dificultad.

Zabini logró separarse de su amigo con un codazo. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose amenazadoramente a los ojos durante unos segundos, en lo que parecía ser una silenciosa discusión. Al final, el moreno suspiró molesto y sacando su varita del bolsillo del abrigo se la ofreció a Draco.

- Me debes una. Y aprovecha para quitarte esos hechizos de encima y limpiarte un poco. Estás ridículo – dirigiendo su mirada hacia Hermione añadió - y Granger también.

- Me conmueve descubrir hasta que punto te preocupa mi apariencia, pero en su caso no te molestes – dijo Draco señalando a la bruja – no lleva ningún hechizo.

Zabini la miró extrañado, mientras Draco apuntaba la varita hacia su cabeza y murmuraba un _Finite Incantatem_.

- ¿Desde cuando eres rubia? – preguntó a la bruja.

- No soy rubia – le contestó Hermione molesta - he utilizado un método muggle para cambiarme el color de pelo.

- ¡AHHHHH! – oyeron exclamar a Draco.

- ¿Pero que has hecho? – le preguntó Zabini divertido. Draco los miraba con aturdimiento. Su nariz seguía como Hermione se la había transformado, pero su cabello, aunque conservaba el mismo color castaño oscuro, estaba ahora todo erizado con cada pelo apuntando hacia todas direcciones.

- No puedes usar su varita. Déjamela a mí – le dijo Hermione arrebatándosela de las manos.

- Ni se te ocurra apuntarme. Trata de usarla para otro lado, Granger.

Hermione intentó un sencillo _Scourgify_ sobre su túnica, pero el conjuro sólo consiguió mover un poco los pliegues.

- No nos sirve – declaró con frustración, y mirando a Zabini le preguntó - ¿Podías intentarlo tú, por favor? Sólo tienes que concéntrate en una cesta.

- ¿Qué cesta? – preguntó Zabini perplejo.

- Mira – le explicó la joven adoptando su tono de marimandona - la cesta está en un cuarto pequeño, que recuerda al recibidor de una fonda. Hay un mueble que sirve de mostrador, y detrás una estantería de madera con casilleros. A lo largo del muro, justo enfrente, hay colgado un perchero de pared, muy largo, puede contener unos 20 abrigos. La cesta es grande, del tamaño de un paragüero, de mimbre oscurecido, y está justo a la derecha del mostrador. Dentro debe haber media docena de varitas más. ¡Ah! Y hay una escalera, normalita, que sube hacia la planta de arriba ¿lo ves? – Hermione le miraba esperanzada.

- No sé, Granger. Mi imaginación está muy desarrollada, pero suele limitarse a otro tipo de contenidos – le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ignorando el claro bufido de exasperación de la bruja, Zabini elevó la varita y cerrando los ojos pronunció con firmeza: _¡Accio varita Draco, accio varita Granger!_ Los tres jóvenes miraron hacia el cielo con expectación, esperando ver aparecer en cualquier momento las varitas dirigiéndose hacia ellos, pero tras unos segundos se dieron cuenta que el conjuro no había funcionado.

- Vamos a dejar de perder el tiempo – dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Hermione - Tenemos que llevarle a la casa del Maestro.

- Malfoy, sólo hemos visto el jardín trasero, y ni eso. Estaba demasiado oscuro y apenas pudimos ver nada durante la huida – negando con la cabeza continuó - Nos tomaría todo el día tratar de encontrar la casa, y tenemos que llegar cuanto antes al Ministerio para denunciarlo.

Draco resopló. Hermione lo ignoró y volviéndose hacia el otro mago les anunció.

- Tengo una idea ¿podrías usar legilimencia en Malfoy? Así puedes ver la habitación donde están nuestras varitas.

Los dos slytherins la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- No, no, Granger. Muy mala idea. Mis capacidades de oclumancia son innatas – aclaró con arrogancia - Aunque quisiera, que no es el caso, de forma subconsciente mi mente le bloquearía.

- Bueno, pues hazlo conmigo.

Los dos chicos la miraron incrédulos.

- ¿Me estás invitando a meterme en tu mente, Granger? –le preguntó Blaise con incredulidad.

- No tenemos otra opción – contestó la bruja - Y sólo para que visualices la habitación donde están nuestras varitas. Yo me voy a concentrar con fuerza en ese recuerdo y así no vas a tener que mirar nada más. Porque confío en que no vas a mirar nada más, Zabini – le advirtió Hermione.

- Seguro – le afirmó el slytherin cruzando una maliciosa mirada con Draco.

Blaise se situó delante de la bruja y con cautela elevó las manos hasta su rostro. Hermione sintió las palmas del mago sosteniéndole con firmeza las mejillas, obligándola a mantener la mirada fija en la suya. Sus ojos eran oscuros, grandes, ligeramente almendrados. Había en ellos la misma perspicacia que en la mirada de Malfoy, pero a diferencia de éste, no transmitía frialdad sino frivolidad. El mago la sonrió picarón un momento y luego su rostro se endureció. Entonces lo sintió. Durante unos segundos Hermione soportó la invasión de Zabini bebiendo de sus recuerdos, cómo se detenía en cada detalle de la habitación donde estaban sus varitas, y cómo no se limitaba a ese momento. Con consternación sufrió impotente la agresión a su mente, el robo de sus vivencias sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Draco les observaba incómodo. A Blaise ya tenía que haberle dado tiempo suficiente de aprenderse de memoria hasta las grietas de las paredes del cuarto con la cesta. Había algo deshonesto en todo aquello. Que Zabini estuviera aprovechándose de la ingenuidad de Granger le molestaba por algún extraño motivo, sin contar con que no le apetecía nada que visualizara sus encuentros con la joven bruja, y todo lo relacionado con el caso de los gusamocos.

- Bueno, ya está bien – le dijo dándole un empujón y forzando la ruptura del contacto entre ambos - No tenemos todo el día.

- Merlín, Draco – le soltó Zabini ofendido - ¿Para que me has cortado? Estaba en lo mejor. ¿Quién era el pelirrojo, Granger? Ese no era Weasley.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – le chilló Hermione ruborizándose - Eres una serpiente despreciable, Zabini. ¿Cómo has podido aprovecharte de mi confianza y violar mis recuerdos?

- ¡Eh!, ¡eh! – se defendió el mago levantando las manos en gesto defensivo- Que yo no he hecho nada de eso. No es mi culpa si estás permanentemente reviviendo tus encuentros calientes con tu novio.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Lo de Charlie es agua pasada, no has podido verlo si no hubieras estado rastreando en mi mente!

Draco estaba empezando a impacientarse. Con los dos. El tonillo chillón de la bruja discutiendo con el otro mago le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, y si su amigo le volvía a mirar con esa sonrisilla de entendido, le iba a estampar un puñetazo en la cara. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo, estaba cansado, irritado, tenía sueño y hambre. Ya sólo quería irse a su casa a dormir, y mañana se pasaría por Ollivander para comprarse otra varita. Dejaría a Granger lidiar con el Ministerio y los aurores, afín de cuentas, no le necesitaba para eso, ella era la ciudadana modelo. Y todo aquello de la legilimencia, y el tal Charlie, y lo que Blaise implicaba haber visto en los recuerdos de Granger,… no tenía ningún sentido, pero el conocimiento de que la bruja, a diferencia de él, disfrutaba de una supuesta vida sentimental le resultaba… desconcertante. Cogiendo a cada uno por el brazo, les obligó a callarse.

Blaise intentó de nuevo convocar sus varitas pero sin resultado. Hermione creía que el fracaso se debía a que los secuaces del Maestro las habían sacado de la cesta para tratar de localizarlos cuando salieron a perseguirles. La teoría de Zabini era que durante la sesión de legilimencia no había tenido tiempo suficiente de hacerse una idea clara de la habitación, y tuvo el descaro de insinuar que la bruja debía dejarle entrar en su mente otra vez. Y Draco lo único que quería era irse a su casa.

Cuando los tres llegaron al puesto de lechuzas, la bruja se había calmado un poco. No había conseguido convencer a Draco de que la acompañara al Ministerio para denunciar al Maestro, y Blaise tampoco había tenido mucho más éxito en convencerlo de que fuera con él a San Mungo, a pesar de asegurarle que desde allí podría aparecerle fácilmente a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy y, intuía Draco, aprovechar la coyuntura para someterle al tercer grado sobre sus idas y venidas con Granger. El joven Malfoy sólo tenía una idea en mente, y era separarse de los otros dos lo antes posible. Antes de utilizar la red flú, Zabini le quitó los encantamientos a Draco y utilizó algunos conjuros para secar y arreglar un poco a los dos aventureros. Luego cada uno se introdujo en la chimenea por turnos; Malfoy para viajar hasta Tallew Inn, una taberna mágica situada en Malmesbury, localidad de Wiltshire a unos 6 Km. de Malfoy Manor; Hermione para llegar al Atrio del Ministerio, y Zabini a San Mungo.

* * *

Tras llegar al Ministerio, Hermione se dirigió presurosa al cuarto de baño. Una vez aplacadas sus necesidades, tuvo ocasión de componerse y observarse ante el espejo. La Hermione que se reflejaba era una mala caricatura de sí misma. La mirada perdida, el rostro cansado y traslúcido, las ojeras, acentuadas por el rimel que se le había corrido a causa de la lluvia,… el conjunto le daba aspecto de noctámbula, lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Pero lo que la hizo torcer la boca en gesto de mortificación fue su cabello. Una maraña de mechones rubios a pegotones y sucios, donde en algunas partes se podía entrever el auténtico tono castaño. Las entradas se le habían empezado a encrespar, aunque no con sus rizos habituales, sino con greñas que recordaban a un estropajo. Lo que más la traumatizaba era pensar que Malfoy la había visto en ese estado. Sacando una gomilla de su bolso procedió a recogerse el pelo en un moño, al menos así la pelambrera llamaría menos la atención.

Al salir de los servicios se dirigió al Cuartel General de los Aurores. Casi como una autómata, Hermione avanzó hacia los ascensores y recorrió los pasillos de la segunda planta.

Mientras deambulaba entre los cubículos en dirección del Jefe de la Oficina, el auror Tristan Quirrell, analizaba con dificultad los incidentes de la noche anterior. Apenas podía concentrarse en sus alrededores, y le costaba energía sobrenatural que la visión no se le nublara. Ya casi había llegado al cubículo de Quirrell cuando alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la llamó.

- ¡Hermione!

- Ah. Hola – contestó la bruja mirando a su interlocutor - Perdona, estaba un poco despistada ¿Qué haces por aquí, Zacharias?

- Potter quiere verme. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces agotada.

Zacharias Smith la miraba con preocupación, y algo más, porque a Hermione su cercanía estaba empezando a perturbarla. El mago era un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, un Hufflepuff de su mismo año. Había tenido contacto con él en sus años escolares por haber compartido algunas clases y sobre todo porque formó parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore, aunque con algunas reticencias al principio. No le caía bien. Era despectivo, rencoroso y se daba unos aires de grandeza que la irritaban, aunque la gran parte de sus prejuicios le venían por Harry. Smith había entrado en la Academia de Aurores al mismo tiempo que su amigo, pero no logró diplomarse porque fue rechazado en el segundo año de entrenamiento. Según Harry, su problema no era la falta de capacidades mágicas, sino la imposibilidad de trabajar en equipo. Los habían emparejado juntos en algunas ocasiones y la aseguraba que la experiencia había sido un infierno, que la actitud y el comportamiento del mago hacían imposible confiar en él, y para el oficio de auror la confianza mutua era esencial. Tras salir de la Academia, entró en Azkaban de carcelero, y al poco de empezar a trabajar presentó su candidatura al puesto de Celador-Jefe responsable del A.A.S.M.O.M.A. (Ala de Alta Seguridad para Magos Oscuros y Mortífagos de Azkaban), función que nadie quería. Hermione pensaba que, más que por las _ventajas_ del cargo (a nadie podía resultarle gratificante ocuparse todo el día de mortífagos encarcelados), el interés para él tenía más que ver con aplacar su ego, ya que sería considerado "jefe".

No había cambiado mucho desde sus años en Hogwarts. El aire de suficiencia estaba más marcado en su expresión, y su aspecto físico era ya el de un hombre, pero por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo chico moreno y plañidero que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que poner en duda permanentemente todo lo que hacía o decía Harry.

La bruja no tenía ningún interés en entablar una conversación en esos momentos, a duras penas se mantenía en pie, y tenía todavía que denunciar al Maestro y la pérdida de su varita, pero el mago no parecía captarlo y la entretuvo durante un rato intercambiando frivolidades. Además, no estaba en condiciones físicas de soportar otro ataque de "fobia masculina", que era lo que el hufflepuff le estaba provocando. Aunque sus nauseas estaban más bien causadas por la fatiga, estaba segura, porque la última vez que había estado en presencia del joven fue durante su visita a Azkaban para investigar el caso de Selwyn, y su proximidad entonces no le indujo ningún "_efecto secundario"_.

Cuando logró librarse de él, pudo por fin reunirse con Quirrell y explicarle todo lo que había pasado. Le llevó toda la mañana, tres tazas de café y un esfuerzo sobrehumano relatar sus vivencias en el bar clandestino y el encuentro con el Maestro. La dificultad residió principalmente en intentar minimizar la participación de Malfoy. El slytherin no se lo había pedido expresamente, pero intuía que no le gustaría nada que el Jefe de los aurores supiera hasta que punto había estado mezclado en la aventura, porque lo primero que haría Quirrell sería convocarlo para tomarle declaración, y sospechaba que Malfoy se la comería viva si se viera obligado a "colaborar" con el Ministerio. No que le fuera a agradecer el esfuerzo por librarle de tal calvario, ni mucho menos.

Cuando terminó la denuncia era ya la hora de comer. La mayoría de los aurores habían abandonado sus cubículos para irse a almorzar, y Hermione recorría la sala, prácticamente vacía, de camino a su despacho, cuando sintió una presencia que le cerraba el paso.

- Hermione. Llevo intentando localizarte toda la mañana.

- ¡Harry! No lo sabía, perdona, he estado muy ocupada y ahora Quirrell…

Harry Potter, de pie frente a ella, y con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, la miraba hecho una furia.

- Qué has estado muy ocupada ya me lo había imaginado ¿Me puedes explicar que hacías anoche en el bar clandestino de Exmoor?

La joven miró a su amigo boquiabierta. ¿Cómo sabía Harry de sus andanzas la noche anterior? Quirrell no había tenido tiempo material de comentarle todavía nada ¿Habría estado escuchando su conversación? ¿Y porqué estaba tan enfadado?.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó suspicaz, pero a pesar de la fatiga se le encendió una lucecita de comprensión - ¡eras tú el Harry Potter sentado cerca de la barra!

- Sí, era yo – le confirmó Harry secamente - Pero no me has contestado ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo tú allí?

Hermione podía ver con claridad que Harry echaba chispas. Y entendía porqué, aunque no compartiera sus motivos. Ella era una bruja muy capaz de cuidarse de si misma, y la actitud protectora de su amigo, aunque en ocasiones la halagara, la mayoría de las veces la sacaba de quicio. Pero ahora no tenía la energía suficiente de ponerse a discutir con él, así que decidió que la mejor estrategia sería adoptar un aire inocente y quitarle hierro al asunto. Sonriéndole bromeó:

- Es increíble la cantidad de Harry Potters que había ¿verdad?, estás de moda.

- Bueno, es lógico – le contestó Harry aún a la defensiva - Mi cara es muy conocida y parece que más de uno encuentra divertido copiar mis rasgos cuando quiere hacerse pasar de incógnito, me hace la tarea más fácil, en realidad. Pero no me cambies de tema ¿Qué hacías tú allí? – escudriñándola añadió - Es por los gusamocos ¿verdad? Me habías prometido que ibas a dejar a Yann y a su equipo llevar la investigación – con exasperación añadió – Son aurores y es su trabajo, Hermione, no el tuyo.

El comentario de Harry la ofendió, y decidió que ya no tenía ganas de evitar la confrontación, así que le contestó con rudeza.

- Yo no te he prometido nada, Harry, y yo hago mi trabajo como buenamente lo considero oportuno. Me tengo que ir, te veré otro día.

Hermione trató de seguir su camino, pero el joven la detuvo.

- ¿Quién era el mago que estaba contigo? ¿Era Yann?

- Eh, no, no. – contestó Hermione confusa.

- Pero era un auror ¿no? No reconocí su camuflaje, pero me resultaba familiar…

A Hermione le entró el pánico. Lo último sería que Harry se enterara de que se había llevado a Malfoy de compinche en sus correrías por los bajos fondos. A pesar de su estado de semi-consciencia, era bien capaz de imaginarse como se lo podría tomar, y prefería evitar la explosión. Además, antes de confiarse a su amigo, ella misma tenía que encontrar el momento de analizar la presencia del joven slytherin en su vida, y los sentimientos contradictorios que le provocaba.

- No exactamente, pero me está ayudando con la investigación de los gusamocos… - contestó reticente.

Por el rostro de Harry pasó una sombra de comprensión, y mirándola con aires de entendido le preguntó bajando la voz.

- Ah. Es un infiltrado ¿no?

Hermione se sentía horrible. No quería mentir a su amigo. Bastante desconcertante ya era que no encontrara el coraje de ser sincera con él y ponerle al día de sus idas y venidas con el rubio, así que decidió cambiar de nuevo de tema.

- Por cierto, me he encontrado con Zacharias Smith, decía que lo habías llamado ¿pasa algo con los mortífagos de Azkaban?

- Puede – le contestó Harry receloso – Aunque no voy a hablar contigo de eso, porque creo que no te interesa.

De nuevo la teoría del rearme de los mortífagos. Hermione prefería mil veces discutir de su "relación" con Malfoy que de imaginarias conspiraciones sobre magos tenebrosos. Pero de verdad que no quería enfadarse con él.

- Harry – le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora mientras le agarraba cariñosamente del brazo - a mi me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, no seas así. ¡Ah!, Casi se me olvida. George Weasley me contactó el otro día, me dijo que había pensado que sería una buena idea hacer un regalo común de todos para Molly, para su cumpleaños, creo que una nueva cocina, ya sabes, como Arthur hizo volar la antigua cuando trato de instalar el lavaplatos que había manipulado mágicamente…

Harry giró la cabeza incómodo, y evitando mirarla a los ojos le comentó.

- No creo que,… no voy a ir al cumpleaños de Molly.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Tienes una misión fuera? – preguntó Hermione curiosa. La actitud confusa de su amigo le llamó la atención.

- No, no. Es que dadas las circunstancias… - contestó Harry un poco avergonzado.

- ¿Qué circunstancias? Harry, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó alarmada.

- Verás – le contestó Harry forzado - Ginny y yo hemos decidido, hemos pensado darnos un tiempo. Las cosas no estaban bien últimamente, no por nosotros,… no sé… Bueno y, hemos pensado que si nos separábamos durante un tiempo, pues que podríamos ver las cosas con más perspectiva…

- ¡Harry! Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

- No te preocupes Hermione, todas las parejas tienen altibajos… - la tranquilizó el mago con un amago de sonrisa.

- Pero, ¿separaros? ¿cómo? – Hermione no podía dar crédito - Aún estáis prometidos ¿no?

- Bueno no. Osea sí. Quiero decir que yo sí. – Harry continuó con el balbuceo incoherente - Verás, ella me ha devuelto el anillo, pero no significa nada, es sólo formalmente, porque como nos estamos dando tiempo…

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Hermione veía con claridad que lo que Harry le presentaba como "darse un tiempo" era una ruptura grande como una casa.

- ¡Harry! ¡Oh!, ¡Harry! ¿cómo estás? – Hermione se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo.

- Bien, bien – le contestó el joven auror incómodo con el abrazo y dándole unas indecisas palmaditas en la espalda - Bueno, no tan bien, claro, pero entenderás que no voy a ir a La Madrigera al cumpleaños de Molly, aunque sí me gustaría participar en el regalo.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Merlín! ¿Pero cuando ha pasado todo esto? ¿Lo sabe Ronald? ¿Es por lo de la boda, porque no querías fijar una fecha? – le preguntaba Hermione abatida.

- Sí, en parte. No es sólo por eso – Harry se separó del abrazo de la bruja - Yo, Hermione, ahora no me apetece hablar del tema, tengo trabajo y Westfalia Savage me está esperando, y de verdad que no es para tanto, sólo es un tiempo. Nos hemos dado un margen, es todo, para pensar cada uno por nuestro lado y aclararnos las ideas...

- Harry, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que me necesites ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada antes? Soy tu amiga – le increpó la bruja.

El joven auror parecía tener ganas de terminar la incómoda conversación y Hermione ya no podía ni con su alma. Las cantidades de café que había ingerido durante la mañana habían logrado el objetivo de mantenerla despierta durante su entrevista con Quirrell, pero ya no podía más. Se sentía fatal, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sufría fatiga, hambre, aunque sabía que no podría probar bocado hasta que no descansara un poco, le picaban los ojos y tenía dificultad para andar sin tambalearse. Desde luego no tenía madera de trasnochadora.

- Estoy muerta y tengo que recuperar horas de sueño, pero mañana sin falta nos vemos y hablamos más, ¿te parece?

- Sí, sí. Vale – le aseguró el mago.

Tras despedirse de Harry con otro cariñoso abrazo, recorrió los pasillos de la segunda planta hasta llegar al ala donde se encontraba su despacho. Allí buscó a Beth y le pidió que cancelara todas sus citas del día y que tratara de desplazarlas para el día siguiente, o para principios de la otra semana. También le pidió que diera la orden a la Autoridad de Red Flú para que abrieran la chimenea de su casa. Ya que no tenía varita, le iba a resultar imposible desactivar sus propias protecciones si se presentaba delante de la puerta, así que la red flú era el único medio con el que contaba para poder entrar en su piso, y llegar a su habitación, y a su cama, y envolverse en su edredón calentito… el objetivo más importante para ella en ese momento. Al día siguiente a primera hora tendría que ir a Ollivander a comprarse una varita nueva, recordó con pesar. Ahora no podía ser, el estado en el que se encontraba no era el mejor para elegir, o que la eligiera, la varita más adecuada.

Cuando entró en su despacho vio al menos seis memorándums revoloteando por la pieza. Serían los mensajes de Harry. También le llamó la atención un paquete sobre la mesa. Vagamente recordó que Beth le había comentado que un ave le acababa de traer un paquete, y que había tomado la iniciativa de recibirlo por ella porque el pájaro no había parado de graznar y picotear contra la ventana haciendo un ruido infernal.

A pesar del cansancio, la venció la curiosidad, así que se acercó a la mesa y cogió el paquete. Rasgó el envoltorio con rapidez y lo que descubrió en su interior la dejó patidifusa.

Su varita y un mensaje.

_Granger__,_

_Tenemos que hablar. Reúnete conmigo en la casa de mi padrino mañana a las ocho. _

_DM_

_

* * *

_

Cuando Draco apareció por la chimenea de la taberna Tallew Inn de Malmesbury todavía no se veía ningún parroquiano, y el propietario se encontraba soñoliento barriendo el local. En alguna ocasión había frecuentado el establecimiento con otros slytherins, así que lo conocía y lo saludó cortésmente. Iniciaron una banal conversación en la que Draco tenía el propósito de convencerle de que le prestara un abrigo. El viejo tabernero resultó no estar tan dormido, porque al final del intercambio, Draco había terminado comprándole, por el triple de galones de su valor, una mugrienta capa que algún cliente se había dejado olvidada en el local, lo que causó que se acrecentara el mal humor del rubio.

El día había amanecido sin lluvia, pero muy, muy frío. El camino más corto desde Malmesbury hasta la Mansión Malfoy le obligaba a cruzar campo a través, con la consiguiente incomodidad de verse obligado a atravesar cercados y huertas embarradas, opción poco atractiva, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no tenía su varita para hacerle la tarea más sencilla. En esos momentos compadecía a los pobres muggles, cómo alguien podía vivir sin magia le resultaba impensable.

Draco decidió seguir las rutas principales, lo que le llevo casi una hora más. Durante el camino, y a pesar del cansancio, su mente erró inquieta por las vivencias de la noche anterior. En menudo lío les había metido Granger. Menos mal que el Maestro no tenía medio de saber quienes eran, salvo que tratara algún complicado hechizo de localización con sus varitas. Estúpida gryffindor, lo había echado todo a perder con sus arrebatos morales. Aunque él mismo reconocía haberse quedado de piedra tras el encuentro con el Maestro. Imaginarse lo que ese ser vil y despreciable podía estar tramando con fetos humanos le ponía los pelos de gallina, y esperaba que los aurores le echaran el guante pronto. Se acordaba que Millie le había contado como una de las chicas slytherin de su año había tenido que acudir al Maestro, o al algún sujeto equivalente, para solucionar su "problemilla", y le hervía la sangre sólo de imaginarse a la bruja en las manos de semejante individuo.

Pero de verdad que Granger le sacaba de quicio. La bruja era una sabihondilla engreída y prejuiciosa, toda estirada y mojigata… aunque quizás no del todo. Habían pasado muchas horas juntos y la experiencia no había estado mal, salvo en los momentos en los que no podía evitar ser ella misma. Es más, dadas las circunstancias y la mala sangre que había entre ambos, le sorprendía que hubieran logrado compenetrarse. Con desconcierto se dio cuenta que durante la mayor parte de la noche no había pensado en ella como LA Hermione Granger, reina de las sangresucias.

Una sangresucia.

¿Y que era una sangresucia? Draco sabía que físicamente todos los seres humanos eran iguales. En Hogwarts, donde el uso del uniforme era obligatorio, resultaba imposible diferenciar a los magos puros de los impuros, salvo que se conociera el origen de antemano o cuando se hablaba con ellos, entonces se veía claro que cultural y socialmente eran distintos.

Y la magia era la misma. Draco no era idiota, y hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que no eran más superiores mágicamente los estudiantes que venían de familias sangrepuras. En el caso de Granger era indiscutible, la bruja estaba mejor dotada con capacidades mágicas que la mayor parte de los magos que conocía, pero no era la única. Curiosamente, los magos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos tenían sangre impura, como su padrino, o Dumbledore, o el propio Señor Tenebroso… ¡hipócrita megalómano!

¿Pero de donde les venía la magia a los hijos de muggles? La magia residía en la sangre, y Draco había visto más que suficiente durante la guerra como para experimentar de primera mano que todos tenían la misma, o al menos lo parecía. Era lógico que los nacidos de familias puras poseyeran magia, la heredaban de generación en generación. Y podía entender que los mestizos la tuvieran también, ya que al menos uno de sus progenitores era efectivamente mágico. Pero nunca se había parado a analizar por qué la sangre de los sangresucias contenía magia. Su tía Bellatrix, cuando era pequeño, le contaba historias sobre como los malvados y sucios muggles entraban por la noche en los hogares de los magos y les quitaban a los niños en las cunas la magia, para procurársela a su propia prole. Pero Draco, ni siquiera a tan tierna edad, se creía las patrañas de su tía. Era imposible que los muggles, siendo tan inferiores, tuvieran la capacidad de "robar" la magia, puesto que no sabían ni que existía.

Su familia le inculcó desde la infancia el desprecio por los sangresucias, y los mestizos, y los traidores de la sangre. Pero era el mismo aborrecimiento que sentían hacia otros miembros de la sociedad mágica, por ser de menor alcurnia, o iletrados, o no compartir sus ideas. En realidad sus padres eran sencillamente unos snobs, y repudiaban a todos aquellos que no estuvieran en su círculo de amistades, estuvieran o no justificados sus motivos.

Y no había que olvidar que con un poco de lógica se llegaba a la conclusión de que ningún mago podía ser realmente "puro". En el caso de la familia de su madre, los Blacks, quizás fuera más cierto, pero en cuanto a los Malfoys… había muchas verdades a medias y pasajes oscuros en la historia de sus ancestros como para creerse a pies juntillas que habían sido "puros" desde los inicios de la humanidad.

Para Draco, el rechazo a los magos de origen muggle tenía más que ver con cuestiones antropológicas. Los muggles no eran como ellos. No sólo por no poseer magia, sino porque su mundo le era totalmente desconocido. En las pocas clases de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts en las que prestó atención aprendió algunas cosas que le perturbaron. Eran miles de millones, repartidos por todas las esquinas del planeta, y además se procreaban como conejos. No entendía bien muchos de sus esquemas culturales o sociales, y lo poco de su historia que conocía los mostraba como amorales egoístas, violentos y crueles. Tenían costumbres y tradiciones salvajes, o que le resultaban incomprensibles, y utilizaban objetos y aparatos diabólicos que le producían auténtico terror. Y esa especie de obsesión por vivir rodeados de cajas metálicas de todo tipo; para trasladarse de un sitio a otro, incluso por el cielo o bajo tierra, para entretenerse, hablar, divertirse, aprender, cocinar, hasta para beber. Su forma de vida era anti-natural, todo ruido y caos. No comprendía porqué algunos se empecinaban por igualarse a ellos, porqué se les englobaba a todos en una única raza, ¡si eran lo más alejado a la naturaleza humana!.

Y que decir de los principios que regían sus vidas. Desde la total falta de valores familiares (¡por Merlín, tenían madres de alquiler!) al desprecio absoluto por la vida. Se auto infligían mutilaciones, se cebaban de sustancias destructivas a consciencia, se torturan y se mataban entre ellos a millones y por motivos irracionales. Le escandalizaba que algunos calificaran la sociedad mágica de arcaica, y que pensaran que tenía que evolucionar como la de los muggles. No quería tener nada que ver con ellos, no quería que se mezclaran sus culturas, no quería que contaminaran el mundo tal y como lo conocía, y si los hijos de muggles empezaban a ser mayoría en la sociedad mágica… en el fondo tenía sencillamente miedo del cambio que esas masas desconocidas traerían.

Aunque quizás no tenía por qué ser así. Granger parecía haberse adaptado muy bien a vivir entre magos. Había que reconocer que, salvo si se conocía de antemano su origen, su comportamiento y maneras no eran diferentes al de las otras brujas de su círculo. La bruja no parecía muggle, aunque Draco no tuviera muy claro cómo era ser muggle. Pero un poco diferente sí que podía ser, sobre todo cuando se lanzaba a defender alguna de sus campañas utópicas por la liberación de los elfos domésticos y variados, si bien había por ahí más de un mago puro con ocupaciones más excéntricas que las suyas. No, la bruja podría formar parte de cualquier familia sangrepura sin desentonar.

Era una pena que fuera Hermione Granger, y el Draco Malfoy, con todo lo que en ambos casos implicaba, porque si lograba quedarse calladita, no le importaría permitirse alguna que otra "indulgencia" con ella…

¿Por qué no? No sería la primera vez. Draco ya había estado en contacto con otros magos o brujas impuros, incluso se había liado con alguna. Si algo había aprendido cuando todavía era capaz de disfrutar de compañías femeninas era que el cuerpo de todas las brujas, fueran o no de origen puro, se componía de los mismos "elementos". En la cama, una bruja era una bruja. Y tampoco es que tuviera que casarse con ella...

Cuando por fin llegó a la Mansión, tras más de dos horas de marcha, las puertas de hierro que limitaban el perímetro del dominio se abrieron al sentir su presencia. Draco pudo entrar en la propiedad y atravesar los jardines delanteros hasta situarse ante las majestuosas puertas de la casona. Allí chasqueó los dedos para convocar a un elfo, y cuando éste acudió a la llamada, Draco le ordenó que le apareciera en su habitación. La aterrorizada criatura obedeció tras informarle previamente que su padre deseaba verle en su estudio. Pero Draco estaba demasiado cansado como para entablar conversaciones con sus progenitores, así que ordenó al elfo que comunicara a quien pudiera interesar que no estaría disponible para nadie en todo el día. Cuando la criatura desapareció, Draco se desnudó y se fue derecho al cuarto de baño. Una vez allí se preparó un baño caliente, en el que disolvió una botella entera de aceites, y cuando la bañera estuvo preparada a la perfecta temperatura, se sumergió en ella deleitándose en la sensación de bienestar que el vapor y los aceites provocaban en su entumecido cuerpo.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando apareció de nuevo un elfo en el cuarto de baño para comunicarle que su padre requería su presencia inmediata, y que la criatura tenía orden de aparecerle por la fuerza si Draco se negaba a cumplir el mandato.

Draco salió de la bañera con precipitación y se puso con rapidez lo primero que encontró disponible. Su padre era un maniático de las apariencias, y le molestaba sobremanera cuando algún miembro de su familia no se mostraba en perfecto atuendo y compostura. Pero el joven barajó las distintas opciones ante sí, y decidió que prefería la irritación de Lucius Malfoy por presentarse ante él a medio vestir y con aspecto de juerguista que a su ira por hacerle esperar.

Cuando llegó al despacho, golpeó un par de veces en la puerta. No oyó que su padre le diera permiso para entrar, pero afín de cuentas era él quien lo había convocado, así que tirando del pomo abrió con precaución.

Sentado con rigidez en el sillón tras el escritorio, Lucius Malfoy le miraba con una expresión que provocó en Draco el deseo de salir corriendo. No creía haber visto a su progenitor tan furioso en ningún otro momento de su existencia. Bueno, había estado fuera de sí con todo el episodio de Pansy, pero esa vez el arrebato se debió a la sorpresa. Ahora desconocía qué podía haber causado la ira de su progenitor, y lo más inquietante era que el hombre parecía estar en pleno dominio de sus facultades. Impasible y calculador. Aunque la mirada que se clavaba en la suya era de genuina cólera, que se desprendía de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

Con aprensión, Draco entró despacio en el despacho y se volvió a cerrar la puerta con calculada parsimonia. Era absurdo tratar de ganar unos segundos, por mucho que quisiera retrasar lo inevitable, veía con claridad que su padre se estaba conteniendo y que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Con estudiada lentitud se dirigió hacia la mesa y se quedó parado de pie frente a ella. Lo más desconcertante era desconocer el motivo detrás de la evidente furia, y lo más terrorífico era saber a ciencia cierta que ésta estaba dirigida en su globalidad hacia su persona.

Lucius Malfoy había seguido con la mirada todos sus movimientos. Con un leve gesto de cabeza le indicó que se sentará. Una vez instalado, y sin dejar de clavarle su temible mirada, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y cogió algo con la mano derecha que depositó de un golpe seco sobre la mesa.

Todos los años que Draco había pasado en la Casa Slytherin rodeado de otras "serpientes", el tiempo que tuvo que padecer la presencia permanente del Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos en su vida, y las lecciones de compostura enseñadas por su madre desde que era niño, fueron lo que le ayudaron en ese momento a no derrumbarse y soltar un grito.

Sobre el escritorio de su padre reposaban ahora dos varitas. Una era de madera de espino, elástica, de unos 25 centímetros. La otra era más grande y rígida, de nogal. Una era la suya, y la otra le resultaba vagamente familiar, indiscutiblemente tenía que ser la de Hermione Granger.

Draco retenía la mirada de su padre tratando de esconder cualquier alteración de su expresión, pero el interior de su cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo podía…? En esos momentos le vino a la mente el recuerdo de los últimos instantes en la casa del Maestro y como Granger, excelsa cretina emperatriz de todas las necias, había gritado su nombre. La iba a matar.

Tras unos instantes eternales Lucius Malfoy preguntó con retenido furor.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

- Yo… - balbuceó Draco.

- Veo que no. Pues permite que te ayude a recuperar el habla – escupió con ironía el veterano Malfoy - Te voy a contar una historia que estoy seguro te va a resultar muy entretenida. Esta mañana, tu madre y yo, fuimos despertados a una hora indecente por un espécimen de mago obsceno y rastrero que aseguraba estar en posesión de comprometida información sobre las correrías de mi único hijo y "portentoso" heredero – haciendo una pausa continuó elevando la voz - El sujeto en cuestión pretendía sobornarme, A MÍ, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, con un embuste inverosímil acerca de mi vástago recorriendo los bajos fondos junto a una fulana a la búsqueda desesperada de una pócima abortiva. Espero que a pesar de tu inexcusable estado de embriaguez seas capaz de darte cuenta que el hechizo de vigilancia que los aurores mantienen sobre mi persona es lo único que me ha retenido de lanzarle un Avada Kedavra _in situ_. Por calumnias semejantes hubiera mantenido a esa rata durante horas bajo el cruciatus. Pero ¡Oh! Sorpresa, el susodicho mago poseía pruebas que corroboraban su historia. Tu varita y la de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco dio un brincó en el sillón.

- ¿Qué? ¿La de la Tía Bella?

El rostro del ex-mortífago se encendió de pura indignación, y el tono glacial de su voz descendió 30 grados cuando le espetó:

- ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir? Reconozco que yo también estoy intrigado por saber porqué la bruja que _frecuentas_ ha tenido la audacia de recuperar, no oso imaginar de donde, la varita de tu difunta tía.

- No puede ser. ¿Cómo…? – la revelación de la varita de Granger le había hecho olvidar momentáneamente el enojo del mago que tenía enfrente.

Con un golpe sobre la mesa su padre le calló.

- Explícate. Ahora. O te juro hijo mío que tus días de semental se acaban para siempre, aunque sea a costa del futuro de esta familia.

Draco tragó saliva. Granger, Granger, Granger. Tenía que ocurrírsele una explicación convincente para apaciguar a su padre, pero su mente no quería colaborar con él, estaba demasiado entretenida ideando imaginativas y dolorosas formas de acabar con la vida de la estúpida gryffindor. Con un carraspeo empezó su relato.

- Es cierto que la pasada noche, en compañía de una bruja, estuve indagando por un bar clandestino, y que entré en contacto con un maestro de pociones que se denomina a sí mismo El Maestro. Por lo que me cuenta, supongo que sería el mismo que conocieron esta mañana. Pero aunque le hicimos creer que estábamos interesados en adquirir una pócima abortiva, le aseguro que era sólo como tapadera para obtener información…

- Quién era la bruja – le cortó Lucius Malfoy impasible.

- Padre. Mi relación con la bruja en cuestión es meramente circunstancial. No tengo…

- Draco. Contéstame - le advirtió su padre.

- Le repito que su identidad es indiferente – contestó Draco con firmeza - No tiene que preocuparse por…

- Teniendo en cuenta la cifra de galeones que me ha costado recuperar las dos varitas y silenciar a esa escusa de ser humano, exijo que me digas ahora mismo quién era la bruja.

Draco entendía la cólera inicial de su padre. Pero le irritaba que no le dejara explicarse, y que pensara tan pobre de él como para creer que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar embarazada con un bastardo a ninguna bruja. El joven era consciente, muy a su pesar, de las obligaciones del apellido Malfoy, y bajo su punto de vista las había aceptado demasiado bien, así que su padre, si no eternamente agradecido, al menos tendría que mostrarle un mínimo de confianza, porque él no iba a estas alturas a poner en peligro el linaje de los Malfoys. Por mucho que Lucius fuera el patriarca de la familia, y a pesar del respeto que le debía como tal, ya no era un niño bajo su _patria potestad_, era tan hombre como él, y no iba a consentir que le tratara de esa manera. Además, ya que era lo bastante déspota como para impedir que Draco se explicara, se merecía un pequeño susto. Con altivez y firmeza desafió a su padre vocalizando dos palabras.

- Hermione Granger.

Obtuvo el efecto deseado. Al oír el nombre, Lucius dio un instintivo salto y poniéndose en pie se aferró enérgicamente con las dos manos del borde del escritorio. Si antes creía haber visto a su padre furioso, no era nada en comparación a cómo se encontraba en ese momento. La furia contenida se había transformado en un auténtico campo de fuerza que irradiaba de su ser, y Draco temía que en cualquier momento se produjera un caso de magia accidental que acabara con media Mansión. Pero lo más desconcertante era que la sorpresa había provocado que la mascara impasible de su rostro se descompusiera, y lo que se había desvelado tras ella era puro pánico. Su padre no estaba furioso, sino completamente aterrado.

- Padre. Cálmese – Draco se puso a su vez de pie y avanzando las manos para tranquilizarlo le aclaró - Le aseguro que todo tiene una explicación. No he cometido la insensatez de dejar embarazada a una sangresucia, le repito que mi relación con ella es esporádica, y en ningún caso de carácter emotivo. Las razones por las que fingimos anoche ser una pareja y querer deshacernos de un supuesto embarazo indeseado son otras que no vienen al caso. Al igual que madre, creo que la bruja es un buen medio para recuperar nuestra posición en la sociedad, y cuando vino a buscarme suplicándome que la ayudara con uno de sus casos para el Wizengamot, decidí aprovechar la oportunidad de ganar puntos ante el Ministerio. Pero no se preocupe, a pesar de nuestro contacto, no estoy obnubilado por su vida y milagros como parece estarlo madre.

Lucius oía a su hijo pero sin escuchar lo que le decía. No importaba. Nada. Por un momento pensó que todo estaba perdido, y el viejo Nott nunca le había fallado… había sido un necio confiado. No podía dejar ningún cabo suelto. El azar era peligro y había demasiadas variables en juego. Tenían que cubrirse las espaldas.

Cuando Draco terminó con su explicación, Lucius le mandó retirarse ordenándole enviarle la varita a Hermione Granger, y le prohibió terminantemente que explicara a la bruja la circunstancias de cómo había sido recuperada. Ni censuró ni alentó su "asociación" con la joven hija de muggles. Haber adoptado una posición al respecto hubiera levantado sospechas en su hijo, u orientado desfavorablemente sus inclinaciones. A pesar del malentendido, parecía que todo iba por el buen camino, o al menos en parte, así que mejor se mantenía en segundo plano como hasta ahora, vigilando desde las sombras.

Al quedarse sólo, Lucius Malfoy permaneció durante unos momentos sentando en su sillón con la mirada perdida. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, y decisiones difíciles que tomar. Con apatía, abrió otro de los cajones del escritorio y extrajo una lujosa cajita de metal. El objeto en sí no parecía tener ningún misterio, pero el mago lo retuvo entre sus manos durante un tiempo, contemplándolo pensativo. En la soledad de su despacho, a veces conseguía relajarse lo suficiente como para suavizar la máscara impertérrita de su rostro, y en momentos así las emociones se reflejaban en sus rasgos, como ahora. Abriendo la cajita extrajo lo que parecía ser un antiguo sello finamente labrado con el símbolo de la familia Malfoy. Durante unos minutos lo observó con melancolía y luego lo depositó lentamente encima de la mesa. Levantando la mirada con desaliento sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Las estanterías repletas de libros y de valiosos objetos curiosos, la imponente y lujosa chimenea, el cuidado mobiliario,… su mirada se detuvo en el retrato de su abuelo Apollon, que era el único que conservaba en la pieza. El anciano mago, ataviado con una elegante túnica de mediados del siglo XIX, dormitaba apoyando pesadamente la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo. Lucius se sonrió unos instantes y luego su mirada vagó hacia la ventana. Era casi mediodía, y el día era luminoso, así que podía deleitarse con la vista que se le ofrecía de los cuidados y armoniosos jardines, y al fondo el bosquecillo de abedules, y las caballerizas… Lucius Malfoy de pronto se encorvó en su sillón con un espasmo llevándose la mano derecha al corazón con un gesto impetuoso. La mantuvo allí, presionando con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras una mueca de dolor se le pintaba en el rostro.

Respirando con dificultad avanzó la mano izquierda sobre la mesa y de la esquina del escritorio agarró un pergamino virgen y luego la pluma que descansaba en un historiado tintero del siglo XIV. Con dificultad garabateó una corta misiva, y tras firmarla dobló el pergamino en tres partes y lo cerró estampándolo con el sello de los Malfoys, que no necesitaba lacre, ya que se impregnaba mágicamente cuando era usado por el patriarca de la familia.

Lucius chasqueó débilmente los dedos, y cuando un elfo apareció en la pieza con un "pop", le mostró la carta y le ordenó entre dientes tratando de mantener a raya el dolor:

- Entrega esta misiva inmediatamente a mi abogado, el Sr. Rackharrow, y avisa a mi esposa de que nos vamos a San Mungo. Ahora.

* * *

_**He tardado un montón, no tengo excusa, pero espero que haya merecido la pena. Vamos a hacerle todos la "ola" a mi beta, Aceli, porque se lo merece. Sonoros besos a todos los que comentais y leeis, ¡me hace una ilusión!**_


	13. 1 año,2 meses y 10 días

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo __decimotercero_

_**1 año, 2 meses y 1**__**0 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (viernes 26 de marzo de 2004)**_

* * *

Hermione terminó la intervención agradeciendo su atención a los miembros del Wizengamot presentes en la Sala. Con dignidad, y muy satisfecha de sí misma, se sentó en el banco junto a su defendido, el Sr. Umfraville, y se preparó a escuchar la exposición de la acusación. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, la vista del caso se estaba prolongando e intuía que no iban a terminar hasta altas horas de la noche.

Arrancando la esquina de un pergamino, escribió un rápido mensaje y se volvió para entregárselo a un compañero del Departamento, sentado tras ella en los bancos reservados a los empleados del Ministerio. En susurros le pidió que se lo enviara urgentemente a Draco Malfoy, a la Mansión familiar de Wiltshire. Era materialmente imposible que llegara a las ocho a la casa de Snape. Debía prevenirle de que tendrían que cambiar la cita para otro día.

Y le fastidiaba tener que cancelar, porque de verdad que quería ver a Malfoy. Aunque la mera idea de "_querer ver a Malfoy_" la hacía dudar de su salud mental. Pero es que se estaba recomiendo por dentro de ganas por saber como había conseguido recuperar su varita, e intacta.

Con la ayuda de Beth había lanzado un _prior incantato_ sobre la misma, para rastrear que no le hubieran dado un uso fraudulento, y estaba aliviada y profundamente agradecida al rubio slytherin tras confirmar que estaba indemne. Le hubiera molestado tener que adquirir una nueva, pues a pesar de su precedente propietaria, la varita se había adaptado muy bien a ella, y no le apetecía cambiarla.

Sabía que Malfoy no sólo quería verla para explicarle como había recuperado la varita. Si se citaba con ella es porque debía tener novedades sobre el caso de los gusamocos, quizás incluso la fecha del próximo Mercado del Alquimista. No había dejado de darle vueltas a la cabeza a las aventuras vividas con el rubio el día anterior… por el caso de los gusamocos, por supuesto, no por Malfoy en sí mismo. Bien que el mago ocupara gran parte de esos pensamientos… la culpa la tenía la fijación que parecía haber desarrollado el slytherin por su caso, y por irritarla, y por su empeño en autoinvitarse a cada paso que daba.

Hermione era una mujer racional y muy reflexiva, y tenía mucha confianza en su propio entendimiento, así que no iba a engañarse a sí misma a estas alturas. La realidad era que estaba empezando a desarrollar una desconcertante fijación en el joven. No podía negarlo. Pero es que no entendía como había llegado al punto en el que Malfoy se hubiera introducido en su vida de esa manera. Y no sólo era por los gusamocos, o por el interés que Narcisa la profesaba… Malfoy había pasado de ser un intencionadamente ignorado conocido, un simple mal recuerdo de su adolescencia, a ser algo más.

Ahora lo veía con otros ojos, y estaba empezando a conocerlo, de alguna manera. Ya no era sólo el "asombroso hurón botador", vanidoso príncipe de la Casa Slytherin, cobarde e integrista ex–mortífago, arrogante heredero sangrepura, su pesadilla personal durante los años escolares. También era el mago inteligente y perspicaz que la estaba ayudando a resolver el caso de los gusamocos, el mago cuyos comentarios sarcásticos la hacían sonreír, el mago cuya determinación y convicción en sí mismo la inspiraron seguridad durante todo el episodio vivido la noche del bar clandestino, el mago cuya gélida mirada la intrigaba, el mago al que pertenecían las firmes y masculinas manos que la alzaron por encima del muro en Exmoor, el mago cuya presencia la perturbaba, y que inundaba sus sueños,…

No, no, no. No podía ser que se sintiera atraída por Draco Malfoy ¿verdad? ¡Oh!, Estúpida Hermione. Esto sí que podía ser un problema. Porque su lado más racional la advertía de que en ningún caso era una atracción sana, o que pudiera ser correspondida. Malfoy podría ser atractivo (a quién iba a engañar, los modelos masculinos de Dolce & Gabbana matarían por tener su apariencia), era enigmático, interesante, con unas maneras que la intrigaban y que la incitaban a querer conocerlo mejor…

Pero por encima de todo se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Y por eso, nunca, nunca, nunca, esa atracción llegaría a ningún sitio. Tenía que dejar de pensar en sandeces. Su familia, y él mismo, podían dar la impresión de estar haciendo un esfuerzo de apertura hacia la sociedad mágica, y cierto es que ya no parecían "asqueados" de su persona, pero de ahí a olvidar sus viejos prejuicios…. No era una ilusa con la cabeza llena de parajitos como para creer que semejante metamorfosis podía haberse producido de un día para otro. Y de igual modo, ella no pensaba rebajarse a relacionarse con el slytherin. No podía olvidar tan fácilmente a donde les habían llevado los valores que magos como los Malfoys representaban, y en parte seguían defendiendo. Y tampoco pensaba denigrarse a sucumbir a los encantos de semejante seductor, para acabar luego como una cándida.

Cuando el Warlock pronunció la sentencia, con un veredicto favorable a su causa, como estaba segura concluiría, charló durante un rato con su cliente y acordó verse con él el lunes y negociar con la acusación la compensación económica que se le había acordado. Se entretuvo también un rato con el Secretario del Wizengamot, ayudándole a completar los trámites de firmas y el resto de papeleo que finalizaba administrativamente el caso.

Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando abandonó por fin la Sala. Estaba exhausta. Aunque había conseguido descansar el día anterior, tenía el horario cambiado. Se había despertado a las tres de la mañana y después no había logrado pegar ojo. Dando vueltas en la cama durante horas, sus pensamientos habían volado alternativamente entre Malfoy y Harry. En cuanto llegara a su despacho pensaba clasificar los pergaminos sobre el caso en su correspondiente archivador (no le gustaba dejar nada para el día siguiente) e irse rápido a casa a cenar y acostarse. Además, mañana temprano tenía que viajar a Bath con sus padres. Era el 80 cumpleaños de su tía-abuela Gertrude, y su madre la había obligado a pasar el fin de semana con toda la familia.

Sosteniendo los pergaminos con dificultad entre los brazos, alzó torpemente la varita y lanzó un _alohomora_ a la puerta de su despacho. Al abrirse descubrió en el interior al objeto de sus obsesiones.

Draco Malfoy, en su gloriosa arrogancia, se hallaba cómodamente reclinado en el sillón de su escritorio tamborileando compulsivamente con los dedos de la mano izquierda sobre la superficie de la mesa, y mirándola con todo el resentimiento del mundo.

- Malfoy ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sorprendida.

El mago entrecerró los ojos, y con enemistad le contestó:

- Albergaba la esperanza de que mi mensaje se hubiera perdido por el camino, pero puesto que te veo luciendo la varita de mi malograda tía Bellatrix, no me queda otra opción que deducir que lo recibiste y que, por consiguiente, has decidido ignorarme a propósito.

Hermione entró lentamente en la pieza, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acercó hacia la mesa reteniéndole la mirada. De lo poco que sabía de él, saltaba a la vista que poseía un ego muy susceptible, y estaba segura que a "_Su Graciosa Majestad_" le había sentado fatal que hubiera cancelado la cita. Pero no era su culpa. A diferencia de él, ella sí tenía otras obligaciones aparte de los gusamocos. Aunque mejor no le decía lo que pensaba de su infantil comportamiento, afín de cuentas había recuperado su varita, y estaba en deuda.

- No te he ignorado – le aclaró conciliadora mientras depositaba los documentos sobre la mesa - te mandé una lechuza esta tarde en cuanto pude para prevenirte de que no podía ir. Llevo todo el día encerrada en la Sala de Juicios del Wizengamot y no hemos acabado hasta ahora.

El joven se recostó en el sillón sin suavizar ni un ápice su acritud.

- Sorprendentemente me decepcionas, Granger. Más que de costumbre, quiero decir. Cuando tengo la deferencia de recuperar tu varita, lo menos que podías hacer era no insultar mi intelecto con el socorrido embuste del "supuesto mensaje de excusa que nunca llegó", y justificar así que te has dado el lujo de darme plantón.

Hermione abrió la boca indignada.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! Te aseguro que te he mandado un mensaje con una lechuza a Malfoy Manor…

- ¡Por favor! – soltó exasperado Draco dirigiendo su mirada al techo y elevando las manos a modo de plegaria - Eres tan estúpida que me lo voy a tener que creer – mirándola con condescendencia aclaró - No estaba en la Mansión esta tarde, sino en la casa de mi padrino "_esperándote_" ¿A quién se le ocurre mandar una lechuza especificando una dirección cuando sólo necesitan saber el nombre del destinatario para entregar los mensajes?

- No soy la única que manda mensajes indicando la dirección. Es mucho más seguro así – se defendió la bruja molesta. Cierto que no era la costumbre, pero a ella le resultaba más lógico hacerlo de esa manera, serían sus costumbres muggle.

Draco la miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Tan difícil te resulta ser normal? Pues mira que eficaz tu método. No había nadie en la Mansión como para recibir el mensaje…

- Bueno, no es mi culpa - le cortó Hermione – siento que hayas tenido que estar esperándome, de verdad que no era mi intención – y suavizando el tono añadió – y muchas gracias por recuperar mi varita ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Draco, luciendo una enigmática media sonrisa, se recostó de nuevo en el sillón, y balanceándose hacia atrás le comentó con tonillo interesante:

- Te mueres de ganas por saberlo ¿verdad? Pero no estoy de humor para contártelo. Ya sabes, a todos nos gusta guardarnos nuestros secretitos - en tono desenfadado añadió – ¿Sabes, Granger? Estaba pensando que con lo curiosona que eres, jugarías de pequeña al "enséñame lo tuyo que yo te enseño lo mío"… - la bruja le miraba con incredulidad, no sabía hacia donde iba el mago con toda esa provocación - ¿no? ¿no hubo intercambio de conocimientos en anatomía humana con algún amiguito muggle para la pequeña Hermione? Lástima, es una forma muy sugestiva de descubrir lo que nos interesa, y muy equitativa. Además, se puede aplicar a muchos aspectos de la vida... – Draco cambió el tono, y con autoridad la interpeló - ¿Qué demonios haces usando la varita de mi tía?

Hermione apoyó la cadera en la mesa, y desviando la mirada del mago pensó en cómo contestarle. Era de esperar. En cuanto había averiguado que era la propietaria de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange, Malfoy iba a estar en ascuas hasta conocer el porqué. Pero no tenía ninguna obligación de justificarse. No le debía explicaciones a Malfoy, ni a nadie, a ese respecto.

La bruja se volvió bruscamente hacia él y desafiándole con la mirada se decidió por dejarle muy claro que no pensaba entrar en su juego.

- No es ningún secreto, Malfoy. Estoy segura que recuerdas que Harry la recuperó cuando nos escapamos de la Mansión, ya sabes, cuando Bellatrix… - la bruja no continuó. Tras escuchar sus palabras el rubio le había desviado la mirada, y ahora se reajustaba incómodo en el sillón. Las experiencias vividas durante ese año, tanto las positivas como las negativas, eran muy valiosas para ella. La habían ayudado a forjar su personalidad, a madurar y convertirse en la bruja que era hoy en día. Pero veía que a Malfoy recordar esa época le perturbaba ¿por qué? ¿se sentía avergonzado por el papel de su familia? ¿se sentía culpable? Hermione tenía un talante compasivo, y sintiendo su incomodidad, prefirió no profundizar en el tema, aunque no se comprendía a sí misma ¿Por qué tendrían que importarle los sentimientos del slytherin? – No me siento obligada a darte ninguna explicación sobre la varita, Malfoy, pero sí creo tener derecho a saber como la has recuperado.

Draco se levantó del sillón con elegancia, y acercándose hacia ella le comentó sin ninguna malicia.

- El Maestro vino a buscarme a la Mansión.

Hermione le miró horrorizada.

- ¿Cómo pudo saber que eras tú?

- No le resultó difícil – Draco adoptó de nuevo su tono irritado - Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que alguien dejó escapar mi nombre antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

Hermione le miró al principio sin comprender, pero de pronto le alcanzó el entendimiento. Con franca desesperación imploró:

- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Malfoy no me di cuenta. ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¡Pero que estúpida soy! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué quería? Tenemos que hablar con los aurores…

Separándose de la mesa, la bruja se situó a escasos centímetros del joven, con las manos juntas en inconsciente gesto de súplica y dirigiéndole una sincera mirada de arrepentimiento.

A Draco, la genuina mortificación de Hermione estaba logrando que se le pasara el enfado. Es más, encontraba gratificante tenerla implorándole en tal posición de humillación, así que decidió castigarla un poquito más. No había nada malo en que se sintiera aún más culpable hacia su persona. Afín de cuentas, era ella la que había metido la pata, aunque si no hubiera sido por su desliz, no hubieran recuperado las varitas al final.

- Ni se te ocurra mencionar nada a los aurores, Granger. Estoy seguro que ya les has debido poner al día de todo lo que necesitaban saber. Pero deja que termine, que aún hay más – adoptando un aire de autosuficiencia añadió - La sanguijuela, sabiendo quien soy, trató de chantajearme. Pero logré aterrorizarle lo suficiente como para que me devolviera las varitas y se esfumara para siempre.

Hermione se apartó de él unos pasos, y mirándole con incredulidad le preguntó:

-¿Estás seguro que el Maestro se va a olvidar del asunto tan fácilmente?

- ¿Dudas de mí, Granger? – le comentó Draco ofendido. Acercándose esta vez él a ella con estudiada lentitud, le clavó sus fríos ojos con malévolas intenciones- ¿No me encuentras suficientemente intimidatorio?

Hermione no es que se lo fuera a admitir, pero cuando adoptaba esa actitud depredadora, lo encontraba algo más que intimidatorio…

- Al menos hemos avanzado algo en el caso – le comentó desviando la mirada para tratar de ocultar su inconveniente sonrojo. Girándose en su posición volvió a apoyar las nalgas contra la mesa.

- ¿Algo? No tenemos nada, Granger, sólo sabemos que el próximo paso es averiguar cuando será el Mercado del Alquimista.

- No, no. Piénsalo, Malfoy. Por eliminación sabemos mucho más – la bruja se relajó, medio sentándose sobre el escritorio. Era mucho mejor discutir sobre los gusamocos que adentrarse en otro tipo de conversaciones con el slytherin, más peligrosas para su integridad moral - Si estás seguro de que las informaciones que conseguiste en el bar clandestino son fiables, y nadie ha oído hablar sobre adquisiciones masivas de ingredientes ilegales, es que no se han producido.

Malfoy avanzó hasta ella y simulando su posición se apoyó a su lado contra la mesa.

- O al menos nadie lo ha hecho por los cauces habituales, tanto lícitos como ilícitos… han podido negociar directamente con algún proveedor de algún país extranjero.

- Sí, pero en ese caso estaríamos hablando de una operación de un nivel de complejidad y secretismo que no concuerda con la dejadez con la que han substraído los ganglios de los gusamocos, abandonando los cadáveres sin ningún cuidado para que los encontremos.

- Puede que tengas razón. Pero en esta operación tiene que andar metido más de un cerebro, y no creo que sean los mismos magos los que se procuren los ganglios y los otros ingredientes. Además, en el caso de los ganglios, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la negligencia es manifiesta, pero salvo el ejecutor de los ataques, tú, yo y algún que otro empleado del Ministerio, nadie más está al corriente de que se han producido, con lo que las otras partes de la trama no tienen porque saber que tenemos sospechas… Tenemos que jugar con esa ventaja, Granger.

Girándose hacia la bruja le habló con vehemencia.

- Pongámonos en su lugar. Si han dejado de recolectar ganglios cerebroides quiere decir que ya tienen los suficientes, y podemos presumir que uno – Draco levantó su dedo índice - ahora es cuando se van a procurar los otros ingredientes, con lo que ya puedes darte prisa en prevenir a los aurores de que estén especialmente atentos a cualquier maniobra sospechosa. Y dos – volvió a elevar la mano y esta vez elevó el dedo medio - ya han conseguido todos los ingredientes y, o las están elaborando en estos mismos momentos o ya las tienen preparadas. Esta última opción es la que me parece más lógica.

Ambos se quedaron con las miradas fijas el uno en el otro durante unos instantes. Hermione inconscientemente se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras su cerebro, con su reconocida agudeza, analizaba las conclusiones del mago, y el cerebro de éste se preguntaba si el mordisqueo de la bruja era algún tipo de indicador sexual, del tipo de humedecerse los labios, o arquear la espalda para poner los pechos en vitrina. Es bien sabido que cuando una bruja está hablando contigo de algún tema totalmente anodino, cualquier mago normal, dos veces de cada tres, va a empezar a buscar claves para descubrir si la bruja en cuestión está mandando señales para mostrar que le interesa tener algún tipo de intercambio de fluidos corporales. Y Draco se encontraba en esa disyuntiva.

- Si tu teoría es cierta… - comentó la bruja con gravedad.

- … va a ser imposible descubrirlos hasta que no pongan en circulación las pócimas, con lo que eso significaría.

- Yo también creo que tu segunda opción es más lógica – Hermione negó con la cabeza - No tiene sentido que hayan perdido tiempo en esperar casi un año para tener todos los ganglios que necesitan y después perder no se sabe cuanto tiempo más consiguiendo el resto de los ingredientes de la poción…

La bruja elevó distraída la mano para poner un imaginario mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Con la mirada ausente se mordisqueó esta vez el interior del labio.

- Dime qué estas pensando – le inquirió el rubio muy distraído por sus acciones.

Hermione le miró con reserva y empezó a divagar.

- ¿Y si lo que sea que hayan estado maquinando ya está siendo utilizado? ¿Y si al mismo tiempo que han ido agenciándose los ganglios han estado elaborando las pociones y poniéndolas en circulación?

- No tiene sentido. Hubiera saltado ya la alarma, se hubieran descubierto muertes masivas, o intoxicaciones…

- Pues no tiene porqué. Nos hemos centrado en la hipótesis de que lo que tratan de ocultar es alguna pócima nociva…

- Tiene que serlo, de ahí el secretismo de la operación – Draco no sabía hacía donde iba la bruja, pero debía de tratarse de algún tipo de revelación muy importante, porque había dejado de morderse el labio, y de toquetearse el pelo, y de arrugar la naricita.

- Sí, sí. Las motivaciones no pueden ser honestas, te lo concedo. Pero no tienen porque ser "letales". Puede tratarse de algo más sutil, y los efectos producirse a largo plazo…

- No me mantengas en el limbo y di ya de una vez lo que se te acaba de ocurrir – Draco no podía seguir su línea de su pensamiento en esos momentos, acababa de descubrir con fascinación que las pecas alrededor de su nariz eran del mismo tono pardo que el iris de sus ojos.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar a buscar posibles efectos consecuencia de la distribución de las pociones. Si tengo razón, y esas pociones han ido suministrándose desde hace un tiempo, alguien ha tenido que notar algo.

Hermione estaba convencida que acababa de ocurrírsele una prometedora nueva línea de acción. El único problema era que el lugar más indicado para empezar a investigar sería el Hospital de San Mungo, y ella, desde que en los últimos años había defendido a un gran número de magos en sus litigios contra el hospital (ganando la práctica totalidad de los mismos, todo hay que decirlo) era considerada _persona non grata _por el conjunto del gremio de sanadores y medimagos, con lo que no iban a colaborar con ella voluntariamente. Y puesto que sus ideas no eran más que posibilidades, tampoco podía conseguir apoyo del Ministerio para investigar en el Hospital oficialmente.

Se le ocurrió de nuevo otra idea.

- Malfoy ¿tú no tienes amigos trabajando en San Mungo que podrían ayudarnos? ¿Blaise Zabini?

- No cuentes con Zabini para nada, no me fío de él – le contestó el mago.

- ¿Porqué no? Si lo conoces bien y es tu amigo…

- Por eso no me fío de él - le aclaró Draco con una sonrisilla.

- Tampoco es que tenga que estar al corriente de todos los detalles del caso – insistió Hermione- A mí me parece una buena idea, y no nos vendría mal tener a alguien de confianza en San Mungo. No lo conozco mucho, pero se le ve suficientemente avispado como para ser capaz de discernir si se ha producido algo fuera de lo normal en los últimos tiempos.

Draco reconocía que tenía razón, y sabía que Blaise colaboraría con ellos gustoso. Lo único es que prefería evitar que su amigo se entrometiera más de lo necesario en sus "_asuntos_" con Granger…

- Veré que puedo averiguar. Lo voy a ver mañana, y a Theodore Nott también. Los dos están en San Mungo terminando su formación de sanadores. Pero no te disperses demasiado. Aún tenemos que averiguar cuando es el próximo Mercado del Alquimista, esa es la pista más concreta con la que contamos.

- Sobre eso… – girándose le dio la espalda - Le he preguntado a Quirrell y no lo vamos a tener tan fácil… tengo por aquí los informes…

Hermione se inclinó sobre el escritorio para recuperar los documentos, que estaban en una pila de pergaminos y carpetas en la esquina opuesta a ella. Cuando tiró de los que la interesaban, el resto de la pila se ladeó peligrosamente hacia un lado, con lo que la bruja tuvo que reclinarse completamente sobre la superficie y estirar los brazos para evitar así que se cayeran al suelo.

Draco había seguido sus movimientos impávido, hasta que la joven se recostó delante de él. Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron hipnotizados en el delicioso trasero que, a escasos centímetros de su persona, se exhibía orgulloso a través de la túnica como una exquisita obra de arte para total deleite de su mirada.

Hermione, aún inclinada sobre el escritorio, miró sobre su hombro al mago mientras empezaba a decirle algo, pero al descubrir hacia donde dirigía su mirada, se calló horrorizada en mitad de la frase.

Draco salió del agradable trance dándose cuenta con mortificación de que Hermione Granger acababa de pillarlo _in fraganti_ chequeándole descadaramente el culo. Mortificación era leve como adjetivo para describir lo que sintió en ese momento. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación más humillante en toda su vida. Y la bruja no se lo iba a dejar pasar, de eso estaba seguro. Tragando saliva levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de la joven esperando la indignación o la burla, pero lo que se encontró lo sorprendió gratamente.

Ni furiosa ni burlona. Granger estaba ruborizada.

Interesante reacción. Muy, muy interesante… ¿no era esa la señal que estaba esperando?

Con la confianza recuperada, en el rostro del joven se moldeó una de sus patentadas sonrisillas, e inclinándose sobre ella le preguntó:

- ¿Los informes?

- Sí. Esto. Sí. – balbuceó la bruja.

Hermione volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la pila y con dificultad trató de recolocar los manuscritos, y evitar así que pudieran caerse de nuevo. Se había ruborizado como una estúpida, y no había sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo al descarado comportamiento del slytherin, pero ya estaba recuperando la compostura y no le iba dejar pasar su grosería. El problema era que en esos momentos sintió a su espalda a Malfoy, que se inclinaba con su superior talla sobre ella y, sin tocarla, la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras la ayudaba a mantener derecha la pila de pergaminos.

- Deja que te ayude, Granger, pareces tener dificultad – le comentó burlón y prácticamente al oído.

Hermione se tensó. Muy a su pesar, era plenamente consciente del masculino torso y de los hombros que la rodeaban a su espalda. Y que parecían estar envolviéndola, pero sin llegar a rozarla. No queriendo dejarse intimidar, se concentró en la pila de pergaminos, pero la distrajo la visión de las pálidas manos del rubio. En ese momento recordó a esas mismas manos presionando en sus muslos desnudos con firmeza mientras la alzaban sobre el muro en Exmoor. Y ese recuerdo la llevó a revivir también la forma en la que el joven la abrazó en el callejón justo antes de que se toparan con Zabini. Y a pensar en la mirada penetrante y felina que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos cuando se quedaron solos en la casa de su padrino…

- Malfoy ¿te importaría apartarte? – le imploró Hermione con un irritado tonillo de voz.

- ¿Porqué? – le preguntó el joven con tono inocente ignorando su petición.

- Es que estás invadiendo mi espacio personal – le aclaró impaciente.

- ¿Y eso te incomoda?

- Es evidente que me incomoda

- ¿Porqué? ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No. Por supuesto que no te tengo ningún miedo.

- Entonces ¿mi cercanía te pone nerviosa? – preguntó Draco juguetón prácticamente murmurándole las palabras al oído.

- Qué tontería – contestó Hermione con una sonrisilla nerviosa - No sé a qué estas jugando, Malfoy, ni quien te crees que eres, pero tú nunca vas a provocar en mí ese tipo de reacciones.

- ¿Estás segura? – continuó Draco ronroneándole al oído, mientras una de sus manos se apartó de los pergaminos para empezar a juguetear con los rizos de la bruja- ¿Porque no soy pelirrojo? Krum tampoco lo era…

- Porque eres un engreído vanidoso egoísta niño rico – Hermione estaba empezando a perder la calma ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando el estúpido hurón? ¿Por qué no se apartaba de ella de una vez?

- ¿Y los engreídos-vanidosos-egoístas-niños-ricos no te ponen nerviosa?

- No – le contestó con firmeza.

Malfoy se inclinó aún más sobre ella mientras le murmuraba:

- ¿Aunque los engreídos-vanidosos-egoístas-niños-ricos te acorralen contra la mesa y te susurren al oído provocando que se te acelere el pulso y te suban los colores a las mejillas?

- Sí. ¡NO! Quiero decir que...

Hermione se giró levemente para mirarlo a los ojos con la intención de dejarle muy claro su argumento, pero se encontró con su rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo… Y la traviesa seducción que se reflejaba en su mirada era definitivamente la de un engreído-vanidoso-egoísta-niño-rico… al que no sabía si podría resistirse.

¡A la porra con todo!

Cerrando los ojos, acortó la distancia entre ambos y presionó con ardor sus labios contra los de Malfoy.

El rubio no tardó ni un instante en reaccionar. Sin despegar los labios de los de la joven, con su abrazó la separó de la mesa y girándola la atrajo contra su cuerpo. Sus labios probaban, acariciaban, jugueteaban…

Hermione estaba en la gloria. La sensación de encontrarse en el firme abrazo de Malfoy, sus sensuales labios explorando con urgencia los suyos, su cálida respiración, su brusco tacto,… elevando los brazos le rodeó el cuello y presionó aún más su cuerpo contra el del mago. Se estaba dejando llevar como una insensata. Y con ganas. La culpa la tenía la frustración sexual latente en su cuerpo desde hacía demasiado tiempo, aunque una parte de su consciencia había dado la voz de alarma al resto de su cerebro, que no dejaba de recordarle que con quien se estaba besando era con Draco Malfoy. Con el auténtico y genuino _Draco Malfoy_. ¡Oh! ¡Qué importaba! Hacía demasiado tiempo…

Draco maniobró los labios obligándola a apartar los suyos, y el mago aprovechó entonces para introducirse de lleno en su boca.

Las manos del rubio acariciaban con intencionada lentitud la cintura, las caderas y el costado de la joven. Sin presionar demasiado pero con confianza, en delicadas caricias circulares, deleitándose en la suavidad de sus curvas. Al mismo tiempo su boca la devoraba con frenesí… Sí. El joven sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. El contraste entre ambas atenciones estaba volviendo loca de deseo a la bruja, lo que le agradaba inmensamente, ya que encontraba las frustradas reacciones y ruiditos de Granger, provocados por su maestría, muy "_estimulantes_".

¡Merlín! Si hubiera sabido que Granger era tan encendida no hubiera malgastado el tiempo con tantas dudas existenciales. Toda una paradoja, que fuera la "sangresucia" la que hubiera venido a rescatar a su libido de la forzada abstinencia sexual.

El rubio la empujó con sutileza contra la mesa, y empezó a apartarle con urgencia la túnica esperando lograr un poco más de fricción entre sus cuerpos. Pero de pronto los dos se pararon en seco al escuchar una voz en el despacho.

- Draco. Ven a San Mungo cuanto antes. El estado de tu padre ha empeorado.

Fue lo que vocalizó el _patronus_ con forma de pavo real antes de evaporarse.

Ambos, aún abrazados y jadeantes, se quedaron unos instantes contemplando el punto en el que el _patronus_ de Narcisa Malfoy había desaparecido. Hermione separó ligeramente las manos de la nuca de Draco, lo que provocó que el mago pareciera reaccionar y se apartara bruscamente de ella. Sin dirigirle una sola mirada, cruzó la habitación, se acercó al perchero y alcanzó su abrigo.

- No sabía que tu padre estuviera en San Mungo ¿es algo grave? – preguntó Hermione con sincera inquietud, siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos.

El mago no la contestó, y tras ponerse el abrigo se acercó con rápidos pasos a la chimenea.

- ¿Está abierta a la red flú? – le preguntó imperturbable mientras alcanzaba un manojo de polvos flú de un bote metálico sobre el borde superior de la chimenea.

- Sí – contestó la joven desconcertada - Abrí la conexión ayer cuando creía que no podría recuperar la varita para poder volver a mi casa, y no la he vuelto…

Draco no parecía escucharla. De su perfil, Hermione adivinaba el hermetismo de su rostro, y el gris de sus ojos, que habían brillado como ardientes estrellas hacía apenas unos segundos, le recordaban ahora a un iceberg. Con las mandíbulas tensas, el joven se encontraba sumido en graves pensamientos, de eso estaba segura, pero aún en tales circunstancias el slytherin lograba esconder cualquier sentimiento. No había dolor, ni preocupación, ni congoja. Ni siquiera indiferencia. Malfoy lucía de nuevo su máscara impertérrita.

Draco acercó la mano a las llamas más de lo necesario, por imprudencia o para obligarse a sentir el calor del fuego, Hermione no podía saberlo. Tras echar los polvos en el interior, nombró la dirección con apatía y se preparó a introducirse en las llamas.

Sabía que no iba ni siquiera a despedirse de ella, pero el mago, justo antes de desaparecer, dirigió la vista hacia la bruja durante un breve instante. Esa efímera mirada la dejó con el corazón en un puño. No sabía porqué la había afectado tanto. Pero los ojos de Malfoy, por primera vez, habían destellado con emoción, y de tal intensidad, que habían logrado desgarrarle el alma.

Solo cuando había desaparecido por completo, Hermione se permitió respirar y soltar un sonoro suspiro. Permaneció apoyada contra la mesa, sin moverse de la posición en la que la había dejado el rubio, con la túnica revuelta y las piernas separadas. Asiendo con fuerza el borde con ambos manos zarandeó la cabeza como para obligarse a ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¡Merlín! ¡Se acababa de besar con Draco Malfoy!

_¡Draco Malfoy!_

Y menudo beso,… aunque el _patronus_ de Narcisa hubiera puesto un final amargo al momento, partes del cuerpo de Hermione todavía ardían por la experiencia.

Aunque… ¿ahora qué?

* * *

_**Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, algo me dice que lo será, y que os deje un buen sabor de boca hasta el año que viene, porque no espereis que actualize hasta enero ¡ME VOY DE VACACIONES! (Y Aceli también, que es la Jefa y Directora de Orquesta de esta aventura) Así que Felices Fiestas a todos y millones de gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Vuestros mensajes me resultan la mar de útiles. **_


	14. 1 año,2 meses y 9 días

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo __decimocuarto_

_**1 año, 2 meses y **__**9 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (madrugada del 27 de marzo de 2004)**_

_**

* * *

**_

A las dos de la madrugada, la segunda planta del Hospital de San Mungo se encontraba sumida en un inquietante silencio. Los ingresados de esta planta dormían el terapéutico sueño reparador que provocaban las pócimas suministradas por los sanadores, y tan solo se oían de vez en cuando pasos pertenecientes a alguno de los miembros del Hospital, realizando la ronda nocturna y comprobando el estado de los enfermos en situación más delicada. Al final del pasillo se situaba la sala de espera, una estrecha pieza sin ventanas y con tres banquetas de madera alineadas contra las paredes. Durante la noche solía estar vacia, ya que los enfermos de la segunda planta no lo eran de gravedad, y se encontraban principalmente recuperando las fuerzas antes de recibir el alta y poder marcharse a sus respectivos hogares. Pero esa noche la sala de espera contaba con dos ocupantes: Narcisa Malfoy y su hijo Draco.

Ambos se sentaban muy tiesos, uno al lado del otro, y en estricto silencio. Cualquiera que echara un vistazo desde la puerta podría haberlos confundido con estatuas, tal era la rigidez que emanaba de la postura y de sus facciones. No parecería que estuvieran ansiosos por recibir noticias de las pruebas que estaban realizando a Lucius Malfoy. Madre e hijo llevaban horas esperando, y sólo quien los conociera bien podría ser capaz de interpretar el semblante tenso y la vacua mirada de Narcisa como síntomas de preocupación, y el gesto de hastío de Draco como culpabilidad y angustia.

A Lucius Malfoy lo habían ingresado la mañana del jueves con una angina de pecho. Leve, pero debido a su historial de problemas cardiacos, los sanadores habían preferido mantenerlo en observación durante 24 horas. Narcisa había avisado con urgencia a su hijo esa noche cuando el sanador, que comprobaba que el veterano mago se mantenía estable, se había dado cuenta que su pulso estaba peligrosamente por encima de lo normal, con lo que habían intervenido con premura para estabilizarlo.

Al poco de llegar a San Mungo, Draco se había encontrado con su madre en estado de histeria, o al menos, lo más parecido a la histeria que una Black mostraría en público. Los medimagos y sanadores habían sacado a Narcisa de la habitación de su marido sin miramientos, y no se habían tomado la molestia de darle explicaciones. Draco estaba furioso, y en su intento de lograr que alguien se dignara a informarles de qué es lo que estaba pasando con su padre, se había topado con Theodore Nott, de guardia esa noche en el Hospital. Su antiguo compañero había indagado por él, y al poco había puesto a Draco al corriente de todo. Le había asegurado que su padre no corría peligro, la angina de pecho había sido muy leve y habían reaccionado a tiempo, con lo que ahora estaba perfectamente recuperado. Pero la subida de tensión, dado sus antecedentes, no era buena señal a largo plazo. Así que una medimaga especialista en cardiología estaba en esos momentos realizándole una serie de pruebas para descartar, con ciertos hechizos muy avanzados, que su padre no sufría de alguna anomalía latente que hubiera podido pasar desapercibida. Su padre tenía el corazón frágil, era un hecho, pero si mantenía una vida sana y evitaba las situaciones de stress o tensión, con las pócimas que se tomaba regularmente, no tendría porque sufrir un nuevo ataque.

El que a su padre le diera la angina de pecho justo después de su enfrentamiento con él no le había pasado desapercibido a Draco, y le estaba causando una angustiosa sensación de culpabilidad de la que no lograba desprenderse.

Narcisa, tras un ligero suspiro, miró alrededor de la espartana estancia y le comentó a su hijo:

- Voy a decirle a tu padre que en cuanto llegemos a la Mansión haga una donación a San Mungo para que acondicionen mejor las salas de espera. Es indignante que se tenga tan poca consideración con las familias de los pacientes, y que nos obliquen a permanecer en estos cuchitriles mal acondicionados e incómodos, y encima no se nos permite aliviar la situación con un poco de magia.

Draco no la contestó, ni tampoco hizo amago de mostrar que estaba pendiente de su conversación. A los pocos segundos, Narcisa volvió a intentar entablar un diálogo con su hijo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva la medimaga con tu padre en la habitación? Tu amigo dijo que sólo sería un momento.

- No lo sé, madre, unas cuatro horas, pero lo que Theo dijo es que esos hechizos eran complejos y que podían ser tediosos. No nos inquietemos más de lo necesario. Padre está estabilizado y su vida no corre peligro. Sólo quieren asegurarse que no le vuelve a subir la tensión.

Narcisa suspiró de nuevo y mirando con tristeza a su hijo observó:

- Draco, hijo mío, por mucho que no queramos admitirlo, tu padre no está bien. No estaríamos aquí si todo fuera normal…

- Madre, nos han asegurado que no corre peligro – contestó el joven molesto - y tu misma me has dicho que antes de que descubrieran que se le había disparado la tensión estaba en perfecto estado y preguntando cuando le daban el alta. Un poco menos de tragedia no nos vendría mal.

- Esta vez ha podido ser sólo un susto, pero la próxima vez… el corazón de tu padre está enfermo – y añadió bajando la voz - Tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que va a desaparecer definitivamente uno de estos días…

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Draco escandalizado - ¡Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que ya le tienes organizado el velatorio!

- Pues claro que no, Draco – se apresuró a añadir Narcisa - no seas impertinente. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que la posibilidad de que te encuentres a la cabeza de esta familia está más próxima de lo que imaginas, de lo que todos imaginamos. No quiero presionarte, hijo, soy la mejor situada para entender que el apellido Malfoy es una carga muy pesada, pero voy a hacer que tu padre, en cuanto salgamos de aquí, empiece a delegar algunas funciones en ti, y de que te explique de una vez la complejidad del legado y los secretos de esta familia… no creo que sea razonable esperar, como él pretende, a que cumplas los 25 años y estés casado…

Draco miró a su madre de soslayo al oirla mencionar su futuro estatus marital.

- … aunque yo siempre estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites, el contar con una compañera idónea te haría la tarea más soportable. Cuanto antes decidas casarte y fundar una familia, verás como todo irá mejor – volviéndose hacia a él le dijo con dulzura - No soy insensible y entiendo que te doliera todo lo que pasó con la pequeña de los Parkinson, pero de eso ya hace más de dos años, Draco. Aunque si te soy sincera… tu mismo has tenido que darte cuenta a estas alturas que aunque la bruja podía resultar moderadamente aceptable como futura Sra. Malfoy,… era una joven pasable, no te lo niego, y en su momento su familia muy recomendable, pero estoy convencida de que la vida te depara a alguien mucho mejor,… Piénsalo hijo mío – sonriéndole con cariño añadió - ¿seguro que entre tus conocidas no hay una bonita joven que cumpla los requisitos impuestos por tus ancestros, y que te resulte grata su compañía? Claro que sí. Alguna bruja inteligente, responsable, recatada, que sepa ganarse el respeto de los que la rodean, con ventajosas amistades y conexiones, que haya sabido hacerse un nombre por ella misma y sea admirada por nuestra sociedad. Valiente y con carácter, compasiva, digna de asumir su papel como futura Sra. Malfoy… Tu Padre y yo no hemos querido imponerte ninguna candidata porque creemos que debe ser tu elección, cariño. Y quiero que sepas que ambos valoramos tu juicio, y que con los tiempos que corren… nos hemos hecho a la idea de que para volver a poner a esta familia en el lugar que le corresponde vamos a tener que aceptar a una bruja distinta a la que hubiéramos elegido si Harry Potter no hubiera vencido al Señor Tenebroso... - con precaución añadió – …y por los orígenes de tu futura esposa… lo importante es que sus acciones la hagan digna de ti y de nuestra familia, no que tenga el mejor apellido, o que se haya criado en un círculo distinto al nuestro. Los tiempos han cambiado, hijo, y sólo buscamos tu felicidad.

De todo el discursito de su madre, a Draco le daba la impresión de que estuviera tratando de venderle un ejemplar de Hermione Granger. Idea bien absurda, ya que sabía que aunque estuvieran con la soga al cuello, tanto Lucius como Narcisa Malfoy, preferirían morir a ver a su hijo relacionado de por vida con una sangresucia.

En ese momento oyeron ruidos de pasos y cierto alboroto fuera de la sala de espera. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Lucius Malfoy apareció como un tornado. La imagen hubiera resultado grotesca, sino fuera por el manifiesto rostro de furia y la mirada de determinación. El mago estaba descalzo, y bajo la capa mal puesta sobre los hombros lucía el gorrito y el camisón blancos típicos de los pacientes del Hospital, que además le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con lo que dejaba ridículamente al descubierto sus rubias y huesudas pantorrillas.

- ¡Narcisa! - vociferó al entrar con unas zancadas en la sala, y al ver a Draco añadió - ¡Ah!, hijo, tu también estás aquí. Mejor. Nos volvemos a la Mansión.

Los dos se habían puesto de pie con un impulso al verlo, y se dirigían hacia él con preocupación, cuando por detrás de Lucius apareció una enojada bruja bajita con gafas y túnica verde de sanadora.

- ¡Sr. Malfoy! ¡No le voy a repetir más veces que usted no está en condiciones de abandonar su habitación!

El interpelado se dirigió hacia la medimaga y le contestó insolente.

- Sanadora Lee, le recomiendo que baje la voz, no querrá despertar al resto de los pacientes.

- Si ahora mismo no vuelve a su habitación – le apostilló la sanadora entre dientes - pienso avisar a los magos de la seguridad para que le acompañen por la fuerza.

- No se atreva a amenazarme – le advirtió el ex–mortífago - Me encuentro en perfecto estado y no voy a permanecer un minuto más en este lugar. Los hospitales son para los enfermos, y es evidente que yo no lo estoy.

Mirándole con desprecio, la medimaga añadió:

- Muy bien. Afín de cuentas se trata de su vida. Pero si decide abandonar San Mungo contra el consejo médico lo hará bajo su cuenta y riesgo. Tendrá que firmarme este pergamino.

La sanadora sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un conjunto de pergaminos y dirigiendo la varita sobre uno de ellos pronunció un hechizo que lo hizo agrandarse e iluminarse durante un breve instante para luego extendérselo al perplejo mago.

- ¿Pero que es esta sandez? – preguntó Lucius Malfoy con indignación sin coger el pergamino - Me voy porque quiero ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

- Lucius… - le suplicó Narcisa sin entender bien cual era el problema y mientras le agarraba suavemente del brazo.

- O lo firma o llamo a la seguridad – volvió a decirle con firmeza la sanadora - Son las normas del Hospital, si quiere abandonarlo contra el aviso de sus sanadores, firmará este pergamino de exención de responsabilidades.

- Durante muchos años fui miembro del Consejo de Administración de San Mungo y es la primera vez que oigo hablar de algo semejante ¿Desde cuando se coerce a los pacientes con estas majaderías?

- Desde que Hermione Granger parece tener un interés personal en acosarnos con denuncias absurdas y sin fundamento de la parte de pacientes ignorantes de las complejidades de la disciplina de la medimagia. Tenemos que curarnos en salud, Sr. Malfoy.

A Lucius Malfoy se le desinfló ligeramente la indignación cuando advirtió complacido que su hijo había reaccionado sorprendido, levemente, pero indiscutiblemente ruborizado, al oír el nombre de la joven bruja.

- En ese caso… - Lucius le arrancó de las manos el pergamino a la medimaga y empezó a leérselo- ... qué tontería. No soy un experto en leyes, pero estoy seguro que a pesar de este documento podría denunciarles si así me pareciese… pero aquí lo tiene – le dijo tras utilizar su varita y plasmar su firma - No se imagina el placer que me produce perderla de vista. Espero no volver a cruzarme con su persona en mi vida.

- El placer es mutuo, Sr. Malfoy – contestó con desprecio la medimaga - y le puedo asegurar que no volverá a verme "en vida", ya que siendo la experta en problemas cardiacos de San Mungo, y con su actitud, sé que la próxima vez que nos encontremos será cuando tenga que certificar su defunción.

- Cuidado con sus palabras, sanadora, lo que acaba de insinuar puede interpretarse de muchas maneras ¿Qué diría su temible Srta. Granger si la oyera _maldecir_ de esa forma a un paciente? – Lucius pronunció esta última frase burlón, y mirando de reojo a su hijo. Esta vez no hubo reacción al oír el nombre de Hermione Granger, pero con la primera vez había bastado para poner al patriarca de los Malfoys de muy buen humor.

* * *

_**1 año, 2 meses y **__**9 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (noche del sábado 27 de marzo de 2004)**_

Draco, apoyado sobre la repisa de una ventana y con una copa de champán en la mano, miraba a su alrededor con apreciación. Su situación era estratégica para observar a todo el que entraba o salía de la Mansión. La planta baja había sido remodelada mágicamente para la ocasión; las salas ampliadas y redecoradas, cada una bajo una temática distinta: época romana, selva amazónica, Transilvania,… incluso una estancia simulaba el ambiente depravado de unas mazmorras medievales. La música de _Los Trasgos_ sonaba mágicamente procedente del suelo, haciendo que el parqué vibrara a ritmo de la batería, y las hechizadas lámparas de velas del techo creaban juegos de color muy sugestivos. Copas de champán y cócteles flotaban junto con bandejas de exquisitos canapés por encima de las cabezas, y los excitados jóvenes magos y brujas que se apiñaban por las estancias lucían orgullosos sus mejores galas. El conjunto de invitados era un escaparate de clase y abolengo, allí se encontraban concentradas la flor y nata de las nuevas generaciones sangrepuras inglesas, y pronto la fiesta declinaría en una inmensa bacanal, Draco estaba seguro de ello. Allí no iba a encontrar ninguna futura esposa, la que estuviera "inmaculada" iba a dejar de serlo al terminar la noche. Indiscutiblemente los Pucey sabían organizar un evento, no que se los fuera a reconocer.

Era la fiesta de compromiso de Adrian Pucey y su prometida, Ursulla Medtly, y aunque Draco no estaba de humor para fiestas, como era comprensible tras los últimos acontecimientos familiares, había tenido que acudir. Su madre le había recordado que los Puceys eran una vieja familia sangrepura que no habían sufrido del ostracismo de la sociedad mágica por su relación con el Señor Tenebroso, con lo que era prudente estar en buenos términos con ellos. Además, había prometido a Millicent Bulstrode que se encontraría con ella allí.

La bruja no había parado de acosarlo con lechuzas desde la fatídica _midday party_ de San Valentín en casa de los Patil. Le aseguraba que necesitaba hablar con él de algo importante. Draco había estado muy ocupado con el caso de los gusamocos, y con Granger, y es cierto que llevaba semanas descuidando a sus amistades. Aunque tampoco le había dado mucha importancia a la urgencia de lo que Millie tenía que contarle. La conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que su problema tendría que ver con algún nuevo "desamor".

Millicent Bulstrode era una vieja amiga. Posiblemente la única bruja a la que pudiera considerar en términos de amistad. No se habían tratado antes de empezar la escolaridad en Hogwarts porque los Bulstrode no pertenecían al círculo de familias sangrepuras con las que se relacionaban los Malfoys, pero sabía quienes eran por su madre, pues su tío bisabuelo Cygnus Black I se había casado con una de ellos.

Los Bulstrode eran una antigua familia de origen mágico que nunca habían tenido mucha fortuna ni habían sido importantes. El padre de Millie, Herbert, era un ejemplo de mago mediocre y mezquino al que habían llegado muchas familias "puras" con sus matrimonios endogámicos, como los Goyles, los Crabbes, y tantos otros. La madre de Millie era una bruja mestiza asustadiza y sin mucha personalidad, no era un secreto que se habían casado al quedarse ésta embarazada de Millie, y que Herbert Bulstrode había sido siempre muy cruel con su esposa, recordándole durante toda su vida su condición de mestiza. Draco entreveía que el maltrato no sólo había sido psicológico.

Tras la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso, Herbert Bulstrode había entrado a formar parte de su ejército de mortífagos, como mero sicario, siendo apresado tras la batalla de Hogwarts. Había permanecido encarcelado en Azkaban hasta su muerte, acontecida hacía unos dos años a causa de un ataque cardiaco. Millie despreciaba a su padre, odiaba como maltrataba a su madre y como la ignoraba a ella y al resto de sus hermanos, así que Draco intuía que la encarcelación del patriarca de la familia, y su posterior fallecimiento, habían causado cuanto menos respiro en el seno de la familia.

Definitivamente el de su amiga no había sido un hogar feliz. Tenía tres hermanos más pequeños que ahora estudiaban en Hogwarts, y puesto que su madre era una sombra de mujer, como consecuencia del maltrato sufrido por parte de su marido, la joven bruja se había tenido que ocupar de criarlos.

Draco le tenía mucha estima. Millicent era una bruja inteligente, con la cabeza muy bien amueblada y una leal compañera. Su amistad había surgido desde el momento en que se encontraron por primera vez en la sala común de Slytherin, era de este tipo de personas con las que uno conecta sin saber bien porqué, no como su relación con Blaise Zabini, que se había forjado más bien a lo largo de los años, pasando de ser meros conocidos a buenos camaradas.

Millie no era una joven agraciada. Era bajita y de tipo fortachón, con las espaldas muy anchas y apenas formas femeninas. Su rostro era vulgar y no tenía el refinamiento de las sangrepuras de más alcurnia que poblaban la Casa Slytherin en Hogwarts. Además, a pesar de su carácter fuerte y su sentido común, su corazón era un blanco muy fácil. Era una romántica, y tenía tendencia a encapricharse de magos guaperas y narcisistas a los que solo importaban las apariencias, con lo que terminaba sufriendo una decepción tras otra, además de ponerse en ridículo en innumerables ocasiones. Draco no paraba de aconsejarle que se buscara más bien un mago afable y honesto, un buen tipo a lo hufflepuff, que supiera apreciar sus cualidades y que la quisiera de verdad. Pero aunque no se consideraba un experto en psicología femenina, sabía que definitivamente de eso tendría que darse cuenta ella solita. Había mucho de complejo en la forma en que se inundaba de grotescos hechizos de belleza, y cómo se vestía ridículamente con túnicas que difícilmente sentarían bien a las brujas con cuerpos más esbeltos que el suyo.

Y sobretodo debería dejar de intentar formar parte del frívolo grupo de devora-hombres integrado por Pansy, Daphne y resto de alimañas. Millie nunca podría ser ese tipo de bruja. Y relacionándose con ellas sólo estaba consiguiendo debilitar aún más a su ya frágil ego. Aún se acordaba de los años en Hogwarts en los que su amiga se había _enamorado_ de Blaise Zabini, y como las harpías, estaba seguro de ello, la habían animado con esa obsesión, asegurándola que tenía posibilidades. Y la pobre no había parado de escribirle cartas de amor anónimas, de dejarle regalos sobre la cama de su dormitorio, para que luego un día sus "_amigas_" expusieran cruelmente sus sentimientos delante de Zabini y de toda la sala común, y se echaran unas risas a su costa.

Draco no se incluía para nada en el grupo de magos superficiales y ególatras a los que repulsaría una relación sentimental con Millicent por su falta de atributos físicos. Y no es que pudiera imaginarse encontrarse alguna vez en esa situación. Millie no era su tipo, eso era todo. Él estaba por encima de las mezquindades porque era sencillamente su amigo, y gracias a Merlín, tampoco Millie había sentido nunca ningún enamoramiento hacia su persona. Pero se tenían un cariño sincero, era de los pocos seres humanos en los que podía confiar. Es más, si el yugo del legado de los Malfoys estuviera a punto de caerle sobre la cabeza, preferiría que sus padres lo casaran con Millie a que fuera con alguna muñequita cabezahueca sangrepura a lo Daphne Greengrass, con la que estaría tirándose los trastos a la cabeza tras el primer aniversario de boda, y en cuanto sus instintos sexuales se hubieran aplacado.

- ¡Draco!

El joven se dio la vuelta y vio acercarse a Millicent con un cóctel en la mano. Se veía que se había esmerado para la ocasión, aunque el resultado desde luego no era el que pretendía. Estaba grotesca.

- Hola Millie – le contestó Draco incorporándose de la repisa - Muy original tu vestido.

- ¿Tu crees? – le preguntó la bruja incierta mientras se miraba a sí misma - Es nuevo, me lo compré el otro día con las chicas. Queríamos estrenar todas algo para la fiesta. Aunque no estoy muy segura de que el color me siente bien, pero Daphne dice que su modista le ha asegurado que el amarillo canario es la tendencia de esta temporada – poniéndose seria añadió - Draco, tengo que hablar contigo de Brutus.

Brutus era uno de los hermanos de Millicent, el mayor. Tenía 17 años y cursaba el último año en Hogwarts. Todos los hermanos de Millie se parecían mucho a ella físicamente, pero a diferencia de ésta, habían heredado la total falta de intelecto de su progenitor. No eran malos chicos, tan sólo mentalmente limitados.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Estoy muy preocupada por él. Es su comportamiento. Ya sé que es un adolescente y demás, pero cuando estuvo en casa estas Navidades… Él y Briand son los que han llevado peor la encarcelación de papa, y no les culpo. Por lo que he oído el ambiente en Hogwarts debe de ser un infierno para los slytherins, y más si están emparentados con algún mortífago – con resentimiento, y agarrando una nueva copa de champán que se balanceaba sobre su cabeza añadió - y McGonagall no está haciendo nada para prevenirlo, aunque no es que esperara que lo hiciera. Pero aún así, no es excusa para su actitud estas Navidades…si vieras como nos trató a todos, y especialmente a mama. Tuve que enfrentarme en serio con él un par de veces, porque de verdad que se pasó de la raya.

- Debe de estar resentido. Ahora que tu padre ha muerto a lo mejor está tratando de ocupar su lugar o algo así – Draco no tenía ningún interés en ponerse a analizar los problemas de la adolescencia de Brutus, bastante había tenido con la suya propia – Millie, no soy bueno para este tipo de psicologías.

- Mi padre murió hace ya dos años – le contestó Millicent molesta - No tiene nada que ver con él. Además, no es sólo la típica actitud rebelde de la edad. Aquí hay algo más. Tenías que haberlo visto. Tenía el rostro demacrado, como si durmiera mal y estuviera permanentemente cansado. Estaba inquieto, irascible. Saltaba por todo, y todo le molestaba. Si la comida no estaba suficientemente salada, si Briand y Agustus estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, si la ventana estaba cerrada, si estaba abierta… ha sido insoportable. Y estaba ansioso por algo, no paraba de juguetear con la varita o con lo que tuviera entre las manos, no era capaz de permanecer dos segundos sentado o en la misma posición. Y eso que lo hemos visto muy poco. No ha parado de salir a todas horas, no sé a donde ni con quién. Pero más de una vez lo he pillado vomitando por las mañanas. Y cuando le pregunté por sus idas y venidas, se me puso muy violento.

- ¿Crees que está metido en algún lío?

- Sí. Definitivamente… - la mirada de la bruja se separó de la de Draco y con voz entrecortada le confesó - Pasó algo la mañana en la que se fueron de vuelta a Hogwarts.

Sintiendo la emoción en el tono de voz de su amiga, Draco no la presionó y esperó a que alcanzara otro cóctel y volviera a retomar el hilo de la historia.

- Yo estaba en la planta baja ayudando a preparar el equipaje de Briand y Augustus. A Brutus no se le veía por ninguna parte. Mama ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa así que subí a su habitación a buscarlo. Cuando trate de entrar me encontré con que había puesto protecciones. Draco – le dijo con vehemencia - en mi casa jamás nadie ha tenido necesidad de conjurar protecciones en las habitaciones, ni siquiera cuando mi padre vivía entre nosotros. Me enfadó mucho así que las desactivé y entré en su cuarto. No estaba allí, todo estaba en desorden y ni siquiera había empezado a preparar el equipaje. Me fijé, sería por instinto, en una extraña bolsa púrpura que sobresalía por debajo de la cama, y la cogí para investigar. Dentro había un frasco vacío y un puñado de galeones y joyas pertenecientes a mi madre. ¡Nos estaba robado! ¡A su propia madre! Le esperé y en cuanto apareció le monté una escena. El muy…- Millie continuó entre dientes - se atrevió a negarme que las hubiera cogido, asegurándome que mama se las había dado. ¡Pretendía que se las devolviera!, y cuando me negué, ¡se atrevió a golpearme!

Draco no estaba nada cómodo con el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

- Se fue a Hogwarts con las joyas, y no puedo entender como mama lo permitió. Mi madre me aseguró que sí que era cierto que se las había dado, pero ella había estado tan sorprendida como yo al enterarse de que las tenía. Sé que sólo lo dice para calmarme, lo sé, y porque no quiere que nos peleemos. ¡Por Merlín! ¡No necesita las joyas para nada! No tiene novia, y si estuviéramos pasando necesidad y tuviéramos que venderlas, mama me las hubiera confiado a mí.

-¿Saben algo Briand o Augustus? ¿le has preguntado a alguno de sus amigos?

- Briand no se entera de nada aunque le pase por delante de las narices, y Augustus es muy pequeño, bastante tiene con superar su añoranza de casa en su primer año en Hogwarts. No sé quienes son sus amigos ahora, porque en las breves cartas que envía a casa se limita a formalidades y a pedir dinero. Creo que alguien debe estar chantajeándole, o se ha metido en deudas, o no sé qué. Draco – le imploró la bruja - mi hermano siempre te ha admirado. Eres su modelo. ¿No podrías hablar con él?

- Millie – contestó el joven incómodo - no sé yo porque se confiaría en mí, o porqué tendría que escucharme.

- ¡Pero podrías intentarlo!… el fin de semana que viene hay una salida prevista a Hogsmeade y he quedado con él para almorzar en _Las Tres Escobas_. Tiene interés en aparecer porque sabe que le llevo un paquete de mama. Tú podrías acompañarnos y hablar con él –Millicent miró un instante por encima del hombro de Draco, y en su rostro se desvaneció la desesperación y apareció una mascara de indiferencia – Théodore Nott nos está haciendo señas.

Draco volvió la cabeza y vio al joven sanador dirigiéndose hacia ellos mientras les saludaba con la mano levantada. Theodore Nott era un reservado mago larguirucho y desgarbado, con un rostro afable y cabello oscuro, tieso y alborotado, no muy diferente del de cierto mago en el que Draco prefería no pensar. Antes de que Nott llegara a su lado, Draco le murmuró a Millicent mientras le devolvía el saludo a su amigo.

- No te prometo que vaya a servir para algo, pero iré contigo a Hogsmeade el sábado que viene.

- Millicent, Draco – les saludó Theodore con media sonrisa cuando se reunió con ellos. El joven sanador agarró un puñado de cacahuetes de una de las bandejas voladoras y mirando a su alrededor les comentó - Menuda fiesta ¿eh? Han cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle ¿Os habéis fijado en que todas las lámparas tienen todas trece velas?

- ¿Perdona? – le preguntó Draco sin comprender.

- Las lámparas, que tienen todas trece velas – volvió a repetir Nott elevando la voz, y añadió orgulloso - Lo sé porque me he pasado por el resto de las estancias para comprobarlo.

Draco y Millicent le miraron con extrañeza, aunque el joven sanador lo interpretó como incomprensión, y con toda ingenuidad trato de explicarse.

- Sí, hombre. Ya conocéis el dicho "la mala suerte se anula con mala suerte". Y bueno, la fecha de hoy, al analizarla bajo el sistema octal, ya sé que en aritmancia es más habitual no seguir las pautas de la escuela chaldeana, pero a mi es la que me resulta más atractiva, pues nos da una cifra cuya frecuencia numérica prevé infortunio, y por eso han debido de cuidar que las lámparas tengan todas trece velas, para contrarrestar la mala suerte ¿no os parece ingenioso?

- Muchísimo – soltó imperturbable Millie cruzando una divertida mirada cómplice con Draco - Os veo luego, voy a ir a buscar a Adrian y a Ursulla que todavía no les he saludado.

En cuanto Millie se fue, Nott aprovechó para preguntarle a su amigo.

- ¿Qué tal tu padre? Me enteré que tuvo una salida de San Mungo muy en su línea. Genio y figura hasta la sepultura ¿no?

- Más o menos. Está bien, gracias por preguntar – bajando la voz cambió de tema -¿has averiguado algo sobre lo que te comenté?

Con gravedad, Theodore le respondió en un murmullo, fingiendo estar muy interesado por los grupos de jóvenes magos que conversaban y bailaban a su alrededor.

- Puedo ayudarte. Pero para eso necesito que me digas que es lo que estas buscando. El Mercado del Alquimista funciona así. Para poder ir tienes que ser invitado, por lo que un mercader tiene que estar dispuesto a venderte de antemano lo que buscas. No estás obligado luego a comprárselo a él. Una vez allí podrás hacer negocios con quien te interese. ¡Blaise!

Blaise Zabini se encontraba charlando y bailando animadamente con un par de brujas en el centro de la sala, cuando al oír su nombre dirigió la mirada hacia ellos. Al ver a Draco sonrió maliciosamente, y despidiéndose calurosamente de las brujas se encaminó hacia sus amigos. Con un tonillo de voz, que irritaba particularmente al joven Malfoy, les saludó.

- Qué alegría veros por aquí. Draco ¿donde has dejado a _Hermione_? ¿No te acompaña esta noche?

- Cierra la boca, Zabini – le contestó Draco amenazadoramente.

- ¿Hermione Granger? – preguntó Nott sorprendido.

- Sí. ¿No sabías que Draco nos tiene abandonados por la princesita de los Gryffindor? – insistió Blaise con malicia.

Con un rápido movimiento, Draco sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y se la clavó amenazadoramente a Blaise en el pecho.

- Mira Zabini. Te lo advierto, deja de…

- ¿En serio? Granger es la bruja con la articulación sinovial más atractiva que he visto en mi vida – comentó Nott mirando a Draco con genuino respeto y admiración.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Draco.

- ¿De qué estas hablando, Theo? – preguntó Zabini igual de sorprendido, y apartando de su pecho la varita de Draco.

- ¿No os habéis fijado nunca? Yo me di cuenta en el 5º año, un día en la biblioteca en Hogwarts. Granger estaba allí como siempre, ocupando toda la mesa junto a la mía. No llevaba la túnica puesta, con lo que al sentarse la falda se le había subido un poco y dejaba al descubierto todos los músculos isquitibiales – como reviviendo un recuerdo particularmente agradable añadió soñador - En serio, el movimiento de flexoextensión era perfecto, y la cara convexa de la rótula se podía entrever con toda claridad a través de la epidermis. Una auténtica obra de arte de anatomía.

Los otros dos slytherins le miraban sin llegar a creérselo. Blaise divertido, y Draco un poco perturbado al darse cuenta que era evidente que a Theodore Nott se le empinaba el miembro fantaseando, y de qué manera, con el conjunto de huesos y músculos de las extremidades de Granger.

- Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien con unas articulaciones bicondilea y selar tan pulcras – continuaba Nott - Ni siquiera las de Oliver Wood le pueden hacer sombra, que hasta haber visto las de Granger me parecían ser las rodillas más perfectas. No pude dejar de admirarlas durante toda la tarde. Si tuviera la oportunidad de seccionarlas, estoy seguro que la tibia y el peroné...

- Draco. Dime que no he perdido la cabeza por querer asociarme de por vida con este espécimen de tarado – susurró Blaise mientras continuaba mirando a Nott con divertido desconcierto.

Draco no le contestó. Nott acababa de reconfirmar su teoría de que no podía ser sano ser tan cerebrito. El extraño slytherin era el perfecto ejemplo de que un intelecto excesivamente desarrollado lo volvía a uno un ser inadaptado. La mente de los genios no funcionaba como la del resto de los mortales. En Hogwarts sólo Granger, que tampoco podía ser calificada de bruja corriente, había logrado superarle en todas las materias, y Draco estaba seguro que incluso este hecho tan sólo era debido a la animadversión que el claustro al completo, salvo su padrino, profesaba a los slytherins. Draco se consideraba un mago con una inteligencia superior a la media, que no podía compararse en ningún caso con la brillante mente de su amigo, ni posiblemente con la de Granger, hecho del que estaba más que satisfecho. Prefería no resaltar en este punto y conservar su cordura. Con cierta irritación, que no lograba entender porqué le había provocado los comentarios de su amigo, le aconsejó con desdén:

- Nott, te iría mucho mejor en la vida si fingieras al menos ser un poco normal y te concentraras en admirar las tetas de las brujas, como hace todo el mundo.

- Si te soy sincero, Theo – se aventuró a comentarle Blaise con un poco más de mano izquierda - a mi lo que me atrae de las brujas son otros atributos físicos, como los que expone en estos momentos el espécimen que se pasea del brazo de Greg.

Los otros dos jóvenes miraron en la misma dirección que Blaise y se toparon con la enorme figura de Gregory Goyle que acababa de entrar en la sala acompañado por una voluptuosa bruja del brazo. La bruja en cuestión era una joven más alta que su acompañante, con curvas sinuosas y una larga y sensual cabellera rubia. Vestía un sugerente traje plateado diseñado con la clara intención de acentuar y mostrar todo lo que se suponía debía estar cubriendo.

- Vamos a saludarles – sugirió Zabini con claro entusiasmo. Y los tres se dirigieron hacia los recién llegados.

La pareja los vio y se acercó a ellos. Mientras caminaba, Draco se fijo en que Goyle parecía tener dificultad al andar, cojeando de la pierna izquierda ligeramente. Al encontrarse se pusieron a charlar animadamente, y el grueso mago les presentó orgulloso a su "belleza", que resultó ser una joven bruja alemana llamada Helga que parecía no saber una palabra de inglés. Zabini no perdió tiempo en asumir su papel de caballero siempre dispuesto a acudir al auxilio de las damas, y trató de comunicarse con la joven bruja para que no se sintiera incómoda en un ambiente tan desconocido para ella. Y mientras que los otros tres slytherins comentaban la próxima partida de gobstones, el mago de origen italiano mantenía a Helga entretenida explayando todos sus encantos.

Hacía ya unos años que Draco, Pucey, Nott y Goyle se citaban el primer miércoles de cada mes para jugar unas partidas de gobstones con fuertes apuestas. Ya que Draco se había distanciado de su antiguo "esbirro", desde que ambos terminaron en Hogwarts, tan sólo sabía de él en estas ocasiones. Además, la última vez que habían podido reunirse había sido el primer miércoles de enero, pues para la partida de febrero Pucey y él se habían encontrado solos. Esa fue la noche en que Goyle y Nott habían tenido la desfachatez de dejarles tirados, aunque éste último se excusara a última hora con la supuesta urgencia en San Mungo, que Draco sabía por Blaise que no había existido. La partida del mes de marzo había tenido que anularse también, ya que ni Nott ni Pucey se habían podido librar de sus compromisos, lo que a Draco no le había importado, pues esos días estaba encerrado en la casa de su padrino investigando el caso de los gusamocos.

Draco le echó en cara a Goyle el plantón, y éste pareció ponerse un poco a la defensiva, soltando una excusa poco creíble mientras que parecía no poder evitar mirar de reojo nerviosamente hacia Nott. Aunque el sanador parecía ignorar este hecho, a Draco la actitud de Goyle le resultaba cuanto menos curiosa. Pero más extraña fue la reacción del mago cuando Draco inquirió sobre su cojera. Se mostró aún más evasivo, asegurándole que era debida a una mala caída volando con la escoba, que se le había roto la cadera y que parecía que el hueso no terminaba de fijársele del todo. La mirada que intercambió esta vez con Theodore fue mucho más evidente, y Draco vio con claridad que ambos compartían algún secreto. Pero como buen slytherin, se guardó sus impresiones y fingió no darse cuenta de nada, ya se enteraría de lo que iba todo aquello.

Zabini estaba realizando serios progresos con la bruja de Goyle. Ambos se habían alejado y se dirigían muy juntitos hacia otra de las salas adyacentes, y la tal Helga parecía haber superado su problema con el idioma, pues coqueteaba con el mulato descaradamente. Draco sabía como iba a terminar todo aquello. Greg y Theo estaban ahora inmersos en una acalorada conversación sobre Quidditch, con lo que podían estar discutiendo una media hora más, si añadíamos el cuarto de hora que podía perder Goyle en buscar a la bruja, se llegaba al tiempo suficiente que necesitaba Zabini para darle un rápido repaso a la voluptuosa Helga en alguna recóndita alcoba. En otras circunstancias Draco hubiera aplaudido, e incluso facilitado, las proezas de su amigo, pero, tras los comentarios de éste sobre Granger para ridiculizarlo, decidió fastidiarle el plan. Así que hizo un inocente comentario sobre Helga provocando que Goyle se diera cuenta que había desaparecido, y todo preocupado se despidió de ellos y se fue a rescatarla de las "garras" de Zabini.

Mientras esperaba que volviera Blaise con el rabo "desinflado" entre las piernas, Draco observó con fastidio que las hienas habían hecho aparición en la Mansión. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass y Tracy Davies, las tres "joyas" de la Casa Slytherin de su año, cogidas del brazo y sonriéndose pretenciosas, miraban discretamente a su alrededor fingiendo indiferencia. Posiblemente fueran el grupo de brujas más elegantes y con más clase de la fiesta, no se podía negar que eran un regalo para la vista, especialmente Greengrass, con esa apariencia de muñeca de porcelana escandinava, aunque a Draco la estampa de las tres juntitas le traía a la mente la visión de una banda de aves carroñeras. De pronto su mirada se cruzó con la de Pansy, y por mucho que debiera estar acostumbrado después de dos años, no pudo dejar de sorprenderle todo el odio, el resentimiento y el dolor que aún inspiraba en la bruja. Vio como ésta le comentaba algo a Daphne y que las tres se dirigían con ganas de bronca hacia él, al mismo tiempo que Zabini aparecía, claramente contrariado, desde la otra sala.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí - comentó Blaise sarcástico - Demos gracias a Merlín. Las más delicadas y exquisitas deidades han decidido iluminarnos con su "pureza".

Draco sabía que cuando su relación con Pansy terminó fue como si le hubiera declarado la guerra al resto de harpías, y a partir de entonces todas parecían haberse tomado como reto personal hacerle la vida imposible. Bueno, no todas, Millie seguía siendo Millie, pero es que ni en esto la pobre podía ser considera parte del grupo. Zabini, en cambio, parecía haber sido incluido recientemente en la lista negra de las tres brujas, y sin motivo aparente. Conociéndolo, Draco intuía que más de un corazón roto debía andar detrás del repentino odio. Además, su amigo respondía a las pequeñas mezquindades con que las _fieras_ solían "agasajarlo" como si las sufriera en carne propia. Cualquiera diría que el mago italiano había desarrollado un exagerado sentido de lealtad hacia él, aunque Draco prefería no profundizar en las ramificaciones de la amistad con sus antiguos compañeros slytherins.

- Zabini, Nott y Malfoy. Y yo que creía que ésta era una fiesta exclusiva – comentó Pansy con desprecio al llegar a su altura. Daphne y Tracy se situaron a cada lado de la bruja de azabache, con claras intenciones de batallar.

- Si lo es, querida. El que comprensiblemente tú no parezcas estar al corriente de en qué consiste la exclusividad no lo hace menos – le contestó Draco con una de sus sonrisillas.

- Draco, te olvidas de con quien estás hablando - comentó Nott despreciativo, sorprendiendo a Draco con su clara animadversión hacia sus antiguas compañeras - Tienes que limitarte a un lenguaje más sencillo y frases más simples si quieres que sean capaces de comprenderte.

El comentario de Theodore parecía haberlas cogido por sorpresa, quizás porque no esperaban encontrar en el callado mago a otro adversario, o porque de verdad no habían entendido lo que había querido decir. Daphne, cogiendo a su amiga de la mano, le comentó mirándoles con desprecio:

- Vámonos, Pansy. No merece la pena que perdamos el tiempo con el comecoños, el rarito y el cagón.

A Draco le recorrió por el cuerpo un escalofrío de rabia. Esperaba que Greengrass, en su infinita estupidez, no estuviera implicando lo que parecía que estaba implicando en relación a su persona. Acercándose amenazador hacia la rubia platino, y clavándole con intenciones asesinas sus árticas pupilas, le contestó rabioso:

- Greengrass. Un consejo. Cuando trates de ofender, al menos intenta que los insultos se refieran a los que se los diriges.

- Pero Draco – objetó la joven envalentonada, viendo que por algún extraño motivo parecía que su comentario había dado en el blanco – Es lo que eres. Mi hermana Astoria me ha contado que te entran cagaleras cuando te acercas a alguna bruja muy superior a ti. ¿No te dio un apretón y tuviste que salir corriendo con los mojones colgándote del agujero del culo cuando la conociste en casa de las Patil?

- Por Merlín, Greengrass – soltó Zabini asqueado - qué boquita tienes ¿dónde te criaron tus padres, en las tabernas?

Pansy parecía no querer terminar con el enfrentamiento, y dirigiéndose a Zabini con gesto despectivo le contestó:

- No sabía que Nott y tú habíais caído tan bajo como para tomar el "honroso" puesto de Goyle y Crabbe como parejita de guardatraseros de Draco.

- No te atrevas a mencionar a Crabbe, Pansy – le advirtió Draco autoritario, y sosteniéndole la mirada añadió con calculada frialdad- y supera ya de una vez lo nuestro. ¿Es que no tienes amor propio? Si vieras lo patética que resultas…

Desde el día en que terminaron su relación, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar la ruptura. Así que en cuanto la última palabra salió de su boca, Draco supo que acababa de darle una puntilla mortal a la bruja. Durante un breve instante, la mirada de Pansy mostró dolor, derrota y una desesperación tal, que provocó en el joven mago una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. Entonces Pansy pareció reponerse y con odio le escupió en la cara. Todo pasó muy rápido, Tracy y Daphne, gritando como posesas, agarraron a Pansy para llevársela de allí, mientras Nott y Zabini se lanzaban a por las brujas varitas en mano. Draco los paró y permitió que las brujas se marcharan. Sacando su varita se lanzó un _scourgify_ sobre el rostro mientras oía por encima de la música los insultos barriobajeros que les dedicaba Daphne al abandonar la sala.

Podía hasta cierto punto entender su rabia. Pansy maldecía su mala suerte, y no pudiendo desahogar su ira contra el verdadero culpable, el destino, se ensañaba con él. Sabía que si de antemano hubiera estado al corriente de las imposiciones a las que estaba sujeto para casarse, hubiera permanecido virgen más que gustosa hasta su matrimonio. O quizás toda esa furia no fuera más que despecho, y se debiera a que había infravalorado los sentimientos que la bruja sentía hacia su persona… aún así, la gente sufría desamores a diario, y lograban superarlo. Y además, su ruptura había estado más que justificada. Pansy debería madurar y asumir que él había estado dispuesto a casarse con ella, pero que no iba a ser un necio y abandonar su apellido y su legado para ser condenado a vivir deshonorado por su familia por seguir con ella. No es que no le había querido como ella esperaba, es que aún estaba por nacer la bruja que mereciera la pena tal sacrificio.

Los tres amigos se llevaron un rato despotricando a gusto contra sus antiguas compañeras, y Theodore poco después se excusó y se marchó, dejando a Draco y Blaise a solas…

- Estás desconocido – le comentó Zabini en falso tono de preocupación - En lo que va de noche sólo te he visto tomarte una copa de champán, ¿qué pasa? ¿le has prometido a _Hermione_ que ibas a ser un buen chico y que no te ibas a exceder con el alcohol?

- Zabini, déjalo ya. Sabes que no…

- Cuanto más tardes en contarme qué es lo que te traes entre manos con Granger, tu agonía será mayor – le cortó Blaise sonriéndole malicioso mientras se llevaba la copa de champán a los labios.

- No hay nada entre Granger y yo – le aclaró Draco hastiado.

- Eso ya me lo había imaginado – comentó Blaise.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – A Draco le molestó lo que implicaba Zabini con tan drástica negación ¿Por qué no podía imaginarse que Granger y él tuvieran algún tipo de relación? No es que la tuvieran, o que la fueran a tener. A parte de algún que otro encuentro carnal, no pensaba llegar más lejos con la bruja. Era Granger, afín de cuentas. Entonces… ¿por qué le había herido el comentario de su amigo?

- Venga, si estás deseando contármelo…

- Sabes Blaise, creo que voy a salir un rato a tomar el aire. El ambiente está empezando a cargarse demasiado para mi gusto ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Blaise abrió la boca para contestarle, pero pareció pensárselo mejor. Sosteniéndole la mirada con los párpados entrecerrados le estudió durante unos instantes, luego se sonrió triunfal y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos cruzaron la ya abarrotada sala y pasaron por otras estancias igual de pobladas con magos y brujas en un cada vez más desenfrenado estado de embriaguez. Cuando salieron a los jardines, Draco lideró la marcha hasta llegar a un grupo de matorrales desde los que se percibía la mayor parte de la Mansión. Una vez allí, sacó la varita y recitó una serie de hechizos de protección entre los dos magos. Luego, sin dejar de mirar a un expectante Zabini, se llevó impertérrito la copa de champán a los labios y degustó con lentitud un buen trago.

- Bueno, desembucha de una vez – le dijo su amigo impaciente.

Cuando hubo terminado su copa, Draco circunspecto declaró con seriedad:

- Blaise. Tengo un encarguito para ti. Tómatelo como quieras, como un favor personal, que no pienso devolverte, o como el único acto altruista que vayas a realizar en tu vida. Quiero que a partir del lunes, en cuanto empieces tu turno en San Mungo, abras bien los ojos y dediques cada minuto de tu tiempo en el Hospital a observar y retener todo, te repito, todo, lo que se salga de lo normal en el día a día de San Mungo, por muy banal que te parezca. Cualquier pequeña coincidencia, cualquier detalle ridículo, cualquier dato extraordinario que te haya comentado otro sanador. No te tienes que preocupar de que tenga o deje de tener sentido. Y lo más importante, no debe ser algún fenómeno aislado, sino que debe haberse repetido más de una vez en los dos últimos años. Me da igual que parezca ser una broma macabra entre sanadores, o que algunas de las decrépitas ancianitas que tratas se quejen de que sus _mininos_ hayan dejado de querer frotarse entre sus piernas, o que de pronto les haya dado a todos los padres primerizos por ponerles a sus recién nacidos nombres de pila que empiecen por X, o que haya habido un mayor porcentaje que de costumbre de magos con eyaculación precoz. Lo que quiero que retengas es el dato curioso, extraño, ya tenga grave importancia médica o sea la anécdota más inocente del mundo. Y te advierto que está en tu máximo interés, como en el de todo el mundo mágico, que te tomes en serio lo que te acabo de pedir, y que más te vale emplear tus fabulosas dotes perspicaces, y tus reconocidas tendencias fisgonas, lo mejor que sepas. Recuérdalo bien, Blaise. En los dos últimos años.

Zabini le había estado escuchando sin interrumpir. Al principio con desconcierto, y poco a poco, a medida que Draco avanzaba con su "petición", el semblante de Blaise pasó de la incredulidad a la suspicacia. Cuando Draco terminó, el joven sanador tardó unos segundos en encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero enseguida su rostro se tensó, y con preocupación le preguntó:

- Esto tiene que ver con Granger ¿no?…

Como respuesta Draco asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Merlín! – exclamó Zabini llevándose las manos a la cabeza, y apartándose de su amigo opinó con inquietud - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿En que especie de trama de locos andáis metidos? Granger es la niña mimada del Ministerio, Draco, el cerebro del Trío de Ases, si tiene alguna patata caliente entre las manos sabe que cuenta con todo el jodido Departamento de aurores pendientes de una miradita suya para lamerle los pies – y con preocupación añadió - ¡y es a ti a quien ha tenido que acudir para que le ayudes!… no te ofendas, pero es que, es tan inverosímil que tu puedas, y quieras, ayudarla… salvo que sea algo tan, tan,…qué prefiera confiarse en ti a alguno de sus amiguitos… tiene que ser algo bien gordo… ¿qué demonios está pasando? Esto no me gusta, Draco. Tiene muy, muy, muy mala pinta... – con tono acusador añadió - ¿Para que me metes a mí en el embrollo?

- Eres tú el que quería conocer de mis idas y venidas con Granger, Blaise – le contestó Draco con autosuficiencia.

- Pues ya no quiero saber nada – le soltó Zabini muy en serio.

- Demasiado tarde. Además, tampoco es que te haya metido en nada ¿no? Sólo te he pedido que estés alerta. No te compromete a mucho ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sabes porque estamos al corriente de que algo se está cociendo. Eso sí, no hace falta que te recomiende que seas discreto, y que no menciones el asunto con nadie. Tú limítate a tener los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos.

- ¿Y que me dices del olfato?… - añadió Zabini sonriendo levemente.

- O del tacto… - continuó Draco, satisfecho de la tácita aceptación de su amigo.

- Esta última línea de acción siempre me ha parecido la más adecuada a la hora de realizar concienzudas indagaciones – agregó Zabini burlón, habiendo recuperado su frívolo talante, y antes de pasarle el brazo por el hombro a su amigo y conducirle de vuelta a la Mansión.

Draco complacido pensó en cómo la vida parecía volver a sonreírle. Estaba seguro que iban por el buen camino en el caso de los gusamocos, y tenía grandes expectativas puestas en el reconocimiento que le esperaba una vez Granger y él lograran resolver el caso. Y encima, tras su último encuentro con la bruja, había quedado demostrado que su fobia al contacto femenino se había evaporado.

En un principio había barajado la idea de buscarse esa noche una bruja sexy y dispuesta a ayudarle a aliviar la tensión acumulada en los últimos días, pero al final decidió no eternizarse mucho tiempo más y volverse a casa.

Los especímenes femeninos a los que había echado un vistazo no habían terminado por convencerle. A la mayoría ya las conocía, incluso a más de una íntimamente. Y no lo podía negar, aún no había terminado de explotar a gusto el filón Hermione Granger. Del tórrido beso que habían compartido le quedaba una libido insatisfecha, pues lo poco que había tenido tiempo de saborear le había dejado con ganas de descubrir que más tenía la bruja por ofrecerle. A pesar de ser quien era, la bruja le atraía, era un hecho. Granger era...Granger. En los momentos en que lograba contener sus tendencias de marimandona y sabihondilla encontraba muy placentera su compañía, ¡y era tan fácil y gratificante sacarla de sus casillas...!

Sus instintos no podían haber malinterpretado la disposición de la bruja. Había respondido favorablemente a sus avances. Bueno, más que favorablemente, había respondido entusiasta. Estaba seguro que no se negaría a mantener relaciones con él. Si añadíamos que, teniendo en cuenta quienes eran ambos, la bruja no esperaría de Draco Malfoy una relación sentimental en serio, y que estaba en su interés, tanto o más que en el del mago, el que sus posibles encuentros no llegaran a ser del dominio público, Draco tenía el plan perfecto. Entrando en un discreto y placentero _affaire_ con Granger, el joven podría "cubrir" sus necesidades, mientras continuaba con la búsqueda de su futura esposa.

* * *

_**¡Feliz Año!**_

_**He tardado un poco más de lo previsto en actualizar, pero es que las vacaciones me han relajado más de la cuenta. Mi beta Aceli ha vuelto también con fuerza renovada, porque me ha ayudado horrores con mis dudas existenciales en este capítulo. Como sé que algunas sois un poco impacientes... en el próximo capítulo habrá más Dramione, prometido. **_

_**No me canso de repetir que vuestra fidelidad y vuestros comentarios me alegran el día. Millones de gracias. **_


	15. 1 año,2 meses y 8 días

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo decimoquinto_

_**1 año, 2 meses y 8 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (noche del **__**domingo 28 de marzo de 2004)**_

* * *

El sol se había puesto hacía unas cuantas horas cuando Hermione se apareció en el rellano de su apartamento, desactivó las protecciones y entró. Soltó la bolsa de viaje en el suelo junto a la puerta y recogiendo el correo, que las lechuzas habían depositado en la repisa de la ventana habilitada a tal efecto, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una taza de té. Al haber estado fuera todo el fin de semana se le habían acumulado algunas ediciones del Profeta y del Quisquilloso, además de haber recibido dos revistas especializadas en hechizos avanzados, un paquete de una librería mágica de Verona, a la que había pedido un libro sobre rituales arcaicos en la época del Emperador Claudio, y un par de cartas personales.

Ninguna era de Draco Malfoy, y eso la inquietó. Antes de irse a Bath con su familia le había mandado una misiva al joven interesándose por la salud de su padre. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Bueno, también podía haberse acercado a San Mungo, o tratar de hablar con él o con Narcisa, pero tras su último encuentro se puede decir que no había tenido agallas de verlo en persona. No sabía en qué términos debía hacerlo.

Con aprensión cogió los ejemplares del Profeta y se puso a ojearlos por encima a toda velocidad. Si algo serio le había pasado al patriarca de la familia, estaba segura que la prensa lo recogería. Pero no encontró ninguna mención. Lucius Malfoy debía estar aún en San Mungo, o en su Mansión ya recuperado de lo que fuera que había padecido, y el mentecato de su hijo no había considerado oportuno informarla. Muy en su línea.

Molesta consigo misma, por no parecer ser capaz de dejar de pensar en el rubio cada cinco segundos, examinó de cerca las dos cartas que habían retenido su atención.

Una de ellas era un grueso sobre que llevaba sus señas escritas en los inconfundibles garabatos de Hagrid. Hermione sabía lo que su antiguo profesor le enviaba. La bruja había logrado convencerle de que escribiera un compendio de criaturas mágicas, ya que no conocía a nadie más dedicado y con mayor experiencia en el cuidado, los hábitos y las costumbres de estos animales, y todo estos conocimientos serían útiles para que la sociedad mágica se diera cuenta porfin de la importancia de comprender y preservar a los seres fantásticos, por eso le había alentado a plasmar su saber en pergamino. Con su ayuda, claro, pues sólo decidir el listado de criaturas de las que iba a escribir le había llevado meses al desorientado mago.

Hermione ya le había corregido el capítulo dedicado a los yetis, y miró con desgana el grueso fajo compuesto por descuidados manuscritos conteniendo lo que serían los intentos de Hagrid por explicar la vida y milagros de los pimplys de agua dulce. Imaginándose todas las horas que le iba a costar descifrar y poner en orden las anárquicas ideas del medio-gigante, soltó un sonoro suspiro de desesperación y decidió abrir la otra carta.

Era de Minerva McGonagall. La Directora de Hogwarts le rogaba que fuera a verla en cuanto pudiera. Parece ser que tenían serios problemas con un estudiante, un tal Edmund Hat de 7º año, y que tras sopesar todas las opciones posibles, tanto ella como el director de su Casa habían decidido expulsarlo. No le daba muchos detalles más, tan sólo que la medida estaba más que justificada, pero que temía la reacción del Consejo de Administración, por eso le pedía su consejo legal.

Aquello era bien serio. Tendría que indagar en los archivos, pero estaba segura que Hagrid había sido el último estudiante expulsado en Hogwarts y, aunque falsa, en su momento la acusación que pesó sobre él había sido muy grave: ser el culpable por negligencia de la muerte de otro estudiante.

Con preocupación, soltó la taza de té en el fregadero y se dispuso a vaciar su bolsa de viaje y a preparar su maletín para el día siguiente. Cenó una ligera sopa de cebolla, tras los excesos gastronómicos del fin de semana no tenía estomago para nada más, y cuando se puso el pijama y se aseó, se acomodó en su sillón preferido ante la chimenea con una de las revistas de hechizos avanzados, dispuesta a leer un rato hasta que le viniera el sueño.

Tras veinte minutos aún no había logrado pasar del primer párrafo. Y eso que el artículo era fascinante, _"Misterios del hechizo Snufflifors: ¿Porqué al transformar en roedor miomorfo un libro de menos de 200 páginas __siempre resulta una rata parda (rattus norvegicus) y al ser de más de 200 páginas da como resultado una rata negra (rattus rattus)_". Estaba inquieta. Su mente no dejaba de divagar y no era capaz de concentrarse. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Pues que se había besado con Draco Malfoy.

Peor, era ella la que había iniciado el beso. Y él, y él,… se podía decir que no era ella la única que parecía haber mostrado entusiasmo.

¿Pudiera ser que se hubiera roto la especie de absurda maldición que pesaba sobre ella y que la imposibilitaba a "interactuar" íntimamente con el sexo contrario? Hermione no creía en casualidades. Ni en el azar. Ni en los hechos fortuitos. Todo tenía que tener una explicación, un porqué. Y si ahora no había sufrido de reacciones anómalas con Malfoy debía existir una explicación lógica. Igual que debía existir una de porqué sí las sufría con los otros magos.

La repulsa a la testosterona no había desaparecido del todo. Durante el fin de semana había sentido nauseas y dificultad para respirar cada vez que conversaba con Thomas, el marido de su prima Emily, y era la primera vez que le ocurría en su presencia. ¿Porqué su fobia parecía ser aleatoria? ¿Qué la provocaba? Muchos de los magos que conocía no se la habían producido nunca. Ni Harry, ni Ronald, ni Odo Rabnott, su jefe, ni Amos Diggory, su antiguo jefe, ni la mayoría de los empleados del Ministerio, ni sus amigos gryffindors,… a la excepción de Neville, aunque éste solo se la había provocado un par de veces.

Hasta hacía poco creía que las nauseas eran consecuencia de un rechazo subconsciente a mantener relaciones íntimas, por eso Charlie sólo se las provocó cuando se le arrojó encima cual animal en celo. Y la última vez que lo había visto había sentido una vergüenza terrible, pero no ganas de vomitar. Por lo que su "alergia" no parecía estar ligada a sujetos concretos, si no más bien ser consecuencia de una situación determinada: el riesgo de contacto de naturaleza sexual…

Pero se había besado con Draco Malfoy.

Ya no estaba tan segura de su teoría. No podía tratarse de fobia a mantener relaciones sexuales, no tras su encuentro con Malfoy, porque si el patronus de Narcisa no les hubiera interrumpido... Y estaba demostrado que tampoco a intimar con magos concretos, porque en circunstancias similares había magos que no siempre se las provocaban, como Neville, o Zacharias Smith, o Charlie. Y había sufrido "ataques" de repulsión frente a magos que claramente no podían tener interés en ella, o interés sexual de ningún tipo, como era el caso de uno de los miembros del Wizengamot que rondaba los 90 años, y que cada vez que hablaba con él sentía la bilis subírsele hasta la campanilla…

¿Sería alguna especie de reacción de su cuerpo hacia algún tipo de olor particular? ¿lo causaría cierta segregación hormonal? ¿Una determinada aura? Una idea se le estaba formando en la cabeza.

Hermione era una bruja, un ser mágico, y su magia podía ser la que estuviera siendo afectada por un estimulo externo. Los magos y brujas no tenían total control sobre la misma, de eso daban fe los frecuentes casos de magia accidental durante la infancia. Y no era hasta llegar a Hogwarts que uno no aprendía a canalizarla en mayor medida. La magia era una facultad difícilmente cuantificable o cognoscible, implantada en la propia naturaleza del mago y de la bruja, impregnando su ser. No sólo condicionaba sus cualidades físicas o psicológicas, también las sensoriales. Y aunque en este punto Hermione solía ser un poco escéptica (a pesar de la evidente autenticidad de algunas profecías, aún no lograba aceptar del todo la adivinación), no podía negar que se maravillaba a diario de todo de lo que la magia era capaz. Y de todo lo que ella era capaz, porque no era presuntuoso por su parte afirmar que estaba más dotada mágicamente que la mayoría de los magos y brujas que conocía.

¿Podría ser un tipo de don intuitivo? ¿Podía haber desarrollado una especie de "sexto sentido"? Ummm... Cierto es que la mayoría de las veces le provocaban las reacciones anómalas magos con los que trataba en el ámbito laboral: clientes, testigos, acusados, compañeros del Ministerio,… y sabía que más de uno había tratado de ocultarle información, o de engañarla para conseguir sus propósitos, o que sentía animadversión hacia su persona y deseos de que obtuviera una sentencia adversa…y vale que alguno habría que hubiera intentado seducirla, pero no la mayoría. Parecía haber cierta lógica en pensar que sus nauseas eran más bien una reacción de su subconsciente, una advertencia, al detectar mágicamente las intenciones deshonestas de los magos con los que trataba. Fueran o no de naturaleza sexual… Uy, se estaba adentrando en el mundo del esoterismo, del que no creía una palabra. Pero los hechos estaban ahí.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al oír a alguien llamando a la puerta del apartamento. Extrañada dirigió una mirada hacia el reloj de cuco de la salita. Eran las diez y media de la noche ¿quién podría querer verla a esas horas? Con reticencia soltó la revista y levantándose del sillón se dirigió varita en mano hacia la puerta.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás en casa?

Era Harry.

Hermione abrió la puerta rápidamente y dejó entrar a su amigo mientras le preguntaba sorprendida.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Qué? Oh. No, nada. No ha pasado nada – le contestó el joven mago incómodo - Es que estaba en El Caldero Chorreante y me encontré con Luna que me recordó que volvías hoy de la reunión familiar en Bath, así que pensé pasar a ver si habías llegado ya. Para charlar un rato.

- Son las diez y media de la noche – le increpó la joven.

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta que era tan tarde – le contestó el mago avergonzado - ¿estabas durmiendo ya o algo así?

- No, no. Estaba leyendo un rato – Hermione intuía porqué Harry había venido a verla, y sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Menuda amiga era. Sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento y tenía que haber tratado de verlo antes. Con simpatía le comentó- Siéntate, anda. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- ¿De verdad que no te importa? En serio que no sabía que era tan tarde – volvió a excusarse Harry mientras se sentaba reticente en el sofá.

- No. No me importa – acomodándose junto a él, la bruja le preguntó con inquietud - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Y que hacías a estas horas un domingo por la noche en El Caldero Chorreante? ¿No tienes trabajo mañana?

Harry adoptó una postura rígida y jugueteando con las costuras de su túnica le comentó a su amiga sin mirarla directamente a los ojos:

- Sí, sí, claro que tengo que ir mañana al Ministerio… bueno es que estoy un poco agobiado,… por el trabajo – le aclaró - y había salido un rato a aclararme las ideas…

- ¿Por el trabajo, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione escéptica - Aún no me has contado que es lo que ha pasado con Ginny ¿todavía estáis "dándoos un tiempo"?

La bruja conocía a su amigo muy bien, y sabía de su dificultad a expresar sus sentimientos, en particular si éstos lo volvían vulnerable. Pero al mismo tiempo había aparecido en su casa súbitamente, y su actitud mostraba que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, aunque no parecía saber por donde empezar. Por más que siguieran considerándose los mejores amigos del mundo, era indiscutible que la relación que ambos tenían no era la misma desde hacía unos años. Ya eran adultos. Cada uno tenía su propia vida y sus responsabilidades, y la madurez les había vuelto más circunspectos. Hermione quería que se sintiera a gusto con ella, que fuera capaz de sincerarse como siempre lo había hecho, pero el joven auror parecía tener otros planes e ignoró su pregunta.

- Estamos apunto de atrapar a quién mueve los hilos en el mercado negro, y la tensión no puede ser más insoportable en el Departamento… no puedes hacerte una idea de lo que han sido estos últimos meses – le comentó el joven abstraído.

- Bueno, dices que ya vais a poder cerrar el caso ¿no? – si Harry necesitaba dar un pequeño rodeo antes de sacar el tema que verdaderamente le preocupaba, la bruja se prestaría al juego.

- Sí, sí. Pero hay tantas ramificaciones, todo está tan podrido, que aún cuando capturemos al cabecilla y desmantelemos la red vamos a tener que estar sumergidos en papeleo yo no sé cuanto tiempo más… y es que esto no parece acabarse nunca,… y estoy harto, Hermione, estoy muy harto… - añadió con desesperación.

- Harry… - Hermione con cariño le tomó de la mano.

- No me malinterpretes, sé que mi trabajo es importante, y que es lo que tengo que hacer. Pero no es lo que me imaginé en un principio, y ni siquiera los mortífagos...

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el muggle que mataron en Peckham? – Hermione sabía que el precio por ser la confidente de Harry esa noche consistiría en escuchar durante un rato sus devaneos sobre las conspiraciones de magos tenebrosos.

El mago pareció recuperar la compostura y con más entusiasmo la contestó.

- Parece que el Departamento sigue convencido de que se trata de un asunto privado entre el muggle muerto y un mago. La brigada de Scotland Yard que trabaja con nosotros ha obtenido el ADN de la sangre desparramada junto al muggle, además de huellas dactilares y otras pistas, y la han comparado con muestras de ADN que posee el Ministerio, aunque sabes que no tenemos muchas, sólo está permitido manipular sangre de los presos más peligrosos de Azkaban. Pues resulta que la huella genética del mago que mató al muggle presenta consanguinidad evidente con algunos de los presos, así que quien quiera que fuera tiene vínculos familiares con mortífagos...

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Con qué me vas a salir ahora? – le espetó con sarcasmo la bruja – ¿con que has descubierto al hijo secreto de Bellatrix Lestrange y Voldemort que pretende reencarnarse en su padre?

- ¡Hermione! – le increpó el mago ofendido.

- Si miraras el ADN de Neville, Ronald o el de cualquier sangrepura te saldrían las mismas conclusiones – continuó la bruja condescendiente - Es lo que pasa en una sociedad tan cerrada como ésta. Todos terminan estando emparentados. Lo único que demuestra el estudio del ADN es que el asesino es un mago sangrepura o mestizo. Y que es un mago ya lo sabíais desde el momento en que al muggle lo mataron con un Avada-Kedavra. Harías mejor en investigar al muggle muerto, y tratar de encontrar su vínculo con el mundo mágico.

- Ya lo sé – le replicó con dureza el mago – Y no te pongas así, no te estoy hablando del rearme de los mortífagos.

- Pero tú crees que hay un rearme de mortífagos – le acusó la joven.

Harry no contestó. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo con la vista al frente y el semblante tenso.

- Vamos. Cuéntame ya de una vez que es lo que te preocupa – le ordenó la joven adoptando su tonillo autoritario. No tenía intención de pasarse toda la noche esperando a que Harry le sacara el tema de su ruptura con Ginny.

- Verás – le contestó con reticencia - es que investigando sobre el tráfico ilegal de objetos de magia tenebrosa, me he topado con algo… inquietante – volviéndose hacia ella la advirtió - Y no me mires con esa cara, no tiene nada que ver con el rearme de los mortífagos.

Haciendo una breve pausa continuó.

- La gente piensa que solo se trafica con objetos de magia tenebrosa, o venenos, o cosas ilegales. Pero no es cierto. Hay de todo: oro, joyas de familia, objetos robados,… Nosotros nos centramos sobre todo en acabar con los objetos tenebrosos, por supuesto, pero es que investigando en el mercado ilegal,… pues he descubierto algo cuanto menos curioso – el mago tenía ahora toda la atención de la bruja - Desde hace un tiempo, el mercado clandestino parece inundado de objetos que sabemos pertenecen a viejas familias sangrepuras. No sólo joyas, eso puede entenderse, ahora no les van tan bien las cosas como antes y pueden estar vendiéndolas para conseguirse galeones. Te estoy hablando de pertenencias importantes para ellos, y algunas con más valor simbólico que material. En serio, no tiene sentido que se desprendan de alianzas, de placas conmemorativas, sellos familiares, brazaletes de linaje, cuadros de ancestros,…por que no tienen tanto valor económico. Y lo desconcertante es que la mayor parte de estos objetos pertenecen a mortífagos encerrados en Azkaban. No puedo entender como han aparecido de pronto en el mercado clandestino. De muchos de ellos el Ministerio no conocía ni su paradero, o su existencia, a pesar de haber registrado todas sus Mansiones y propiedades miles de veces.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Su amigo tenía razón, aquello era un sinsentido. O más bien debía de tener algún sentido oculto que se les escapaba, y tratándose de mortífagos era mejor no minimizar su importancia. Ella sabía, por su experiencia con el caso de los gusamocos, que los hechos más ridículos podían esconder una peligrosa conspiración.

- ¿Por qué han salido a la luz ahora? ¿Dónde estaban escondidos? ¿Quién los está poniendo en circulación? Los mortífagos de Azkaban no tienen acceso a sus propiedades, Harry. Alguien tiene que estar robándolas.

- Sí, les pueden estar robando los bienes que se encuentran aún en sus mansiones, aunque no sé yo muy bien cómo, pues la mayoría conservan las protecciones en pie y sólo el Ministerio tiene acceso ahora que están encerrados en Azkaban. Pero, en serio, hemos encontrado cada cosa… no tiene ninguna lógica, y sobre todo por que no es un fenómeno aislado. Por ejemplo, la alianza de Rodolphus Lestrange. ¡Si ese hombre está encerrado en Azkaban desde la batalla de Hogwarts! ¿Por qué ha aparecido ahora en el mercado clandestino?

- ¿Has investigado en el A.A.S.M.O.M.A.?

- Todavía no. No he podido ponerme a fondo con el asunto. Westfalia no me secunda. Piensa que nuestra prioridad es desmantelar la red de objetos tenebrosos, y no le parece tan importante el tráfico de antiguas pertenencias de mortífagos. Pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en que es muy raro.

Hermione seguía meditabunda tratando de encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello.

- ¿Por eso convocaste a Zacharias Smith el otro día en el Cuartel General de los Aurores?

- Sí. Y para lo que me sirvió... – comentó Harry con acritud – Sólo quería que me aclarara un par de detalles, qué tipo de visitas o de contacto con el exterior tienen los presos del A.A.S.M.O.M.A. y así. Pero es un estúpido, Hermione. Se me puso a la defensiva, qué si estaba poniendo en duda su trabajo, qué por supuesto que no recibían visitas, qué él es un profesional y que no iba a permitir que tuvieran ningún contacto con el exterior… y luego me soltó una perorata sobre que yo estaba obsesionado con Voldemort y los mortífagos y que tenía complejo de héroe y no sé que más - apretando los dientes continuó – Porque tengo entrenamiento de auror y sé como controlarme, porque te aseguro que estuve a punto de soltarle una maldición allí mismo y me hubiera quedado muy a gusto, aunque me hubiera costado el puesto. Si es que el tipo se merece…

- Está celoso de ti, Harry, siempre lo ha estado.

- Pues a mí que no me busque que me va a encontrar. A ver si madura ya de una vez, que yo sólo quiero hacer mi trabajo – indignado continuó - Y cuando le repliqué que si todo estaba tan bajo control como él asegura, que haber como entonces podía explicarme que estuvieran apareciendo estas pertenencias en el mercado negro, pues el tipo va y me suelta todo condescendiente que debían haberlos escondido antes de la derrota de Voldemort, como una especie de seguro de vida por si la cosa iba mal y tenían que salir huyendo, y que alguien debía haber encontrado la mina de oro y estaba vendiendo los objetos.

- En parte puede tener razón…

- ¡Hermione! – le replicó el mago a su amiga elevando la voz - ¡¿para qué narices iba por ejemplo a esconder Alecto Carrow su diente de oro, con el escudo familiar y su nombre grabado y todo? No, no. Aquí hay algo extraño y pienso llegar hasta el fondo. A pesar de Smith. Por que tal y como se puso, estoy seguro que me va a obstaculizar cualquier investigación. Si lo oyeras, se comporta como si los mortífagos fueran de su propiedad.

- ¡A mi me lo vas a contar! – le respondió la joven con una amarga sonrisa - Para investigar sobre Selwyn me puso tal cantidad de trabas administrativas que al final tuve que pedirle el permiso para acceder al dossier directamente a Tristan Quirrell…

Los dos amigos se quedaron unos segundos sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hermione analizaba lo que acababa de contarle Harry sobre Zacharias Smith, pero desde otro punto de vista. Si su nueva teoría era cierta, tenía sentido que hubiera experimentado reacciones anómalas cuando se lo encontró el otro día en el Cuartel General de los Aurores. Smith estaba a la defensiva, claramente estaba ocultándole información a Harry, y conociendo la amistad de la bruja con el joven auror debía albergar sentimientos hostiles hacia ella. De ahí que su "sexto sentido" la hubiera advertido con las habituales nauseas que el mago no era de fiar, y que no tenía buenas intenciones. Pero ya habría otro momento de analizar y corroborar su nueva teoría. Ahora tenía otros asuntos pendientes.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Vas a contarme de una vez lo que ha pasado con Ginny?

Harry se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Sobre su rostro se dibujo una mueca que Hermione conocía muy bien. Su amigo estaba sufriendo, estaba perdido y lo que fuera que había pasado con su prometida era peor de lo que había imaginado. Por mucho que tratara de minimizarlo. Casi en susurros, el mago la contestó.

- No ahora, Herms. Ahora no tengo fuerzas… estoy muy cansado y de verdad que no hay mucho que contar…es como te dije, las cosas se estaban complicando y… - reincorporándose le clavó una mirada de súplica - ¿puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir aquí? Ya es muy tarde y no me apetece volverme a Grimmauld Place a estas horas. Así mañana podríamos irnos juntos al Ministerio y te invito a desayunar en el Callejón Diagon.

Hermione intuía que Harry, con su negativa a hablar del tema, lo que trataba era de negar la realidad. Pero no podía seguir ignorándola por mucho tiempo. Si su relación con Ginny había terminado, cuanto antes lo asumiera antes podría continuar con su vida, y liberarse de ese peso que parecía estar recomiéndole las entrañas. Aquello no podía ser sano. Pero tampoco podía forzarlo.

- Claro – le aseguró con dulzura mientras se incorporaba - Ayúdame a transfigurar el sofá. Y quiero que sepas que cuando estés preparado, aquí estoy para escucharte. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, háblalo con… bueno, iba a decirte Ronald, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, pero con cualquier otra persona. Te va a venir bien sincerarte con alguien.

- Lo sé – le reconoció el joven - Y tú eres la única con la que sé que puedo hablar. Eres mi mejor amiga, Herms. Pero no puedo ahora. En serio.

A Hermione le dolía ver a su amigo tan desolado. Y no sólo a causa de su vida personal, sino también por su trabajo. Harry era miserable. Y no era justo, pues si había alguien en el mundo que se había ganado el derecho a ser feliz era él.

Una vez en su dormitorio, Hermione se dispuso a pasar otra noche dando vueltas en la cama. La explicación de un "sexto sentido" que la advertía de las intenciones deshonestas de los magos, provocándole reacciones físicas de rechazo, le había abierto muchas posibilidades… Cuantas más vueltas le daba más sentido le encontraba. Cuantas más ocasiones en las que recordaba haber sentido las nauseas analizaba, más convencida estaba de que había encontrado la respuesta a sus reacciones anómalas. Estaba clarísimo, y ahora todo tenía lógica.

Por ejemplo, no sólo era cierto en relación a Zacharias Smith, o algunos de sus clientes y compañeros de trabajo, sino también en el caso del marido de su prima. Su madre le había cotilleado que el matrimonio andaba mal. En la familia se rumoreaba que Thomas había sido infiel más de una vez y que ahora su prima le había dado un ultimátum. Claramente el "sexto sentido" de Hermione la estaba advirtiendo de que el hombre no era trigo limpio… lo que parecía estar más que demostrado.

Y en cuanto a Charlie… La explicación más lógica para Hermione era que las intenciones del mago no habían sido tan honestas como había pensado en un principio. Hermione se había medio enamorado de él, y sabía que su comportamiento no podía haber sido más evidente, con lo que al joven le habían debido de quedar muy claros sus sentimientos. En su momento había creído que el pelirrojo la correspondía, y que había estado interesado en entablar una relación seria con ella. Pero su violenta reacción de rechazo tendría que deberse a que había malinterpretado al dragonolista, que era conocido entre los Weasleys por ser un manifiesto donjuán. Estaba claro. Charlie había intentado aprovecharse de ella, tratando de seducirla para pasar un buen rato sin mayores consecuencias, y sin importarle su corazoncito. Y esa frivolidad es lo que su "sexto sentido" había detectado, con lo que la había prevenido provocándole las nauseas, y evitando de paso que cometiera un error.

A pesar de todo lo que se le estaba acumulando para hacer durante la semana, tenía que encontrar tiempo para corroborar, con algunos manuales sobre el funcionamiento de la magia en el subconsciente, que su teoría de la intuición híperdesarrollada era cierta. Con esa determinación se arrebujó entre las sábanas y cerrando los ojos se dispuso a dormir….

…..

¡Un momento!

De un salto Hermione se incorporó de la cama.

… no había "reaccionado" con Malfoy. No había sentido nauseas cuando se besó con Malfoy. Ni vomitó cuando la tocó, ni sufrió dificultades respiratorias cuando la presionó contra su cuerpo…

…su sexto sentido no se había "activado"…

… pero su nueva teoría **tenía **que ser la correcta…

…eso significaría que los avances del slytherin no suponían una amenaza para ella, que aunque tratara de seducirla, su atracción por ella no era malsana, que no era su intención hacerla daño o aprovecharse de su inocencia….

…y eso sólo podía ser posible si, si….. ¿Pudiera ser que Malfoy albergara sentimientos por ella? ¡Y HONESTOS!

* * *

_**1 año, 2 meses y 2**__** días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (sábado 3 de abril de 2004)**_

Draco salió de "Las tres escobas" asqueado. Con Brutus, con Millie, con Salazar Slytherin, con Hogwarts, con el mes de abril, y consigo mismo. Una mísera hora, sesenta estúpidos minutos, es lo que había bastado para hacer tambalear su fuerza de voluntad.

Se había prometido dejar el alcohol. Los comentarios de Blaise le habían hecho pensar que quizás fuera cierto que estaba demasiado apegado a la bebida, y la absurdez de su existencia y sus patéticos problemas personales no eran escusa para continuar por ese camino. Ya había caído bien bajo en la mayor parte de los aspectos de su vida, tampoco se iba a convertir encima en un alcohólico. Pero la compañía del pelele de Brutus durante una penosa hora le había hecho desear lanzarse a por la reserva de firewhisky de Madame Rosmerta y dejarle el bar seco.

Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Nada más saludarle ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la sugerencia de Millie, porque su hermano era un caso perdido, y era evidente que no era merecedor de su valioso tiempo, ni de los incómodos recuerdos que el pisar "Las tres escobas" le provocaban.

Millie tenía razón en que Brutus no parecía ser el mismo. Lo había visto muy raro. Físicamente parecía una sombra de sí mismo, y lo había encontrado más retardado que de costumbre. Si a eso sumábamos la actitud impertinente de autosuficiencia explayada durante toda la comida, se confirmaban las sospechas de su amiga, además de entenderse su necesidad por un trago. Lo pero es que Draco, aún percibiendo la inutilidad de su gesto, había tratado de ayudarla. Pero todo intento por su parte de conversar con el autómata había resultado en balde. Claramente solo estaba allí para recibir el paquete de su madre, zamparse de comida y bebida gratis y tratar de sacarle dinero al amigo de su hermana.

Además, Draco estaba decepcionado. Él había acudido al almuerzo con la esperanza de conocer a través de Brutus a algunas de sus compañeras de último año de Hogwarts, porque esperaba que alguna hubiera moderadamente decente, y que aún fuera virgen. Pero no. El cretino parecía que sólo mantenía trato con un par de slytherins igual de patéticos que él. Así que Draco había sufrido una de las más desesperantes horas de su vida; soportando la desafiante indiferencia de Brutus, los ridículos intentos seudomaternales de Millie por hacer confesar a su hermano lo que le tenía en tal estado de parálisis mental, y observando hastiado a su alrededor como las relaciones en el seno de la Casa Slytherin parecían más problemáticas que nunca. Y para colmo de males, los estudiantes que se acumulaban a esas horas en "Las tres escobas" parecían mirarles con desprecio, mostrándose ultrajados con su mera presencia. En cualquier otra circunstancia Draco hubiera pensado que el responsable de tan hostiles sentimientos era su persona, estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de trato por la sociedad mágica desde que el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado, pero esta vez tenía la sospecha de que era Brutus el que desataba tales "pasiones". El rubio no entendía bien que es lo que se estaba cociendo en Hogwarts, pero le daba la sensación que existían dos brechas bien abiertas entre los estudiantes: un abismo entre los slytherins y el resto de las Casas (lo que no era ninguna novedad), y en el seno de los Slytherins, Brutus y sus camaradas frente a los demás.

Prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a caer en semejante encerrona, Draco se adentró por las calles de Hogsmeade hacia la salida del pueblo, con la intención de aparecerse lo más lejos posible de allí. Sabía que tendría que volver pronto a la Mansión, su padre le estaría esperando para seguir martirizándole con el legado de los Malfoys, y cuanto antes acabara con sus "obligaciones" familiares, antes podría volver a dedicarse de lleno al caso de los gusamocos. Y a Granger.

Desde que volvieron de San Mungo parecía que la amenaza de su madre de persuadir a su padre para que empezara con su "formación" se había cumplido. Durante toda la semana su progenitor había monopolizado su tiempo, zambulléndole de lleno en el legado familiar. Lucius no sólo le había puesto al día de los negocios de la familia, todos ligados mágicamente al apellido, sino que también había empezado a revelarle la verdadera historia de sus ancestros; sus glorias y sus miserias, sus intrigas, sus traiciones, sus secretos ignominiosos. En parte le había resultado interesante descubrir tantos pecados inconfesables, era un slytherin afín de cuentas. Pero también le había sobrecogido la amplitud de lo que implicaba ser un Malfoy.

Desde que nació era consciente de que su familia no era como las demás. Eran uno de los apellidos más ancestrales del mundo mágico, y una de las mayores fortunas. Siempre en primera línea, la Historia la escribían de su puño y letra, y habían logrado manejar los hilos desde siempre. Esa sed de poder, esa necesidad de influenciar, y la inclinación natural a la supervivencia, fueron los responsables de que los Malfoys no tuvieran que volver a Francia tras la expulsión de los normandos de Inglaterra. Con astutas y maquiavélicas traiciones lograron quedarse en la isla, y se cercioraron de mantener siempre una posición de poder. A lo largo de los siglos, su familia había sido capaz de todo, pero realmente de todo, con tal de mantener su hegemonía.

Pero más que la historia de sus ancestros, lo que le había inquietado era la realidad de los secretos que su padre le había revelado. La Mansión estaba plagada de misterios, más de los que había llegado a imaginarse, y ahora le parecía que la vieja casona latía con vida propia, y que había desarrollado un cerebro pensante. Porque no era un lugar físico, era una realidad aparte: la "dimensión Malfoy". Incluso el resto de propiedades que poseía su familia por toda Inglaterra estaban mágicamente vinculadas a ella.

Cerca del estudio de su padre se encontraba la entrada a una serie de cámaras ocultas, muy parecidas a las que existían en la casa de su padrino, y cómo en ésta, sólo podía acceder el amo de la Mansión gracias a un conjuro que rozaba la magia tenebrosa, y tras identificarse con su propia sangre. En esas salas su padre le había mostrado manuscritos, objetos, conocimientos… le resultaba difícil concebir la magnitud de lo que cada generación de Malfoys había aportado para preservar y engrandecer el linaje; protecciones con complicadas runas que se fortalecían a medida que la familia se sucedía en el tiempo; hechizos/maldiciones confinados en los vínculos maritales para asegurarse la fertilidad de la unión, y de que de todas se engendrara un único heredero siempre varón; fuertes encantamientos sobre la fortuna, que iban más allá de la magia de los goblins de Gringotts, asegurando que los galeones y riquezas de los Malfoys sólo reconocieran al verdadero linaje… Todo lo que estaba vinculado a su familia parecía obedecer a un orden mágico diferente al del resto.

Draco se había encontrado con sentimientos contradictorios. Siempre había estado orgulloso de ser un Malfoy, el único heredero de un legado de tanta alcurnia, y todo lo que su padre le había revelado en los últimos días demostraba que su arrogancia estaba más que justificada. Eran distintos al resto de magos y brujas. Y superiores, era innegable, porque formaban parte de algo que estaba muy por encima de sus meras existencias individuales. Ellos no eran magos, eran Malfoys.

Pero al mismo tiempo le había causado desconcierto. Si era sincero consigo mismo, en vez de un orgullo infinito el conocimiento último de lo que significaba ser el heredero de la familia Malfoy le producía malestar y rabia. Rabia al darse cuenta de que no era más que una pieza del puzzle, un mero eslabón en la cadena temporal de la familia Malfoy, un simple nombre a añadir al extenso árbol genealógico. No era un ser especial. Y su ego se revelaba ante tal degradación. Él, Draco, como ente particular no contaba. Su idiosincrasia, su personalidad, su individualidad, todo quedaba diluido en el linaje. La razón de su existencia: la mera prolongación en el tiempo de esta realidad paralela que era el apellido Malfoy ¿Cual era entonces el sentido de su vida?

Sumido en tan oscuros pensamientos, el joven se adentró aún más por las callejuelas de Hogsmeade. A la altura de Madame Tudipié, su mirada se dirigió con curiosidad hacia una de las calles laterales. Un oscuro mago rollizo, envuelto en una capa que le ocultaba de miradas indiscretas, se aleja cautelosamente y con singulares andares por la callejuela que conducía a las afueras del pueblo.

Con sólo un breve vistazo Draco había adivinado que se trataba de Gregory Goyle.

Su encuentro con el mago en la fiesta de Pucey lo había dejado intrigado por sus asuntillos. No en balde si algo sabía hacer un buen slytherin era guardar secretos, y si algo sabía hacer un excelente slytherin era descubrir los secretos de los demás. Sin dudarlo un instante, Draco comenzó a seguirle.

Con precaución, el rubio se mantenía a distancia. En cualquier momento Goyle podía girarse bruscamente y descubrirlo. Pero no tenía que preocuparse mucho porque llegando al final de la callejuela el mago parecía ahora apurado. Caminando con rapidez, de forma que su cojera se hacía más manifiesta, parecía haber abandonado todo intento de pasar desapercibido.

Al final del callejón dobló la esquina de la última casa del pueblo y desapareció de la vista de Draco. El rubio llegó a la altura de la casa y esperó un tiempo prudencial antes de aventurarse a asomar la cabeza. Cuando lo hizo descubrió que Goyle se encontraba caminando campo a través, subiendo por un sendero de tierra, con su ya evidente cojera, hacia la Casa de los Gritos. Draco permaneció semiescondido en la esquina vigilando los movimientos de su amigo. Estaba dispuesto a no moverse de su puesto hasta averiguar de lo que iba todo aquello. La Casa de los Gritos seguía abandonada, de eso estaba seguro, y si Goyle se dirigía allí es porque debía haberse citado con alguien, o iría a esconder o a extraer algo. Fuera lo que fuese, lo iba a descubrir en breve.

De pronto oyó unas pisadas apresuradas a su espalda, y antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, una voz que trataba de pasar por un murmullo le hizo dar un respingo.

- Malfoy ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿A quien andas espiando?

Volviéndose desganado se topó con la que era la última persona que hubiera esperado encontrar en esos momentos.

- Granger – articuló contrariado mirando a la bruja.

- Te he asustado – apuntó la bruja complacida mientras, luciendo una divertida sonrisita, trataba de mirar por encima del hombro del joven para descubrir qué es lo que le tenía en tal concentración.

- No, más bien me has molestado…

Draco no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en los alrededores del esternón cuando le echó un vistazo. La bruja llevaba un grueso abrigo color chocolate, casi del mismo tono que su maraña de pelo, y por encima se había reliado ridículamente una bufanda granate muy en la línea gryffindor, de la misma tonalidad que el gorrito de lana que llevaba encasquetado en la cabeza, y que evitaba que los rizos le cubrieran la cara, con lo que su rostro quedaba, por una vez, espléndidamente despejado. La tarde era muy fría. Granger debía llevar bastante tiempo en el exterior, y seguramente se había acercado a él dando una pequeña carrera, porque en sus mejillas se coloreaba un sonrojado tono que se asemejaba al delicado carmesí de sus labios,… y al rojo intenso del gorrito de lana,… y esas pinceladas encarnadas contrastaban con la palidez de su inmaculada piel,… y con el pardo tono de su ojos,… esos ojos cargados de tanta inteligente, con esa mirada suya llena de preguntitas y de ingenuidad, que le daban un aspecto de… no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describirlo, pero en cualquier caso, en ese momento sentía un fuerte impulso por besarla.

- Te he molestado porque te he descubierto fisgoneando – le retó la bruja divertida - ¿a quién espías? ¿Tiene que ver con los gusamocos?

A pesar de la evidente sorpresa por toparse con ella en esas circunstancias, y por sus inadecuados pensamientos, Draco se recompuso en seguida y adoptando un gesto despectivo se dispuso a entablar con la bruja una de sus amenas y usuales batallas verbales, mientras estudiaba con discreción la textura de sus labios. Y la de su piel.

- Aunque te pueda resultar extraño, Granger, mi vida no se limita a velar por tu reputación resolviéndote los casos.

A Hermione le sorprendió la animosidad del mago, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que conocía lo que sentía por ella. Pero era lógico que estuviera disgustado.

- Es cierto. Perdona – con simpatía le preguntó - ¿Como está tu padre? No sé si te llegó, pero te mande una lechuza…

- Me llegó tu hipócrita carta. Y podías habértela ahorrado, no necesito de tus conmiseraciones – le soltó el mago hostil.

- ¿Hipócrita? Mira, no sé…

- No. Escúchame tú a mí. – le cortó el mago con rencor - Te importa tanto la salud de mi padre como la de las alimañas. Aunque pensándolo bien, conociendo como "_disfunciona_" tu cerebro, seguro que te preocupa más lo que les pueda pasar a ellas que a Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione estaba aprendiendo a conocer al mago, y a no sentirse afectada por sus punzantes comentarios. Además había descubierto que, por muy curioso que pudiera parecer, la mejor manera de callar al slytherin era la honestidad, que parecía valorar por encima de todas las cosas.

- Tienes razón, Malfoy – le confesó con sinceridad - No conozco a tu padre, salvo por los breves encuentros en los que nunca ha ocultado su animadversión hacia mi persona, o claramente sus deseos por verme desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Así que no me culpes si no me he sentido inclinada a desarrollar ningún tipo de afecto por él. Pero me considero un ser humano compasivo, y te equivocas si crees que ahora le deseo algún mal. Tu padre me provoca indiferencia, no te lo voy a negar, pero no así tu madre o tu mismo, y sé que para vosotros es importante.

A Draco le molestó la veracidad de las palabras de la bruja, y su sinceridad. Lo peor era que, aún odiándolo, no podía dejar de admirarla por ello.

- Vete. Déjame disfrutar a gusto de la tarde – le soltó condescendiente volviendo a su puesto de observación en la esquina de la casa.

- No me tomes por estúpida – le contestó la bruja situándose a su lado y observando a su alrededor - Te he visto adentrarte en la callejuela e ibas moviéndote todo sigiloso y enigmático…

- ¿Ahora te deleitas admirando mi figura? – le contestó juguetón mirándola por encima del hombro.

Hermione se apartó unos pasos del mago y desvió la mirada. Draco estaba seguro que su frívolo comentario la había traído recuerdos de su último encuentro, porque sintió que su aire confiado se evaporada y vio que las mejillas se le encendían. Y si Draco pensaba en ese último encuentro también se sentía afectado, no lo podía negar. Lo cierto es que habían dejado ciertos asuntillos sin resolver, y ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para concluirlos. Apartándose del muro de la casa se situó con estudiada templanza frente a la bruja, y mirándola intensamente le ordenó.

- Granger, ven aquí.

Hermione se sintió atrapada. De pronto fue muy consciente de la presencia avasalladora del slytherin que, aunque alejado de ella, parecía oprimirla, activándole todos los sentidos. Dubitativa elevó los ojos hacia él, y lo que vio en su actitud y en su intensa mirada hizo que se le acelerara el pulso, y que olvidara toda dignidad. Con timidez y clara anticipación, comenzó a acercársele temerosamente…

Pero de pronto pareció pensárselo mejor y se paró en seco. Mirándole desafiante elevó una ceja mientras cruzando los brazos le retaba.

- No. Ven tú aquí.

Si Draco antes había tenido ganas de besarla, ahora ardía con deseos de consumirla viva. Con una sonrisilla maliciosa, y moviéndose seductor hacia la "_fierecilla", _se situó a penas a unos centímetros de la bruja mientras elevaba las manos hacia su rostro, sin dejar de comérsela con los ojos. Pero Hermione, poniéndole las manos en el pecho, le paró.

- Malfoy – le preguntó dubitativa - ¿me dejarías corroborar una cosa un momento?

Draco la miró extrañado, e ignorando el bloqueo de la bruja, rodeó su delicado cuello y trató de atraerla hacia él. Pero Hermione le agarró las manos impaciente y volvió a implorarle.

- De verdad. Es sólo un momento. Tú…, tú estate quieto, no te muevas. Es sólo un momento.

Draco la observó durante unos segundos un poco molesto, tratando de averiguar de lo que iba todo aquello. Pero al percibir el intenso deseo en las pupilas de la joven, y como seguía posesivamente sosteniéndole las manos, asintió curioso y se apartó unos centímetros de ella. A lo mejor se trataba de algún tipo de ritual muggle.

- Espero que tu jueguecito merezca la pena, Granger, porque no soy el mago con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

Con reticencia, y sin desviar la mirada de la suya, Hermione acercó las manos al rostro de Draco, situando las palmas en las ásperas mejillas con precaución. A los pocos instantes se aventuró a acariciarle suavemente, palpando con ligereza cada parte de su rostro. Al mago le sorprendió el calor que le producían esas tiernas caricias, y rogando internamente que no parara, se aventuró a cerrar los ojos.

- No, mírame – le pidió Hermione con un murmullo.

Draco abrió de nuevo los ojos maravillándose de la intensidad con que la bruja le estaba mirando. Era como si lo estudiara, como si hubiera descubierto en su cara el problema de aritmática más fascinante del mundo.

Deteniéndose en el firme mentón, Hermione cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, como esperando una reacción. Luego volvió a abrirlos con asombro, y poniéndose de puntillas situó las manos muy lentamente esta vez alrededor de su cuello. Apoyándose en la nuca del joven procedió a acariciarle el cabello, muy despacio, introduciendo sus pequeños dedos tímidamente entre los cortos y sedosos mechones, mientras continuaba observándole con fascinación.

La bruja se paró de nuevo y pareció indecisa un instante. Pero apretando los labios con determinación situó las manos ahora en sus hombros, y le indicó tirándole con suavidad hacia abajo que se inclinara. Draco obedeció intrigado, y entonces Hermione, de puntillas, acercó su cara a la suya, pero en vez de dirigirse a sus labios, que era lo que el mago esperaba, la bruja volvió a sorprenderle acercándose a su cuello. Y antes de que sus labios llegaran a tocar la piel, se detuvo de nuevo, y Draco sintió como tímidamente la joven parecía olfatearle, rozándole ligeramente con la punta de la nariz justo debajo de la oreja.

No pudo aguantarlo más, y con convicción la atrapó por la cintura y se la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

- Draco – le dijo la bruja en apenas un susurro y sin mover el rostro de su cuello - No te muevas aún, por favor.

- No, no, – le contestó el mago afectado - No me voy a mover. Solo te sostengo para que sigas más fácilmente con tus comprobaciones. Pero tú sigue, sigue. No te pares. Tú corrobora todo lo que quieras…

Hermione lo asió de los hombros con más fuerza, lo que hizo que Draco apretara aún más su abrazo. Entonces la bruja hizo algo que provocó una reacción en cadena en el cuerpo del mago. Granger, con la punta de la lengua, empezó a lamerle la piel.

Y en ese momento fue cuando se terminaron los experimentos.

Draco agarró su rostro con firmeza y se lo llevó hacia él, iniciando la invasión de su boca. Eran puro frenesí. Ambos deseos se amoldaron a la perfección; sus labios se aventuraban, jugueteaban, se descubrían con pasión. Draco chupaba, mordía, asaltaba sus sentidos, y la bruja le correspondía con igual intensidad. Aquello era mucho más que un beso.

Y Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida por la fogosidad que había despertado en el joven. Lo sentía por todas partes, y con satisfacción se dejaba llevar. Asiéndole del cuello le acariciaba la nuca con confianza, atrayéndole aún más contra sí.

Con un brusco movimiento, el mago la situó contra la pared de la casa y una vez allí la elevó ligeramente situándose entre sus piernas. Sosteniéndole el rostro posesivo, empezó a besarle y mordisquearle el cuello, mientras le confesaba.

- No sé de que iba todo eso, Granger, pero ha sido mortalmente sexy.

Hermione apenas logró articular un débil gemido. Abrumada, sólo era consciente de la primitiva sensación de dominación que el mago provocaba con sus atenciones.

Draco había logrado desabotonarle el abrigo y con ansiosas manos ahora exploraba su cintura, buscando impaciente la apertura de la túnica. Cuando logró introducir sus expertas manos entre la ropa, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un vergonzoso jadeo, que pareció provocar una nueva reacción en cadena en el cuerpo del mago, porque abandonando la lucha con su blusa dirigió las manos hacia su trasero, donde agarrándola con firmeza de las nalgas la atrajo contra su pelvis.

Entonces Hermione fue plenamente consciente de la masculinidad de Malfoy, y del asombro le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta que el joven le estaba hablando.

- Tócame.

…

- Granger, tócame – le volvió a repetir Draco con un ronco gemido.

A la bruja el calentón empezó a transformársele en ansiedad. Malfoy le estaba pidiendo que le tocara. Pero ella ya le estaba tocando ¿verdad?…le estaba acariciando el cuello, y los hombros, y, y…. ¿pretendía que le tocara "_ahí_"? ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? ¿en medio de la calle? ¡Si llevaba hasta el abrigo puesto! A ver, ella conocía la teoría, aunque no tuviera ninguna experiencia se había informado de cómo funcionaban las necesidades físicas masculinas, había leído mucho sobre el tema, para prepararse para cuando llegara el momento, pero de ahí a hacerlo… ¿ahora?… ¡Si estaban en medio de Hogsmeade! No podía ser... ¿y si se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa? A lo mejor quería que le tocara los bíceps o algo así ¿no?

De pronto Draco dejó de chuperretearle el escote, y clavándole su cenicienta mirada le preguntó molesto.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

Hermione, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos empezó a balbucear.

- Me tengo que ir. Tengo una cita con McGonagall. Y con el resto del profesorado de Hogwarts. Bueno, con todo no, con parte. Creo. Y no puedo llegar tarde, deben de estar esperándome ya, es que…

Draco se apartó de ella fastidiado, y con resentimiento murmuró algo para sí mismo. Hermione era consciente que había contrariado al joven, pero es que ¡no pretendería que fueran a llegar más lejos en medio de la calle! En parte podía entender su frustración, ¡ella también la sufría! Pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar de ponerse a hacer esas cosas, faltaría más. Además, era cierto que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Recomponiéndose la túnica y el abrigo, la joven evitó mirarle a los ojos mientras se excusaba de nuevo un poco culpable:

- De verdad que me tengo que ir. Pero estamos en contacto ¿vale? Si tienes noticias sobre el Mercado del Alquimista, ya sabes… yo en cuanto tenga alguna novedad te mando una lechuza.

Al levantar la vista hacia el mago, lo encontró con actitud altanera apoyado contra el muro, observándola con su fría máscara impenetrable, y clavándole su plomiza mirada con desdén. Lo que la molestó en grado sumo.

- Bueno, pues me voy ya – le repitió olvidando cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad, y con frialdad añadió - Qué disfrutes con tus espionajes.

Dándose la vuelta empezó a alejarse malhumorada por la callejuela hacia el interior del pueblo, cuando sintió a Malfoy siguiéndola a su espalda.

- Granger… - la llamó.

- ¿Qué? – le soltó la bruja impaciente parándose a mirarlo.

Draco acortó la distancia, y cuando estuvo justo delante de ella, le dedicó una de sus impertinentes sonrisillas. Antes de que la bruja pudiera reaccionar y soltarle lo que pensaba de su insufrible persona, el mago le estampó un rápido y ligero beso en los labios, con lo más parecido a la ternura de lo que era capaz.

- Vete ya. Espera a "Hermes" esta semana.

- ¿Hermes? – le preguntó Hermione sin comprender, aturdida por el inusitado gesto del mago.

- Mi águila, Granger.

Entonces Draco se dio la vuelta, y sin volver a mirar atrás, caminó hasta su puesto de observación al final de la callejuela. Hermione siguió con la mirada sus movimientos durante unos segundos, y aún desconcertada, se volvió a su vez dispuesta a no volver a dejarse alterar por el incomprensible mago.

Draco sabía que no tenía sentido seguir allí observando. Granger le había entretenido, no que le hubiera importado la naturaleza de la distracción, pero ahora no podía saber si Greg había salido ya de la casa o no. Pero se daría un rato más por si acaso.

A los pocos minutos su paciencia fue recompensada. Una figura salió a toda prisa de la Casa de los Gritos y comenzó a descender el sendero de tierra hacia el pueblo. No era Goyle. No cojeaba ni tenía la corpulencia de su amigo. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo observar que por el tipo y las ropas se trataba indiscutiblemente de un estudiante de Hogwarts, un slytherin para ser más exactos, lo que tenía sentido si se había citado con Greg. El muchacho parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y no reparó en el rubio cuando llegó a su altura y se introdujo por otra de las callejuelas. No lo había reconocido, pero no importaba. Draco era un buen fisonomista, y con un par de preguntas a las personas adecuadas, en pocos días sabría quién era el estudiante y qué tipo de secretitos se traía con Goyle.

El joven Malfoy siguió observando el sendero desde su puesto de mira. Había grandes posibilidades de que Goyle aún estuviera en la Casa, y si había terminado ya con sus menesteres, estaría esperando un tiempo prudencial antes de salir al exterior, para que nadie pudiera relacionarlo con el estudiante. En efecto, al poco observó con una sonrisa socarrona como Gregory abandonaba a su vez el lugar y con sus ridículos andares se alejaba un poco más del pueblo hasta desaparecerse.

Saliendo de su escondite, Draco se dispuso a subir por el sendero mientras decidía cual sería su próxima acción. Debería al menos tratar de entrar en la Casa de los Gritos, para ver si descubría algo que le diera una pista sobre lo que su amigo se traía entre manos, pero no se sentía muy inclinado a traspasar la verja e introducirse en los confines de la propiedad. La casa no le daba buena espina, nunca se la había dado. Una pena que Granger se hubiera marchado, la podía haber convencido de que fuera a investigar con él, siendo la paladín de los valores gryffindor seguro que hubiera encabezado la marcha, abriéndole paso con su inconsciente valentía.

Aunque de todas formas, por muchos terrores que escondiera la abandonada casona, éstos nunca podrían compararse con las maldades que ahora sabía residían entre los muros de la Mansión Malfoy. Y si había logrado sobrevivir a la Mansión, aún durmiendo ignorante bajo su techo durante más de 23 años, la Casa de los Gritos no le suponía ningún desafío.

Con renovada determinación atravesó la verja y el sombrío y descuidado jardín. Y lanzando un _alohomora_ se introdujo en la propiedad.

La Casa se encontraba en penumbra. Sus puertas y ventanas alicatadas impedían la entrada de cualquier claridad, así que lanzando un _lumus_ se aventuró a recorrer las vacías y polvorientas estancias.

Tras una buena hora de escrutinio llegó a la conclusión de que Goyle y el slytherin sólo habían usado el lugar para encontrarse discretamente. No había nada que le ayudara a entender la naturaleza del intercambio entre ambos conspiradores, así que se dispuso a abandonar Hogsmeade y volverse a la Mansión, a ver si llegaba a tiempo de disfrutar del copioso té con su madre, que le ayudaría a olvidar el mal trago del almuerzo, y antes de que su padre le descubriera y volviera a mortificarlo con sus "enseñanzas".

Una vez en la Mansión descubrió con satisfacción que Lucius no se encontraba en casa. Su madre le informó que había abandonado la propiedad hacía un par de horas acompañado por su abogado, el Sr. Rackharrow. Lo que no le extrañó. Su progenitor dividía últimamente su tiempo entre "ilustrarle" y encerrarse con el letrado durante horas en su despacho. Así que aprovechó la tarde libre para relajarse en sus estancias mientras rememoraba los acontecimientos del día.

Granger….

Aunque la bruja le irritara sobremanera, al mismo tiempo le resultaba muy estimulante su compañía… y sus atenciones. Pero algo había percibido en su comportamiento esa tarde que le advertía que no se iba a doblegar tan fácilmente a sus deseos. Y le contrariaba que hubiera tenido la desfachatez de rechazar sus avances…

Hasta hoy estaba convencido que Granger sería una presa fácil. Intuía, por su primer encuentro con la bruja, que había caído bajo su hechizo, que no podría resistírsele. Pero ahora no lo tenía tan claro… y no estaba con ánimos de tener que hacer un esfuerzo por seducirla. Sólo quería echar un polvo, tampoco era para tanto. Además, debía reconocer que estaba un poco perdido en cuanto a qué hacer para ganar su sumisión... Granger no era como las otras brujas. Por algún extraño motivo lo confundía y fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Y lo tenía un poco despistado. A pesar de su claro entusiasmo cuando daban rienda suelta a sus pasiones, parecía controlar en todo momento la situación, guardando la cabeza muy fría, como si no le afectara su persona, sin dejarse llevar por…

… ¿O no?

Una malévola sonrisilla se le dibujó en el rostro cuando cayó en la cuenta que la bruja le había llamado Draco.

* * *

**Gracias infinitas a Aceli por su paciencia, y su entusiasmo. Y besos y abrazos a las que comentais, y leeis, por vuestro ánimo. Sois unos soletes. **


	16. 1 año,1 mes y 28 días

_Harry Potter y su mundo mágico pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo poseo imaginación, que es gratis._

* * *

_Capítulo decimosexto_

* * *

_**1 año, **__**1 mes y 28 días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (miércoles 7 de abril de 2004)**_

- Caballeros, caballeros – amonestó Adrian Pucey con sorna, en una perfecta imitación del profesor Slughorn.

Los jóvenes magos que le acompañaban se destornillaban de risa sobre la alfombra persa y entre los cojines de motivos arabescos que se extendían por la estancia.

- De verdad que no entiendo como has podido encontrar una bruja que esté dispuesta a aguantarte, ¡y por el resto de su vida! – comentó Draco entre risas.

- Es que la divierto, y al casarse conmigo va a tener a alguien seguro con quien follar cuando le entre el gusanillo.

- Esa es la base de un buen matrimonio, Pucey. Seguro – replicó Nott divertido.

Era el primer miércoles del mes de abril, de modo que Draco, Gregory Goyle y Adrian Pucey se encontraban en el apartamento que Theodore Nott ocupaba en una de las calles adyacentes a San Mungo disfrutando de la partida mensual de gobstones.

Desde que comenzó su formación de sanador, el joven Nott se había independizado y ya no vivía junto a padre en la ancestral mansión en Stronmilchan (Escocia). Y no es que se pudiera decir que alguna vez hubiera vivido con él. Las relaciones familiares entre los Notts eran de lo más extrañas, incluso teniendo en cuenta que entre familias sangrepuras de abolengo, al pactarse la mayoría de matrimonios, se daban cosas muy raras.

Septimius Nott, el padre de Theo, era uno de los magos más poderosos y oscuros con los que Draco se había topado. Sólo su presencia en el mismo recinto provocaba escalofríos de puro terror. Poseía aguda inteligencia y avanzada edad (había sido compañero de su abuelo Abraxas en Hogwarts), aunque su rasgo más destacable era la total carencia de principios morales. El orgullo de sus orígenes puros, su ideario radical, además de cierto gusto por el sadismo y las artes oscuras, hicieron de él uno de los primeros seguidores de Voldemort. Es más, fue de los pocos que lo había tratado de igual a igual, y lo bastante listo como para no haber recibido nunca la marca y haberse librado hasta el día de hoy de Azkaban. Como la mayoría de los de su círculo, se casó con una dócil y sumisa bruja de buena familia sangrepura, mucho más joven que él, que compartía plenamente sus ideales. Tuvieron un único hijo varón, Septimius Nott II, seguidor del Señor Oscuro y demente exaltado, al estilo de su tía Bellatrix. El joven murió a mediados de los años 70 tras un enfrentamiento con aurores.

La tradicionalista familia no podía permitirse quedarse sin heredero, conque milagrosamente, o gracias a más de una pócima o conjuro de origen dudoso, la Sra. Nott se volvió a quedar embarazada cercana a la cincuentena. Desde el momento del nacimiento de Theodore, el viejo Nott decidió que haber perdido un hijo "por la causa" era más que suficiente, con lo que decidió preservarlo de todo influjo dañino y mantenerlo al margen de influencias nocivas. Colocó a su esposa y a su hijo recién nacido en un recóndito _cottage_ en el País de Gales y les aisló del exterior. Él siguió viviendo en la Mansión ancestral, ocupándose de los negocios de la familia y de sus quehaceres tenebrosos.

Theo había tenido más contacto con su padre durante los años en Hogwarts que en todo el conjunto de su infancia, y aún así la relación había sido forzada, ya que al morir su madre durante el 3º curso se vio obligado a pasar las vacaciones escolares en la Mansión familiar en Escocia. Padre e hijo eran mutuos desconocidos, lo que era de agradecer, si uno tenía el bienestar y el futuro del joven Nott en mente.

Draco consideraba que su amigo había dado muestras de buen juicio distanciándose de su progenitor. Además, el apartamento le parecía muy práctico para reunirse a jugar a los gobstones. Era cómodo, funcional y ahogado, lo único que le importunaba era su mal gusto, y el empeño que ponía en darle un aire temático a la velada cada vez que quedaban allí. Aunque esta vez el toque "oriental" no era tan molesto como cuando le dio por recrear una estancia hindú. Al menos en esta ocasión no tenía que soportar el olor a incienso.

Pucey estaba de un contagioso buen humor, y no había parado de deleitarles con sus reconocidas imitaciones y sus comentarios guasones, que la mayoría de las veces rozaban la vulgaridad, sobre todo a medida que la noche avanzaba y a la velocidad a la que las botellas de firewhisky parecían evaporarse. Aunque está vez Draco no podía ser señalado como culpable. Había decidido mantenerse sobrio.

Hacía tiempo que no había encontrado la velada tan interesante. Quizás se debiera a que por una vez la suerte estaba de su lado y no estaba perdiendo sumas importantes, o que, al no sufrir el estado comatoso que le producía el alcohol, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta y percibía cierta tensión en el ambiente que le había pasado desapercibida en otras ocasiones. No había nada extraño en el comportamiento de Adrian Pucey, era el mismo calavera que todos conocían; con Theo uno nunca podía estar seguro, se mostraba reservado y en su mundo, como siempre. El único que no parecía estar en su salsa era Goyle, al que la actitud guasona de Adrian parecía irritar esa noche más que de costumbre.

- Pucey. Es tu turno. Deja de distraernos y tira ya, que esta mano es mía – les aseguró el grueso mago impaciente.

Draco y Adrian intercambiaron una mirada conspiradora y se dispusieron a preparar las bolas.

- No sé como puedes estar tan convencido de que esta vez vas a ganar. Llevas diciendo lo mismo toda la noche, y te recuerdo que has perdido 160 galeones, si mis cálculos son correctos – comentó Pucey mirando a Draco esperando confirmación.

- No te preocupes por mis galeones y tira ya de una vez – replicó Goyle enfadado.

- Vamos Greg, no seas así. Adrian tiene razón. A la velocidad a la que los estás perdiendo vas a terminar debiendonos dinero a los tres.

- Tengo más que suficiente. Mira, para que veáis…

El grueso mago se medio incorporó con dificultad de los cojines en los que estaba repantigado y rebuscando en los bolsillos de su túnica extrajo un pequeño saquito negro. Se lo colocó en el regazo tratando de esconderlo de las miradas de sus compañeros y con cierta reserva lo abrió y extrajo un conjunto de monedas. Draco había seguido sus movimientos con interés, no entendía el secretismo de Goyle, así que disimuladamente observó el saquito. Parecía contener tan sólo un buen puñado de galeones. Era una banal bolsa de tela negra anudada con un cordón plateado, aunque parecía tener bordado algo en caracteres también plateados y en mayúsculas, cómo un nombre y un apellido en dos líneas, pero no fue capaz de leerlos.

El mago volvió a guardarse la bolsa y con cierto nerviosismo colocó las monedas en la alfombra mientras decía:

- Subo 50 galeones más.

Nott pareció ligeramente sorprendido, y Pucey soltó una carcajada nerviosa y comentó socarrón:

- Veo que te van muy bien los negocios. ¿Tan bien te paga el padre de Theo por ser su chico de los recados?

Draco observó como Nott levantaba la vista de las bolas y miraba a Pucey con gravedad. Pero no hizo ningún comentario, como era su costumbre. Nunca se metía en los enfrentamientos de los demás si podía evitarlo.

- Ya no trabajo para el viejo Nott– les comentó Greg evitando mirar a Theo.

Interesante, pensó Draco. Le daba la impresión que Goyle estaba especialmente denso esa noche. Si él y Pucey seguían apretándole, lograría sacarle más de un secretillo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Pues donde andas metido ahora? – le comentó Draco con fingido desinterés - Te lo digo porque ya sabes que mi padre siempre anda buscando nuevos negocios para invertir, especialmente si resultan ser tan lucrativos como parece serlo el tuyo…

- Draco, no pierdas el tiempo – apuntó Pucey con humor - Aquí el bueno de Greg ya no hace negocios con slytherins, ha exprimido todas nuestras posibilidades. Sus horizontes se han ampliado y en estos momentos prefiere las relaciones comerciales con los hufflepuffs…

Goyle se incorporó precipitadamente de los cojines y lanzándose violentamente hacia Adrian Pucey le inquirió:

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno – aclaró Pucey un poco sorprendido por la reacción del mago - te he visto un par de veces en la Taberna de Gwenog con el hufflepluff ese con cara de espárrago ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tenía un nombre muy curioso, muggle o hebreo, creo. Era de nuestro año.

- Yo me relaciono con mucha gente, Pucey. Y más te vale dejar mis asuntos en paz – le aclaró amenazador el mago.

- Oye, oye – intervino Draco – Cálmate, Greg. Que Adrian sólo está preocupado por ti.

- Más bien por sus finanzas – apostilló Pucey.

- Pues dejarme tranquilo. Yo sé cuidar de mi mismo… - les aseguró el mago con lo que trataba ser un tono intimidatorio.

- No demasiado bien, diría yo. La cojera no se te mejora… - le contestó el rubio.

- Es que fue una fractura difícil – contestó Goyle bajando la vista mientras jugueteaba nervioso con las bolas.

- Por muy complicada que fuera – insistió Draco - cualquier sanador es capaz de reparar huesos rotos con una simple poción. ¿Quién te la trató? ¿No fuiste a San Mungo? Aún estás a tiempo, estamos a apenas unos metros, si quieres podríamos ir contigo y Theo…

-¿No tenías algo que confesarnos, Draco? ¿Qué hay de tus devaneos con Hermione Granger?

Se hizo el silencio. Pucey y Goyle miraban a Draco con estupefacción, pero éste no parecía alterado por el comentario, tan sólo le retenía la mirada a Theodore Nott con altanería.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Theo había osado preguntarle por su relación con Granger, a bocajarro, delante de dos slytherins como Goyle y Pucey, con el propósito de lanzarle una advertencia: deja el tema.

Era raro que el reservado mago se metiera en las pullas ajenas. Sabía que no tenían malicia, era una forma muy slytherin de bromear entre ellos y buscarse las cosquillas. Pero Theo tenía un buen fondo y era buen compañero, uno pudiera pensar que sintiendo el malestar de Greg había tratado de desviar el tema en un gesto de amabilidad. Pero lo chocante era la agresividad de su comentario, había sido una agresiva advertencia. Lo nunca visto. Nott recurría al ataque directo, claramente alterado por sus instigaciones a Goyle.

Sabía que había una turbia historia detrás de la lesión de cadera de Greg, y que Nott estaba al corriente, pero ahora tenía la certeza que además debía estar implicado en ella. Quizás Theo había tratado de curársela y había fallado. Aunque no parecía muy probable, puesto que si era efectivamente una fractura, cualquier medimago era más que capaz de sanarla hasta con los ojos cerrados, y Nott era un genio en todo lo que hacía. Pero tanto secretismo… no debía ser un hueso roto sino algo más grave, como una maldición de magia oscura. Greg podría haber sufrido alguna en circunstancias poco recomendables, y haber acudido a su amigo para evitar las inquisiciones de San Mungo. Tendría que indagar más, y preguntarle a Blaise la próxima vez que lo viera. Pero antes, más le valía responder a las insinuaciones de Nott y disipar cualquier malentendido ante los dos rostros que le observaban ahora con incredulidad y morbosa curiosidad.

- Siento desilusionarte – contestó Draco con indiferencia - pero no hay ningún secreto inconfensable. Mi madre se ha visto en la obligación de frecuentar a Granger y nos ha pedido a mi padre y a mí que seamos cívicos con ella. Estos tiempos que corren son así… – y añadió con cierta sorna - Creo que tu mismo has hecho buenas migas con una de las groupies de Potter, ¿Loony? ¿Lunática, podía ser?

- Luna Lovegood está realizando un estudio sobre los efectos de los Wrackspurts en el cerebro, y ha estado viniendo a San Mungo para recopilar información. No hay nada de extraño en mi trato con ella – le respondió Nott con el mismo tono de indiferencia.

- No pretendía insinuar otra cosa, Theo – le aclaró Draco sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Eh! ¡Oh! Parar ya – les cortó Pucey sintiendo que la conversación entre líneas que mantenían sus dos amigos se estaba volviendo especialmente tensa - Si nos vamos a poner todos tan quisquillosos lo dejamos.

Siguieron un rato más con la partida, que ya sólo parecía divertir a Pucey. A Draco no le interesaba más el juego. La noche había sido productiva: había ganado unos cuantos galeones y tenía más información de la que hubiera esperado. Podría sacarle más a Goyle, estaba seguro, pero no quería abusar y ponerse a Nott en su contra. A fin de cuentas el mago se había comportado y le había resuelto el problema del acceso al Mercado del Alquimista.

Draco se había presentado en el piso de Theo unos minutos antes que los demás. Éste había cumplido su palabra y, aunque no sabía qué día ni a qué hora sería el próximo encuentro, tan sólo que tendría lugar la semana siguiente, le había dado a Draco un Portador, en forma de una pequeña llave de cobre, que se iluminaría dos horas antes de su activación. A priori todos los asiduos al Mercado del Alquimista recibían un Portador similar, pero la peculiaridad del suyo era que al ser la primera vez tendría que pasar por un control previo, con lo que su Portador lo llevaría primero hacia un contacto, que tras verificar sus intenciones, le conduciría al auténtico Mercado.

Sobre las once de la noche, Draco se excusó y abandonó a sus compañeros. Salió del piso de su amigo y con cierta desgana se dirigió hacia la esquina de la calle para desaparecerse, pero al sacar su varita pareció pensárselo dos veces, y mirando su reloj, sopesó distintas opciones.

Era tarde para acercarse a alguna de las tabernas del Callejón Knockturn, y puesto que no pensaba beber… aunque no quería aparecerse tan pronto en la Mansión. Con todo lo que había descubierto sobre Greg y Theo no iba a poder reconciliar el sueño, e iba a estar dando vueltas en la cama especulando sobre distintas teorías durante horas.

Iría a ver a Granger.

A fin de cuentas tenía información que compartir con la bruja sobre el Mercado del Alquimista.

Siempre podría esperar al día siguiente, mandarle a Hermes, como le había comentado cuando se vieron en Hogsmeade, o citarse con ella… pero era casi imposible pillarla a solas por algún periodo de tiempo "razonable", o en algún lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo "intimidades"… Y esa era su principal motivación por ver a la bruja. No, lo mejor era que se acercara a su apartamento. Era tarde, estaría sola, y nada ni nadie les iban a interrumpir. La hora y el lugar no podían ser más apropiados para sus intereses.

Con determinación se desapareció y llegó al Caldero Chorreante. Desde allí se aventuró en el Londres muggle con cierta aprensión, y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta localizar un pequeño plano y el trozo de pergamino con la dirección de la bruja que Blaise le había conseguido. Aunque no se encontraba cómodo del todo en el mundo muggle, el tiempo que había pasado yendo y viendo de la casa de su padrino lo había acostumbrado un poco. Aún le costaba andar por las aceras y evitar los vehículos y los muggles que se le cruzaban, pero al menos ya no se sobresaltaba cada vez que oía un claxon o el sonido de algún engendro "telectónico". Decidió no llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo y andar hasta la casa, eran apenas unos 15 minutos, y tendría tiempo de aclarar sus ideas.

A medida que se acercaba a la calle estaba más entusiasmado con su decisión de ir a ver a la bruja. Aunque había pros y contras en su iniciativa. Quizás Granger no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos a esas horas, y sin prevenir. Con lo racional e inflexible que era… Además, seguro que le ponía el grito en el cielo por haber descubierto donde vivía. Quizás debería presentarse con algún detalle para aplacarla, una botella de vino o algo así, aunque a esas horas no iba a encontrar nada abierto, no que supiera qué ni cómo comprar en un establecimiento muggle, pero siempre podía transformar cualquier cosa en un ramo de flores… ¿por qué estaba pensando en ofrecerle flores a Granger? Ese no era en absoluto el acercamiento que quería con la bruja, no le fuera a dar ideas. No tenían ningún tipo de relación amorosa, ni de ningún tipo, por el momento. Tan sólo se presentaba en su casa porque tenía información que compartir con ella, relativamente importante e urgente. Lo que pudieran compartir después era de una naturaleza distinta.

Antes de lo que pensaba estaba delante del edificio eduardino de Granger, y lo estudió durante unos instantes. La verdad es que tenía cierta clase. En el mundo mágico estaban más acostumbrados a una arquitectura más medieval o renacentista, pero Draco apreciaba la solidez y calidad de los materiales, así como el clasicismo de las líneas. Echando un ligero vistazo a su alrededor observó que la mayoría de las edificaciones de la calle eran similares. Desde luego el barrio de Granger no tenía nada que ver con el de su padrino. Draco no conocía la sociedad muggle lo suficiente, ni le interesaba, pero podía apreciar que Granger debía contar con cierto status. Lo que tenía lógica, ya que en verdad la bruja tenía maneras, además de educación y cultura. Su familia, aunque muggle, debía poseer cierto nivel social.

Draco se acercó al inmueble y con un simple hechizo abrió la puerta y accedió al hall de entrada. Éste era amplio pero se encontraba casi en penumbras, con lo que tan sólo podía atisbar lo que debía ser el inicio de las escaleras, además de un par de puertas metálicas que entendía darían acceso a los ascensores, no mágicos, cuyo mecanismo muggle no le daba ninguna confianza. La bruja vivía en el último piso, así que con entusiasmo se lanzó a por las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos.

Mientras, iba pensando como abordarla. No quería parecer demasiado ansioso, pero quería dejar claras sus intenciones. Tras los dos exitosos tanteos precedentes, se podía decir que las cosas estaban claras entre ambos. La atracción era evidentemente mutua, pero le inquietaba un poco el que se produjera un _replay_ de lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade el fin de semana anterior, y que Granger se diera el gusto de frenarlo o rechazarlo a su antojo. Con él no jugaba nadie, y menos una bruja. Era él quién tenía el control e imponía las reglas del juego, y lo que pretendía era que sus encuentros fueran casuales y que se desarrollaran de forma espontánea. Lo mejor era adoptar una actitud desinteresada, pero con algún que otro flirteo, así podía llevarla hasta donde él quisiera y como él quisiera.

Cuando por fin llegó a la 5º planta, buscó la puerta con la letra B grabada en caracteres dorados. Recomponiendo su atuendo y fijándose el flequillo, elevó los nudillos y golpeó con seguridad un par de veces.

Y esperó.

Al minuto la puerta seguía cerrada y no parecía oírse ningún sonido al otro lado. A lo mejor estaba ya dormida, y tendría que despertarla. En ese caso su brillante idea de presentarse a esas horas y sin avisar podía no salirle como previsto…

Le vino a la mente una imagen de la bruja dormida en una inmensa y decadente cama con dosel, luciendo un ligero y minúsculo camisón de encaje blanco, el sexy cabello enmarañado y desplegado cual Medusa sobre la almohada, y las piernas desnudas al descubierto entrelazadas entre sábanas esmeraldas de seda… volvió a golpear con insistencia, esta vez con más ímpetu.

La puerta se abrió por fin y detrás de ella apareció… el cara-rajada. En pijama, con el pelo revuelto y con su antigua varita en mano.

- ¡¿Malfoy? – soltó con incredulidad el mago medio dormido.

- Potter – respondió éste con total desgana.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Obviamente he venido a ver a Granger – contestó el slytherin con hastío. Los camisones de encaje blanco y las sábanas esmeraldas olvidadas.

Potter, ya completamente despierto, y sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

- Son más de las once y media de la noche. Y además ¿Para que tienes tú que ver a Hermione?

A Draco la excitación por ver a la bruja se le había esfumado, y en su lugar había brotado la contrariedad. En esos momentos odiaba a Potter cómo nunca, y más aún al pensar que estaba en casa de Granger a esas horas, y en pijama. ¿Pero no estaba prometido con el ejemplar Weasley con tetas? La animadversión que le provocaba el mago que tenía delante se estaba acrecentando por momentos, pero su calidad de _persona non grata_, y el papel prominente que ocupa Potter en la sociedad mágica, le impedían que pudiera desahogarse a gusto verbal, y físicamente, contra el mago, si quería evitar Azkaban. Pero se dejó abrazar por el impulso de afirmar su derecho por relacionarse con la bruja, y una punzada de celos, que nunca sería capaz de reconocerse a si mismo, y decidió responder a su Némesis con honestidad. A ver como le sentaba la verdad a "_El Elegido_".

- No que tenga porque darte explicaciones – le contestó con altanería - Pero he venido a ver si Granger estaba de humor para concluir ciertos asuntillos de naturaleza físico-sensorial que habíamos dejado pendientes la última vez que nos vimos.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron como platos por la insinuación, y acercando aún más la varita hacia el mago, hasta casi rozarle la barbilla, le contestó:

- Eres graciosísimo, Malfoy. Ya me estás diciendo qué es lo que has venido a hacer aquí.

- Te lo repetiré de forma que lo puedas entender – le contestó el slytherin con rabia - he venido a darme un homenaje con Granger.

- Cuidado con cómo hablas de mi amiga, Malfoy – le retó amenazador el joven auror – No sé quién te crees que eres presentándote en su casa a estas horas. Para cualquier asunto legal que tengas que ver con ella, pide una cita a su secretaria, que Hermione ya te recibirá si tiene tiempo, y ganas, el día, lugar y hora que le convenga – y clavándole la varita con firmeza en el pecho le advirtió - Y no vuelvas nunca más a tratar de burlarte de ella, porque aunque dejáramos de lado que eres un exmortífago, un racista sangrepura y un Malfoy cobarde, no le llegarías ni a la suela del zapato. Hermione está por encima de ti en todos los aspectos, y nunca perdería el tiempo en mirarte dos veces.

Sin esperar contestación, el Niño-que-Vivió-para-Amargarle-la-Existencia-a-los-Demás le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Al menos había descartado a tiempo la idea del ramo de flores transformado.

* * *

_**1 año, 1 mes y 27**__** días para el vigésimo quinto aniversario de Draco Malfoy (jueves 8 de abril de 2004)**_

Hermione releyó tres veces sin terminar de creérselo el memorándum que agarraba con fuerza entre las manos y con rabia lo dejó caer sobre la mesa de su despacho. ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan inconscientes? Tendría que hablar con el Ministro cuanto antes, aunque sabía que no iba a conseguir nada. Kingsley Shacklebolt ya le dejó claro en su día lo que pensaba del caso de los gusamocos.

El Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores, Tristan Quirrell, tenía el honor de informarla que tras los concienzudos estudios que los aurores de la Brigada de Control de Pociones de su Oficina habían llevado a cabo durante el pasado mes y medio, se llegaba a la conclusión definitiva que no existía ninguna sustancia, aparte de las angiospermas, que pudieran ser ocultadas en pociones con el uso de los ganglios cerebroides de los gusamocos. Y puesto que las angiospermas no poseían ninguna propiedad mágica, ni presentaban ningún peligro real, se suspendía la investigación hasta un futuro hallazgo de nuevas pruebas.

Hubert Yann era un inepto, como el resto de aurores especialistas en pociones. Y Dedalus Jenkins, el responsable de la Brigada de Control de Pociones, era un cobarde, que no se atrevía a decirle a la cara que paralizaban la investigación por falta de resultados, y acudía al Jefe de Aurores para que le hiciera el trabajo sucio. Era una realidad que alguien estaba usando los ganglios cerebroides para enmascarar alguna pócima o sustancia ilícita, ¡y en cantidades ingentes! Si en mes y medio no habían descubierto la sustancia o veneno, pues que emplearan mes y medio más, o seis, o en vez de un equipo, veinte. ¡¿Porqué nadie parecía darse cuenta de la gravedad del caso? Era una incomprendida, y la habían dejado sola.

Bueno, no todos. Malfoy sí la creía, y se había involucrado en encontrar la solución al misterio tanto como ella. Pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en el rubio slytherin. Es decir, más que de costumbre.

Desde su último encuentro en Hogsmeade ya no se engañaba a sí misma. El slytherin le atraía. Bueno, incluso le gustaba. Un poco. Normal, era un mago atractivo, inteligente, ingenioso… también altanero, todo hay que decirlo. Ahora que lo había tratado más a menudo veía que había mucho más en Draco Malfoy de lo que se había imaginado durante sus años en Hogwarts. Sí, había sido un arrogante cretino despreciable, maltratando y burlándose de los más débiles. Pero parecía haber madurado y corregido sus errores adolescentes, aunque siguiera siendo un poco engreído, y lo que importaba al final era el tipo de mago en el que se había convertido. Además, rectificar es de sabios, y a otros magos estupendos les había pasado lo mismo. Harry le había contado que en las sesiones de oclumancia con Snape había descubierto que su padre y Sirius Black se comportaron con él en Hogwarts como matones de patio de colegio, y luego resultaron ser unos seres humanos admirables. Como Dumbledore, que también sufrió de delirios de grandeza en su adolescencia. Por otro lado, era evidente que el slytherin, al igual que su madre, ya no seguía a pies juntillas el ideario sangrepura, si es que creyó en el fondo alguna vez en él.

Era un hecho. Había empezado a albergar sentimientos por Draco Malfoy. Y sabía que el mago los compartía, como mínimo. Las comprobaciones que realizó antes que dieran rienda a su pasión en Hogsmeade le habían demostrado que el contacto físico con el joven definitivamente no le revolvía el estómago. Su tacto, su olor, incluso su sabor, no le provocaron ninguna reacción de rechazo sino más bien todo lo contrario…

Apenas había tenido tiempo de ratificar su teoría del "sexto sentido". Había estado liadísima toda la semana con dos nuevos juicios del Wizengamot, ayudando a McGonagall a redactar la proposición para el Consejo de Administración de Hogwarts de la expulsión del slytherin Edmund Hat, ultimando la puesta a punto de su Oficina de Consejo de Ley Mágica, esperando el águila de Draco, y combatiendo la cuasi-depresión de Harry, que además parecía haber decidido instalarse definitivamente en su sofá.

Pero aún así había logrado consultar algunos manuales sobre los efectos de la magia en el subconsciente, además de tratados mágicos sobre el funcionamiento de las feronomas. Todo indicaba que su teoría del "sexto sentido" que la advertía de las intenciones deshonestas de los magos, provocándole reacciones físicas de rechazo, tenía una base realista.

Por un lado, los estudios de los dos hemisferios en los que se dividía el cerebro explicaban que los hombres tenían más desarrollado el hemisferio izquierdo (el del pensamiento racional, la lógica y la deducción) versus el derecho (el del pensamiento emocional, percepción de los sentidos y la creatividad). En cambio en la mujer los hemisferios eran idénticos y, a diferencia del sexo opuesto, ambos eran usados al mismo tiempo**. **

No era presuntuoso por su parte asumir que tenía especialmente desarrollado el hemisferio izquierdo. Conocía a pocas personas con su poder de deducción, y su forma metódica, lógica y racional de pensar era reconocida y admirada por todos. Y si en la mujer ambos hemisferios estaban igual de desarrollados, pues era natural pensar que su hemisferio derecho igualaba a su hemisferio izquierdo, con lo que su percepción sensorial también era superior a lo normal. Y si sus sentidos estaban híperdesarrollados, pues su intuición e instinto también. No era especulación, era pura lógica.

Además la intuición podía ser activada por las feronomas. Estas sustancias químicas, secretadas por los órganos sexuales, eran un medio de señales inconsciente usado por distintas especies de seres vivos con el fin de provocar un comportamiento determinado en otro individuo de la misma u otra raza. Las feronomas estimularían el OVN, órgano vemeronasal localizado en el interior de la nariz, que actuaría entonces como sexto sentido adicional siendo capaz de captar información y todo tipo de códigos químicos. Es cierto que el OVN estaba más desarrollado en los animales o ciertas criaturas mágicas, como los hombres-lobo, que lo utilizaban como medio de comunicación para atraerse sexualmente, o inducir cambios en el comportamiento de los individuos en contacto con las feronomas. Pero, como había señalado la Profesora Eve A. Wood, "_quien afinara este sexto sentido podría ocuparlo para reconocer cuando alguien puede resultar una amenaza o adivinar cuando su pareja está diciendo mentiras o la está engañando_". Y ya había quedado demostrado que ella tenía los sentidos híperdesarrollados.

Aunque quedaban algunos cabos sueltos. Cómo el papel que jugaba la magia en este sexto sentido, o porqué se le había desarrollado ahora y no, como hubiera sido más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que las feronomas eran segregaciones sexuales, al experimentar los cambios durante su adolescencia o las primeras menstruaciones. Lo que si parecía tener sentido es porqué sólo reaccionaba ante los magos: al ser una mujer, su OVN estaba creado para recibir estímulos de las feronomas masculinas.

Había descubierto un libro muy interesante, que aún no había tenido tiempo de estudiar a fondo, sobre las "pitias". Estas profetisas griegas, contemporáneas de la archifamosa Sibila, eran magas que permanecían vírgenes durante toda la vida y poseían el don de la adivinación, aunque sus "poderes" sólo parecían ser eficaces en hombres…

Pero ahora debía centrarse en asuntos más urgentes. Sabía que tras las últimas noticias no iba a poder concentrarse en el expediente sobre la subida de las tasas a los Goblins en el que llevaba trabajando todo el día, así que clasificó los documentos y salió de su despacho para dirigirse hacia el Departamento de Pociones del Ministerio, y retomar los experimentos de Yann con los gusamocos. Ya que los aurores no iban a hacer su trabajo, pues tendría que hacerlo por ellos. Antes de dirigirse hacia los ascensores le indicó a Beth que si llegaba Malfoy lo mandara para los laboratorios.

Le había mandado una lechuza por la mañana proponiéndole que pasara a verla por el Ministerio cuando pudiera. Harry le había sorprendido mientras estaban desayunando informándola de que el rubio se había presentado en su casa la noche anterior, cuando ya estaban dormidos. Durante un breve instante, Hermione sintió resentimiento hacia su amigo por haber decidido acampar en su salón, abortando por tanto el encuentro con el slytherin. Quería muchísimo a Harry, y sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento y que la necesitaba, pero no había podido evitar la excitación que le causó el imaginarse lo que podía haber pasado si se hubieran encontrado solos Draco y ella de nuevo...

Aunque por otro lado, sentía cierta inquietud por volver a verlo. No tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones íntimas y creía que era algo que debería hablar con él, y aclarar la naturaleza de su relación ¿Qué eran? ¿Amigos? ¿Amantes? ¿Novios?... fueran lo que fueran, preferiría darse un tiempo a ver como funcionaban las cosas entre ambos antes de hacer su relación pública. Sólo de pensar en la reacción de Ronald… Además, tampoco es que tuvieran obligación de anunciarlo con una nota de prensa en _El Profeta_. Y es que aunque la actitud del mago cuando estaban juntos, y su 6º sentido, le confirmaban que albergaba sentimientos sinceros hacia ella, era difícil de creer que una relación entre ambos pudiera ser fácil, o bienvenida por sus respectivos entornos. Por eso, cuando Harry se puso en modo auror y empezó a interrogarla sobre porqué el slytherin se había presentado en su casa la noche anterior, le entró el pánico, sobre todo de pensar que Draco hubiera podido insinuarle algo sobre sus recientes "encuentros"… No. No estaba preparada para lidiar con las implicaciones de que sus amigos descubrieran que había desarrollado un cierto entendimiento con él, y menos aún sobre la naturaleza del susodicho "entendimiento".

Pero no tenía porqué asustarse. Por lo que Harry había comentado, Draco tan sólo había ido a verla porque debía tener noticias sobre el caso de los gusamocos, y le tranquilizó pensar que su amigo creía que su trato con el rubio era meramente profesional. Aunque le dejara con un amargo sabor de boca. Racionalmente era lo mejor que nadie estuviera al corriente de lo que pasaba entre ambos, pero le dolía que el mago pudiera tener motivos para querer mantener sus relaciones secretas. Y más aún porque si ese fuera el caso, esos motivos tendrían que ver con Lucius Malfoy, o con en el resto de rancios sangrepuras, o con todos esos principios racistas intransigentes... en definitiva, temía que pudiera reprocharla, o avergonzarse, de sus orígenes muggle.

* * *

Draco entró en la sala que le habían indicado al llegar al Departamento de Pociones del Ministerio y se dispuso a buscar a Granger. La estancia era un amplio recinto alargado y silencioso, lleno de interminables mesas con diferentes tipos de calderos borboteando con un sinfín de pociones, y rodeados con estanterías llenas de tarros con ingredientes. Le costó un tiempo localizarla, porque aunque era tarde, y la mayoría de los empleados debían haberse marchado ya, la sala seguía estando bastante concurrida. Al menos dos docenas de magos y brujas se encontraban inmersos en sus quehaceres totalmente ajenos a su entorno. Como Granger, que semioculta en una de las mesas laterales, cercana a un gran ventanal, se concentraba con la cabeza inclinada sobre un caldero burbujeante.

Pero Draco no se acercó inmediatamente a ella. La bruja acababa de levantar la vista del caldero para fijarla en un grueso libro que estaba abierto a su izquierda. Tras mantener la vista en él durante unos instantes, con frustración agarró con fuerza un manojo de rizos que se le habían caído sobre la frente y trató de domarlos. Mientras que con la varita volvía su atención hacia la poción que estaba preparando e hacía desaparecer las burbujas con un conjuro.

Era curioso como la visión de Granger volcada en su tarea le resultaba al mismo tiempo familiar e insólita. En Hogwarts nunca se había fijado en ella de verdad, salvo como parte de la ecuación Potty-Comadreja-Sangresucia, pero recordaba que esta imagen de completa concentración era corriente en ella durante sus años escolares. La había visto así innumerables veces, en incontables clases de Pociones, o en la Biblioteca, e incluso en el Gran Vestíbulo con la cabeza metida en algún libro ajena al bullicio del resto de estudiantes a su alrededor. Pero nunca se había detenido a observarla.

Y era fascinante. La luz del atardecer que entraba desde la ventana parecía darle luminosos reflejos a sus encabritados rizos, como si tuviera un aura brillante, ensombreciéndole la figura. Con esa pelambrera sublevada apenas se distinguía su rostro, y calló en la cuenta que quizás, inconscientemente, era el efecto que la bruja buscaba. Su inusitado cabello era un rasgo más que afianzaba su personalidad, que la diferenciaba del resto. Pero al mismo tiempo era un mecanismo de defensa, la servía para ocultarse. Granger se escondía detrás de su maraña de pelo, como se ocultaba detrás de su formidable inteligencia, o de la seguridad que le proporcionaban sus fieles amigos, su trabajo, su rutina, su visión del mundo racional y perfectamente cuadriculada, donde no había cabida a la escala de grises. Y todo para protegerse. Porque detrás de esa característica personalidad suya que todos conocían y admiraban, se encontraba una chica como otra cualquiera, llena de inseguridades y especialmente vulnerable, con una necesidad casi tangible por integrarse, que buscaba la aprobación en cada una de sus acciones. No sabía si sería por su herencia muggle, por el hecho de encontrarse en un mundo al que se suponía pertenecía pero del que lo desconocía todo. Pero sentía que ahora la conocía de verdad, por haber descubierto su gran vulnerabilidad: la necesidad de sentirse aceptada.

Y sintió un tierno impulso por protegerla de esa vulnerabilidad.

Granger levantó en ese momento la vista del caldero y lo vio. Lo que le obligó a descartar sus sentimentales pensamientos y a recomponerse, adoptando uno de sus patentados aires de indiferencia. La bruja parecía ser incapaz de contener su excitación por verle, aunque Draco pronto se dio cuenta que por motivos distintos a los que hubiera esperado. Aún no había terminado de acercarse a ella cuando empezó a soltarle entre dientes una retahíla enfurecida sobre la suspensión de la investigación del caso de los gusamocos, y como los aurores eran todos unos inútiles, y cómo no habían sido capaces de descubrir ningún elemento, aparte de las angiospermas, que pudieran ocultarse con los gusamocos, así que habían preferido tirar la toalla, escudándose en la falta de pruebas y en la supuesta trivialidad del caso.

La perorata de la bruja no tenía fin. Debía haber estado esperando su llegada para desahogarse, porque trató de meter baza un par de veces para darle su opinión sobre la Oficina de Aurores, y el Ministerio en general, y no hubo manera de callarla. Ni siquiera cuando intentó explicarle que ya había conseguido el acceso al Mercado del Alquimista. Estaba tentado a lanzarle un _silencius_, pero no creía que sería buena idea apuntarla con su varita en medio del Ministerio, y ante tantos testigos, así que optó por otra táctica igual de contundente.

Tras un rápido vistazo confirmó que nadie les observaba en esos momentos, así que le clavó su mirada más seductora y se acercó a ella hasta casi rozarla con todo su cuerpo. Entonces levantó la mano y le quitó delicadamente un mechón de rizos de la frente, acariciándole el rostro suavemente mientras lo hacía. El efecto fue inmediato, y Granger enseguida perdió el hilo de su discurso y sonrojándose le desvió la mirada, observando nerviosa a su alrededor.

Draco no pudo menos que sonreírse por el efecto que despertaba en la bruja, y sacándose del bolsillo de la túnica el Portador con forma de llave le expuso, sin revelar sus fuentes, la información que Nott le había confiado. Ambos quedaron en que él la avisaría en cuanto la llave se encendiera. Tenían dos horas antes de la activación, tiempo más que suficiente para encontrarse en la casa de Snape y tomar una poción multijugos que les ayudara a presentarse ante el contacto convenientemente camuflados. Granger le aseguró que podría fácilmente procurarles las pociones de la Oficina de Aurores, sin necesidad de levantar sospechas, aunque Draco no veía como su querido Potter no se iba a enterar, estando como estaba últimamente pegado a ella cual bebé siamés. Había almorzado con Blaise al mediodía en San Mungo, y el mago le chismorreó que la Weasletina había dejado colgado a Potter, con anillo y todo. De ahí que el joven auror estuviera pasando por una fase _emo_ y se hubiera instalado en casa de Granger buscando consuelo. Aunque Zabini le aseguró, no sin cierta guasa, que no debía preocuparse por sus "intereses afectivos", ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que Granger tan sólo cubría un rol maternal, y que el consuelo que le proporcionaba al otro gryffindor se limitaba poco más o menos que a soportar su presencia.

Uno de los magos que se encontraba trabajando en la sala se les acercó para extraer unas hierbas del armario que se situaba a la izquierda del ventanal, y al pasar junto a ellos indiferente, pareció reconocerlos clavándoles la mirada con extrañeza. Ambos fueron entonces conscientes de lo inusitado de su acercamiento físico, alejándose el uno del otro con rapidez.

- Deberíamos vernos este fin de semana para organizar bien la tapadera del Mercado del Alquimista – le comentó Draco en voz baja mientras verificaba con disimulo que el mago a su espalda estaba efectivamente ocupándose de sus asuntos y había dejado de observarlos.

- Sí. Puede ser una buena idea- le contestó en un murmullo la bruja mientras ojeaba distraída el libro de pociones que tenía abierto sobre la mesa - Pero yo el sábado no puedo. Es el cumpleaños de Molly Weasley y estaré todo el día en La Madriguera. ¿Qué te parece el domingo? Por la mañana iré a casa de mis padres, pero luego estaré libre.

- Bueno, podemos vernos la noche del sábado cuando finalicen tus "compromisos sociales", en casa de mi Padrino – le propuso Draco con indiferencia sin querer parecer demasiado ansioso por estar con la bruja a solas cuanto antes.

- No, no. Estaré todo el día en La Madriguera y no creo que pueda luego…

- Entiendo que tras pasar un día entero en el agujero de los Weasleys uno necesite reponerse. Por eso te propongo que nos veamos después – le contestó el mago acercando su rostro a la joven y susurrándole al oído seductor – se me ocurre una forma de aliviar el stress de la jornada que resulta muy eficaz. Y me ofrezco generosamente a mostrártelo el sábado por la noche. Tan sólo te voy a pedir a cambio que si mi "demostración" te resulta…satisfactoria – apartándose de su cuello la miró fijamente con media sonrisa maliciosa - reciproques mis "atenciones".

- Ya me lo comentaste en una ocasión, Draco – le contestó la bruja con picardía reteniéndole la mirada - lo tuyo es la equidad ¿no?. "Enséñame lo tuyo que yo te enseño lo mío"…

Draco levantó una ceja sorprendido. Granger, sonrojada por su propio comentario, volvió nerviosa la vista al manual de pociones tratando de ocultar su rostro. El mago se inclinó levemente sobre ella y descubrió que, aún ruborizada, le miraba de reojo luciendo una sonrisilla traviesa mientras, como era su costumbre cuando estaba alterada, se ponía un imaginario rizo detrás de la oreja. Definitivamente la gryffindor estaba coqueteando con él. Resultaría que en esos momentos tenía ganas de jugar un rato, y que creía llevar la iniciativa. Bravo por ella, pero él iba más bien a aprovechar la oportunidad de devolverle la "jugadita" de Hogsmeade, y dejarle muy clarito quien elegía el cómo, el donde y el cuando.

Aprovechando la cercanía le dio un cariñoso empujón en la cadera, y cuando la bruja le miró sorprendida el mago le sonrió sugerente. Mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les observaba, acercó prometedor su rostro hacia la joven y cuando observó la mirada esperanzada de ésta, la guiñó un ojo. Entonces, sin volverse si quiera, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a escasos metros de la salida le comentó elevando la voz y sin volverse:

- Estaré en la casa de mi Padrino a partir de las siete. No me hagas esperar.

* * *

**Bueno, después de más de siete meses me digno a actualizar. Podría poner todo tipo de excusas (me entró un virus en el ordenador y perdí toda la información; me había mudado a la otra punta del planeta y no tenía conexión a internet,...) pero voy a ser sincera. Tras el capítulo 15 me bloqueé, y decidí darme un tiempo... que se convertió en medio año. Y no os podeis imaginar lo que cuesta volver a retomar una historia... Pero no me odieis demasiado, por favor. **

**Mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios animándome (y dándome más de un empujón virtual para que me pusiera ya de una vez a escribir de nuevo), y especial mención a mi beta Aceli, que tras encadenarme al ordenador y ver que ni aún así lograba extraer ni una mala frase de mi cerebro, había perdido toda esperanza...**


End file.
